Resurgence
by bendermom
Summary: Book #6 in the series. The Doctor duplicate (but don't call him that) and Rose continue their adventures of just living their very unique, everyday life with one another, family, children, friends and bodyguards. The Doctor has taken on the role as leader of several things, is it too much? Rose is learning to accept her life as the Bad Wolf/Rose. Sex, fluff, adventure.
1. Chapter 1 – Return to Rose

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #6) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder. The Doctor duplicate (but don't call him that) and Rose continue their adventures of just living their very unique, everyday life with one another, family, children, friends and bodyguards. The Doctor has taken on the role as leader of several things, is it too much? Rose is learning to accept her life as the Bad Wolf/Rose. Sex, fluff, adventure._

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Return to Rose

About an hour later the rescue, The Doctor walked down the castle's hallway with a sleeping Tony Tyler in his arms. Tony Stark walked next to him. They walked close to the room where the Feast of Fallen was still underway. The party had gotten very loud and sounded on the verge of spinning out of control. Tony pat him on the shoulder. "I'm going back to the party. You?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. I need to stay with him. It's late. I'll probably tuck the children in."

Tony nodded his head. "Alright. See you."

The turned to him as Tony walked away, "Hey, Tony."

He turned and walked backwards, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, man."

Tony smiled and pointed at him. "I've got your back. See you in the morning."

The Doctor smiled as he watched him rebutton his jacket and walk back down the hall towards the Feast.

Tony continued to sleep in the Doctor's arms. He rode the lift up to the floor where they were staying. When the doors opened, Talus greeted him. "Ah. Primus Doctor."

"Don't you ever sleep, Talus?" The Doctor asked him.

Talus shook his head. "Not much. Ma'am Rose was looking for you."

He stopped walking and looked at him. "How long ago?"

"Not long. She took the children to the room and asked me to have you join her if I saw you."

He nodded, "Right. Cheers. I'll go join her now."

Talus smiled and opened the door for him.

The Doctor entered the room. The lights were dimmed and it was quiet. He let his shields down and felt Genie was sleeping. Sam felt comfortable and warm.

 _'Rose?'_ he asked using their telepathic connection.

 _'Feeding Sam in the bedroom. He's almost asleep so try to be quiet.'_

He walked into their bedroom. Rose had taken off her evening gown and put her on her silk gown and robe. She had let her hair down and washed the make-up off of her face. She sat in the chair feeding Sam. He was pulling his hair with his eyes closed.

She smiled as she saw him. _'Why does he pull his hair?'_

He smiled, _'He's trying to keep himself awake. I think all babies do that.'_

 _'Jack said you had a medical emergency. Is everything alright?'_

He leaned down and kissed her as he held Tony. "It's better than it was."

She looked confused at him as he lay down on the bed with Tony. He groaned as he kicked off his shoes. _'My back is done for the night.'_ He groaned and kissed Tony's ginger hair.

 _'How long have you been carrying him?'_ She asked. _'He looks like he has a death grip on you.'_

He smiled, _'He's not letting go for a while. And he doesn't have to.'_ He rubbed Tony's back as he slept.

Rose took the bottle out of Sam's mouth and rocked him. _'What has happened? You've been so shielded since you left the Feast.'_

He sighed as he closed his eyes. _'Oh, Rose. I forget what a fool I can be. I seem to always hurt the ones closest to me. Maybe…. I don't know.'_

Rose could feel his sorrow and anger. She took Sam over to the cot and tucked him in, then sat down next to the Doctor who lay back on the bed with Tony on his chest still. She rubbed his thigh.

"Baby. You're never going to be alone again. Talk to me."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Today has been very hard. I've never wanted to run so much in all of my lives."

She continued to rub his thigh. "But, you didn't. You're still here. You're alright."

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

She took his hand in hers and whispered. "What has happened? I can feel you are upset by it."

"Let me calm down a bit, and we'll talk about it."

Rose nodded her head. "Alright. Well, I haven't packed a thing. All of our stuff is just….everywhere. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

He rubbed Tony's back. "We're not leaving in the morning."

"We're not?"

"Nope." He popped.

He felt her shock. "Decided to stay another day?"

"I'm legally bound to remain. Summus has ordered it until the investigation is complete."

"Start talking Old Man. What sort of shit have you gotten into?"

He held hand tighter. "Everything is alright. Well, sortof. Summus sent the _Hamlet_ back to Earth to get Pete. He'll be here, well, as soon as he can get here."

"He sent for Dad?"

He closed his eyes, and told her what had happened to Tony speaking only in her mind. She gasped and covered her mouth. She ran her hand across Tony's arm. She could see where the skin was pink from the deep cut the demon had made down his arm.

 _'The cut was an easy repair. I worry about how he will be when he wakes. He was completely unresponsive when we got him back on the ship. I had to mentally calm him down before he even knew where he was. Once he saw it was me, he grabbed my neck and hasn't let go since.'_

Rose rubbed Tony's back.

 _'He's always been so scared of aliens and he manages to go and get snatched by some of the most frightening ones there are. Damn Jeclaonides. Stark called them demons.'_

Rose's eyes became huge. "That's who had him?"

He nodded his head as he kissed Tony's ginger hair again.

She took a deep breath. "Oh wow. Where are they?"

"Summus, and his Andromedaen Army, have them. Summus informed me when I walked in here that they are going to notify the Queen in the morning, after the Feast, about what has happened. It is up to her what happens to the Jeclaonides."

Rose shook her head. "That's why you sent for Dad."

"If this had happened to Genie, or Sam, I would want to be told. I rang him as soon as Tony went to sleep and told him the ship was on its way to him. Ashena might have Pete decide. It is his right under their laws."

She put her hand on his thigh again. _'This is all so unbelievable. Did you push him to sleep?'_

He looked up at her, "I know how you feel about that, but-"

"You did."

"It was necessary!"

She bit her lip as she considered him. "You're right. I agree."

"You do?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not an unreasonable person. He had been though something traumatic. He couldn't calm down on his own, you had to do it."

He looked confused at her. "You're not angry about that?"

"No. I am a bit cross as to why you didn't tell me this was going on. I could have helped."

He shook his head. "No. You were having a good time at the Feast. You need to have more fun-"

"Not when my brother has been kidnapped!"

"I was handling it. See! I got him back!"

She threw her hand up in annoyance as she realized. "Jack knew about this, didn't he?"

"Yes. He knew. His job was to keep you calm and at the Feast."

"Why? What are you not telling me?"

"Sweetheart, you don't need to get angry. Every time you get emotional, the Bad Wolf appears and takes over the most primitive instincts you have. If you had known these Jeclaonides had your brother, you would have probably imploded the ship or something. Then we would have to explain to the Andromedaens what happened."

"So, this is how it is. You're just going to go off and handle everything yourself and leave me in the dark."

He pointed at her, "No. That's not what this is."

"It is! First you said it was to protect me. Now, it's to protect what I might do."

"Rose, you can't control it right now. I've been warned not to let you get angry."

"By who?"

"The Bad Wolf. She's told me you feel that you can control it now, and …."

"She thinks I can't."

He dropped his head into the pillows behind him. "Maybe we should take her advice. She is you after all."

"She's not! I'm me!"

He held his hand out in an attempt to calm her down. "Shhhh….baby sleeping."

She glared at him. "This is such shit."

He took her hand, "Sweetheart-"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He sighed, "Rose-"

"I need to go check on Genie." She jumped off of the bed and walked out of the room quickly.

He lay back and groaned. "Well, that went…..great. Good job, Doctor. Tony, you need to wake up refreshed to help me with this Tyler woman." He groaned. "I bet there is a reminder in my damn phone about all of this. I'm changing my title to Idiot. Charge the damn phone."

Tony continued to sleep on his chest, but he noticed he had eased up on his grip. He was able to slide him off of his chest and cover him up with the duvet. He held his hand on the side of his head and pushed him into a deeper sleep. Tony relaxed and took a deep breath. "You are safe. Try to rest."

He reached out to feel Rose's emotions. She was shielding them from him. Feeling defeated, he took off his jacket and tie and tossed them in the chair she had sat in with Sam. He looked into the cot at Sam who was sleeping on his side hugging the leg of his elephant. He sucked his fingers. The Doctor leaned down and smiled proudly at him. After watching him sleep for a few minutes, he kissed the side of the baby's head.

He stood up and stretched his back. He looked back at Tony and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He mumbled. "Right. Not running."

He walked into the dark sitting room and saw Rose standing in front of the large window looking out at the canyon with her arms crossed. The lights from the windows, that seemed so tiny from this distance, dotted the canyon's walls. She was so shielded that he couldn't feel her at all. He could have went back into the bedroom and just laid down with Tony, pretended he hadn't came into the room. He put his hands on his hips and considered it. Then he dropped his head and thought, "I'm not running."

He quietly walked over to Rose and took her hand in his. She was crying silently. She didn't look up at him and instead wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her head and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Rose. You're right. You are you. Not her. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid. I don't see you as anyone else but Rose."

She cried as he continued to hold her. He lay his head on top of hers while she sobbed. He watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. He thought of the people who lived in those systems, and what they were doing during this time period. After 4 minutes and 19 seconds, Rose seemed to calm down. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the table between the sofas and handed it her.

She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Gosh, no. What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

She took his hand and led him to the sofas to sit down. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Her legs draped over his lap. He kissed her forehead. "I love sitting like this."

He could feel a weight in her chest that he had been shielding for days that mirrored his own.

He took a deep breath which seemed to help, "I'm so sorry, Rose. The last thing I want to do is to make you cry."

She shook her head. "I'm alright."

"You're not. Ugh. Rose. I. I think I need lessons about this sort of thing. I'm just an idiot. My mouth just….. blah."

She looked seriously at him. "Maybe you just need to learn when to shut up."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Maybe that's it. Rose. Please forgive what an idiot I am. I'm so sorry."

She sat up and took a deep breath. "These past few days have been hard. I have felt that from you, but also from myself. It's….. really brought some stuff up that I don't think I was ready to deal with yet."

"Me and you?"

"No. Just…. Some stuff. You know?" she asked him.

He looked confused. "No. Not really."

She groaned. "You know what? I cried last night here. I'm not going to cry anymore."

"Do you need to smack me? Punch me? Something like that?"

She laughed quietly as she wiped her tears. "No."

They sat and looked at one another for a few minutes. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

He nodded his head. "You know?" He started. Then he bit his lip and put his hand in her lap.

She smiled at him, "Know what?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to try to shut up. I think it might help."

She giggled at him. "In too deep?"

"Way over my head." He agreed.

She held his hand, "I hate to admit it, but I drank so much tonight. My head is still swimming a bit."

He kissed her hand. "After dealing with this, I'm completely sober."

"I know Clagl was a friend of yours. Him dying this way has reminded you of things you don't like to talk about."

He sighed, "I thought I was shielding that better than I must have been. Sorry about that."

She played with the buttons on his oxford. "This plague, it was the same one that your grandchildren lost their parents to. Wasn't it?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yes. It was."

"So, in this Dimension, they will survive." Rose pointed out.

He nodded his head and painfully sighed. "There's a war at the same time. A rebellion. Well. Daleks were involved in that. Maybe there won't be. Huh. David is probably here. Susan won't be. Alex won't be. But, the children they adopted probably are here on this side."

"We'll look in on them. Make sure they are alright. Try not to worry about them."

He smiled painfully. "That's not for, centuries."

She held his hand. "They are your family, and they are now mine. We'll see them."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I've been reminded so much of them these past few days. As soon as I realized that was the ship that started all of that, I asked myself why I never stopped that from happening in the Prime Dimension. The thought never entered my mind."

Rose threaded her fingers through his. "There had to be a reason."

"I was a fool. That was the reason. I was young and didn't think. The Time Lords then kept such a close eye on everything, it would have probably earned me a speech. Oh yes. Rassilon loved nothing more than to give you a good speech when you screwed up."

She smiled at him, "How often did you get one from him?"

"More often than I would care to remember. Or admit."

She giggled. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry I got so upset-"

"No, you have every right. I ….. ummm… was warned we would argue."

"From who? My Mum?" She teased.

He chuckled as he looked back her. "That was one who did warn me. She said you had such a strong personality that you would be sure to make your opinion heard. Which you should."

Rose smiled, "That doesn't sound like me-"

"Oh, hell. Sounds like the Rose I know. Wow."

She kissed his hand. "I don't want to argue with you. I have looked forward to this moment all day. I want to forget the last ten minutes. Can we do that?"

He looked confused at her. "Really? Are you certain? I mean, I'm fine with that, but… really?"

"They say the best part of fighting is the part where you make up."

He bit his lip and looked at her. "Ummm. We have children, damaged child in one case. We'll have to do that la-"

She crashed her lips into his. He didn't protest and held her tightly. They enjoyed a lovely, snog on the sofa. He could feel that she was still a bit light headed from the wine served at the Feast. She ran her hands through his hair, sending it in every direction. She climbed back on his lap, straddling his waist as she had done earlier that day.

She put her finger over his lips. "Do you think you could be quiet? We could do his without making a sound."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you serious? How drunk are you? Genie is in that room, and Tony is -."

She leaned down and caught his lips again with hers. His hands found their way up her chest, cupping her breasts through her robe and gown. She whispered, "There's no knickers."

He groaned under her kiss. "Intoxicated woman. Oh wow."

"I'm not that bad." She whispered to him.

He shook his head, "I don't know about this. You should be proper pissed. Are you just postponing shouting at me?"

She kissed the end of his nose and whispered, "Maybe."

"I can accept that." He smiled back at her.

She held his oxford shirt tightly in her fists and began to snog him again. She felt his hands under her gown find her bum. She giggled as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed down his pants. She rose up and put him inside of her. He groaned as she began to move on him. She put her finger on his lips and whispered, "Don't make a sound."

He held her tightly under her gown as she sat down on him, driving him deep inside of her. He took a deep breath and almost cried out. She muffled his moans with her kiss.

She giggled and whispered, "You are so noisy. You need to be quiet."

He groaned again and smiled under her kiss.

They could feel one another's satisfaction. She started to moan as she moved on him. He cupped her face to kiss her. "Shhh…." He told her and kissed her again.

She sat up and he slipped out of her.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled as she laid her head in his lap and took him in her mouth. He covered his face with his hands. "Rose." He whispered.

 _'Get a cushion then.'_

He took a cushion off of the sofa and held it to his face. Rose rolled her eyes as she heard him breathing deeply into the pillow. He spoke in her head. _'I'm not going to last much longer.'_

 _'Then don't.'_

When he had finished, she sat back on his waist and kissed him. He ran his hands up and down her back. He whispered, "Rose. You are amazing. I don't deserve you."

She rubbed her nose to his. "I love you more than anyone can. I'm still annoyed about what happened tonight. But…."

He closed his eyes, "This entire thing is just odd. I'm not complaining."

She whispered, "I'm trying to listen to a voice in my head. It's telling me something extremely interesting at the moment."

He looked concerned. "It's not, 'Punch the Doctor', is it?"

She smiled, "No. It's, 'Charge your damn phone.' Does that make any sense?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I have a feeling this entire thing would have been prevented. I'm sure I sent myself a damn reminder for this shit."

"So, it's not a fixed point?"

He laid his head on the back of the sofa and thought. "Maybe I didn't. It is a fixed point. Why are fixed points always bad stuff? Have you noticed that yet?"

"Not all of them. I know very little about it, but that I know."

"Ugh." He complained. She kissed him again. "How are your feet? Aching from those heels?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need me to massage them? Anything like that?"

She smiled. "I'm not cross with you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "This is just strange. I'd feel better if you were."

She teased him. "Sleep in fear, Time Lord."

"I'm serious, Rose. Can you just…. Shout at me, or something?"

"Ugh. You."

He chuckled, "Rose. I love you. Have I told that today?"

She kissed him and he held her bum tightly again.

She rose up and looked in his eyes. He thought he saw the glimmer of a yellow flash in them. He caressed her cheek as he lost himself in the sea of brown and green.

She whispered, "You feel tired."

"I feel satisfied. You feel light headed and gitty. How much wine did you have?"

She smiled and rubbed his chest. "It was a party."

He bopped her on the end of the nose with his finger. "That it was! From the sound of it, Clagl would be very proud."

She giggled, "We need to get to sleep. Tony will need us both tomorrow."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 – Rose's Birthday Gift

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Rose's Birthday Gift

It was the middle of the night. Tony lay between Rose and the Doctor. All three of them slept peacefully. Suddenly, Tony sat up and shouted, "John!"

Rose sprang straight up in the bed, "Lights at 25%!" The lights came up in the bedroom.

She looked back and the Doctor had his arms wrapped around Tony. "I'm here. You're safe."

Tony cried in his sleep and held the Doctor tightly.

Rose covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

The Doctor glanced up at her. "He's going to be alright." He kissed his forehead. "Let's keep the lights up. That will help."

Sam started to cry from his cot. Rose got out of bed and picked him up. He calmed down as soon as she picked him up and sat down in the chair to rock him again.

She looked back over at the bed and saw the Doctor had pulled Tony onto his chest. He cupped Tony's face and held up his head. Rose watched as he closed his eyes and telepathically joined with Tony. She looked confused back at him, but didn't want to interrupt him. Every so often, he would raise his head up and kiss Tony's forehead. He would whisper, "You are safe."

Rose watched Sam sleep and must have dozed off herself. She woke up and the Doctor was taking Sam out of her arms. He lay him down in his cot and helped her stand up. He held her as her legs began to wake up.

He chuckled at her. "I've got you. The tingling will stop in just a minute."

"I can't believe I fell asleep in the chair." She told him quietly.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down. Tony slept peacefully again. The Doctor lay down and she positioned her head on his chest. "I feel like entire body had fallen asleep." She groaned.

"Falling asleep in a chair does not promote a restful sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "I would have married a Doctor."

"The Doctor. There is a difference." He told her as he held her with his eyes closed.

She ran her hand across his chest. She mocked him, "The Doctor."

He laughed at her.

"What were you doing to my little brother? He's not telepathic."

He didn't open his eyes. "I was looking in his mind. He was dreaming he was back there, so I came back to rescue him again. He's dreaming he's at Disney World with me and you now. He needs to get his adrenaline down."

Rose smiled. "He's lucky to have you."

He kissed the side of her head. "You are wide awake now. I'm sorry that I woke you, but I couldn't let you remain in that chair."

She rubbed his chest, "I wish I could go for a run. That's what I would love right now."

His face broke into a smile. "A run. That does sound good."

She rose up and looked at him. "I feel that. What are you up to?"

He continued to smile like a loon. "Oh, I'm not telling. It's a surprise. Put on your running clothes. Lance and Legate will be down to get you. Timon is on the ship and he'll show you how to use it."

She smiled at him, "You got me a surprise?"

"I've had the engineers working on it since we docked. It's something I think you will love. Happy birthday."

She leaned down and kissed him. "You are full of surprises. I love you, Baby."

He laughed under her kiss. "The oldest baby there ever was. Go ahead, I need to stay with Tony. These rotten children of ours will probably be awake in about an hour. Take your time. Have fun."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Legate, Lance and Rose appeared on the transport pad of the Doctor's Ship. Rose could feel that Legate was nervous about something he wasn't speaking of.

He clapped his hands together, nervously when they arrived. "Alright! Let's do this."

He ran out of the transport room. Timon stepped out from behind the panel and laughed. "He's wound up."

Lance smiled. "I would be, too. John's never paneled before. No one knows what to expect."

Rose held up her hand. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lance pointed at the door Legate had just disappeared though. "Quauhtin are relieved of duty in the event one of their charges are injured or taken. It's left up to the Primus in charge to decide the punishment."

"Tony being taken wasn't Legate's fault." Rose told them.

Timon shook his head. "He was his primary charge last night. Now, he is John's. Summus told Legate to wait to report it. He thought they would be able to find him quickly. But…."

"None of us know Tony's GPS number. John won't give it to us."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

Timon shook his head. "I don't know."

Rose smacked Lance in the chest. It caused him to jump. "Well, I would think that would be oblivious! He knows you are going to keep it from him if something happens."

Lance was at a loss for words. "Well….. uh…."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Idiots."

Timon pointed at Lance. "She has a point."

Lance shook his head. "I have no opinion with this. Neutrality is going to keep me out of trouble."

Timon laughed, "Says the man running the pool. I want in on that."

Lance nodded his head and laughed. "Right." He called out of the doorway. "Oh! Rose! Wait a bit. Timon needs to show you how to use that!"

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose walked into the exercise room with Timon and Lance. She walked over to the treadmill she had always used before. Timon shook his head. "Rose. This is your new treadmill over here."

She turned to see a large indention in the wall. There was a dark track system on the floor. Timon stood next to it. It didn't look like much, but she went ahead and stepped inside. Timon pressed a panel in front of her. "Alright. Let me explain. The engineer took some plans that John had drew up. It's rather neat. I've already been playing with it. You press here to turn it on and select your environment."

"My what? Environment?"

Timon pressed a few buttons on a screen in the wall in front of her and the walls to her sides and in front of her lit up to revel they were actually screens. She felt as if she was standing on a trail in a forest. Wind gently blew in her face.

"Oh, this is ridiculously cool." She smiled.

Timon smiled, "You can adjust everything. The weather, so if you like to run when it's misty, or hot, cold. Whatever. It won't rain or snow, but John didn't think you would like that anyway."

"This is so great."

Timon continued, "These buttons here have preprogrammed tracks to run. So, if you want to run….say in a city. You click this." A city appeared on the screens in front of Rose. "You can adjust the time of day…" He clicked something else and night turned to day. "The track resists with the trails when you go up a hill, and the artificial gravity here will be stronger to make it feel real."

Rose was thrilled. "I may never get off of this thing. Wow."

Timon smiled. "Try it out. I'll just be over here in case you need help with anything."

Rose clicked a few buttons and started running through a cavern. The cool air and mist made her forget she was on a ship. She giggled, "This is so amazing."

She reached out and spoke to the Doctor, _'Baby, this is so amazing. I love it.'_

She could feel him smile. _'You are so amazing. I know you prefer running through a forest rather than on a treadmill.'_

She giggled, _'Oh, I do. I'm running through a cavern now.'_

 _'Oh, that would be fun. Enjoy it, sweetheart.'_

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 – The Punishment

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – The Punishment

The Doctor sipped his coffee as he sat at the table with Genie. She was finishing her Toad in a Hole. Sam had just finished his bottle and lay in his Dad's arm, sucking his fingers.

"So, we're not leaving today?" She asked him.

"You are having such a good time with Genevieve, why don't we stay a few more days?"

She looked and shook her head. "That's not the reason."

He groaned and sat down his coffee. "No, it's not. But, yes. We're staying a few more days. Tony got hurt and ….. well, it's just a mess."

"Is that why he's still sleeping?"

"Yes. He'll sleep most of the day. He probably won't feel like playing much."

She looked worried, "Is he sick?"

"No. He saw something last night that frightened him. He…. Just needs some time." he explained as he sipped his coffee.

She nodded her head. "Well. This certainly changes my plans for today."

He laughed at her remark. He cleared his throat and looked at her. "I imagine it does. So, tell me my Sara Gene. What are your plans now?"

She tapped her chin and thought. "I'm not certain."

There was a knock at the door. The Doctor pointed at her, "Tell them to come in."

She giggled, "Come in!"

He laughed with her. Tony walked in. "And good morning." He noticed they were laughing. "What? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose?"

Genie laughed hysterically at his comment.

The Doctor laughed at her. "You are mad. Did you have too much sleep last night?"

Tony sat down next to her and propped his arm on the back of the chair she sat in. "You have taken a crazy pill. That's what this is. Crazy kid pill."

She looked at him and suddenly stopped laughing. Her eyes got huge. She stood up on her knees and became cross. She pointed at him, "Uncle Tony! Why did you shave?"

The Doctor hadn't even noticed until she had said something. "You did shave! What brought that on?"

Tony was prepared for her reaction. "Gene. It was an accident. I had too much to drink last night, woke up and it was gone. Damnist thing."

The shook her head at him. "That's a swear-"

He looked back at the Doctor. "Another dollar on my tab."

Genie pointed at him again. "We didn't talk about this. You just went and did it?"

"Well, I am a grown up. I thought I could make my own decisions. I don't make you grow a beard and take care of it."

She shook her head at him, "I can't grow a beard! I'm a girl!"

He teased her. "I've seen girls with beards. Are you sure? Sure you're not shaving when no one is looking?"

She threw up her hands. "Daddy. Your friend is mad. I don't have a beard!"

"Yeah, the Bearded Lizard." Tony teased her.

She rolled her eyes and took her plate back to the food replicator. "Ugh! Well, get some better smelling after shave if you decide to keep shaving."

He laughed, "You don't like my after shave?"

"No. You smell like a girl." She told him and walked into her bedroom.

Tony looked back at the Doctor laughing. "Oh wow. She's on a roll today."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, she is."

Tony ran his hand through his hair and sat back in the chair. "How's Tony?"

"Sleeping. But, I'm not sure what he's going to be like today. He woke himself up, shouting last night. I've got him in a deep sleep right now. That's going to help."

Tony sat back and sighed, "Yeah, unless he's dreaming about it. Poor kid. Let me know if you want me to talk to him or anything."

"Thanks. I realigned some of his pathways last night. It will help."

"Neurobiology. Right."

"Telepathic therapy." The Doctor corrected him.

He nodded, "Right. Tomato, tomate." He thought for a moment, "Hey, it doesn't pick up French. Huh. Explains a lot."

"Explains a lot about what?"

Tony shook his head. "Nevermind. Anyway, the kid?"

"Pete will be here sometime today. I hope that helps."

Tony nodded his head. "How much longer do you think we'll be here?"

"I really don't know. I'm sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted to go back when Summus sent Poltious back for Pete."

Tony shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. I was planning on trying to stay a few more weeks. Come back with Legate."

"Really? What's brought that on?"

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "I like it here. It's interesting. It would be a good opportunity for me. See some more technology. Even the toys the children play with here are just….fucking cool."

"Have you talked to Pepper?"

"I'm really… at a loss with that woman."

"What happened?"

"I called her. She wouldn't answer. So, I asked Legate where she was. He didn't want to tell me, but that ghost of yours….Exton….was with her. She's apparently dating an old body guard of mine."

"No way. Are you sure it was a date?"

He rubbed his chin. "That's when people usually kiss one another."

"You haven't talked to her about this?"

"What the hell would I say, man? Hey, John has a ghost following you around and he told me you are going out with another guy?"

He nodded his head. "I see your dilemma."

Tony waved his hand to excuse it. "It's not like we were, exclusive. We had never said we were just going to see one another. She didn't want me to even make it public that we had…well…we honestly haven't talked about it. Maybe it wasn't what I thought it was. I don't know." Tony rested his hand on his fist and stared at the wall.

The Doctor looked back down at Sam who was looking at his rabbit he held in his hands. Tony leaned on the table. "Yeah, I'm sure Rose is calling me a pig. Hanging out with Ress."

He shook his head. "I promise she's not. I don't think anyone is."

Tony bit his lip. "She's something. She did this." He rubbed his face.

"She gave you a shave?"

"Oh yes. Do you know the women here attend a class just on how to pleasure a man?"

He smiled. "Yes, I knew that."

He threw his hands out. "What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me that?! Aren't we friends?! That's information I need! I would have dove in front of that damn missile that hit me! Holy shit."

"That good huh?"

Tony sat back and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my God. It's great. I have gotten an education. She, wow. Was apparently an A student."

The Doctor chuckled. "Maybe she's practiced a lot."

"I don't even fucking care man. Hell, I have. I won't lie. She's….. wow."

"That's why you wanted to stay until Legate comes back. This Ress."

He nodded his head. "I really need to get this sorted out with Pepper. I had really hoped that would work."

The Doctor looked back down at Sam who was chewing on his rabbit. "Ahh. You might work it out."

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah."

There was a knock at the door. Tony yelled, "Come in!"

Summus walked in with Ashena, Legate and Licis.

They stood up, "Good morning." Ashena smiled at them.

"Good morning." The Doctor smiled back at her.

Tony smiled, "Coffee? Tea?"

"Oh, have you brought tea from the island? I love that." Ashena smiled.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Tea for the Queen! Let the American handle that." He rushed over to the food replicator. Legate helped him carry everyone back a cup. They all sat down around the table together.

Ashena blew her tea. "How is Tony? Summus has told me what happened."

"He is sleeping. He will probably sleep for a while. I've sent for his father who should be here this afternoon."

Ashena nodded her head. "Summus has told me. These Jeclaonides seem to be under the impression you have destroyed something of theirs?"

"Nah. They wanted your father's ship. We destroyed it."

Tony handed him another coffee and sat down, "Then we destroyed their ship. Remember?"

The Doctor dropped his head. "Damn it. They are right, we did. They probably see that as two ships they lost. I'm really thick."

Ashena sipped her tea. "The question is then, who is right?"

"Kidnapping a child, torturing him and telling him he's going to die, isn't right."

She sat down the tea. "Oh, I completely agree. A ship, or even two, doesn't justify what they have done."

"But-"

"But, they have a point. You have destroyed at least one thing of theirs. And a crew."

The Doctor sighed and looked at Summus. "This never gets easier."

"I don't know anything easy that is worthwhile."

The Doctor nodded. "That's true."

Ashena nodded her head. "Pete's opinion will carry a lot of weight in this matter. I'm not a parent, but as a child, I would l want my voice heard in such a decision."

The Doctor agreed. "I can respect that."

She stood up. The rest of the table stood up. She smiled and nodded her head. "Well, I'll be back later today to check on Tony. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Thank you." The Doctor told her as she walked out of the room with Licis.

They all sat back down. The Doctor picked up his coffee and sipped it. "Ugh."

Tony groaned and sipped his tea. "Well, that really sucks."

Summus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure it will work out. She's got to do this perfect because it will be her first big decision as Queen."

"Yeah." The Doctor grumbled.

Summus pointed at Legate, "We need to handle this with Legate."

"Handle what?" Tony asked.

The Doctor could feel how wound up Legate was.

Legate took a deep breath. "I was the one that lost Tony. This, is my fault."

The Doctor shook his head as he sat down his coffee, "This wasn't completely your fault. Tony wandered off. Rose used to do that to me all of the time. She managed to get herself in quite a lot of trouble like that. I see now, Tony Tyler is just like his sister."

Summus sipped his tea. "You are the Primus for Legate. The discussion is completely yours. But, I will add that he was under orders from me, not to tell you that Tony had disappeared during those two hours. If I need to be paneled for that decision, I'm ready for that. I see now, that wasn't what I should have done. We could have found him immediately with your help, and he wouldn't have suffered at the hands of the Jeclaonides. I will ask the boy's forgiveness, and Pete's, once it is appropriate."

"Well, that's all I ask. Just tell me. Keep me informed. But, as for you, Legate."

Legate closed his eyes and seemed to brace himself for whatever the Doctor was about to say, "Yes?"

The Doctor picked up his coffee and blew it. "Jackie Tyler doesn't know about this. So, your punishment for losing your charge is that, in the event she ever finds out, you have to explain to her what happened."

Summus laughed under his breath. "Oh man, that's cold."

The Doctor pointed at Summus, "And you have to explain to her why I wasn't informed. The entire….full story."

Summus groaned, "Shit."

Tony laughed.

Legate looked up at the Doctor. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes. Jackie Tyler is all yours. I don't want to deal with that. Hell no."

Legate looked surprised back at Summus. "Could I just be beat or something?"

Summus groaned and sipped his tea.

Legate shook his head. "The guys will use this to their advantage. This sucks."

The Doctor smiled, "And to show you there are no hard feelings, and that I really don't blame you for this, you are back on duty as of this moment. Your primary is my daughter. And I was just informed by her that she hasn't made plans as to what she wants to do yet today."

Legate chuckled. "Alright. Thanks, John." He stood up and called to her. "Genie! I have an idea what we can do today!"

Tony laughed as Legate walked away. He stood up and started to leave. "That went well. I'm going to go wake up…Umm… nevermind."

Summus looked curiously at him. "Wake up?"

Tony waved his hand. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. I meant that I'm going to go try to get woke up. It was a late night. I'm not thinking clearly."

The Doctor suggested, "Maybe another cup of tea to go. A bit more caffeine."

Tony pointed at him. "Yes. That might work. Thanks. Good idea."

Summus watched him as he made another cup and walked out of the door. He looked back at the Doctor and crossed his arms. "I thought he had a girl, back on Terra?"

"They aren't getting along."

Summus nodded his head. "So, you are encouraging this?"

"I'm not getting involved. He's a grown man. She's of age. He's not a Quauhtin, he's not a member of the family. Explain to me what I can do."

Summus continued to nod his head. "You're right. Damn. Well, keep it to yourself. I don't want either of the Guards to know about it. It's not something I approve of. Neither should you."

"I'm staying out of it!" he insisted.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 – Mr Tyler and Mr Stark

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 4 – Mr. Tyler and Mr. Stark

Legate had surprised Genie by taking her to the indoor, heated pool inside of the castle. Lance and Licis joined them as well as the other children. They had a great time swimming. It snowed heavily outside of the windows.

Rose was asked by Ashena to join her, and her mother, for a fitting of gowns and dresses. Rose was thrilled and after the Doctor reassured her that there wasn't anything she could really do for Tony while he slept, she was lead away by a handmaiden. The Doctor could feel how much she was enjoying herself with her royal friends.

It was mid-day. The Doctor sat on the floor of his suite in front of the windows. He laid Sam on a blanket and howled at him. Sam laughed and coo'ed back at him, trying to copy his sound.

"That's it. It almost sounds like it. Try again." He encouraged him and howled again.

Sam kicked and coo'ed again. The Doctor leaned down and kissed his face. "That's right. That sounds like it."

Sam kicked his legs excitedly. Tony Tyler walked out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway. The Doctor felt his footsteps and looked up, "Well, good afternoon there!"

He scratched his ginger hair. "Are you howling, John?"

He smiled, "I'm teaching Sam how to howl. Do you know how to?"

Tony walked over and sat down on the floor next to him. The Doctor encouraged him. "Show him how to do it."

The Doctor howled loudly, causing Sam to laugh and kick his legs. Tony shook his head at him. "I don't think babies howl, John."

"Maybe they do. How many babies have you been around?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just him."

"Well, do you howl?"

Tony shook his head.

"Huh. Well, one day you might find that you enjoy it."

Tony shook his head at him. "You're strange."

The Doctor picked up Sam and kissed his face. He sat in front of Tony in the floor. "Well, I was about to give Sam his lunch. Are you hungry?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Rose isn't here. I'm planning on having a banana split. Want one?"

Tony looked at him seriously, "Are we on the planet?"

"Yes. We are."

"Why? When are we going home?"

The Doctor held Sam to his shoulder and pat his back. "We can't go home for a few days. I've sent for your Dad. He'll be here as soon as he can."

He could feel Tony's fear rise. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

He smiled at him and shook his head, "No, Tony. You are not in trouble."

Tony rubbed his head looked out of the large window. He was uncharacteristically quiet. The Doctor looked behind him out of the window. He moved to sit beside of Tony and leaned against the back of the sofa. He pointed. "The ship. It's right there. You can't see it right now. When it's night, the dock where it's parked looks like a star. Well. Three stars. Just dot, dot, dot."

Tony looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "Rose told me stories about you. Before you came here. She said you had a small ship that could appear inside of a room."

He nodded, "Yeah. I did. If I still had that ship, she would be parked right there." He pointed to a corner in the room. "It's odd not having her. I had her a long time."

"How long?"

He shook his head. "Millions of years. I can't even measure how long."

"Do you like your new ship?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "You are my brother. I can admit things to you that I would never admit to anyone else. I really don't like it at all. I'm used to my old ship. My TARDIS…. I could take anywhere. I never had to search for someone. She knew where they were and took me right where I needed to go. I wouldn't have been able to save Clagl, but I would have been able to land on that ship last night and save you before you were hurt. This waiting to get somewhere is intolerable. Depending on technology, which is really very lacking at this time, is annoying."

Tony didn't say anything for a while. He continued to look out of the window. "Did they kill the aliens?"

"No. Summus is in charge of the Quauhtin here, and the army now. He has arrested them. The Queen will decide, with Pete, what to do."

Tony started to cry. "I don't want to see them."

The Doctor wrapped his one free arm around Tony and pulled him closer to him. "Shhh…. You don't have to see them. You never have to see them again."

"I don't want to see any aliens ever again." He cried.

He sighed, "All of them are not bad."

Tony let go of him and sat back. "Oh no! I'm going to have to tell Dad what happened. He doesn't know!"

He shook his head. "He knows everything already. I've told him. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Tony wiped his eyes. "You don't know everything."

He laid Sam back down on the blanket in front of them, and then he embraced Tony. He explained as he held him. "When you were sleeping, I looked in your mind. I saw you ask the woman in the playroom to bring you to me. I saw her keep refusing. You decided to find me yourself and got lost. You wandered around the castle for a long time, and even heard people looking for you. You hid because you were sure you would get into trouble, and decided to try to get back to the playroom. You found yourself outside and the door wouldn't allow you back in. It was colder than you have ever felt. Then, you started to cry. You beat on the doors of the castle, but no one came. Then, you felt all tingly as you were transported someplace warm. You wasn't there long when you heard my voice talking to the aliens that had taken you. Right?"

Tony looked surprised at him. "How did you know?"

He kissed his forehead. "I saw it all in your mind. The only question I have that I want an answer to is this. Why aren't you wearing your bracelet I gave you?"

Tony groaned. "The silver one?"

He rolled his eyes at him. "I've given you more than one? Yes, the silver one. The one like mine." He pointed to the bracelet Tony Stark had made him.

Tony shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"I'm your brother. That, you can tell me. I won't be angry."

He sighed. "It's in the ocean. At your house. You left when Tony got hurt and wouldn't let me come to the ship. I got angry and threw it in the ocean."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "You tossed that in the ocean?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah."

He looked back out of the window. "Huh. You were that angry with me?"

Tony slapped the floor and shouted, "I never see you anymore! It's all about Genie! Or Sam! Or Tony! Or the ship! Or an alien! Or Dad! Or some shit! You completely forgot about me. You aren't supposed to do that!"

He embraced him quickly and held him as Tony began to cry again.

"I've not forgotten about you, Comrade. I could never do that." He felt Tony wrap his arms around his neck. "I'm here, always for you. I know it probably seems like it, but it's just not true."

Tony cried, "Daddy is making me start school."

"There are worse things-"

"I'll never see you!"

"So, you don't want to go? Jacob will be-"

"No! What if the aliens get me again? There?" He blinked away his frightened tears.

The Doctor felt his fear. He wiped the tears from his face. "Tony. They are not going to get you, again. Not ever."

"You don't know that! You told me yesterday that I would be safe and I would never have to see them!" He insisted.

He sighed, "I did. I was wrong."

Tony wiped his tears.

The Doctor sighed. "You're right. I don't know. But, I do know that I'm going to do everything I can not to ever let it happen again. Tony is going to make you another bracelet and you aren't going to toss it in the ocean because you get angry with me. You are going to talk to me. You are my brother. You talk to me, even when you feel like you can't talk to anyone else. I love you, do you remember what I told you that meant?"

Tony nodded and watched him lay his finger on his bracelet. It lit up, "Remove."

A voice in the bracelet spoke, "State your name."

"Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The bracelet glowed and opened. He took it off of his wrist and put it on Tony's tiny wrist. He used some odd words that Tony didn't recognize and then said his name again. The bracelet adjusted to Tony's wrist.

He pointed at him. "There. No one can transport you anywhere without my permission. Plus, everything else."

Tony looked at him in surprise. "But, you aren't safe."

He shook his head. "I have lived for millions of years without a bracelet. I can manage a few days without it. Especially, if it keeps you safe."

Tony looked down at the bracelet. Sam rolled over and started to cry.

The Doctor picked Sam back up, "And this one needs a feed." He stood up and walked over to the food replicator.

Tony leaned on the back of the sofa and looked at him. "This is exactly what I'm talking about!" He shouted.

Sam cried as the Doctor went to the food replicator and asked for a bottle. It didn't work from the noise.

Someone beat on the door and before the Doctor could tell them to come in, Tony and Logan came in.

Stark held his hand out, "Everything alright in here, John? I got a notification your bracelet had been removed."

Logan added, "We heard shouting."

The Doctor put his finger over his lips and told Sam, "Shhh." Sam stopped crying long enough for the Doctor to quickly say, "Sam's bottle!" Then he started screaming again.

Logan walked over and took Sam from his Dad. He bounced on his feet as he walked away with him. "Come with me and stop shouting at your Dad."

The Doctor handed Logan a bottle. Sam stopped screaming immediately when Logan put the bottle in his mouth. The Doctor looked back at little Tony. "Tony. I'm sorry, but I needed to help Sam at the moment."

Stark looked confused, "What's this about?"

Tony crossed his arms as he leaned on the back of the sofa, "That John is a rotten brother." He had stopped crying, but still looked very cross.

Logan sat down on the sofa feeding Sam and chuckled, "Oh, I know a thing or two about rotten brothers. I assure you, he's a great brother."

Stark pointed at the Doctor. "This guy? He's a rotten brother? Is that what you said?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes."

Stark looked back at him, "Well, huh. I wouldn't have guessed that about you, John."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Tony, there are things I have to do that you simplify can't be there with me. Tony got hurt and I had to go put him back together."

Stark shook his head. "And he did a shitty job, too. My shoulder is still stiff."

He looked back at him, "I told you that would be the case. This isn't helping-"

"Fuck, I'm helping more than you think." Stark sat down sideways on the sofa in front of where Tony stood. "Okay. So, you think this entire thing with the aliens taking you was John's fault?"

Tony shook his head, "No."

"You think John called up these aliens and said, 'Hey. I have this smartass kid brother who is pissing me off. Come pick him up and scare him to death'."

Tony shook his head, "John would never do that."

"Then, why are you so angry with him? John came to save your skinny ass last night."

"He brought me back here! They can get me again-"

Stark caught his arms in his hands. He pointed at the bracelet. "You aren't going anywhere with that bracelet on, Mr. Tyler. As your Dad says, 'You can trust me on this.' There's only one ship in the galaxy coded to that."

The Doctor sat down next to Logan and watched Stark with Tony. Tony snatched his arm away. "You don't know-"

"I do know. I've had to learn all about that sort of thing since I started hanging out with your rotten brother."

Tony sighed and stared at Stark.

Stark pointed at him. "No, it's clear what the problem here is. You are mad. American mad. Pissed off. Completely angry. But, you're not sure who you should be mad at."

Tony leaned on the back of sofa next to him. "Go on."

"Man, I know what you are going through because I've been taken before like that."

"Did they hurt you?" Tony asked him quietly.

"They did. I was told I would be safe. I had soldiers all around me. They still managed to get me. They had me for weeks."

Tony looked at him with more interest than he ever had. "Was it aliens?"

Stark shook his head, "No. Worse than that. Humans. From Earth."

Tony climbed across the back of the sofa and sat next to Stark. "Did John come save you?"

He shook his head. "No. That was before John arrived here. I know he would have come to save me though. I ended up having to save myself. Pepper made me go to a doctor to talk about it a few times. It was annoying, but now I see how it helped. He said there were stages I would go through. I would be angry before I would ever accept that it happened. And it was alright to be angry for no reason."

"Are you still angry?" Tony asked him quietly.

Stark thought and then nodded his head. "Yes. I really am. I've never accepted it. It shouldn't have ever happened. But, I'm not shouting about it anymore. Well, not that often. I think about it sometimes when I watch the news. I'll lose my temper and break something. If you feel you have to be angry and shout, go ahead. But, this isn't John's fault. It's not your fault. It's those demons' fault."

The Doctor corrected him, "There aren't demons. They are called Jeclaonides."

Stark rolled his eyes and looked at Tony. "I'm calling them demons. That's what they looked like to me. Scariest damn things I've ever seen in my life."

Tony looked up at him. "They frightened you, too?"

"Of course they did! Did you see them?"

Tony nodded his head. "John said they are here-"

The Doctor shook his head. "They aren't here. They are on a prison ship with the Andromedaen Army. Summus won't allow them here on the surface."

Stark looked back at Tony. "See! Already safer."

Tony looked at Stark. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything."

Tony stood up on his knees and whispered a question in Stark's ear. When he sat back, Stark looked at him. "That's normal. Yes. I did that. Several times, and I'm a grown up. Man, this is scary stuff you are dealing with."

Tony nodded his head and seemed satisfied with the answer.

Stark pat him on the shoulder. "What you need, is something you can break. Or kick. Ah! Logan! Let's take the young man up to the ship and you two can kick the soccer ball around. How does that sound?"

Logan held Sam in his arms and smiled, "I could go for some football. John?"

The Doctor smiled, "Sounds like just what we might need."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 – A Call to Pepper

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 5 – A Call to Pepper

The Doctor, Logan and Tony Tyler were on the football pitch on the ship. Lance had came in to joined the guys playing. "Icky Thump" by the White Stripes blasted through the speakers. They had turned the goals to the sides of the field to shorten it for the game they were playing.

Sam bounced in a small chair made for a baby next to where Stark sat on the sidelines. He crossed his arms and propped his feet up on the wall. Sam coo'ed at him. He looked down at him. "What are you saying to me? I can't understand that baby talk crap. Grow up and speak like a normal person."

Sam laughed and kicked his legs making the chair bounce.

Stark rolled his eyes, "Your Dad has limited tastes in music. I really need to take this over before it warps your brain, Sam."

Meanwhile, on the pitch, Tony Tyler was paired up with Logan and the Doctor was with Lance. He ran and kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the goal.

"Yeah! Did you see that?" Tony shouted.

Covered in sweat, the Doctor jogged over to where Stark sat. He took the seat next to him and smiled down at Sam. "Are you bouncing?"

Sam coo'ed at him.

"Reduce the volume to 25%, Friday."

The song's volume got lower.

"That's way too loud for Sam in here." He looked back at the baby and smiled. "Is that better?"

Sam laughed and kicked his legs.

He looked back at Tony, "You're telling my son that he needs to grow up?"

Stark looked surprised and pointed to himself. "Me? What? Who told you that?"

The Doctor opened a water bottle and shook his head as he started to drink. "Ah, anyway."

"I believe you guys could play this for days without stopping. It's incredible."

The scoreboard buzzed.

The Doctor looked surprised, "Already 90 minutes? Huh. That doesn't seem that long. That clock is too fast. It's off by…. 7 minutes and 12 seconds."

Stark rolled his eyes at the remark. "Freak."

Tony yelled at him, "John! Forget the clock! We're going to keep going!"

He smiled back at him, "Go on. Play until you drop!"

Tony laughed and kicked the ball to Logan.

The Doctor smiled. "This was a great idea. Cheers."

Stark rubbed his face. "He needs to give his anger an outlet."

The Doctor looked back at Stark. "Come give it a go. You might like it. I never played before I came here. It's my favorite thing now."

Stark chuckled, "Your most favorite thing?"

"Well….. it's in my top five." He laughed.

Stark laughed with him. "Good. Just making sure you were enjoying all life has to offer."

He leaned back and sighed. "Oh, I am. Don't worry about me."

He nodded his head as they watched the game, "Good."

"Thank you for talking to Tony."

"Ah, he's going to be alright. He's a tough kid. I'll make that bracelet for him as soon as we return home. I don't have some parts I need for it here."

"No rush. He has mine-"

"But, you need yours. I haven't forgotten you have a target pointed at your head back home."

"Ah. I have lived for centuries without it. I'll be alright. I've still got the watch so I can pop with that. I've locked out everything he doesn't need to get into."

Stark nodded his head. "Right. Well, just don't go picking any fights until I get it all sorted out."

"I'll be good." He told him as he finished drinking his water. "You didn't have to stay up here with us."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have anything else to do."

"Ress busy?"

"Went to work for a while. She'll be back later this evening."

He nodded his head. They sat for a bit and watched the guys play. After a while, the Doctor spoke, "You are oddly quiet. What's on your mind?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know if I want to admit it to you or not."

"Alright. It's cool-"

"Nah. I've just been sitting here thinking. About when I went through that. Tony has all of you guys to talk to about it. Hell of a support system. Large family and extended family. Give him a few days, and he'll be fine. He's a hell of a lot better than I thought he would be today."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Who did you have?"

"Pepper. That's it. And I'm all she has. That's what she has told me for years."

"You need to talk to her and just get this sorted out."

"Ah… I don't even know where to start."

"Has she rang you?"

"Several times. I just….haven't answered. She's going to be pissed when I finally do talk to her. We were supposed to be home today."

"I'll talk to her. Explain what has happened."

He looked back at him in surprise. "And how the hell are you going to do that? 'Hi Pepper. Tony Tyler was abducted by aliens and now we're legally bound to remain here, on an alien planet, while the court system decides on a punishment'."

"Something like that. Why can't we tell her the truth?"

"That would be something we probably need to do in person. You realize that as much as I do."

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah. It's true." He held out his hand, "Hand me your phone."

Stark handed him his phone. "Seriously, man-"

"I've got this. Relax." He told him as the phone made the connection. Pepper's angry face appeared on the screen.

"Well, imagine the pair of you calling me to explain yourselves." Pepper said.

Tony pointed out, "Actually, there are three of us. Sam is right here, too."

The Doctor sat the phone on the wall Tony had his feet propped on. It sat up perfectly so they could see Pepper, and she could see both of them. He smiled back at Stark. "If at first you succeed…."

Stark finished the sentence, "…try not to look surprised."

The Doctor laughed at him. "Good one."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you shave?"

He rubbed his face and groaned. "Nothing escapes this woman, John."

The Doctor chuckled. "It was a hell of a New Year's Eve party here, Pepper. He claims he woke up without it."

Pepper smiled, "That's funny. I imagine he tried to trim it when he was drinking and it got out of control."

The men looked at one another and smiled.

Tony nodded. "Let's go with that explanation."

The Doctor ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Why are you so wet?" Pepper asked.

"I've been playing football for the past 83 minutes-"

Tony grabbed his arm. "No. Just say for the past hour and a half. Round it. It's normal."

"Oh. Then that's 80 minutes."

Tony groaned, "Freak."

Pepper shook her head, "So, ignoring my calls and now calling to give me a sad story? Is that what this is?"

Tony shook his head. "I wasn't ignoring your calls, I was busy. Doing. Stuff."

The Doctor smiled. "He's been extremely busy with some engineers here. He has made some business deals you wouldn't believe."

Pepper looked impressed. "Really?"

Tony nodded his head. "Surprisingly, I can negotiate a pretty good deal. Well, I think it's a good deal."

The Doctor nodded, "I believe it is, too."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "So, what is the deal?"

Tony looked back at his friend. "Let me get into that when we get home. It's involved."

Pepper nodded her head. "Okay, we'll talk about that then. When are you planning on getting home?"

The Doctor took over the conversation. "Pepper. I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to have Tony home to you for a bit more. We've. Ran into some problems where we are. It might need a few days attention to get it sorted out."

She looked cross. "That really doesn't surprise me at all with you two."

Tony rubbed his face and groaned. "Really, Pepper. It's … ummmm…."

The Doctor thought, "Complex." He finally decided.

She groaned. "You two are ridiculous. What is that I'm hearing?"

Tony looked up. "The guys are playing soccer with Tony Tyler. He needed to run around and burn off some energy."

She smiled, "What did Genie say about your beard missing?"

He smiled and looked back at the Doctor. "Oh, she didn't like it. Not at all."

Pepper smiled. "Well. I'm sure she's giving you hell about it."

Tony Tyler shouted. "John! Are you coming back?"

The Doctor looked at the screen, "I'm sorry, Pepper. My brother needs me. Excuse me." He looked at Stark. "You good?"

He nodded his head. "I'm good. Pepper, do you have a minute?"

She sat down on the sofa where she was. "Why? What's wrong?"

He rubbed his face and looked at her. "Nothing is wrong. I just need some…. Clarification."

She looked surprised. "Clarification? On what?"

"Us. Me and you. We're dating. Yes?"

"When you are in town. Yes." She smiled.

"But, are we….ummm….exclusive? Just us?"

"This is interesting. Why are you asking me this?"

He rubbed his face and glanced down at Sam. "I'm just curious. Someone asked me and I didn't know. I don't want to screw this up, so…. I wanted to ask."

She sat back and smiled, "This is really sweet that you are asking."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, be really sweet back and answer."

"We've never talked about this. So, I suppose we aren't.

Sam started to cry.

Stark groaned, "Hang on a bit. John! Your baby is pissed about something."

"Pick him up and hold him." The Doctor called back.

"Damn it." He mumbled as he leaned over and picked up Sam. He sat him on his lap and pointed at the screen. He stopped crying immediately. "Say hi to Pepper, Sam."

Pepper smiled, "Hi there, Sam! Are you keeping Tony out of trouble?"

Sam smiled at her and coo'ed. He grabbed Stark's finger on the hand that held him on his lap, and put it in his mouth. "And right in the mouth goes my thumb."

Pepper laughed. "He seems to like you."

"Yeah, all of these kids like Uncle Tony. I'm the fun one out of this bunch." He teased. "So, about what we were talking about."

"Well. I'm not sure. Is it something we can talk about when you get home? Give me a chance to think it over?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. There's some other things I need to talk to you about. I'm not sure how you are going to ….. react to it."

She sighed, "What have you done?"

"Nothing! It's not that. Awe!" He yelled. He snatched his thumb out of Sam's mouth.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Hang on a bit. John!"

The Doctor ran back over to him. Tony lay Sam in his arm and rubbed his gum with his finger.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked as he sat down next to him again.

Stark smiled back at him. "I felt a tooth. It just took a bite out of me."

"Yeah?" He smiled as he put his finger in Sam's mouth and felt his gums. "I think you're right." He picked Sam up and kissed his face. "Are you biting your Uncle Tony over here?"

Sam put his own fingers in his mouth and sucked them. The Doctor picked him up and took him back out on the football pitch.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at Pepper. He took his phone in his hand and sat back. "Sorry about that. Now he has him on the soccer field. I'm not sure that's the best place for a baby."

Pepper smiled. "Let's talk about this once you return. It's something that needs your full attention. I know how you are, and how everyone has always known you to be. I need to think about this before I decide."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"How long do you think you'll be?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't know how these things work here."

"That's something I never dreamed I would hear you say." She smiled.

He laughed, "Yeah. Me either."

She smiled at him.

He looked up and saw the guys were completely engrossed in their game. He looked back at her. "I never told you. But. Thank you, Pepper."

"For what?"

"Being there for me. For everything. I've been reminded a lot about when I first came home today. I didn't have anyone but you to talk to."

She shook her head. "We have never talked about that-"

"Yeah, but we talked about stuff to keep it off of my mind. You kept telling me I could talk to you about it if I wanted. I know I could. I just….didn't want to. I still don't want to."

She looked concerned. "What has happened? Are you alright?"

He took a deep breath and thought for a bit. "I am. And I might be realizing it for the first time. Huh."

She smiled. "Call me tomorrow. Stop ignoring my calls, and just answer the phone."

"I could tell you the same thing. Have a good night. I'll see you soon."

"Good night." She smiled and ended the call.

He looked up and saw them before anyone else did. He covered his mouth and laughed. "Oh fucking shit."

Pete Tyler stood next to Howie Shepherd on the other side of the football pitch. Howie put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. "Now, this is some shit here."

The men stopped playing at the sound of his voice. Tony Tyler saw his father and ran to him. Pete picked him up and kissed his cheek several times, holding him tightly. He looked at him, "Are you alright?"

Tony smiled at him. "Daddy, I'm fine. We're playing football!" Tony wiggled and Pete let him go. The Doctor walked over and shook his hand.

"Good trip out?"

"Fast trip out. Poltious is ….." Pete started.

"Like a bat out of Hell with both wings on fire!" Howie said impressively as he shook the Doctor's hand and smiled. "I loved it. Good for the ticker!"

Pete saw Sam in the Doctor's arms. He held out his arms to take him. "He's grown so much!"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "He really has. Tony just found a tooth."

Pete kissed the small baby.

"I told Rose you wouldn't recognize him. He's rolling over and holding his head up."

Pete smiled proudly down at him. "Remarkable. Where is Rose?"

"She's with Genie and Jack. They went to some …. Well….. it's like a concert. Opera-ish thing."

Howie chuckled, "Hell, I'd be playing soccer, too."

Pete stood and watched Tony play. "So, how is he? Really?"

The Doctor turned around and looked at him. "He had a tough night. I pushed him into a sleep and did as much as I could. He's slept most of the day. He doesn't feel safe on the planet, so Tony suggested we bring him up here. I can move some guys around and have someone with him up here tonight so he can stay."

Pete shook his head. "I'm here. I'll stay with him."

The Doctor nodded. "Quite right. Expect nightmares for a while. The Andromedaens have the Jeclaonides in custody that took him. Queen Ashena wanted me to take you to her as soon as you arrived and saw that he was alright."

Pete nodded his head.

The Doctor smiled at Howie. "I can't believe you are here, Howie."

Howie chuckled, "No one knows. Pete looked like he had suffered a heart attack when he got the call, so I insisted on coming with him. Besides. I needed to get away. If it's only for a day."

"A day?" The Doctor asked.

Pete continued to watch Tony play. "Yeah. Poltious offered to take him back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. This entire thing might be over before then. I'm not sure what to expect."

Tony Stark joined them. "Well, they just let anyone onboard now." He teased.

Pete shook his hand, "Thank you for your help with Tony."

Stark smiled, "It's no problem. I'm happy to help. Nice to see you, Mr. President."

Howie shook his hand. "Tony! Nice to see you! John's wheel horse! And please, call me Howie."

Stark looked back to the Doctor. "Wheel horse? Good thing?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Stark laughed. "Of course. John. Go grab a shower and I'll stay here with Mr. Tyler. You and Pete have to attend that meeting."

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hell I might even kick this damn ball around a bit." He laughed.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 – Meeting with the Queen

Chapter 6 – Meeting with the Queen

The Doctor, Pete and Howie walked down the hallways of the castle on Andromeda. It was evening and the first sun was about to set. They stopped walking and looked out of the large window of the castle at it.

Howie put his hands on his hips. "There's really two suns here?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "There is."

"Then, why isn't it warmer? That's some shit." Howie observed.

The Doctor and Pete both laughed.

Pete shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought of that. Well spotted, Howie."

The Doctor filled in. "It's because of the tilt of the planet. The Earth is the same way."

Howie nodded his head. "Interesting."

The Doctor smiled back at Howie. "You sound sober. I've never heard you speak this plain."

Pete rolled his eyes. "I've told him he has to stay off the sauce while we're here-"

Howie waved his hand and they started walking again. "Oh hell. Like anything is going to make me forget where we're at. I'll have a drink later. Ole Pete needs me at the moment."

Royal Staff Coordinator Talus spotted them and ran to meet them. "John, sir-"

"Oh please don't call me that." The Doctor complained.

Talus bowed his head once he got even with them.

"That's even worse." The Doctor complained under his breath.

"Your family has returned and the Queen has requested the honor of your presence at your earliest-"

"We're headed to her now." The Doctor informed him as they started to walk again. "Summus has been in contact with me."

Talus nodded his head. "Right then." He bowed and walked away.

"Who was that?" Pete asked.

"Talus, the Royal Staff Coordinator."

Howie chuckled, "An acorn calf if I ever laid eyes on one. I'm glad he absquatulated. He needs to try drinking dirt. It might help."

Pete shook his head at his friend. "Dirt? What the hell are you on about?"

Howie shook his head. "Yeah. Coffee without caffeine in it. What do you call that?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at Howie in surprise. Then smiled, "That's the Howie I know. Welcome to Andromeda."

XxxxxXxxxxxx

The men walked to the same room that the Doctor had attended the day before for the debriefing. They were met by Summus and Licis. Pete laughed as he embraced Summus. "It's so nice to see a familiar face. Settling in here?"

Summus exhaled slowly. "It's an overwhelming task what I've sat out to do here. The Royal Guard is looking better already though."

Licis shook both of their hands. "Summus was the right man for the job. We're grateful to have him."

Queen Ashena walked in with Oberon and Leontes. She looked almost magical in her long, white robes and glowing hair which she wore down.

Pete's eyes grew huge. "Wow. It really does glow."

Ashena smiled and held out her hand. "It is so good to see you, Pete. Thank you for coming. Have you seen young Tony?"

Pete kissed her hand and smiled. "I have. He seems to be alright."

She nodded, "He has so many who love him. I'm sure he'll be alright. Who's your friend?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Howard Shepherd. He's the President of the United States back on Earth."

Howie kissed her hand and smiled, "Ma'am. Forgive me. I'm at a loss."

She smiled at them. "I assure you, you are most welcome. I'm Queen Ashena of the Andromedaens."

Howie coughed in surprise. "Oh! My apologies. Your majesty." He bowed his head.

She smiled, "Please. You are among friends here. Call me Ashena. Let us get to the business at hand. I know you all are very busy individuals. Please, sit down."

Everyone in the room sat down at the table. Ashena sat at the head, while Pete and Summus sat on either side of her.

She threaded her hands together and looked back at Pete. "You have been informed of everything that happened?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "He has. I have told him everything."

Ashena nodded her head. "Very well. The Jeclaonides are in our custody and I have spoken to the leadership of their world regarding this matter. You should know that Jeclaonides do not have the same values that we do, and feel that John and his crew, are responsible for the destruction of two ships."

Pete shook his head. "One of them didn't belong to them."

"We have spoken about this and I have made my position very clear. That ship in question was not theirs. It was mine. It was also my decision to have it destroyed. I have informed them if they have a problem with that, they were welcome to discuss it with me. Of course, after they found a way to prove their ownership of the ship."

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "The other ship?"

"I explained to them that it was a matter of self defense. They fired on your ship, with intentions to destroy it. I could also take it as an attempt upon my life due to the fact I was on that ship at the time. The repair crew here has been hard at work making the necessary repairs to get you back home. Beyond that, your ship is much larger and was no match for theirs at the time. The one shot you fired was a direct hit. They were already disabled from their ship being in disrepair. No doubt why they wanted to claim the Royal Cruiser."

Summus looked impressed. "Makes sense."

Ashena looked back at them. "So, having given them that information, I briefed them on the matter that we face now. The crew that took young Tony Tyler is from a ship that traveled with the one you destroyed. They fell into disrepair and were behind the other ship you destroyed. They came here, to seek revenge. Because of this…. Lone need to find justice on their own….the Jeclaonides leadership have made a very bold decision. They have asked to speak to you, directly."

Pete looked surprised, "Really?"

"I can tell them this is not acceptable if you don't wish it, but I feel it would make this entire process faster and hopefully we can all reach a resolution we are satisfied with."

Summus looked impressed, "Uncommon way for the Andromedaens to handle something of this nature."

Ashena looked back at Summus. "When my brother and I would have a disagreement, my father insisted on sitting us both down at this very table, and getting to the bottom of it himself. It just makes sense."

Summus shook his hand, "Oh, I completely agree. Pete?"

Pete nodded his head. "Of course. I'll speak with….ummm…"

Ashena smiled. "Good. He's waiting on the transmission. Also, I have informed them that any abduction of a person off of this world, or any under Andromedaen control, would be looked at as an act of war. No one should have this fear of being taken without cause. They have agreed and have offered several options. They asked first to speak to you, Pete. As the father of the child taken, your opinion carries more weight than anyone else sitting at this table."

Pete nodded his head. "I appreciate that."

Ashena nodded, "Now. Before you speak to this ambassador, keep in mind that your son was taken. Threatened. Injured at their hands. And was told he was going to be killed."

"Do you think they would have killed my son?" Pete asked.

Ashena looked back at Summus. He nodded his head. "There's no doubt in my mind."

Howie put his hand on Pete's shoulder and whispered, "He's alright, Pete. He's safe."

Pete took a deep breath and looked back at the Doctor. "Psychologically?"

"He's frightened. He's a little boy and he's been through something extremely terrifying. Even to an adult. He will have nightmares. He fears he will be taken again. Hurt. He doesn't want to attend school because of the fear. He doesn't feel safe. It's going to take a long time for him to recover, and it's possible he never completely does."

Pete sighed. "Okay. I'm ready."

Ashena smiled and took Pete's hand. "I should warn you that some species find Jeclaonides' appearance to be extremely frightening. We're here with you." She turned around and spoke, "Please put the transmission from the Jeclaonides ambassador on this screen."

The screen on the wall displayed the most frightening creature that Pete had ever seen in his life. He was a dark red, creature with horns that came out of his head. The eyes were completely black and seemed to disappear in his head. When he opened his mouth, his teeth were all pointed and the tongue that licked his lips was pointed.

The Doctor felt Pete and Howie's immediate fear. He quickly said, "Mute the transmission."

A red line appeared across the screen.

He leaned up and looked at Pete. "Are you alright?"

Pete was shaken. He pointed at the screen as the color finished draining from his face. "Jesus! Is that what did this to my son?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. He's the ambassador. The ones that had Tony were much worse than that."

Pete looked back at Howie. "Howie?"

Howie shook his head in fear. It took him a few seconds to find the words. "I'm not going to lie about this. I'm going to need a fresh pair of underwear when we are finished here."

Pete's fear turned to laughter at those words. "Me too, mate. Okay. Let's do this."

Summus asked for the transmission to be unmuted. The demon looking alien looked at the screen. "Your majesty. Thank you for the opportunity to have this meeting with you and the child's father. Please, allow me to express my deepest regret as to what happened. I also want to assure you that your son is quite safe from the Jeclaonides. This crew that took him stands apart from our people. It was not something they had been ordered to do. They acted completely on their own. I am a father myself and respect your position."

Pete nodded his head. He was too overwhelmed to even speak. Without a word from Pete, Howie took over. He cleared his throat. "My name is Howard Shepherd and I will speak for the boy's father. The boy who was taken is my godson and thus, I am family, so I have every right. I can understand and respect that this crew acted of their own accord. Even on our world, we have citizens who would commit unbelievably cruel acts towards children. It's not something we accept and I will admit, is something we should condemn more harshly than we do."

The Demon nodded his head. "The Queen has explained your values and beliefs. In this case, we are similar."

Howie nodded his head. "What we need to hear here is, what you intend to do about this? Nothing is going to erase that it happened."

The Demon agreed. "The leadership have offered several options in this case."

"First. Our most sincerest apologies. Second. This act is a disgrace in the highest order. Kidnapping and hurting a child is expressly forbidden. Even if we were at war. Which we are not, nor do we want to be. Third. It has been decided that you are to pick the punishment for these individuals. They can return to our homeworld and be incarnated for the remainder of their lives. They can be sent to a prison planet of your choice for the remainder of their lives. Or, they can be eliminated. If you need time to make your decision, you are welcome to take it."

Pete rubbed his chin and looked back at Howie.

Howie looked at the demon. "I really appreciate you having these opinions available to us already. This has been very frightening, not only to the child, but to our entire family. This is the only son my friend has. We have been worried about what state we would even find him in once we arrived here. I've been told by his Doctor that he may never fully recover from this. Mentally, he will always be afraid. All because of this crew seeking vengeance."

The Doctor had to admit, seeing Howard Shepherd speak to the ambassador was impressive. He could feel he was frightened, but had pushed it all to the side for the moment. The Doctor looked back in awe at Pete's oldest friend.

The ambassador nodded his head. "Your anger is expected."

Howie shook his head. "I'm sorry, you have misunderstood. I'm not angry as much as I am fearful. My godson will one day grow into a man. What disappoints me is this is his first experience with an alien race, and this is what happens to him. Every individual he meets from this point on, he will carry this hatred because of this. When he grows up, he will continue to carry this fear and hate with him. He might even one day forget why. But, it will always be there. If, by some chance he will be able to learn to forgive them for what they did, it will be nothing short of a miracle. Wars have begun for far less than this."

The Demon's eyes got huge. "Please understand, we do not intend to seek a battle with the Andromedaen Army. This was an isolated incident. We do not intend any harm or misunderstanding on that matter-"

Howie narrowed his eyes at the demon, "You better be damn sure this is the only time it ever happens. We're going to mute the transmission for a bit to discuss these options with the boy's father."

The Demon nodded his head. "That is acceptable."

Summus spoke, "Pause the transmission."

A red line appeared on the screen as it went black. Pete pointed at Summus. "Can he hear us?"

Summus shook his head. "No. He can't see us either."

Pete turned to Howie and chuckled in disbelief. "Did you really just threaten that…. guy?"

Howie shrugged his shoulders. "Someone needed to. What do you want to do?"

Pete covered his face and shook his head. "I never dreamed I would be in this situation. What do you think, Howie?"

Howie shook his head. "Well. It would be interesting to see if it really was an isolated incident. Giving these guys back to them is not what I would do. I would either insist they are given to the Andromedaens, John, or a third party."

Pete nodded, "John?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Howie makes a good point. Several actually. And it also brings up the question, how safe are the Andromedaen people? That area should have had a signal scrambler."

Summus nodded his head. "It's something we've sorted out. It's there now. We also found many other places that needed them." He pointed to the Queen. "We have discussed it. I have teams on it now."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Alright. Well, Pete. This is up to you."

Pete shook his head. "I don't want this to happen to anyone else."

Ashena pointed out. "An execution would be the only way to completely prevent them from ever doing it again."

The Doctor quickly shook his head. "That's true, but let's try to keep that as the last option."

Pete sighed. "I don't trust the idea of giving them back to their own ….. people."

Ashena nodded. "We can transport them to a prison planet for you. It's not under our control, nor theirs."

Pete looked back at Howie. "Thoughts?"

"That might be the best thing. John?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Volag-Noc?"

Ashena nodded her head. "Seems like a popular place over the last few months."

The Doctor explained. "The guys that attacked Genie were sent there."

Pete nodded his head and looked back at Ashena. "The Andromedaen Army could take them there?"

Ashena smiled and took his hand. "Pete Tyler. Your family have welcomed me in their home and always treated me as extended family. This has shaken me to my core because of who it involved. Please, allow me to help you in any way I can."

Pete nodded his head. "Thank you, Ashena."

She looked back across the table. "So, we have decided? Summus, continue the transmission."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the suite she shared with Rose at the castle. "Rose?" He called. He walked into their bedroom, "Rose?" Then he stopped and thought. "Oh this is stupid."

He reached out in his mind, _'Rose. Where are you?'_

He felt her smile. _'I'm on the ship with my little brother.'_

He relaxed and smiled. _'Our little brother. How is he?'_

 _'Genie and him are playing in those canoes. He loves the new playroom and his new treehouse here. Legate has threatened to copy the trampoline, but I told him you would kill him.'_

 _'Nah. Not kill him. Just make him walk home.'_

 _'He talked to Genie about him staying for a while.'_

 _'How did she take it?'_

 _'I think he knows who's he's dealing with. He started with three weeks and she's demanded two weeks. And then he had to come back. No excuses.'_

He smiled as he looked around the bedroom. He found the suitcase and started to toss things into it. _'I agree. She's going to make a great Primus one day.'_

 _'I'll just be happy to get through this day. How did the meeting go?'_

 _'Well, short of Howie threating a Jeclaonides, not too bad. We're free to go home. I'm packing our stuff now.'_

He looked around and picked up her robe. He rolled it up and threw it into the suitcase from across the room as if it was a basketball. It fell into the suitcase easily. "Yes!" He celebrated. He looked around for something else to throw into the suitcase. He grabbed his shoes and stepped further back.

He felt her excitement. _'Wonderful. When will we leave?'_

 _'As soon as I can find everything and get it to the ship. We'll be back in two weeks for me to ….. do a thing with the hospital here.'_ He took aim and threw the shoe. It went in easily. "Nice! What else is down here?"

 _'You feel so playful. What are you doing?'_ She asked.

He threw his overnight bag that contained his shaving and bathroom supplies over his shoulder. It went into the suitcase. _'Just packing!'_ He told her. "Ha!"

He felt her laugh. _'You are certainly enjoying it. Shall we come down to say good-bye to everyone?'_

 _'Legate is going to bring Genie back down to say good-bye to that little girl she's been playing with. But, Ashena has meetings the remainder of the afternoon. I explained to her that we needed to get Howie back as soon as possible. Rose. Can you believe he came out here for Pete? The President? He put everything on hold to be there for his friend. Even with this mess with the Vice President. He's something. I hope I have a friend like him one day.'_

She smiled. _'Howie Shepherd is your friend.'_

He leaned on the side of the suitcase as he tossed some more stuff inside. _'You know what I mean.'_

 _'You have me.'_ She reminded him.

A smile spread across his face. _'That's very true. I have something even better!'_

He felt her laugh. _'Don't forget Genie's Goofy and I'll see you back onboard shortly.'_

 _'Yes, ma'am! Howie and Pete should be getting to you within the next few minutes.'_

He brought the suitcase into the sitting room. He was putting the cot into it when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" He strained.

Tony opened the door. He saw what he was doing and rushed over to help him. After the cot was in the suitcase, Tony looked up at him and laughed. "Travel light, huh?"

He laughed, "When you have children, you have to uproot your life to go anywhere."

Tony nodded. "So I see. I'm already packed. How can I help?"

He stopped folding up a blanket off the sofa and looked surprised at him. "I thought you were staying?"

Tony put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Nah. I need to go back. Get this…. Sorted out."

He nodded his head. "What did Ress say?"

He sighed as he picked up Genie's pack of toys from Ress and dropped it in the bag. "We understand one another. It was a strange discussion. But, yeah. Do we have to talk about this?"

The Doctor smiled, "Not if you don't want to."

"Then let's not."

"I'll be back in two weeks. You're welcome to join me then."

Tony nodded his head as he watched him roll up Genie's shirt and toss it in the suitcase from across the room. He laughed at him. "Basketball, huh?"

He laughed, "I've never tried that. Have you?"

Tony laughed and nodded his head. "I have a goal at home. I never use it anymore. I'll dig it out for us."

"Do you know how to play?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I'm not too bad. I can show you how."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Tony had already transported up to the ship with the Doctor's suitcase. The Doctor remained in the castle with Genie. They were presently in the hallway with the Queen Mother, Leontes, Logan, Legate, Summus and Genevieve.

Summus knelt down to speak to Genie and Genevieve. "Friendship to someone who lives so far away can be difficult. Believe me, children. You will never be completely at home ever again, because part of your heart will always be elsewhere. That's the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place. Distance teaches us to appreciate the days that we are able to spend together and the distance teaches us the definition of patience. It is a reminder that every moment together is special, and every second together should be cherished."

The Doctor nodded his head and smiled, "Deep thoughts for small children, Summus."

Legate laughed at the Doctor's teasing.

Summus wrapped his arms around Genie and she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you back here in two weeks." He told her.

Genie smiled back at him. "I'll have Daddy program spaghetti in the food machine."

Summus' eyes lit up. "I can't wait! Thank you!"

Genevieve hugged Genie. "I'll see you soon. Have a safe trip."

Genevieve wiped tears from her eyes and Leontes picked her up and kissed the side of the head. "You'll see her soon. Not to worry." He looked back at the Doctor. "Next time you come, I insist on a card game. You can leave Lance at home."

The Doctor laughed and shook his hand. "How much did you lose?"

"More than I'll ever admit. I'll need two weeks to recover from that." He insisted.

Logan stepped forward and shook the Doctor's hand. "Thanks for everything, mate."

"Call your mum sometime, but try not to worry about anything back home. I'll keep an eye on them."

Logan smiled, "Thank you. Legate is going to give me more lessons on piloting a ship. Ashena has insisted on giving me one so I can go back whenever I like. I won't have to depend on anyone for travel."

Summus put his large hands on Logan's shoulder. "Ah. But, I plan to keep this young man busy with training. There's never been a human Quauhtin before. The honor of training the first one will be mine."

Logan smiled.

Legate had knelt down and was speaking to Genie. "Two weeks."

The Doctor should tell she was having a harder time saying good-bye to Legate than she had with anyone else. She held up two fingers. "Two! That's it, Legate. You have to come back."

He smiled. "I promise. My most excellent promise. I need to stay and keep Logan out of trouble for a few days. Lance will look after you and keep you safe. But, he's a bit of a goofball. I need you to help keep him safe, too. Alright?"

She smiled, "Alright."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you."

She kissed his cheek as tears ran down her face. "Make two weeks go by fast."

He chuckled. "As fast as I can."

The Doctor picked her up and held her in his arms. She hid her face in his shoulder and cried silently. The Doctor shook Legate's hand. "Keep me posted what's happening."

"Indeed." Legate agreed.

The Queen Mother stepped forward. "Thank you. For everything. I'm sorry that Ashena couldn't be here."

He smiled. "We've said our good-byes. And it's not even that. We'll be returning soon."

She smiled and rubbed Genie's back. "We look forward to seeing you again. Farewell."

The Doctor took the remote trigger out of his pocket and they disappeared.

Summus looked back at Leontes. "Cards, huh? Peducko? I'm pretty good at that. Let's get a game together. Tonight. We can start Logan's training by teaching him to be a good loser."

Leontes laughed, "Yes, sir!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 - Whiskey with Howie

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 - Whiskey with Howie

The Doctor's ship was well on its way back to Earth. It was late at night. Pete and young Tony had retired to their suite together. The Doctor sat in his suite with Genie sleeping on his lap. Rose sat next to him holding Sam. Tony Stark sat in the chair next to them with his feet propped up on the table. He was holding a glass of whiskey in his hand while listening to Howie Shepherd who sat across from him in another chair. Jack Harkness lay on his stomach in the floor. Sam's blanket covered his head.

Howie leaned up and refilled his glass and the Doctor's and Tony's. "Rose?" He offered.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. That stuff is not my favorite at all. I have my tea just there."

The Doctor looked back at her curiously. "It's alright if-"

She pat his thigh. "Completely alright. I would have already told you."

Howie laughed and pointed at the Doctor. "If he's above snakes, then he's going to need a drink of something. He has allot upon him."

Tony sipped the whiskey and chuckled.

Howie smiled, "I'm sorry we had to fly out so soon. I'm sure we would have had a hog-killin' time had we stayed. They were right finical, with everything that had happened. John, I'm really grateful you talked us out of bedding down those aliens. I really was going to fight for that option once we got out here."

The Doctor ran his hand through Genie's hair as she slept. "I always want to see that as the last option."

Tony propped his head up on his hand. "Am I the only one that can't understand him?"

Jack's muffled voice spoke from under the blanket. "I can't understand him either. It was taking too much brain power."

The Doctor laughed, "More than you are equipped with, huh?"

Jack mumbled, "At the moment, yes."

Rose put her foot on his bum, "Then go to bed."

His muffled voice spoke, "Oh, she's touching my ass. I love it."

Genie's sleepy voice muttered, "That's a swear."

They all looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping." Rose told her.

"She was playing 'possum." Howie teased.

Tony stood up and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't open her eyes. "I'll take her to bed." He told them.

"No. No. No." Genie told him without opening her eyes.

"No?" He asked her and sat back down in the chair. She snuggled into his shoulder and held him tightly. He rubbed her back and sighed. "Well, now I'm stuck with a Lizard on me."

Rose giggled at him. "We should take a picture of that."

"Ah. She's warm. I was about to get up and get a blanket."

The Doctor stood up and spread a blanket over her and Tony. He refilled Tony's glass and handed it to him. Tony thanked him. He looked back down at Genie and mumbled, "Don't drool on me, Gene."

She smiled without opening her eyes.

Howie sipped his whiskey. "I'm glad I have you here, Tony. Is it alright to call you that?"

Tony nodded his head. "Sure."

Howie continued, "Well, any friend of John's is a friend of mine. I am curious. I had an interesting meeting this morning. Highly classified stuff. What is your security clearance?"

Tony looked over at the Doctor. "Uh. Well-"

The Doctor smiled. "He has top security clearance. Go on, Howie."

Howie pointed at Genie. "Is she sleeping?"

Tony looked down at her, "I don't know. Looks like it."

The Doctor smiled. "She's sound asleep. Dreaming about something that's making her happy. Go on."

Howie sipped his whiskey. "I need a cage. Something a tank couldn't get through. What do you think? Could you three eggheads come up with something?"

Tony nodded his head. "A cage? What are you hunting?"

Rose looked surprised back at him. "An alien?"

Howie shook his head. "No. Some guy from Earth. It's on the verge of spinning out of control. The Joint Chiefs want him locked up, but I think the best idea is to just let him continue living the way he is. He believes he's hiding."

The Doctor sighed and put his arm around Rose. "In my experience, someone like that tends to behave better when they don't want to draw any attention to themselves. It would be safer to leave him alone and watch him from a distance."

Tony agreed, "Maybe have things in place close-by just in case. Without him knowing. Plan B."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Plan B."

Tony pointed at him, "Hey. Say what you want. Plan B is always a good option."

The Doctor smiled at him and teased. "Stark Industries. Plan B."

Tony raised his eyebrows and sipped his drink. "Exactly."

Rose shook her head, "That sounds like a ticking bomb to me. Just watching and hoping it doesn't blow on your watch. A cage for a tank? Is he that dangerous?"

Howie sipped his whiskey. "The intelligence we are getting believes so. You guys have a look at it and see what you think. I'll get you the information. I value your opinion on this."

Tony asked, "Well, why is he hiding? What did he do?"

"He threw three tanks at some of my army personal. Destroyed a military base out in… New Mexico. He was working on something there that went bad."

Jack pointed his finger, "I can understand Howie. Am I dreaming?"

Tony chuckled. "I think he's just really into what he's telling us, man." Tony sat down his glass and picked up a stuffed animal of Sam's that lay on the floor. He tickled Genie's cheek with the hairs of it. She scratched her cheek in her sleep. Tony smiled.

Howie continued. "The video was frightening. Thinking about it sobers a man up a piece."

The Doctor sipped the remainder of his whiskey. "Tell me about the Vice President. What's going on with that?"

Howie pointed at him forcefully, "I really think the entire election process needs to be rethought. That man has had it out for me for years. Now I have proof! I can't believe that entire thing operated under my own nose for so damn long!"

Tony tickled Genie's ear with the stuffed animal. She scratched her ear and turned her head over on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "Go on to sleep, Gene. It's alright." He told her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "You two."

Tony smiled. "Tell me, Mr. President. How would you run an election if you had the choice to change it?"

Howie refilled his glass. "Well, this business of the loser getting a position is just shit. There should be two or three people running. The person running should get to choose their Vice President and complete cabinet."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Makes sense."

"And you are going to think I'm shot in the neck, but seriously. They should lower the time a president serves in office. Seven years is too much."

Tony nodded his head. "How long would you recommend?"

"Four. Maybe five. But four is my bed-rock term." Howie stated.

Tony sipped his whiskey. "Well, I have a radical thought. With this stuff happening with your Vice President, there is going to be a special election now. Right?"

Howie nodded his head. "Unfortunately. Who knows who I'll end up with."

"Change it. Propose it to Congress, or however it's done. I confess that I don't even really know." Tony admitted.

Howie nodded his head. "The Constitution will have to be amended. And oddly enough, this was discussed towards the end of Washington's time in office."

The Doctor nodded. "The Dimension we're from, it passed."

Howie looked surprised, "Really?"

Rose shook her head. "I honestly don't know. He would."

The Doctor smiled. "It did. Howie, Tony has a good point. You're running again, maybe change everything during this term. Everything about this."

Howie nodded his head. "Makes sense. Tell me, Tony. As one of two Americans in this room, what would you think about that?"

Tony looked surprised, "Who else is an American in this room?"

Jack let out a groan from under the blanket. Rose giggled and propped her other foot up on his bum. "You make a nice foot rest, Jack."

Jack mumbled, "I love you, too. And I'm not an American."

Howie chuckled, "I had forgotten he was down there. I was talking about John. I've decided to offer him a citizenship. If he wants it."

The Doctor looked shocked. "What? Me?"

Howie added quickly, "I'd appreciate your vote."

The Doctor laughed, "What about Rose?"

"She would be an American by default because you are married."

He looked surprised back at Rose. "How about that?"

Rose smiled proudly, "Dual citizenship. Might be useful for things."

He kissed her forehead, "Might be."

The Doctor rolled his eyes around, listening to something. Howie noticed. "What's with him?"

Rose explained. "He's talking to one of the guys."

Howie nodded. "Telepathy? Yeah. Pete told me he could do that."

The Doctor relaxed and rubbed Rose's thigh. "Poltious says we're well on our way and should be there in a few hours. The planets are closer together this time of year than they normally are."

Tony chuckled, "Man, I wish I could do that. Talk to people in my head. I wonder if I could make something for us…..mortals?"

Howie smiled. "The CIA played with that back in '53."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Project Moonstruck. It was 1952. Yes. Very dangerous. It started out with the people being told that is what it was for. It evolved into the CIA wanting to control the mind and thoughts of the people. Turn them into a remote control. Very similar to a Cyberman. Psychiatrists experimented with drugs, narcoleptic trance, electronics, and electroshock to create "cyborg" mentalities. The experiments involved "remote control" such as VHF, UHF and modulated ELF broadcasts were used for E.D.O.M. (Electronic Dissolution of Memory). Very dangerous."

Howie nodded. "Yes. That was one of the first documents I read once I got my Top Secret Clearance rating. It was right as the entire Lumic thing started to come to light. Pete told me everything because he was right in the middle of that. Hell of a position for him. I'm amazed he walked away from it. I contacted the President of Britain and told him that what Lumic was doing was not a good idea and sent him the documents. I don't know if he ever reviewed them before he was killed."

Tony looked surprised. "Pete did what?"

Rose explained. "Dad bought stocks into Lumic's company so he could be informed of what was going on. Lumic knew Dad was clever and thought he might have him help with some of….the business sides of whatever."

Howie spoke up. "He knew ole Pete was well connected and it would get his patents pushed through and things bypassed so he could do what he wanted without anyone telling him no. I couldn't believe he did it, but he was in a really dark place then. Him and Jackie had separated. She was just a mean old hen. Very cruel to him. I knew he was headed for the divorce lawyers, and she was going to take his ass to the cleaners. After he saw that Lumic had been successful with his design, which we found out later wasn't even his design…"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Cybermen."

"He knew he couldn't let that continue. He would speak to me on a coded frequency. MI-6 and the CIA worked together with that, but Pete was our guy on the inside. Bravest man I've ever met. He told me that he had always fancied the idea of being a soldier and helping his country. After he broke his leg so badly, he would never have been permitted to be a soldier. But, what he did was an amazing thing. He was a great help to not only his country, but to the world."

Rose smiled proudly. "That's my Dad."

The Doctor looked back at her and smiled. "I see where you get it from."

Tony shook his head. "I have never heard of this. 1952? How would they have had the technology to even do this?"

The Doctor raised his hand, "How did you lot put men on the moon in '68 with the limited technology you had? The human race as always fascinated me. It's always been my favorite out of the entire galaxy. Someone tells you that you can't do it and you laugh in their face and manage it. Brilliantly. But, your curiosity also is your weakness. Even if you don't understand something, you still rush headlong into it. Hell with the consequences."

Rose rolled her eyes. "And here we go."

He looked back at her in surprise. "What? It's true."

"You are the last person to talk about curiosity being someone's weakness. You are the first one to go into a situation you don't understand."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's fun."

Tony continued to tickle Genie with the stuffed animal. He tickled her neck and she scratched it. "What's your problem, Gene?" He asked her. She continued to sleep.

Rose laughed silently at them. "That's just mean."

Tony kissed Genie's head. "So, Howie. How did Caroline react to you leaving to go to an alien planet?"

He chuckled. "Ole' Pete is my oldest and dearest friend. He needed me. It was that simple. Believe it or not, it was all beer and skittles at home. I've never been one to slangander my friend. Not at all. I just have never believed in that. Pete called me to tell me what happened and I popped right to him. Jackie was pissed. Right savagerous."

Rose's eyes got huge. "Mum knows?"

Howie nodded his head. "Oh yes. She knows more than you think. And I'm just happy to say, I'm not you at this moment."

Rose groaned, "Oh no." She looked back at the Doctor. "What are we returning to?"

He smiled at her. "We'll face it together. Try not to worry, sweetheart."

Jack groaned under the blanket. "Gross. Sweet talk in my presence."

The Doctor put his foot on his bum. "Then go to bed, Jack."

"I'm cozy here. And I've drank too much."

Tony laughed at him.

Rose groaned. "I'm taking Sam to bed. You lot say up as long as you like. Don't worry about me."

The Doctor looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

She kissed his lips quickly, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Right. I'll be in later."

She stood up and walked out of the room. The men all told her good night as she left.

Howie smiled at Tony. "I don't know a lot about you, Tony. Tell me. Are you married?"

Tony shook his head, "No. I'm not."

"Got a lady back home?"

"That's complicated."

Howie laughed and sipped his whiskey. "How is that complicated? Either you do. Or you don't."

Tony rubbed his face. "Ugh. John?"

The Doctor smiled, "He is at the very beginning of a relationship-"

"If that's what it is."

Howie nodded his head. "I see."

Jack's muffled voice spoke, "That's the best time! I loved that."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Go to bed, Jack."

"And miss you feeling of my ass? Never!"

The Doctor looked back at Tony. "Do you see what I put up with?"

Howie chuckled at them. "Don't pay any mind to these guys, Tony."

Tony smiled. "Oh, I don't."

The Doctor filled in, "I've told him he needs to just talk to this lady. Be honest with her. She doesn't have any idea he's out in space."

Howie looked surprised. "This is your best friend! Does she know he's not from Earth?"

Tony shook his head. "It hasn't came up."

Howie laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not one to meddle in another man's love life, but son. You might be doing this wrong."

The Doctor held his hand out. "See!"

Jack groaned under the blanket. "I don't agree. Are you getting laid?"

Tony nodded his head. "Well. Yeah-"

"Then he's fine. Ignore these guys." Jack told him.

The Doctor explained to Howie. "His girl lost a lot of people in the Cyber Invasion. He doesn't want her to know because of that. You know, how do people know that was even aliens? Doesn't Lumic get the credit for that?"

Tony shook his head. "No. It was made public it was alien. You can thank Howie for that."

The Doctor looked surprised back at Howie. "You? You are the one responsible for that?"

Howie groaned and sat down his drink. "Son. I lost four brothers in that. If anyone has a reason to be pissed, I surely do. And I'm not. There was so many lost. I felt like the people deserved the truth at how their loved ones died. Harriet disagreed, but after I made it public knowledge, she had no choice but to agree."

Tony held his hand out. "And forced me to regret not voting for the guy. Honestly, Howie. That took balls."

Howie held his glass up to Tony. "Well, don't make that same mistake twice, son."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into his bedroom. Rose was already asleep wearing her silk gown. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She took a deep breath and rolled over. He smiled at her.

"You are drunk, Old Man." She told him.

"Not as bad as Howie. He's asleep on our couch."

She giggled without opening her eyes. He caught her lips with his and kissed her. "Rose. I love you."

She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him. "Baby, I love you."

He looked deep into her eyes. After a few moments, she rubbed his chest with both of her hands. "What is it?"

"I love this part of us. I love that there is an 'us'. I want you to be happy and feel safe."

She smiled. "You are completely trashed."

He smiled, "Maybe so. But, seeing Tony now. I remember being there. It was hell. I am so glad I finally told you how I feel."

"Made your move." She teased him.

"You like my moves." He smiled back.

"Oh, I really do."

He kissed her again. "Forgive me. You need to sleep. I'll just lay here with you." He put his hand on her hip.

"You are so drunk, Old Man. You should sleep, too."

He smiled as he closed his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm building a tolerance to the Damn Whiskey."

She moved closer to him and rubbed his nose with her own. He smiled and grabbed her bum. She kissed him and it turned into a proper snogging. After a bit, she smiled at him. "Tell me, how long of a snogging was that?"

He laughed, "Are we trying to break our record? We've never set one. We should do that."

She smiled as he caressed her cheek. "How long?"

"4 minutes and 48 seconds."

She giggled. "We can do better than that."

"Trying to wear out my lips, again?" He asked her. "Tell me, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Someone was kissing my back." She smiled at him.

He held her tightly and she lay down on his chest. "You are so tired. I can feel it." He kissed her head.

She groaned. "We have to deal with mum now."

"Well, we don't know what she knows. Let's worry about this when we know what we're worrying about."

She sighed. "Alright."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 - Pepper Gets the Truth

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 8 - Pepper Gets the Truth

Tony appeared in his New York penthouse's sitting room. It was early in the morning, and the sun reflected off of the other tall buildings nearby and shown through the windows. He rubbed his face and walked over to the baby grand piano. He sat down and started playing 'The Lonely Ballerina'. He smiled as his fingers walked up and down the keys.

Pepper walked down the stairs in her robe. "Are you back?"

He didn't look up and continued playing the song. "I'm back."

She sat down next to him on the bench as he finished the song. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I've never heard you play that one. What is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Gene plays it. I should ask her."

Pepper smiled at him. "How much do you owe her for your swearing?"

"Thank you for reminding me. I need to go get my wallet." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. He walked over and opened the top drawer of his dresser.

"You have been gone this long without your wallet?" She asked.

He nodded as he opened the wallet and looked inside. "John covered me." He looked around the bedroom. "This looks…."

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Phhh… nevermind. Strange." He looked back in his wallet for something.

"I'm going to get dressed." She told him as she walked out of the room.

She had already left when he turned around, "Pepper?"

She didn't reply.

He groaned. "How to do this? Hmmm…"

He put his wallet in his pocket of his jeans and walked back downstairs. He pat the bar top when he reached the kitchen. "Jarvis. I need some coffee."

Jarvis spoke, "I'm brewing some now. Welcome home, sir."

He grabbed two cups and poured coffee into one. He sat down at the bar and sipped it as he looked at the magazine that lay in front of him. It had a picture of the Doctor, Rose and Sam on the cover. He opened it up and was looking through the pictures when Pepper came downstairs. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. She had tied her hair up in a pony tail.

As soon as Tony saw her, he poured her a cup of coffee. "How do you take your coffee? I don't even know."

She smiled. "I'll do it."

He returned to looking at the magazine. "Where did they get all of these pictures?"

She sipped her coffee and leaned on the bar across from him. "I don't know. That's a nice one of you, John and Genie." She pointed at an image of Tony and the Doctor holding Genie's hands as they swung her between them.

Pepper held her coffee cup and smiled at him. "I think that little girl is loved more than she'll ever know."

Tony rubbed his chin and looked at the pictures. "She's a rat. That's for sure. And this one! I took this one." He said in shock.

She spun the magazine around to look at what he was pointing at. It was a picture of the Doctor holding Genie and Sam. Genie was kissing his cheek. Pepper smiled. "Did you?"

He spun it back around. "Yeah. Huh. Well, anyway." He looked up at her.

She smiled, "I'm not sure about the beard."

He rubbed his chin. "Yeah, me either. It's weird. I think I'm going to grow it back."

She sipped her coffee as he rested his head on his fist and watched her. "So. Where should we start? Hmmm… how about, what have you been up to this week?"

She blew her coffee, "Well. I went out for New Years. A work party that you would have hated."

He groaned and sipped his coffee.

"Something odd happened. I don't know what to think about it."

He sat down his coffee. "What is that?"

"Happy was there. He was looking for you."

"Happy, huh? What did he want?"

She walked over and sat down on the stool next to him. "He didn't say. But, he did ask me out for a drink. The party was winding down so I went."

Tony continued to look at her with his hand on his fist. "Yeah?"

"And it was strange. He….was just really sweet. Then, as we were leaving…. He….well, he kissed me."

"Like a quick peck, or-"

She was already shaking her head. "Oh no. Like…. Full on…. Smooch."

He sat back. "Really?"

"It was odd. I didn't know what to do because it was Happy. I kissed him back, but….now I'm dreading going to work. I don't want to see him."

"Show me how he kissed you."

She smiled. "Really?"

He held his hands out. "Yes, really! I've kissed you before. Geez. I can't give you advice unless I know what happened."

She sat down her coffee. "Alright. For informational purposes only."

He nodded his head and leaned in. She met his lips and kissed him. Tony cupped her face with his hands and held it as he continued to kiss her. She opened her mouth and his tongue danced with hers. Caught up in the moment, she sucked his bottom lip as he moved to hold her tightly. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt in both of her fists, stood up between his legs and pulled him closer to her. After several moments, they looked at one another.

Tony spoke first. "I'll kill him. Is that what he did?"

"No! Oh my God. What's gotten into you? You've never kissed me like that! Wow." She fanned her hand in front of her face.

He rolled his eyes. "I have kissed you like that. That night-"

"I knew you were going to bring that up."

He smiled, "I've not been able to get it off of my mind. Tell me you have the same problem."

She smiled and nodded her head.

He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "I missed you. I wasn't planning on being gone. At all."

"We missed Christmas-"

He took her hands in his. "I know. I'm sorry. Pepper. I need to talk to you about some stuff. I don't know how you are going to react to it."

"What is it?"

"Well, I feel it fair to warn you that I've been up all night. I will probably explain this…. Just…. All over the place."

She sighed. "I'm used to your explanations. Just tell me."

He pat her hand with his. "Tell me. Who all did you know that died in the Cyber Invasion?"

She looked surprised at him. "That? We never have talked about that-"

"We need to. I know you knew a lot of people. Who?"

She thought. "Phil Coulson. You remember. That guy from the Department of something with a long name. I can never remember it."

"Coulson? Agent Coulson? I didn't know that." He held her hands and shook his head.

"Yes. Him. Jennifer, Rachel, Tom, Jackson. There were a lot. Why?"

"Do you think, knowing that, would make it hard to ever like an alien?"

"A Cyberman, sure. Why? What is this about?"

He shook his head. "I know this sounds crazy. It's important."

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Did you know that President Shepherd lost four of his brothers in that invasion?"

She looked surprised, "I didn't know that. Four? How many does he have?"

He held her hands in his. "Pepper, I'm explaining this badly. Let me start over. I have really missed you. I want this to work with us. I don't want to date anyone else. I want us to be together. You have always been there for me and you're all I have had for so long. Will you move in?"

She smiled at him. "I already live here."

He rolled his eyes. "Really move in. My bedroom will be our bedroom. Or your bedroom. I don't care. Let's try this. What do you think? Is it something we could do?"

She exhaled as he kissed her hand. "Everyone knows how you are-"

He shook his head. "I've not been like that in years. You know that."

He laid his forehead to hers. "I'm flattered, but…."

"Pepper. I'm all you have. You're all I have. I know I'm a pain in the ass. Don't answer. Just think about it." He sat up and dug in his pocket for something. "You need to know everything before you make this decision. It's not something to be taken lightly."

She looked surprised at him. "What is that?"

He held it up. "This is a remote for a transporter."

"Transporter? Where?"

"To a ship. Just underneath the Earth's South Pole. It's hidden there by the magnetic pole."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

He held her hand tighter. "Trust me, and don't let go. Alright?"

"Wha-?" She said as he pressed the remote and they disappeared.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

They arrived on the transport platform on the Doctor's ship. Tony quickly walked over to the panel on the wall and typed in a code. He put the remote back in his pocket and looked back at a very shocked Pepper.

"Alright?" He laughed at the look on her face.

She looked around. "Where are we?"

"This is called the _Asclepius_ , it's a ship. A ummm. Let me think. A Bloedhoneo Strijur from Veaglurst. I think that's right. I'll have to ask him. Are you freaked out? Do I need to take you back?"

She looked around in shock and held his hand tightly. "This isn't a Zeppelin?"

"No." He smiled. "We're actually in space."

She whispered, "Are we safe?"

He smiled. "Safer than you have ever been in your life."

She looked at him. "Are there aliens here?"

He nodded his head. "All over. And I owe most of them money. Damn card game. You'd be surprised. If you want me to take you back, I will. But, Pepper. It's very safe. I'm right here with you. I won't let go of you. Alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to see my favorite part of the ship? I have two rooms here."

She looked amazed. "Two? What in the hell?"

He laughed. "One is a suite for me to sleep and relax. The other one. Well, it's new. We just did that last night. Let's go there. It has some more stuff I need to explain."

She nodded her head. "Alright."

"Are you okay? I know this is a lot."

She exhaled slowly. "Just don't let go of my hand."

He walked with her out of the door. They went down the hallway and were not met by anyone. They stopped at a large window and Tony showed her the Earth as it hung brightly outside.

Pepper was amazed. "That is so beautiful."

Tony looked at it with her. "Yeah."

"Are we the only ones up here?"

"In the ship? No. I'm not sure where everyone is. We just got back, so they are probably getting packed to return to the surface or something. I don't know. We'll run into them."

Tony took her to the hanger. As they walked in, she stopped and looked at the ships. "Are these spaceships?"

He nodded and looked at them with her. "Yeah. There's usually another one in here, but we left it behind."

She started to walk with him again and he took her to a newly installed bigger on the inside room at the end of the hanger. On one side were six of the suits he had been working on. There was also a large table that was littered with parts. A cabinet and a chair sat to one side.

He pointed at her. "Alright. I know what you are going to say. I did stop making the suits, but it honestly was only for an afternoon."

She let go of his hand and threw hers in the air. "Are you kidding me?"

He pointed at her. "These are different. These will fly in space! Well, except for that one. I've not got to that one yet. Amazing tech! You wouldn't believe what is on these!"

She sighed as she looked around. She saw the remains of the suite that he had been wearing when he had gotten hit by the missile. The chest plate was lying on the table. It was bent and had black smug marks on it. She pointed to it. "What is this?"

He groaned and looked at it. "Um… well….."

"Were you hit by a canon?"

"No one makes canons anymore, Pepper. No. It was a missile. A Tomahawk Cruise Missile. Surface to air thing. You know… We-"

"I know what the hell that is!" She snapped.

He crossed his arms nodded his head. "Yeah, you do."

She looked around in shock. "This is just…. Surprising. Were you hurt?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. It crushed my shoulder, collarbone, and some other stuff. John patched me back up. I had given him the suit to add some modifications. I didn't know it, but he put a program in it to pop me back to him if I got hurt. It saved my life. I dodged several, but that one got me."

She put her hands on her hips. "Tony! Are you still going to the desert?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I haven't been in a week. I've been recovering and I've been someplace els-"

"You are going to kill yourself! How do you not see that? These are not going to save you-"

"This one did. A missile?! Pepper! Seriously!"

"You can't bring him back." She took his hands in hers. "Tony. This has to stop."

He looked at her and shook his head. "I can't stop. This is me. I know I can't bring him back, but I can save someone else. Just with this, I saved an entire convoy. That's so many that will come home now. And look at this! That suit right there saved Tony Tyler's life two days ago from an alien who had kidnapped him and was torturing him. Without it, Tony would have died. Six years old. There was no one that could get to him in time but me."

"Is he okay?"

He let go of her hand and ran both of his through his hair. "No. He's not. He's ….. a mess. Like I was when I first came home. Pepper. These suits have been my…..escape. My therapy. I'm not going to stop making them. I just made a deal to make some more for an Army for the planet we were just visiting-"

She held her hand up. "Okay, stop. Planet? You've been on another planet? John said you-"

Tony smiled and took her hand. "We escorted the Andromedaen Princess back to her homeworld. She had been living with John and Rose for the past few weeks. Ashena. Did you meet her?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is a lot to process."

He moved the chair over to her and she sat down.

"This is just crazy. How are you here? Whose ship is this?"

Right on queue, the Doctor walked into the room. He was looking in a plastic box and shaking it. "Tony. I found this box of fuses we got on Plentitude. Can you use it for the bracelets, or something?"

He looked up and saw Pepper's stunned face. He smiled, "Oh! Hello, Pepper!"

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

Pepper was shocked. "John! This is his ship, isn't it?"

Tony nodded his head. "I'm taking your advice, man."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Right. How is that going?"

Tony shook his head. "Jury's out."

The Doctor smiled back at Pepper. "Yes, this is my ship."

She was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

He shook the box of fuses. "Giving Tony fuses. Do you like his room? We just sorted it out last night. We needed something to do before we started drinking. Genie helped us."

Tony pointed at a drawing that was taped to the wall. "Yeah. She decorated for me. That's me and her at Disneyworld with Goofy. Although, I'm not sure which one is me and which one is Goofy."

"No one does, Tony." Pepper insisted.

The Doctor laughed and handed the box to Tony.

Tony sat down on the table top and looked in the box. "Yeah, these should do fine. Thanks."

Pepper sat stunned.

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "Fighting program alright? No headache or anything?"

Tony shook his head. "Everything is good upstairs, Captain."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. Well, that's good."

Tony rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Pity, Legate won't be back for two weeks."

"Ah, I'll spar with you. Or Lewis. He's good. And there's always Rose."

Tony nodded his head. "Right."

The Doctor looked back at Pepper, who continued to look confused. He nodded his head. "Right. I'm just going to….. go."

Tony nodded his head and sat the box down. "Those are perfect. I love this shit."

The Doctor walked away. "Call me later, Tony. Bye, Pepper!"

Pepper shook her head. "This is just crazy. This is one of you guys' sick tricks. Isn't it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. It's all true." He pointed, "See out the door? John opened it. You can see the Earth right there. You saw the Earth through the window when we came down here."

Pepper stood up and looked to where Tony was pointing. "We're not going to float out?"

He chuckled, "No. It has a force field. He likes to open the door so Genie can see outside. She must be someplace close."

Pepper shook her head. "Tony? This is-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Genie ran into the room. Tony threw his hands up and exclaimed. "Oh man! The Lizard found me!"

She climbed into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Mum says we're going back to the island. Are you coming with us?"

He sat her down on his lap and pointed at Pepper. "Do you remember Pepper?"

Genie smiled. "Hello. I didn't know you were here. Do you like it?"

She smiled, "I'm not sure."

Genie looked back at Tony. "Well. I can't stay. Mummy told me to be quick. We're going to Grand's for brunch. Will you come?"

Tony thought, "Brunch with Jackie Tyler. Nah. Thank you though. I'm going to spend some time with Pepper for a bit. Alright?"

"When will I see you?"

Tony held her and thought. "Tomorrow. I need to bring your Dad something. And I need to bring your Christmas present to you. Your Dad is going to hate it, so that means I'm sure you'll love it."

Genie smiled at him. "Alright."

"Oh! Hang on. How much is my swearing fee?"

She tapped her lips with her finger and thought as he pulled out his wallet. "$835."

"It's $876. I was keeping count, too. Lizard."

She giggled.

He took money out of his wallet and looked at her. "Alright. You are great at math. Just like we have been doing all week. Do it in your head like I showed you. Ready? Tell me. If we were gone for 7 days, and I swore 876 times. How many times a day did I swear?"

Genie groaned. "Really?"

"Stop complaining. Math in the real world is word problems. Go."

She thought. "Okay. If you swore that much in a week, that would mean you swore about 125 a day."

He smiled proudly. "Right. How many times an hour?"

She thought. "Five times."

He looked surprised. "Really? It must be working. Here's a $1,000. Don't spend it all in one place."

"And?" She insisted as she put the money in her pocket.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go on an ice cream date with you. Yes. Can we take Pepper?"

She looked back at Pepper and smiled. "Sure!"

He whispered to her, "Hey, do you know what?"

"What?"

"I love your guts." He tickled her ribs as he said, "Especially, this one and this one and this one."

She laughed and wiggled out of his arms. "You are silly Uncle Tony. Bye! Bye Pepper."

Pepper's eyes became huge. "She's just running around the ship on her own?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing up here that is going to hurt her. She likes to jump out at people and hit them with a pillow. Keep your guard up. She's sneaky."

Pepper nodded her head in stunned disbelief.

Tony sighed. "So. This is me. I'm making suits. I'm traveling to other planets with aliens. Teaching Lizards how to do math in their heads. I want you to be part of it. What do you think?"

She stood up and looked around the room. "This room is huge. Do you plan to fill it up with suits?"

He shook his head and looked around. "I don't know. I thought about putting a basketball goal right there. It's big enough for a half court."

She smiled and looked back at him. "You and Rhodey loved to play basketball."

He smiled. "He loved to kick my ass at it."

She walked over and stood next to him with her arms crossed. "This is a lot. Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I thought it would scare you. John has been on my ass about it for months."

She looked at him, "So, John is…."

"I can't remember where he's from. But, yes. It's not Earth. It's some planet that doesn't exist in this Dimension. He's completely misplaced." He chuckled.

"Rose?"

"Oh no. She's human. Crazy ass human, but she's from Earth. London. But, well….let's leave that at that."

"Genie?"

"Gene doesn't know about this. But, her Mom is from here and her Dad is from another planet. That's the reason her eyes are that odd color and she can play music just by hearing it. It's a trait they share."

Pepper nodded her head and looked around. "Is this a trick? Some evil-"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "No! It's really not." He got down from the table and stood in front of her. He took her hands in his. "Pepper. This is really me. This is what is really going on. I have kept this from you for months, and I'm sorry. I want to share this with you."

She looked around and took a deep breath. "Tony-"

"Hey!" Someone else yelled.

Tony dropped his head dramatically. "I'm in here." He turned and put his hand on his hip.

Lewis appeared in the doorway. "Oh! Hey Pepper."

Pepper pointed at him. "Is he?"

Tony laughed, "Yes. What is it, Lewis?"

"Have you seen John? Pete?"

"John was just here. I haven't seen Pete."

"Damn it. He said he was in here." Lewis complained and walked away.

Tony looked back at her and smiled. "Lewis." He explained.

"He's a….?"

"Quauhtin warrior. A Primus, which is something like a General. Complete badass to another level. Impressive. I don't completely understand it. John's one, too. So. What we were talking about?"

She smiled. "This is like Grand Central Station."

He smiled, "I'm rethinking having my room here. It's never like this. Well?"

"Tony. This is overwhelming. Is this-"

"Tony!" Someone else yelled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yep! I'm in here."

Howie walked into the room. "Have you seen Pete?" He was wearing his cowboy hat and took it off as soon as he saw Pepper. "Oh! Ma'am. Nice to see you. I'm sorry for the interruption."

Pepper's eyes got huge. "Are you?"

He held out his hand. "Howard Shepherd. My friends call me Howie. And you are?"

She smiled and shook his hand gently. "Pepper. Pepper Potts."

He smiled at her. "Delighted! I know who you are, of course. Tony talks about you quite a bit. Get a few drinks in him and he'll sing like a canary."

She looked back at Tony who shook his head. "I didn't do that."

Howie chuckled. He reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. He pulled a card out and handed it to her. "Ma'am. I'm rather high up in public office. If this man steps out of line, or you need me, just call. I have Marines and the best army on this planet."

Tony held his hand out. "Really? You're threatening me with Marines?"

Howie snapped at him, "Shhh. This is my best line."

Pepper her laughed at him. "Thank you, Mr. Pres-"

"Ah! Call me Howie. I've got to go back to Washington now, and want to enjoy my last five minutes as Howie." He turned to Tony. "I'll have that information that we talked about ready for you this afternoon. We're swearing in the new Vice President, if you two would like to come see that."

Tony looked back at her. "Would you like to see that, Pepper? It doesn't happen everyday."

She smiled in disbelief. "Sure."

Howie slapped Tony's shoulder. "Sounds great! I'll have that ready for you then! If you see ole Pete, tell him I'm looking for him."

Tony nodded his head. "At this rate, he'll be next through the door."

He laughed, put back on his cowboy hat and tipped it to Pepper. "Ma'am."

She smiled and watched him walk out of the door. She turned to Tony. "Howard Shepherd? Really?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "We ran into some legal trouble. He came out to help."

"Alien?"

Tony laughed, "A cowboy alien? No. John's father-in-law, Pete Tyler, is his best friend. When Tony was kidnapped, there were some….legal matters that had to be addressed before we were allowed to leave. John had blown up a couple of ships and …. well. He sent for Pete and Howie came along, too. I couldn't believe it. It was his first trip out."

She turned and looked surprised at him. "How many trips out for you?"

"Counting this one? Two. I wasn't planning on this one. I got hurt and John had to leave before I was well."

"That's why you missed Christmas."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Are you well now?"

"I'm fine. John put me back together. This actually a medical ship. John is some….big shot….. hospital administrator for several planets."

She nodded her head and looked around. "This is just…. A lot to think about."

He took both of her hands in his and faced her again. "Then, let's do this. I need to do some things today. I'm sure you have plans already. You think about it, and after the thing with Howie, we'll go a date. You can tell me then what you think."

She looked at him. "I just don't know if I really know you anymore."

He looked confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well, this! The suits. Traveling in space. Aliens. The way you treat Genie-"

"What? I paid her!"

"You know what I mean."

He thought and shook his head. "I really don't. Look. If you don't think you know me then, let's just start slow. A date."

She smiled. "Okay. A date. Yes."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 - Brunch with Jackie

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 - Brunch with Jackie

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Jake sat at the table in the kitchen of the Tyler mansion with Pete, Jackie and the children. Pete had insisted they all come for brunch. Tony sat and ate his plate of French Toast quietly. The Doctor wasn't sure if that was normal for him, or if he should be concerned. He had never taken notice how he usually was while he ate. Jackie held Sam in her arms. Rose looked over the stack of magazines that featured pictures of her, the Doctor, Genie and Sam. So far, Jackie hadn't let on about knowing anything of Tony's kidnapping.

Jackie spoke to Tony. "Sweetheart, would you like some more fruit? It's always been your favorite?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I'm fine, Mum."

Jackie sighed and looked at Pete.

Pete mouthed. "He's fine. Let him be."

Jackie filled them in on everything that had been happening while they had been gone. "So, the magazine called and asked if I had any pictures of Sam. I knew you lot where gone, so I just pulled some off of my phone that you had sent me. That's how they got them. I didn't think you would mind."

Rose shook her head. "I've not seen some of these. Who sent them to you?"

Jackie smiled, "John. Jack. Pete. Just everyone."

Rose pointed at a picture and smiled. It was of Jack turning a flip off of the end of the Doctor's sailboat, into the water. Genie was in the water with the Doctor laughing at him. "What on earth was going on here?"

Jack looked at it. "Oh. I remember that. That's an old picture. Did Lewis take that? Is that right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't remember."

Rose laughed. "You look like you were having a great time."

Poltious walked in. "Excuse me. John. I'm going back up to the ship. Legate needs some information about-"

Tony sat up very excited. "I can help with that! May I go back to the ship with Poltious?"

Pete looked surprised at his young son. "Sure. I was going to take us out for ice cream. You don't want to go?"

Tony shook his head. "No way. There's ice cream on the ship." He jumped off the chair and ran out of the room.

Pete sat back and looked at him in surprise. "Ugh."

Jake's phone beeped. He looked down at the message and wiped his mouth. "And that's our queue. Come on, Jack."

Jack tossed some more grapes in his mouth. "Right." He said with a mouthful. They both got up and took their plates to the sink.

The Doctor asked, "Need me?"

Jake shook his head. "Nah. It's a simple thing. Don't worry about it." He looked down at Jackie. "Thank you, Ms. Jackie." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back. "Be careful you lot."

Jack walked over and kissed Jackie's cheek, too. "Thank you for brunch, Jackie."

She kissed his cheek. "You boys need to eat."

Jack laughed and kissed Rose's cheek, "I'll see you later tonight."

She smiled. "Alright."

The Doctor was sipping his tea. Jack quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bye, dear."

The Doctor jumped. Jack and Jake popped away before he could say anything to him or react. Genie laughed at them. The Doctor looked back at her and groaned, "Well, at least it wasn't on the lips this time."

Pete laughed with Genie. "Well, that's true."

Jackie looked down at Sam. "This one is sleeping-"

Rose got up and took Sam from her mom. "Let me take him someplace quieter. He needs to sleep. He's so tired."

The Doctor looked surprised at her. "I can take him-"

She was already nearly out of the kitchen. She smiled and shook her head. "I've got him. I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Jackie smiled, "I put fresh linen on your bed upstairs."

Rose kissed Sam on the head. "Thank you. If I'm not back in an hour, come wake me."

Pete asked, "Feeling alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. An hour." She walked out of the room.

The Doctor groaned and sipped his tea. "Leave her alone and let her sleep. She's tired."

Pete asked Genie. "So, ice cream with Grandfather and Aemilius. Want to go?"

Genie smiled excitedly. "Yes!"

He pointed to the doorway where Rose had just disappeared. "Get your coat!"

She jumped out of the chair and ran off. "YAY!"

Pete looked back at Jackie and the Doctor. "Want some ice cream?"

She shook her head and smiled as she held her tea. "No. Go have a good time. Stay out of trouble. "

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm good, thanks. Genie! Be good for Grandfather."

Genie ran back in the room and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Daddy!"

He looked at her, "Get Mum some strawberry ice cream. Alright?"

She smiled. "Yes, Daddy."

He chuckled and watched her skip out of the room.

Jackie and the Doctor were left alone. He continued to sip his tea.

"Strawberry is her favorite." She smiled.

He nodded his head. "Yep."

"Thank you for bringing everyone to brunch. It makes things feel….normal."

"Normal? What is that?"

She laughed, "Boy, if that's not the truth."

He smiled at her and sat back. "Jackie. I'm curious, why did you name Rose what you did?"

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "You would never believe me if I told you."

He smiled, "I would. Rose said she didn't know."

"Well, she's not meant to. Marion was after my mum. I insisted on that. Pete wanted Elizabeth-"

The Doctor's eyes got huge. "Elizabeth!? No! No way."

She laughed at his reaction. "Knew an Elizabeth, huh?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He laughed and rubbed his face in embarrassment. "Anyway, why Rose?"

"I wanted, Rachel. Rachel Marion Tyler. I liked how that sounded."

He nodded his head.

"But… this is where it gets weird. I had a dream. A young, blond girl came and told me to name the baby Rose. I remember she was very sweet. Perfectly lovely."

He couldn't help the look of surprise on his face. "Did she look like Rose?"

Jackie closed her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't believe-"

He shook his head. "No! I do. So, Rose appeared to you in a dream, and told you to name her Rose. Did she say why?"

"She told me that there were reasons that she couldn't explain. But, she also told me not to ever tell my daughter where the name had came from. She said that one day, her husband would ask and I was to tell him. He would need to know. Although, I have no idea why."

He nodded his head. "This is interesting. Huh."

"Strange, huh? I've never told her. She asked me several times when she was a little girl. I just told her that I liked the name."

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned on his elbows on the table. "The universe is a very strange place. Have you ever dreamed of her again?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I dream of Rose sometimes. But, what parent doesn't dream of their child?"

He nodded his head. "And they never stop. It's true. Even centuries later."

She sipped her tea. "Pete and her think they keep all of these secrets from me."

"Secrets? Like what?"

She pointed at him. "I know you think I don't know, too. Pete has told me everything. Rose's kidnappings, her getting hurt so badly at Torchwood, her training and serving as an agent, her being able to heal so fast. I thought at first it was something you had done to her when you were traveling. It's not is it?"

He was speechless. "Ugh."

"Pete and her thinking they are keeping it from me as pulled them closer together. They have a close relationship because of that. I know that and can accept it because I want them to have that. They both need it. Rose missed out on having a father for most of her life. Now that Pete is in her life, I want them to get on as well as they can."

He sat down his tea and looked at her in surprise. "Jackie. I had no idea. Pete has told me to not tell you certain things-"

She nodded her head. "Oh, I know. He tells me. I know about Tony getting kidnapped, and I know that you came to save him. Both times. Do you honestly think I'd let that man sleep in this house if I thought for one moment he was keeping anything from me about my children?"

He smiled, "No. I know you wouldn't."

"See? And this with Rose. Pete says she can feel your feelings….what is that called?"

He sat back in near shock. "Empathic. She's an empath. She's a very powerful one. Sam is, too. He can change your emotions when you touch him. He will calm you down."

"Yep. I knew all of that."

He chuckled. "Why haven't you told Rose this?"

"She's not ready to share it with me. I think she feels that I will think her differently. Does that make sense?"

He nodded his head. "It really does."

"So, I'll just keep pretending with everyone else. And don't you dare tell her that I know. It helps her cope. I wouldn't be comfortable with it myself. Pete says you are helping her."

He nodded his head. "As much as I can."

"Just be there for her. Tell me though, is it something you did while you were traveling?"

He rubbed his face. "It was a result of something that happened when we were traveling, yes. But, I didn't do it. Tell me, I've never talked to you about it. We were on Platform 5. It was…. a long way off in the future-"

"And you sent her back to me. In the TARDIS. I haven't forgotten. She was devastated. Told Mickey that there was just nothing left for her here. She had to get back to you. She knew you were in trouble and was determined to get back to help you."

"What happened here? I don't even know. She's never said."

"They were trying to open something in the TARDIS. I have no idea what. Mickey hooked his car up to it, but it refused to open. I knew a guy with a big truck. You know, the sort you call if your car breaks down?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I went and borrowed it for her. Mickey hooked it to something on the panel in the TARDIS and pulled it open. There was a yellow glow, the doors slammed and it disappeared."

"He used a big truck?"

"And a chain. It pulled it right open."

He shook his head. "That shouldn't have worked. That panel ….that's odd."

"What's in there?"

"She had forced open the Time Vortex and looked into it. No one is meant to do that. I took as much out of her as I could. That's why I changed. It would have killed her."

"So, you changing is what saved you?"

He nodded as he sipped his tea again. "Yes. Only thing that saved me."

She sat down her tea. "That's so strange. Will she do that now? Change her face?"

He smiled, "No. She will always look the same. Although, this is why she heals fast now. Why she's telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic."

"Telekinetic? I didn't know this one. Is that where….?"

"She can move things by thinking about it. She's only discovered it."

Jackie nodded, "I'll have to tell Pete."

"She isn't comfortable with it. She has only started to try to use all of these. Give it time. She might come and speak to you about it."

Jackie smiled, "She might. But, if she never does, I'm glad you know that I know. There's no need for all of this secrecy."

He shook his head in surprise. "This has been a hell of a chat, Jackie."

She laughed, "I've wanted to tell you for a while. Now, my Tony. Will he be alright? He seems….just so far away."

"He'll be alright. He wants to stay on the ship because he knows it has a force field around it that prevents anyone from being transported off. He's wearing my bracelet, which does the same thing now that I have it activated. But, expect him to be …. Angry. Have nightmares. Wet the bed. All of that. Just be patient with him. He needs to work through this in his own time."

"Pete says that Stark saved him."

He smiled, "Stark and Logan did. There was no way we would have been able to get on that ship without Tony's help."

She sighed, "I'll try not to be too disagreeable with him, then."

"I think he likes that, actually." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "He would! That's why he fits in perfectly with you lot! And the swearing!"

"You swear."

"Not as much as he does."

"Phhh….. try another story, Jackie Tyler. I know the truth."

"Oh, hell." She grumbled and returned to her tea.

He chuckled at her reaction.

She looked up from her tea. "While we're being honest with one another, tell me something else."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will this shorten Rose's life? Her body going through all of these changes?"

He looked seriously at her. "It will prolong her life. I have no idea for how long. I can see, glimpses of fixed points in the future. She's always there, and she always looks as lovely as she does now. If I had to guess, I would say she will outlive me. And that will be quite an accomplishment. This is my first form in this body. But in the other dimension, I had changed my body eleven times. One of those bodies lasted me millions of years. Rose Smith will be around for a very long time. And for that, I'm so very grateful. I can't live without her."

Jackie smiled, "That's so sweet. Millions of years, huh? How old are you?"

"I have no idea. I lost count a very long time ago."

She smiled. "Rose told me that you showed her a better way to live her life. That's why she's so in love with you."

"A different way?"

She smiled, "Yes. That's what she told me. I find it sweet seeing now how it's true. She has helped so many. Not just from this world, but from others. And I know she will only continue that."

He smiled like a loon. "She's simply amazing, Jackie. She's unlike anyone I've ever known."

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You have it bad."

He nodded his head and continued to smile. "Oh, I really do."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked around inside of Pete's large garage at the mansion. It was a long building that had eight different cars inside. The doors were all open and the cold breeze blew in. The afternoon sun hung in the distance.

The Doctor had the bonnet open and leaned on the side of the car. He wore his glasses and looked at the engine of the black Audi S8.

He heard Rose's voice. "You've been looking at that for a while. What is really on your mind?"

He stood up and watched her walk over to him. Her hair was down and she wore a large man's jacket over her jumper.

She laughed, "You seem to be in a daze. What's wrong?"

He smiled, "Nothing." He turned and looked at the cars. "I've never been in here. Pete has a nice collection."

Rose smiled as she stood next to him. "Have you been out here the entire time I was sleeping?"

"Nah. I went back up to the ship and played with the children. Genie is up there now. Then, I came back down."

She looked confused at him. "That's not like you. You feel strange. Is everything alright?"

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "I'm alright. My head….feels a bit odd. I came back to get some fresh air. I played ball with Zeus. Just…. Enjoyed some time to think."

She crossed her arms in the huge jacket. "I forget you need that. Do you want me to go back into the-"

"No. I'm alright. Whose jacket is that?"

"Summus'. Apparently, he left it. I feel like I'm wearing a circus tent." She laughed.

He smiled as he took off his glasses and put them back in his pocket. She turned to face him. "Well, about the cars. You've never been out here?"

He shook his head. "No. I parked my Roadster outside when Pete gave it to me last year. These are nice. Are they all his and Jackie's?

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "I'll tell you, but it will cost you."

He smiled, "I love it when you do that. What's the fee?"

She pointed at him. "It will cost you a kiss."

He smiled like a loon. "I'll gladly pay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her hands in his hair as he kissed her.

"You feel rested." He told her.

"Sam talked me into a longer nap. What happened to an hour and then you wake me?"

"You were in your deepest sleep when you reached that hour. I could feel it. So, I let you sleep. You don't have anything you need to do that's more important than that today." He kissed the end of her nose.

"Mum of an infant, huh? Sleep when the baby sleeps?"

"Eat when the baby eats. Spar when the baby spars. Yes. All of that." He teased.

She laughed at him.

"Alright. Tell me the about the cars, then."

She turned around and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms, and long coat around her to help her stay warm. "This one-"

"Audi A8. Yes."

"Petrol head. That was a gift from Mum to Dad. He used to drive it to work. I don't know why he still has it. I've not seen him drive in a long time."

He kissed her cheek as he continued to hold her. "And this one next to it."

She pointed as they walked together to it. "The red one? That's mum's. Dad got it for her after Tony was born."

He nodded approvingly. "Porsche Cayenne….but with the hydrogen engine. Strange. Sounds odd when it runs."

Rose smiled, "It's fast. Mickey and I did some stupid stuff in it one night."

He chuckled, "0 to 60 in 7 seconds."

"I'll testify that's true." Rose laughed. "That yellow one next to it. That's mine."

"Yours?!" he exclaimed.

She giggled and tapped her cheek. He kissed it quickly as she giggled. "Yes. Dad gave me that my first Christmas here. I like it, but it's just…. Not me."

"A convertible Porsche 997 Turbo Cabriolet. Posh." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not posh-"

"Says the girl with the Porsche 997 Turbo Cabriolet."

"Ugh!" She complained. "I liked my other car. The one you knew when you got here. It was…"

"Not posh." The Doctor teased.

"I'm not posh." She shook her head. "Anyway, the black Ferrari is something the other Jackie had. Dad just never got rid of it. Mickey would drive it often. It's probably just sat there since he's been gone."

"Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. That's a nice car." He kissed her cheek and held her close.

She giggled, "Then the other cars are the ones he actually uses. The guys drive him places in them. I have seen Summus or Lewis drive these more than Dad."

She turned around and looked at him. They continued to hold one another. "It's supposed to start snowing later."

He nodded, "Yeah. Feels like it."

"Sam is with Mum. Genie went back to the ship with Dad to play with Tony."

He looked confused at her. "What are you getting at?"

"I saw you out here. Looking at these. I know you want to take one out. I asked Mum and she said to just be careful. Let's go. Pick one."

He inhaled and closed his eyes. "Oh, wow. Which one? What do you think? Where will we go?"

She kissed him quickly and whispered, "Someplace, without children. Someplace, we can have a good snog."

He laughed, "Alright. You pick then. You drive me someplace and that's what we'll do."

She giggled and walked away from him over to the metal box on the wall. She opened it and turned around to look at the cars. She looked back at him. He stood smiling at her with his hands in his pockets of his jeans. "It doesn't matter to me. Honestly. Just pick one."

Rose grabbed the keys of the Porsche Cayenne. He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the driver's door and opened it for her. "Ma'am."

"Doctor." She said as she sat inside and he closed the door. He ran around the back of the car and got into the other side. She had already started the engine and they pulled out of the garage. She stopped at the end of the drive and pressed a button to close the doors as they left.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 - An Afternoon Drive

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 10 - An Afternoon Drive

They drove down the road in the afternoon sun. The Doctor smiled back at Rose. "You feel so happy."

She smiled, "I had forgotten how much I enjoyed this. Just…. Getting away."

"You sound like me with my TARDIS. Just…..freedom. Just, step in and disappear." He had his arm propped up on the door. He ran his hand through his hair.

She glanced back at him. "You said your head felt odd. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's fine. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't worry about me, Rose."

She rolled her eyes. "You feel a bit-"

He looked back at her. "I'm fine. We're getting away. Escaping."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yep. But…."

"I'm not running. No. But, it's probably similar to what you are feeling."

She bit her lip. "How are you doing? Not meaning your head, just with this. I've not asked you this-"

"In about a week." He groaned. "I'm fine, Rose."

"If you want to keep lying to yourself about it, that's fine. But, I can tell when you are lying to me."

He dropped his hand to his lap. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. That it's hard. That it sucks. That you want to shout and pull your hair out but feel like it won't do any good. So, you just grin and go on."

He sighed, "I can't afford to lose my temper. It wouldn't do any good anyway."

"You are so worried you are going to say something, or do something that is going to piss me off. This is what really pisses me off. You just closing down-"

"Alright! It sucks. It's hard. It's worse than when I was banished. Not being able to travel in time is just…. So very strange to me. The TARDIS in my head being absent gives me a headache most days. I find myself in a situation and still look around expecting to be able to run inside and go where I need to. It's a shock still to realize she's not there. I had thought that would have gotten easier by now."

Rose continued to look at the road. She nodded her head. "You forgot the part about feeling like a caged animal."

He looked back at her. "I don't feel like that."

She glanced back him. "Oh, I do. No matter where I go, I'm recognized. If I want to go to a simple, concert….or…even to the market. That's out of the question."

"We could go to a concert. We'll go tonight. I'm sure there's something playing you would like."

"No. You know what I mean. If I went to a concert, I would know who was playing and they would have me, and you, up on stage. We would be part of the show without us even wanting that."

He looked confused, "Do you know the Black Keys? White Stripes? I'd love to do that."

"Focus! I'm complaining here."

"Right. Sorry."

"I used to go to the market, even after you got here. I can remember the last time I went, I used my Gizmo to pop there and back home so I didn't run into anyone that would know me."

He laughed, "The Gizmo. That damn thing. I've not thought of that in a while."

She laughed at the memory of the time when he popped himself accidently away with it. "That was hysterical. Your hair! Just. Poof!"

He laughed, "I'm glad we got rid of those. Wow. Dangerous damn things."

She took his hand in hers. He kissed it. "Let's stop. Just up here at this market."

She glanced back at him. "Is that safe?"

"You're with a Primus. Isn't this the reason I did the trials?"

She turned into the market and smiled. "Alright."

They parked the car and went inside together, holding hands. Once they stepped inside, Rose stopped and looked around. "I don't even know what I want to get."

The Doctor didn't hesitate. He knew immediately what he had came for. "Sweets! Come on!"

"Of course." She giggled as they walked to the sweets. She watched as he picked up several different packs of various things. She grabbed a large tub of Jelly Babies. "I know you want these."

His eyes lit up. "Oh yes! What does Genie and Tony like?"

"Genie likes fruit. She doesn't like candy. Well, chocolates."

"Yeah, chocolate. Get some little chocolates for her. Those aren't very sweet."

Rose looked around and picked up a bag of little chocolates.

A little boy of around seven years old walked over and looked at the candy. He looked at the Doctor and Rose, who had an armful of candy each. He smiled at them and said with an American accent. "I can't wait to be a grown-up."

The Doctor smiled, "Me too!"

Rose laughed at him, "Nutter."

The boy pointed at them. "You need a basket for all of that, or you're going to drop it. I'll go get you one." The boy ran off.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Nice young man. Where's the sweets you like, Rose?"

She smiled, "I've got them already. Do you want some mints?"

He smiled like a loon, "Spearmint. Yes! Do you see it anywhere?"

She laughed, "You are such a child."

The little boy returned with a basket. He sat it on the floor between them. The Doctor and Rose emptied out their arm loads of sweets into it.

"Ah! Cheers, sir!"

The little boy smiled, "It's no problem. My mom was shopping and sent me over here to find something called, 'Revels'. Do you know what that is?"

Rose smiled and handed him the bag of candy. "And there you are."

The Doctor smiled and pointed at Rose, "That's her favorite ones."

"Thanks!"

The Doctor knelt down beside of him. "Where are you from? Boston?"

He smiled, "Close. Rockport, Massachusetts."

"Ah! I knew I was close. I can usually pick out accents."

"Yeah, we're here visiting my grandparents. They live up the road."

Rose tossed a few more bags into the basket. "This could be a bad thing. We're going to be able to get more this way."

The Doctor chuckled at her. "Tell me, I'm getting candy for my little brother. He's about your age. What do you recommend?"

The boy looked around and picked out a bag of some sort of sour candy. "These are good. They paint your mouth a bright color and they are really sour. Those are my favorites."

The Doctor grabbed several bags of them. "Those sound fun."

Rose looked around. "We should probably get some water while we're here."

He nodded. "Sure. Whatever you think, Rose." He smiled at the little boy. "Have a nice visit with your family."

"Right. Thanks!" He said.

They walked around the shop a bit more. When they got to the register to finish their shopping, the same little boy stood in line behind them. He stared at the Doctor and Rose. His mum was looking at a magazine with their faces on the cover. The Doctor spoke to him. "How long are you staying?"

The little boy nodded his head. "Two weeks. I think that's what Mom said." He continued to look at him with an odd look on his face. His mother didn't notice.

Rose laughed quietly when she was told the total. "Only you would spend $186 on sweets."

He shrugged his shoulders. It's less than last time." He looked back at the boy who continued to look at him. He had begun to tap his chin as he thought really hard.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

He shook his head. "It will come to me."

The Doctor looked back at Rose and laughed with her at the boy's remark. The Doctor picked up the shopping bags full of sweets as Rose and him started to leave the store. He reached inside and got a bag the boy had recommended. Just as the boy's mother looked up and realized who they were, the Doctor tossed the boy the bag of sweets and said, "Don't eat it all at once. Thanks again for your help!"

The boy caught it and smiled. "Thanks!"

The mother covered her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh wow!"

Rose and the Doctor got back into the car and left the store. They both laughed as they continued down the road.

Rose continued to drive. "That was brilliant."

"That little boy. I wonder if he will figure it out?"

"I have no idea. His mum knew."

His laugh was interrupted by his phone. He took it out of his pocket to look at it.

"Do you need to leave?"

"Nah. Tony has finished Tony's bracelet, but he's going to be busy for the next few hours."

"I wonder what he's doing. I probably don't want to know."

He laughed. "Oh, I know. And it's not what you think. Do you think he can sort this out with Pepper? He doesn't seem to think so."

"I know Pepper, better than I know him. He…. Ugh."

"Ugh? What about him?"

"Well, he has a reputation. Well, he used to. Well, he probably still does. What was going on with him and that woman at the Feast?"

He laughed, "That's over with. He said that they had talked to one another and….. Rose, I think he really wants to sort this out with her."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's a piece of work. Seriously. I've not seen him to that in years. But, that's the reason I wouldn't go out with him. Not even once."

He smiled, "Is that the only reason?"

She smiled as she glanced back at him. "No."

He nodded his head. "You know, I remember some woman who kept asking me how many women I had been with when I first got here."

She shook her head and groaned. "Oh god. You're bringing this up?"

He pointed at her. "It's sortof the same-"

"No, it's not. No one knew you when you came here. Everyone knows him. They've known him since he was a small like Sam. He's grown up in the public eye."

"And do you see how that is?"

She groaned. "Damn it. You steered me right into that. I know what I'm talking about."

"I didn't say you didn't! I'm just saying…." He bit his lip. "That I need to shut up." He reached in a bag and opened a bag of Jelly Babies. Rose turned on to a dirt road and drove a few meters. Then she pulled onto the side of the road and stopped the car.

It was a picturesque setting. A fence that surrounded an empty pasture sat next to them with lovely, rolling hills. The car was parked next to a large tree which blew in the cold wind. The sun had dropped already behind the hills.

Rose smiled as she looked at the scene. "I've not been here in a while. It always seems so peaceful in this spot."

"Who else have you brought out here for a snog?" He asked her.

She looked back at him and smiled, "The list is long and distinguished."

"Phhhh….and you were so judgmental about Tony."

She turned to him and laughed. "You know I'm joking."

He put the sweets back in the bag.

"I've always wondered how far it is to the top of that hill. Not that I want to climb it or anything. It just seems to go on forever."

He looked at it and smiled, "That's almost two miles. The hill disappears behind it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If it's a flat surface, like the ocean, you can only see for about seven miles. That's when the bend in the Earth will prevent your line of sight on the object."

She smiled at him. "You're so clever."

He looked around. "This will get cold in here with the snow. Were you serious about a snog?"

She could feel his apprehension. "You've never done this before, have you?"

He smiled, "Is that that oblivious? I really haven't."

She took his hand in hers. "Well, we can't stay long. But, it's more comfortable in the backseat."

He nodded. "Backseat. Right. Makes sense."

Rose climbed into the backseat and took off the huge jacket she was wearing. He joined her and wrapped his arms around her. "So, now we just –"

She pulled him close to her and met his lips with her own. He felt her hands go inside of his t-shirt and rub his chest. Four minutes into their snogging, he got warm and he took off his jacket. They continued to kiss as he unbuttoned her blouse, unfastened her bra and rubbed her breasts.

 _'Are you cold?'_ he asked her.

 _'No.'_ She took off her shirt and bra.

He sat back and smiled. "Oh, I really like this."

She laughed, "I knew you would." She straddled his waist and he held her as kissed her breasts.

She unfastened his jeans and whispered, "Slide them down."

She started to kiss him again as he pushed down his jeans and pants.

 _'Should I do it again?'_

He moaned under her kiss. _'Oh, please.'_

The sensation began between his legs. He felt as if someone was sucking and stroking him all at the same time. His mind completely sorted out from the pleasure. He could only lay his head back and pant. She kissed his neck and whispered to him. "I love you so much. I won't keep you from finishing like I did last time, but I want to give you time to enjoy this proper."

He stopped breathing and slapped the seat. He was unable to speak.

She kissed his chest and whispered in his head, _'I want you to feel pleasure like you have never felt before.'_

The pleasure increased. He moaned loudly and called her name.

She continued, _'You said it was hard to be here. It was worse than the time before.'_

He couldn't think.

 _'I want your pain of loss to turn into your pleasure. In this moment. I'm here with you and will never leave. I want you to enjoy everything you can of us.'_

He opened his eyes and saw her eyes glowing yellow. Just as he reached what he was sure was his peak, he passed out in her arms.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 - The Interview

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 - The Interview

Lewis was on the ship standing next to Pete. They were watching Poltious jump into the ball pit with Genie and Tony. It was hard to tell whose laughter was louder.

Pete smiled and nodded his head. "I think Tony is going to be alright. He has asked if we can sleep up here tonight. Jacks won't set foot on the ship, but I've told him I'll stay with him. I know the Doctor won't mind."

Lewis shook his head. "Nah. He won't. Arla asked to come up here and stay tonight, too. She says the bed is better for her back. I don't know. I suppose I should copy it to our flat. I'll do that tonight."

Pete looked back at Lewis. "Do you sleep? I've never known you to sleep."

"Not much. But, I'll lay down with her for a bit. I usually can't stay the entire night. Makes my back hurt to lay down that long."

Lance walked over and pat Lewis on the back. "Hey! I've finished collecting my winnings! Man, that was the best trip ever."

Pete smiled back at him. "What all did you win?"

Lance rocked on his feet. "Oh, lots of card games. I also won the pool on when we would leave, and what Legate's punishment would be from John! I'm on a roll!"

Pete looked confused, "What? Legate's punishment?"

Lewis explained, "It's called a 'paneling.' Legate was in charge of Tony when he disappeared. It's just protocol. John handled it great. He told Summus and Legate that they would have to explain it to Jackie Tyler what happened, if she was to ever find out."

Pete smiled, "Jacks already knows."

Lewis and Lance looked shocked at him. "She does!?" They said together.

He laughed and nodded his head. "She does. I wouldn't have kept that from her. I've already explained it."

Lewis ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. I did not see that coming. Should have though. Makes sense."

Lance put his hands in his pockets. "Probably best that Legate stayed behind for a few weeks. Let her cool off."

Pete shook his head. "Nah. She's dealing with something else much bigger at the moment. Legate and Summus are safe."

Lewis nodded. "Everything alright?"

Pete looked back at him. "What did I say? I'm sorry, I've not slept much. Don't pay attention to anything that comes out of my mouth. I'm going to see if Genie wants to stay up here tonight with us."

Lewis and Lance watched him walk away. Lance crossed his arms and spoke in Quauhtin to his brother. "Alright. What the hell is that about?"

Lewis scratched his chin. "I've known Pete a long time. That's odd. He always carries his cards close to the vest."

Lance nodded, "This is a metaphor I understand."

Lewis looked back at his brother. "Have you ever thought about dating again-"

"How is this suddenly about me?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it just-"

He held his hand up. "We don't have to do this."

"Lance. It's been…..how long?"

Lance sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I'm involved in my work now. It's safer for the heart."

Lewis nodded his head. "So, still something you don't want to talk-"

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "No."

They watched Pete lean on the side of the ball pit and speak to the children. Lewis put his hands in his pockets. "He has to be tired to let something like this sip. Don't say anything to the Guard about it. I'll mention it to John."

Suddenly, Lewis felt as if he had been thumped in the head. He listened and all of the Guard had felt it. He looked at Lance in surprise. "What was that?"

Lance returned his look of surprise. "Is that John?"

Lewis picked up his phone and dialed a number. He listened as it rang. "He's not answering."

He immediately tapped his bracelet and clicked a few things on the lights that shown on his arm.

Lance watched him as he dialed another number.

"Rose. Are you with John?"

Rose spoke. Lewis glanced up at Lance. "I'll be right there. Don't move. Don't do anything."

He ended the call.

Lance asked. "Trouble?"

He shook his head. "John passed out. I'm going to them to help get him home."

"Need some help?"

"Nah. Keep it to yourself it's happened. I don't want to raise an alarm. Stay here with this lot. You might win another bet!" He teased as he ran out to the transporter room.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Pepper walked into a fancy restaurant in New York City. He wore a tux with a bowtie and Pepper wore a lovely short black dress. The waitress showed them to their table, which was in a corner. The restaurant was rather dimly lit. A candle sat on the table where they sat.

After Tony held the chair for Pepper, he walked around and sat down across from her. Tony ordered a bottle of wine and turned back to Pepper. "Opera isn't as terrible as I thought. That was a good idea."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him.

He held his hands out. "What? I'm serious! That was the first time I've ever been."

"You've been to the opera before. Surely you have."

He shook his head. "I really don't think I have."

"How could you have grew up the way you did and never gone to the opera?"

"Grew up the way I did? How do you mean?"

She smiled and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I've had a bit too much to drink already."

Tony laughed, "Rich. How did you grow up rich and never go to the opera. That was the question." He said as he leaned on the table and looked at her. "That's it, right?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"Nah. It's alright. You've known me a long time. And it's true. Hell. Everyone knows it."

Pepper sat in embarrassment as she watched the waiter bring over a bottle of wine. He opened it and poured them both a glass. He looked back up at her and smiled. "Seriously. Don't worry about it."

"I just can't believe I said that to you. I've known you for a long time-"

He pointed at her. "Ha! See! And here you say you don't know me. It's one or the other, Pepper. Which is it?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure."

"I believe you are enjoying this." He complained. He looked around the restaurant and sipped his wine. "John would hate this."

"The swearing in ceremony? The Opera or the Restaurant?"

"Oh, he would love the restaurant. That man is craving a hamburger at the moment, I'm sure. He always does that when he gets back here." He smiled at her and started with his terrible British accent, "That and a proper pile of chips!"

She laughed.

"Nah, the tux. He has a….superstition about them for some reason."

Pepper sipped her wine. "Do you?"

He smiled at her. "I'm not sure yet. Ask me that again later."

She smiled at him and sipped her wine.

He cleared his throat.

"Howie thinks a lot of you."

"Ah, drinking will do that to a man. I hope he still feels the same way after he's known me for a while. There was an explosion there? Is that what I heard tonight?"

"Yeah. That was…. The day you left. It was right in there."

"Huh. I hadn't heard about it."

The waiter walked over, "Have you decided what you would like to eat tonight?"

Pepper smiled, "I'll have the Caesar salad."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Salad. Eat something with it."

She smiled, "With some chicken. That would be good."

Tony nodded his head. "Right. I want …. Can I get a burger? That sounds good. With everything."

Pepper corrected him, "Without onions or tomatoes. Cooked medium well."

He nodded his head and handed the man the menu. He walked away.

"Right. Thanks, Pepper."

"How did you go a week without me? You don't even know how you like your burger."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. It's like I'm stumbling in the dark. I went shopping with the guys when we were on…. Plentitude. I had completely no idea what size I wore. I had to be measured by this woman….. type… thing. I think it was a woman."

Pepper shook her head, "That just sounds crazy. Where was John?"

"Making out with Rose on a park bench." He laughed.

Pepper shook her head, "Oh, he was not."

"Oh, he was! I have witnesses. Five of them. I'm not making it up. I swear! You get him away from here, he's a different person."

She smiled at him, "Like you are. You seem different. I know you, Tony. But, I don't know if I know you now."

He leaned back on the table. "Pepper. I get it. I know I was a pig before. But, you know I've not been like that in a very long time."

She nodded her head. "That's true."

He held his finger up. "But, in the interest of full disclosure, I want to say I did slip. Once. Recently. Back into that way of life. Just once. I don't want you to-"

She crossed her arms and looked at him angrily. "Right."

"Drinking and too much oxygen can be blamed for that."

She nodded her head. "Try again."

He sighed. "Alright. It was my fault. I called and couldn't get a hold of you on the phone. John has a bodyguard that saw you kissing Happy. He told me. I already knew about that. I thought you guys were out on a date."

"So, you went out on a date to get even with me?"

He nodded his head. "There are things that I get. Relationships, is just not one of them. I'm going to need some on the job training if we do this."

She smiled, "On the job training, huh? Ugh. Tony, you are work. I won't lie about it. You are-"

He smiled, "Charming. Brilliant. Amazing-"

"The biggest pain in the ass I've ever met."

"That was going to be the next thing I said."

"And hang on. John has a bodyguard that is spying on me?"

He quickly held his hand out. "No! That's not what he was doing."

She relaxed and raised her eyebrow at him. "This is sounding worse with every word you speak."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Yes, it is. Alright. Let's start over. Relationship with me. Pro's and Con's. Go!"

"Everyone would know about it."

"Con! Defiantly. But, you get used to it. Or so I hear. I've never known life without everyone in my business. Besides! People already know you! The famous Pepper Potts!"

"Business. That's a big thing. Tony! You're my boss!"

"Then quit!" He told her.

She groaned, "No. Then I would have to find another job."

"So, let me get this straight. You hate job hunting worse than dealing with the pain in the ass boss?"

She thought, "Yes."

"Pro! What else you got?"

"All of this violence with John and Rose. You are hanging out with him now, is that going to start with us? Are we going to have to get bodyguards and live like they do? In fear?"

"John and Rose have the best bodyguards in the universe. All of those guys are just….. amazing. Except Lance. I'm still pissed at him. But, the rest of them are great. And we're going to have to get bodyguards anyway. John's already spoken to me about it. We have two. Exton and Mortimer. I'll introduce you sometime. Great guys. Oh, and Timon. But, he's back on the ship fixing something."

She looked surprised, "Timon is a bodyguard?"

"Oh yes. One of the best. So, that's not a pro or a con. That's just…. Life. Next." He smiled.

She sipped her wine and considered, "Tony. I just really don't-"

"Let me stop you right there. I have an idea. Let's do a job interview. You've hired a million people for me over the years. I would like to formally apply for the position of being your boyfriend."

She smiled and covered her mouth. "Alright. What are your qualifications for this position?"

He nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Right. Well. I really can't get you off of my mind. I've been reminded recently how much you mean to me and how you are all I have had for so long. I returned from the desert, angry and hurt. You helped me through that. Then Rhodey died. I'll never forget when I completely broke down and you held me and told me it was alright to cry. Pepper. No one has ever told me that."

Pepper reached across the table and held his hand. "Tony, you had been through so much. It's still alright to be angry about it."

"Oh, I am. But, I realize that I can't continue to live….there. I have to move on. Let him go. Try to let it all go. As much as I can."

Pepper bit her lip. "I've never heard you talk like this."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

She cleared her throat. "Okay. The interview. What are you strengths?"

He thought, "Strengths. I am pretty strong. I have a new heart and chest. Clean bill of health. I just had a fighting program copied into my head, so I can kick some ass if I need to. I'm pretty smart, too."

"Pretty smart?"

"I don't want to brag." He teased her and sipped his wine.

She giggled.

"You ask people this shit?"

She looked back him and smiled. "Why do you want this job?"

"Why wouldn't I? Beautiful woman. Intelligent. Amazing. Great dancer. Great everything. Is there anything you can't do?" Then he started complimenting her in French.

Pepper held up her hand. "I don't speak French."

He chuckled at her. "Right. So. What do you say?"

She nodded, "Thank you for your application and I'll be in touch."

He held his hands out. "Really? You tell people that? That's cruel! Do I get the job or not?"

She laughed and sipped her wine. "Nope. That's how it's done."

He crossed his arms. "Really? That seems like-"

A man stood next to their table. "Excuse me. I'm going to have to ask you to step in the back."

Tony shook his head. "Step in the back? What the hell do-"

He glanced over and saw the man had a gun under his jacket. He looked up at Pepper to see another man standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. His other hand was positioned as if he was holding a gun to her back.

Tony took a deep breath and stood up slowly.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." The man told him. "It's a public place, so we will take you both around back."

Tony looked at him. "I could scream."

"And I could have my associate shoot. It's your choice."

Tony took a deep breath. "So, I come with you, and you'll let the lady go?"

"Eventually."

Tony held his hand out to her. "She's coming with us. I'm not leaving her."

Pepper stood up slowly and took his hand. They walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. As they got the back, Tony turned quickly and picked up a hot skillet from the stove. All in one motion, he swung it and hit one of the men in the face knocking him out. The kitchen staff scattered and ran out of the room. Pepper took cover on the floor. The other man reached in his jacket to pull out his gun. Tony stepped in, grabbed the gun, elbowed him in the face, flipped him over his shoulder into the floor and kicked him in the groin. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number as he held the gun to the man.

"Jarvis. Alert the authorities." He said.

The voice from his bracelet spoke, "They are on their way now, sir."

He looked concerned as he ended the call. "Ugh. That's odd." He slipped the phone back in his pocket. He helped Pepper off of the floor as he stood with the gun trained on the men.

"What's strange?" she asked him.

"John's not answering his phone."

Exton and Mortimer ran into the kitchen. Tony looked at them, "Nice to see you. Party's over. Where the hell have you been?"

Exton pointed, "Check out back, Mortimer. They were going someplace."

He rushed out the back door.

Exton walked over and knelt down to check the man who Tony had hit with the skillet. "Sorry, we were drinking."

"John's not answering his phone. Can you hear him with your freaky head thing?"

Exton rolled his eyes around in his head as if he was listening for something. "No. He's… not there. That's strange."

Tony sighed. "What does that mean?"

Pepper put her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "It might not mean that."

Exton spoke, "Lewis is with him. He says to stand by. He's handling it."

Tony asked the man on the floor. "You asshats haven't sent someone to my friend, John, have you?"

The man smiled at him. "Like we would tell you."

Tony pointed at the door. "Look over there, Pepper."

She looked away as she heard him kick the man once. A loud crack that told her his neck had been broken.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12 – Rose, Chief of Operations

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 – Rose, Chief of Operations

Lewis popped Rose and the Doctor back to their island bedroom. With his help, Rose had gotten the Doctor into their bed. She tried to telepathically link to him, but it had been no use. His shields were up higher than she had ever known them to be.

She sat on the side of the bed and looked at him. "Lewis. What have I done?"

Lewis walked over and rubbed her back. "Rose, it might not have been anything you did. Something else could be going on with him."

She covered her mouth. "Can you feel him?"

"I can't feel him as you do. I can only speak to him through our connection. How does he feel to you?"

"Odd. He's never felt like this before. I can't describe it." She took his hand and watched him sleep.

Lewis nodded his head. "What do you want me to do? Who would you like me to call?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know."

Lewis nodded. He looked at his friend and then took Rose's other hand. She stood up and hugged him tightly. He held her as she cried in his arms.

XxxxxXxxxxxx

He was back on Satellite 5. Rose was stripping wires for him and he was trying to work out how he was going to talk her into leaving. He knew it was hopeless what they faced. He also knew it was hopeless to try to convince Rose into going back home where she would be safe. She didn't realize what was happening.

Jack walked over and kissed her. He looked her in the eyes and said, "You are worth fighting for, Rose." He was so annoyed that Jack had kissed her, but didn't want to make it obvious. Jack walked over and then kissed him and said, "I wish I had never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward."

Jack left the room. He looked back at Rose and his heart dropped. How was he going to save her?

Suddenly, the TARDIS appeared. Rose, another Rose, looked out of the door. "Have you seen Genie?"

He was confused. Genie wasn't there. "No. She's with Pete."

She smiled. "Right. I'll go fetch her. Hurry this up here."

She closed the door and the TARDIS disappeared.

He looked around and he was on a different ship. No, it was an escape pod. He ran his hand through his long, curly hair and looked out of the window. He was alone. "And we're back at war." He mumbled.

He blinked and he sat in a chair. The sun was setting and the light reflected through the silver trees that surrounded his home. Two little girls ran through the home, laughing. A woman in long red robes walked over to him. "Doctor. Won't you eat something?"

He shook his head. "I'm really not hungry."

"It's been days." She told him and took his hand.

"How could have been so stupid?" he grumbled. "I've put the entire family at risk now. The entire planet."

She knelt down beside of him. "Whatever happens, was meant to. This was Rassilon's fault more than your own."

He shook his head. "I could have stopped it."

She pat his hand.

He blinked and he was looking into the face of a very frightened man. "You do understand what I am telling you?"

He sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Braxiatel, you shouldn't have warned me. This puts you at risk, too-"

"Brother. I will deal with that myself. Don't worry about me. Take the remainder of the family and go. If you are burned, do you know what will happen?"

He looked back at him, "All of this will have never happened. Maybe it could be for the best."

"You know that's not true. You have to continue. You have responsibilities for what he doesn't understand. What he can never know. For the sake of the entire universe, time and space, run. Take Susan and go."

He groaned, "I'm an old man-"

"You are only in your first regeneration. Go. I'll get a message to you one day when it is safe to return."

He looked back at him and shook his head. He knew the danger. "Braxiatel-"

Braxiatel grabbed him quickly and embraced him. He whispered to him, "Don't forget me." Braxiatel let him go and turned around to walk away, without looking at him again.

He blinked and he was leaning in the doorway of the TARDIS, watching a star burn.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Tony Stark walked down the hallway of the island home with Pepper. He had taken off the tux's tie and unbuttoned the oxford. He met Lewis and Lance immediately.

"What's going on?"

Lewis shook his head. "He passed out. He's still unconscious."

Tony looked confused. "Is that normal for him?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Rose wouldn't tell me what was going before, but said it was just the two of them there."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Really? You are supposed to be this damn strategic master and you can't figure out what they were doing?"

Lance chuckled. "They were in a car, parked on the side of the road."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Parking! That's what they were doing. Having sex in the backseat I'd bet. What do you call that?"

Lewis shook his head. "We don't have cars where we're from."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry. Forgot you wasn't English for a moment. Right."

Pepper asked, "Have any of you thought to call a doctor for him?"

Lewis held his hands out. "Who would we call?"

Tony put his hands on his hips. "Gene? Sam?"

"With the grandparents. They don't know anything is wrong. John would prefer if no one knew this. I'm certain of it. Rose and Jack are in with him now." Lance told him.

Tony rubbed his face. "This is shit." He pointed at the closed door, "I'm going in there. I'm taking Pepper with me, and I dare any of you to try to stop me."

Lewis looked at Lance.

Pepper took Tony's hand. "He wouldn't want you in there-"

"He'll have to wake up to kick my ass. I'm his friend and I'm going in to see if I can help." He opened the door and walked in.

Rose sat on the side of the bed, holding the Doctor's hand. Jack paced behind her scratching his head. He turned when the door opened. "Oh. Hey, Tony. Come in."

Tony walked in with Pepper. He walked over to the side of the bed and knelt in front of Rose who was crying silently. "Rose. We're here."

She looked at him and took his hand. "This is my fault."

He shook his head. "Well, that's not going to help this at all. And I bet he would disagree with you about that. What's done is done. Tell me what's wrong with him."

"I don't know what's wrong."

"Right, okay." Tony thought and looked back at his friend. Rose, you know him better than any of us do. So, I'm putting you in charge. Alright? Tell me, have you seen this before?"

"He's done something like this once before. Right after he was shot. He slept for a full day."

Jack snapped. "Could he be regenerating? Or maybe if he's still connected with the other one, maybe that one is regenerating and it would cause this."

Tony asked, "Is he connected with the other one? Has he said anything like that to you?"

Rose nodded her head. "He can feel him. He hates it so much."

Tony continued to hold her hand and nodded his head. "Alright. Maybe that's something that is happening here. It's just on the heels of something else."

Rose took a deep breath. "The first time I saw him regenerate, he did this. He was completely unconscious for about a day."

"So, he's done this twice then. What made him wake up?"

Rose smiled, "We were being attacked. I asked him to help me. But, it ended up hurting him because I woke him before he was done."

Jack pointed at him. "Sometimes regeneration does that to him. It knocks him out for a while. I've seen him regenerate, but he kept the same face. Remember that, Rose? That was a hell of a night."

Rose laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Yes, it was."

Pepper shook her head. "What does this mean, regenerate? Is that what you are saying?"

Jack turned around and smiled at her. "I don't know if we've met. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

The Doctor let out an audible grunt.

Rose smiled and held his hand in both of hers. "Baby. Jack is flirting with someone."

He continued to sleep.

Tony smiled. "That's promising. Can we call a doctor to help him? Maybe just check him out to make sure he's alright?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know anyone."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "You jerk. When your ass wakes up, we're finding a doctor to get familiar with your shit. I don't like this."

Rose smiled at Tony's words. "He feels like he is sleeping now. I can sense he is there."

Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Try to link with him."

Rose held both of the Doctor's hands and closed her eyes.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The Doctor stood on a high cliff of their island overlooking the sea. It was the middle of the day and the sun shone brightly overhead. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of his football shorts.

Rose walked to him and took his hand. He turned and looked at her in surprise. "Rose?"

She wrapped her arms around him and held him closely.

"You feel as if you're going to cry. What's wrong?" He asked her.

She leaned back and looked at his face. "Are you alright?"

He looked surprised as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yeah." He said slowly. "I believe so. Are you alright?"

"What do you remember?"

"Have I been injured? What has happened? Do I need to wake up-"

"No. Stay here. You are alright. We went for a drive. Remember stopping at the market?"

He smiled, "And that little boy that suggested the sweets?"

"Then we went and parked on the side of the road and got into the backseat of the car."

He nodded his head. "I remember that. We were snogging. Well. Almost more. Did we get to more?"

She shook her head. "No. This is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I did the thing. The thing you like. And you passed out."

"Did I?" He bit his lip and thought. "I remember that. I remember….I think. Rose. I'm confused."

"Jack thinks you are joined with the other Doctor and he could be regenerating. That could explain why you are unconscious. We can't wake you. I've only been able to come into your dream now."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Two hours ago."

"Wow. That was a hell of a snogging."

She smacked him in the chest as he laughed.

He rocked on his feet. "It's coming back to me. Yes. I remember what happened. You were…..doing the thing…..and…..talking to me. Everything just went…black. Is that when I passed out?"

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

He pointed at her. "Listen. You didn't do this. I don't want you to feel as if you did. I love that and I love that you are getting more comfortable using those abilities. Don't stop and don't be frightened you are going to hurt me. That's not what has happened. Well….that's not the reason I'm still unconscious."

"You said earlier that your head felt strange. Could that be something to do with this?"

He took her hand and thought. "Could be. This is strange. Nothing is wrong."

"Jack and Tony are here with us."

"Who else knows?"

"Lewis. He came to help me bring you back to the island. Lance is with him in the hallway. I've asked him to keep it quiet. Pepper is with Tony. He looks frightened."

He smiled. "He's here for you. Lewis won't have wanted him in the room. I wonder what he told him."

"I'm not sure. Tell me. What should we do?"

He sighed and thought. "This is odd."

She watched him as he thought for a bit. He turned and took both of her hands in his. "Let me sleep. It shouldn't last long. Come back and tell me if it does, or if I need to wake up. Rose, I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anyone. Trust yourself."

She nodded her head. "Alright. You rest. Don't worry about us out here, but come back to me."

He smiled at her. "I'll never leave you. I'm sorry I frightened you so badly. This wasn't you."

She kissed him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Rose opened her eyes. Tony was sitting on the side of the bed in front of her, next to the Doctor. Lewis and Lance had came into the room and stood next to Jack and Pepper.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"He's alright. He can't detect anything is wrong. He had an odd feeling in his head before he passed out, so he thinks it has something to do with this. He's told me to let him rest, so that's what we're going to do."

She looked back at Lewis. "Lewis. You and Tony and take Mum's car back home. I want you to bring her and Sam, here. Tell her what has happened and tell her I insist. Also, show Tony the cars. He will like that, but don't be long."

Tony nodded his head. "Yep!" He stood up and held Pepper's hands, "Stay here with Rose and I'll be back shortly."

Pepper nodded, "Be careful."

Lewis pat him on the back. "He's with me. He'll be fine. Let's go."

They walked out of the room. Tony was already complaining, "Lewis. You are making me look bad to my girl. Really?"

Rose pointed at Lance. "Go to the ship and inform Dad what has happened. Ask him to not tell Genie and to keep up with her for me."

Lance pulled a remote transport remote from his pocket. "Yes, ma'am."

She then pointed at Jack. "Go downstairs and get some water. He'll need something to drink and I'd like to have it ready in case he's not awake for long."

Jack nodded his head and left the room. "On it."

She looked back at Pepper. "And you come over here and sit with me while they are gone, Pepper."

She smiled and sat in the spot that Tony had gotten up from. The men all left the room to do what was needed. Rose held the Doctor's hand and Pepper took Rose's other one. "This is the Rose I know. The Commander and Chief of Operations."

Rose sighed, "It's been an odd day."

"It has. Tony didn't have a chance to tell you, but we were attacked tonight."

"No. What happened?"

Pepper told her of the attack. "Tony totally kicked their ass. They wouldn't tell me, but I'm not certain he didn't kill one of them."

"Police?"

"And the police didn't show up. That Jake did. The one that works with you. Him and some other guys."

Rose nodded, "Torchwood agents. Interesting. There were just two attackers?" Rose asked.

"As far as we can tell. There were two bodyguards that were there. Tony said they were…..ummmm…."

"Exton and Mortimer. Yes."

Pepper held her hands out, "Does everyone know about this but me?"

Rose smiled, "Tony didn't want to tell you. He was worried it would scare you off."

"As if he isn't enough to do that. Do you know what he's up to now?" Pepper asked.

"I hesitate to ask."

"He had me do a formal interview with him. The he is requesting the position as my boyfriend."

Rose smiled, "That's rather funny."

"It was his idea. I had never thought of it, but he's never done that before. He complained when I told him I would have to think it over and let him know in few days."

Rose laughed, "What do you think?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. You know how he is. Every time I try to tell him, no, he interrupts me and asks me to think about it. He wants me to move in, and I think he's serious or finally completely lost his mind."

"Neither would surprise me." Rose giggled.

Pepper smiled, "He is so in love with himself, I'm really not sure there's any room for anyone else."

She nodded her head. "Oh, I don't know. Months ago, I would have completely agreed with you about that. But, I've seen how he is with Genie." She looked down at the Doctor and smiled. "And he's usually a good judge of a person's character."

Pepper nodded her head. "He just seems…. Different since he started hanging out with John. It's been good for him."

"It's been good for them both."

Pepper smiled, "I just hope the rest of the world can cope."

Rose smiled and kissed the Doctor's hand. "Oh, I know what you mean."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13 - Decisions

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 13 - Decisions

Jackie Tyler carried Sam into the bedroom where Rose sat still holding the Doctor's hand as he slept. Pepper still sat next to her.

Pepper took Sam from Jackie and Rose hugged her Mum. "He's fine, sweetheart. That's what Lewis has told me."

Rose wiped tears from her eyes and smiled. "He is. We should probably go someplace so he can rest-"

"Nonsense." Jackie told her. "You are going to stay right here. I'll make you a cup of tea. Do you want one, Pepper?"

She smiled. "No, thank you, Jackie."

Tony walked back in the room with Jack. Rose took Sam from Pepper and sat back down next to the Doctor on the bed.

Rose smiled at the baby. "You always make me feel so much better. How are you tonight, little boy?"

Sam sucked on his fingers and looked at her.

Jackie asked them, "Tony. Jack. Want a cup of tea?"

Jack kissed her cheek. "Yes, please. Just what I need. Two please. Jake will be here shortly."

Tony watched Rose stretch her back as she sat on the bed. "No. I'm not staying, but thanks. Rose? Do you want me to move that chair over here? The recliner?"

"That would be wonderful, yes."

He took off his jacket and, with Jack's help, picked up the recliner and brought it to the side of the bed. Rose sat down and rocked Sam. She sighed in relief. "Thank you, both."

Tony smiled at her. "Any change?"

She shook her head.

Tony groaned and sat down next to the Doctor on the bed. He took out an ink pen and wrote something on the Doctor's arm.

Pepper yawned, "Excuse me. What time is it?"

"Late." Tony told her. "I need to take you back home."

He stood up and put his jacket over his arm. He shook Jake's hand. "I'll be in touch. Thanks, man."

Jake nodded his head. "Sure."

Tony shook Jack's hand next.

Tony knelt down next to Rose. "Listen. Rose. Call me if you need me. For anything. Alright? I'll be back in the morning. Remember, you are the one in charge of this, alright?"

She smiled and whispered. "Thanks Tony."

Tony smiled at Sam and tickled his cheek. "Don't keep your Mom up all night. Get your rest so you can chew on my finger tomorrow. I'm counting teeth tomorrow. Alright?"

Rose smiled down at Sam.

He kissed Rose's forehead and took Pepper's hand. "Madam. May I escort you home?"

Pepper smiled and took his arm in hers, "Certainly."

He popped them away.

XxxxxXxxxxxx

They popped back inside of their New York Apartment. Tony tossed his jacket on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright. As far as dates go. How was that?"

She smiled. "Eventful."

He laughed as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Water?" He offered.

She looked confused, "Not drinking?"

"I've had enough to drink tonight. I'm actually thirsty. Did you know that Pete has a Porsche 997 Turbo Cabriolet? And a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti?"

She sat down at the bar and slipped out of her heals. "I knew that, yes."

He held out his hands, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He poured two glasses of water and sat one in front of her. She thanked him and giggled. "One of them belongs to Rose. I've rode in it once back when we first met."

He looked betrayed. "I can't even believe this shit. Why wouldn't you tell me you are out riding in cars with Rose Tyler? Sexy cars at that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you really angry about this?"

He sipped his water. "Yes."

She leaned on the bar. "So, let me get this straight. I can kiss Happy, but riding in cars you had no knowledge of. That's a problem?"

He grinded his teeth together and shook his head. "I need to punch him. Making moves on you."

"I'll set you up and appointment to do just that." She stood up, picked up her heels and started to walk out of the kitchen.

He leaned on the cabinet and sipped his water. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice she had left. She stopped, turned around and walked back to him. She stood next to him and watched him continue to stare off into nothing. She touched his arm, which made him jump.

He looked back at her and laughed, "Sorry. I was off in my own little world."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No."

"Having too much fun, huh?"

He rubbed his face. "Dealing with stuff. I should probably tell you about that."

She put her heals on the floor and sat down on the cabinet that he leaned against. "What should you tell me about?"

He sighed, "I talked to Howie about all of this last night. He's going to bury it so you don't have to scream at me. I bribed the Department of Defense to not send Rhodey to the desert."

"I'm sorry. You did what?"

He nodded his head. "I did. Pissed him off. He told me it was his duty to go. Screamed and flipped out, told me I was a selfish shit. You would have been proud."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Do you know what that could have done for business? All of our defense contracts? Hell, not to mention it's a federal offense?"

He nodded his head. "Oh, I do. But, I didn't want him to go. It was just months after I had returned. I knew it was wrong, but in my mind, it was the right thing. I wasn't going to lose him."

"What did President Shepherd say?"

"He told me I was a hell of a friend to have risk such for the fate of one man." He shook his head. "I don't see that. I could have done more."

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He sat down his water and held her hands. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "There was nothing you could have done."

"He was such a shit. I had his phone reporting his location to my suit so I could find him."

"But, you were in London when he was killed." She said.

He shook his head. "That's what I told you. I was in the desert, and had been hiding in a cave for three days, keeping an eye on him. Things were quiet that day and I was…. anxious. I just had put a new program on the suit I wanted to try out. I checked his location, and it showed he was in his barracks. I didn't think about it then, but he had left the phone behind. I decided to go to this village close by. The people that had held me would go to these small villages and ….just… do terrible things. I got there and stopped several executions, and then I got a call from a number I didn't recognize. It was Rhodes, calling from one of those military phones. He said they were taking fire and then the phone went dead. By the time I found them, he didn't even know who I was. He said, 'Tell Tony it's alright. Be sure to tell Tony that I appreciate that he tried. Tell Tony….. I'll miss him'."

Pepper held him tightly, "I had no idea."

He took a deep breath. "Well, no. I couldn't tell you. I had just promised to stop fooling around with the suits. I knew they scared you."

She laid her chin on his shoulder and held his hands. "His last thoughts were of you."

He mumbled. "It doesn't make it any easier."

She kissed his cheek. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"Maybe, if you painted them." She suggested as he turned around and faced her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She still sat on the cabinet and wrapped her legs around him as she continued to hold him in her arms.

He chuckled, "Paint them. Legate said the same thing. He says they look too much like a Cyberman because they are silver."

"They do. No one stops to see what they look like. They just see the silver suit and that's what they think."

He leaned back and looked at her face. "Alright. I'll paint them. That will be the very next thing I do. For you."

She smiled, leaned down and kissed him.

He looked back at her. "But, not a girlie pink sort of thing. We're clear on that, right?"

She teased. "Well, I thought you would prefer a nice lavender."

He stood up as she got down from the cabinet. "Phhh…. Lavender. What is that? A light purple?"

She opened the fridge and smiled, "Yes."

He sipped his water and groaned. "Lavender. A grape suit."

She ate some grapes from the fridge and smiled. "I don't think there are lavender grapes." She looked back at him sipping his water.

"What's on your mind? John?"

He nodded, "Yeah and Gene. She can't take this. She cannot lose him."

"Rose believes he's going to be alright."

He looked back at her. They stared at one another for a few moments. He sipped his water and groaned. "It's going to be a long night for her. We should have stayed."

"Do you want to go back over there?"

He shook his head. "Do you think I should?"

"She said he needs to rest. What could you do?"

He shook his head. "Something. This waiting is…. I'm going to kill John for putting Rose through this. You wouldn't believe what that woman has been through for that man. I've never met anyone who loves someone so much. I'm not sure he even knows."

She stood in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks. She teased the stubble that was all over his face. "I'm sure he does. He seems extremely sweet."

Tony put his hands over hers. "Should I shave?"

"You said you were growing it back." She reminded him.

He felt of the stubble on his face. "At this rate, it will be nearly back by the morning. Just a little, thin beard. What do you think?"

She put her arms around him again. "I think you have been more honest with me today that you have ever been in your life."

"Well…there was a lot to fill you in about."

"You have had a lot going on, Tony."

He nodded. "I have. Is it too much?"

She smiled, "For one person?"

He looked at her seriously, "Yes. Maybe, it's better with two?"

She took the glass from him and sat it on the bar. "I've decided."

He cleared his throat. "Have you?"

She smiled. "I'm going upstairs, and going to bed. In _our_ bedroom."

He cleared his throat to hide his excitement. "Our bedroom. Alright."

"I need some help getting out of this dress."

He bit his lip, closed his eyes tightly and made a funny sound. "I can help with that. Sure."

She turned around and walked away.

He quietly celebrated behind her. "Yes!"

"I heard that." She teased him.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14 - The Link

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 14 - The Link

It was late at night. The island bedroom was lit dimly. Sam slept peacefully in his cot. Rose lay next to the Doctor and watched him sleep. She whispered, "I should have asked you if there was something else I could do."

He didn't move.

The wind outside picked up and lights from a thunderstorm flashed across the room. Rose got out of bed and walked to close the door to the balcony just as it started to rain. She wore her long, silk gown and climbed back onto the bed. She caressed his cheek and teased his sideburn with her fingers. He turned his head towards her.

"Rose." He said quietly.

Her heart leaped nearly out of her chest. She smiled. "I'm here."

He rolled over on his side to face her. "My head feels strange."

"Would you like something cool for it?"

"That might help." He said without opening his eyes.

She got up and went to the bathroom to wet a small towel. She returned and laid the towel on his forehead. "How's that?" She whispered.

She could feel him relax, but couldn't feel anything else from him. She wondered if he had completely woken up or if he was talking in his sleep. Then she remembered what Tony had told her. "Listen to me, Doctor. You are not well at the moment, but you are going to be alright. Rose alright, very soon. Just rest."

He didn't move and continued to sleep. She rubbed his chest gently and felt him relax.

"Rose."

She whispered, "Yes."

He said something in Gallifreyan.

She smiled, "I love you, too. Rest. I'm right here with you."

Rose slipped into a restless sleep. The storm outside raged.

Meanwhile, the Doctor continued to dream. A woman with ginger hair was walking away from him. He called her name and she continued to walk away. He could tell she was cross by how she moved. He was confused and sat down on the bench. He looked around and realized he was in a beautiful park in the middle of a small town. It was a lovely spring day and the flowers were blooming all around him. He sat back and crossed his arms. "This entire thing is just so strange."

"Grandfather. You always think that."

He looked beside of him and saw Susan sitting there.

A smile spread across his face. "Well, hello my child. I didn't know you were here."

She giggled and took his hand. "I slipped up on you."

"That was always your favorite game as a child, too."

She giggled at him. "I believe all children enjoy that."

He laughed, "I suppose they do. Genie and Tony jump enjoy jumping out and giving us a fright. It's all good fun."

Susan sat back and smiled. "Genie reminds me of my Barbara. She has a similar personality."

"A strong personality. She'll be a leader one day. Just like your Barbara."

She smiled, "Barbara always had to be that way. Growing up with three brothers."

He smiled. "I suppose so. I haven't thought of it in a while."

"And now it's something on your mind."

"I have so much on my mind. Susan, I fear I might have taken on too much. Rose tells me I've passed out, and I can't find anything wrong."

"You probably just need to sleep, Grandfather. Even your body needs rest."

He groaned. "I think it's more than that."

"Like what?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's strange."

"You said you had married this human. Did you really do that? It just doesn't sound like you at all."

He smiled and looked back at her. "People change. No one knows that more than us."

"Grandmother always complained that you wouldn't talk to her about things. Maybe that's something you can do better this time."

He looked down at his shoes. "Maybe it is."

A loud crack of thunder shook the house. The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Rose lying in front of him. He rolled over and sat up slowly. The movement woke Rose. She sat up quickly. "Take it slowly."

He groaned. "I'm alright."

"You're not. You are in pain. Everywhere."

He lay back on the pillows and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn this."

She sat next to him, "What can I do to help you?"

He closed his eyes, "There's nothing you can do. He's regenerated. That's what is going on. I think the link between us is coming apart."

She took his hand, "I'm here. Just relax and rest until it's done."

"It's just going to take a bit until he has completely finished. I feel….sick. This feels like he has burnt his entire body. What the hell did he do?"

Rose put the cool towel back on his head. "Something that he had to. Something you would have probably done in his place. Try to rest."

She rose up and poured him some water in a glass. He sat up and sipped it as she held it for him. He collapsed back onto the pillows. "Rose. I feel as if I'm on fire."

She laid her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "Listen to me. You are here with me. You are safe. You are not burning." He closed his eyes and her voice seemed to get further away. "We are back at the mansion in London. It's just snowed."

He stood outside in the gardens at the mansion. A fresh blanket of snow covered everything he could see. The cold air cooled his skin and made him feel better. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "This is so peaceful."

"Does that help?" Rose asked.

He turned and saw her standing next to him. He smiled at her. "It does. Thank you. My entire body feels….completely better. No pain. No burning."

She took his hand in hers. "The cold from the snow helps."

He kissed her hand. "You are blocking my pain while I sleep. I can tell. How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few hours. I've handled everything. Don't worry about anything and just rest."

He looked confused. "What's to handle?"

She smiled at him. "Returning the car, getting Mum to bring Sam home, Dad has Genie."

"Who has the sweets?"

"That's what you are worried about?"

"Well, you said you handled everything. That's part of it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I married the oldest child in the history of time."

He laughed, "Yes, you did."

She looked back at him. "Tony and Pepper were attacked tonight, in New York."

"Are they alright?"

She put her hand on his chest. "They are both fine. It happened just before they came to check on you. Pepper told me that Jake was handling it."

He nodded, "Good. Maybe Jake will have someone to question about this."

He felt her mood and turned to look at her. "What?"

"I think Tony killed them both."

He sighed. "Oh geez. Well, tell me. Is that what you would have done?"

She looked surprised at him. "Why would you ask me that?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "I'm not trying to be …"

She put her hands on her hips. "What have you done?"

"It was Tony's idea."

"Surprising how many of your sentences start with those words."

"Seriously. It was. He said you and Logan were tough when you sparred him."

She smiled at the memory and nodded proudly. "Yeah, we were."

"He asked me to copy the fighting program into his head."

She bit her lip and looked at him. "The one you put in Logan's head? From me?"

He chuckled at her proudly, "My dear, I had no idea what a-"

"These next words need to be chosen with care."

"Ummm…. amazing woman. No, that's not true. I knew that. Ummm. Give me a minute. My head is still….. confused…."

She laughed at his words and wrapped her arms around him. "They are alright?"

"They are. Pepper is shaken, but they are both safe. They went back to New York, but Tony told me he will be back here in the morning. Exton is with them. Well, near them. I don't understand that."

He nodded his head. "I can hear Exton, again. They are safe. Rose, I don't think I'll sleep much longer. Everything seems…..well…..strange."

"Can you still feel him?"

"Exton? The link isn't like that."

"No. The Doctor from the Prime Dimension."

He held her as he seemed to listen. "Yes. He's really….. wound up about something. He has to do something in a hurry. It's…..like he's in a panic. But, trying to remain calm."

"Maybe you aren't separating from him."

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "I wish I would. I could have been wrong about that. I hate that he still has that glimpse into our lives. I don't know. Maybe it's something that will always be there. It would make sense. I'm now the spare."

"You are not a spare! You are your own person. Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Rose, there are things I've never told you. Things I can't. But, he has to continue to live. If he doesn't, then there is now me. Maybe he is starting to think of a way out of his responsibilities and dumping them all in my lap. Oh, that would be so him. Damn, I'd love a way back there just to punch him. Once. That's all I want. One good go at him."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's really not worth that. Just-"

"Right in the nose. I've always hated getting hit there. Hurts like hell and your tears blind you-"

"Doctor!"

He looked back at her. "What?"

She bit her lip. "I don't even know what to say."

He let go of her and ran his hands through his hair. "Rose. It's….something that will be very tempting for him to do. Especially now."

"Because of me."

"Because of everything. He's lost you again. He's certainly lost Donna by now. Something has hurt him bad enough for him to regenerate and he's still wound up about something. One day, he might just decide to stop."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't do that. And I'm sure of that because you wouldn't do that. You are the one that continues when everyone else stops. No matter what."

He looked back at her and put his hands in his pockets. "That's me. But, who I'm describing was also me. Rose, you have been there. It's a dark place. It's hard to see anything good when you that far down. It has to be something on his mind."

"Why? Because it's something on yours?"

"Why would it be something on mine? He's the one that carries that responsibility. Not me. My responsibility is to my family. To you. To this Dimension. My purpose changed completely once I arrived here. Still the Doctor. But, also….. John."

"John?"

He smiled like loon, "That's so strange to hear you say that."

She rolled her eyes. "Doctor. You're not making much sense. Are you thinking clearly?"

"Nope!" he popped.

She rolled her eyes. "Clearly."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Tony stood at the bar of his New York apartment that morning. He leaned against the counter, drinking coffee. Pepper came downstairs wearing a brown dress suit with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and saw the same look as she had seen the night before on Tony's face as he daydreamed. She poured her coffee.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him.

He ran his hand through his hair. "A while. I had to go through this stuff from Howie."

"Homework, huh?"

He nodded his head and sipped his coffee. "Yeah. Something like that."

She watched him stare off into nothing as he had done the night before.

"You didn't play the piano this morning. Or did I sleep through that?"

He smiled, "You slept through it. I played for over an hour."

"What's on your mind?" She asked him.

"John." He confessed.

She sipped the coffee and faced him. "When are you going back over there?"

He nodded his head and sat down his coffee. "I need to take a shower first. You don't think he's dying, do you?"

Pepper could see the fear on Tony's face. She sat down her coffee and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly.

She whispered, "Rose thinks he is going to be alright. I'm going to trust her on this."

Tony groaned.

She leaned back and smiled at him. "Tony. This is normal. You've lost so much and to see your friend like this is going to be hard. If Rose says he will be alright, then I think we should believe her."

He sighed and dropped his head. "Right."

They continued to hold one another. "It's normal to feel like this."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

She smiled and rubbed his stubble on his face. "I have to go to the office for a while today. And you need to shave."

He nodded his head. "That's the next thing I'm doing. A little, pencil thin beard. What do you think?"

She smiled. "Whatever you like."

"Don't you like it? It can tickle your thighs next time I'm down there."

She giggled. "I had fun last night."

"Opera? Dinner? Attempted kidnapping? Or something else?"

"I mean after we got back home."

He smiled at her. "Could this work? With us, like this?"

"I hope so. I like it so far."

He cupped her face with his hands. "Me too." He leaned in and kissed her.

Jarvis spoke. "A message for you, sir."

He didn't stop kissing her. She held the front of his t-shirt in her fists and pulled him closer to her. He slid his hands down her body and grabbed her bum.

Jarvis spoke again. "Excuse me, sir."

They continued to kiss. She wrapped her leg around his leg as he pulled her closer to him.

Jarvis spoke again. "Sir?"

They continued to kiss. He felt her hands inside of his t-shirt, rubbing his chest.

Jarvis let out an audible sigh. "And I'm ignored still."

They broke apart. Tony snapped, "What? Jarvis! I'm busy here."

Pepper looked at him in a daze. "My god. I could get used to that."

"I got a little carried away."

Jarvis spoke again. "Sir. Peter Tyler wants to bring young Tony Tyler but this morning to pick up his bracelet."

"We're going to have to work on your programming Jarvis. You have become annoying."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir. What should I tell Mr. Tyler?"

"When does he want to come by? Well, hang on. Tell him I'm going to John's. I'll bring it there."

"Very good, sir."

Pepper and him looked at one another. "I'll fix that, Pepper. It's a simple thing."

She felt his hands on her back.

He smiled at her. "That was fun last night. In our bedroom. Do you want to keep it there? Or should we try your room as our room next?"

She smiled, "Whatever you like. We can do that."

"Well, what are you doing in the next few minutes?"

She laughed, "I know what's on your mind. I need to go. I have meetings to get to."

He kissed her quickly. "Twenty minutes? Please?"

"Tonight. Stay out of trouble until then."

He groaned, "Okay. Tonight. Mortimer is going to stay with you today. He's probably downstairs waiting for you."

"I'm not going to leave the building. I just need to meet with a few people, then I'm done. I'll probably be back right after lunch."

He nodded his head and sighed, "Can you clear your schedule? The next few days?"

"Why?"

"I want to go somewhere. With you."

She smiled, "Where would you like to go?"

"No. You pick. Anywhere you like."

She smiled, "Alright. I'll think about it and let you know."

"These people could be in the building. Everything up here is locked out, but …. just….. be careful. Alright?"

She nodded her head and groaned. "And so it begins."

He shook his head. "It was always there. It's just more apparent to you now. And I promise you, it makes life a lot more interesting."

"You have lost your mind." Pepper told him as she walked away.

He laughed.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor woke up with a jump. "Atraxi!" He shouted.

Rose sat up next to him. Her hair was all over the place. She didn't open her eyes. "What?"

He looked wildly around the room. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair. Then looked down at himself. He was wearing a t-shirt and his pants. He was completely soaked from the sweat.

Rose rubbed her face. "What did you say?"

He looked back at her in surprise. "Where is Sam?"

She fell back onto the pillows. "Mum has him. She told me to stay with you until you woke up. It was a long night."

He continued to look around the room as if he was listening for something. He got out of bed and rubbed his head as he paced the floor. "It's nearly lunch. Have I been out this long?"

"Since last night." She sat up and watched him walk around. "Does your head feel better?"

He continued to listen for something. "He's gone. I don't feel it anymore." He said quietly.

Rose could feel his relief and surprise. He looked back at her and a smile spread across his face. "Rose! He's gone!"

"What does that mean? Is he dead?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. He pointed at the sun. "The stars are still burning, we're still here, reality is still…..real."

She looked confused at him. "One day, I want an explanation for what you just said."

He rubbed his face. "Oh, wow. I don't have to worry about that anymore."

She sat up and looked at him. "Doctor."

He was lost in his own thoughts. "Wow. I don't …. Huh."

Suddenly, he ran and dove in the bed next to her.

She laughed at his playful mood. "Oh goodness! You are mad!"

He lay on top of her and smiled like a loon. "Rose this is the best. Do you not see what happened?"

She smiled at him. "That you aren't connected to him. I heard you."

"No. The very last thing he felt from me was so much pleasure that it made me pass out. That's his last memory of me. That I have you and we're that happy." He stood up on his knees and shouted, "He can kiss so much of my ass!"

She laughed. "Now, I don't feel so bad about that."

He continued to smile at her. "I never want you to feel bad about that. I love that. I want you to do it all of the time to me."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "All of the time?"

He smiled. "Oh yes."

"Even when we're having dinner with my parents?"

He bit his lip. "Maybe not."

"When you're off with the guys?" She teased.

"No!" He said quickly.

She laughed. "I'm so glad you are better. You gave us all such a fright."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for taking such great care of me." He leaned down and his lips met hers. He kissed her and rubbed her breast through her silk gown. She giggled under his kiss at his enthusiasm.

He smiled at her. "What?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to wake up in this sort of mood."

He sat up and held his hands out to her. "Come take a shower with me. Please?"

She sat up and took his hands in hers. "Lead the way."

They wrapped their arms around one another and snogged as they walked slowly to the bathroom. Suddenly, he turned and walked to the sofa instead. Rose said nothing and just went with him. She didn't open her eyes and held onto him as he lay her down on the sofa and pulled up her silk gown. He reached between her legs and groaned when he didn't find any knickers on her. He teased her by rubbing her clit as he continued to kiss her. She bent her knee and ran her hands through his hair.

He rose up and looked at her. "Rose, I love you so much. There's just not words, in any language to express it."

She smiled back at him. "I love you."

He pulled up her gown and put his head between her legs. She bent both of her legs and moaned as he did his work.

Someone knocked at the door. She yelled. "We're up, but going to the shower!"

"I'm up. That's for sure." He mumbled.

Jackie spoke. "He's feeling better then?"

He rolled her clit with his lips.

She yelled, "YES! He's good!"

He mumbled, "Oh, more than you could know." He pushed down his pants and slipped himself inside of her.

"Alright then. I'll see you downstairs in a bit." Jackie yelled through the door.

He pressed himself in deeply.

Rose shouted, "ALRIGHT!"

"Damn. No need to shout." Jackie complained.

He laughed at her.

Rose smacked him on the shoulder. "Why do you always do that when she's talking to me?"

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Oh, if only that were true."

She smiled. "Seriously."

"Just tell her the truth." He used a high pitched voice. "Mum. I'm having some rough sex with my brilliant husband. He's making me shout and I don't want him to stop."

Rose looked at him seriously. "I will never say that to her. And neither will you."

"I don't have a husband. No matter how much Jack begs."

She laughed at him. "You are cheeky today."

He put his hand on her the side of her face and looked in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I frightened you so badly. I'm sure you were upset."

"You're sure you are alright?"

"Completely. Better than I've ever been." He returned to kissing her and stroking. She pulled his t-shirt off of him and felt the sweat that had beaded up on his back.

He whispered to her. "I never want to stop kissing you. I never want to stop making love to you."

A little voice on the other side of the door said loudly, "Daddy! Grand told me you are up here."

Rose giggled at him as he rose up and closed his eyes tightly. "Um. Yes. Daddy is here. Go downstairs and ask Grand what she's cooking."

Rose pulled him close to her. She kissed his chest as he began to stroke again.

"Daddy." Genie started again.

Rose giggled at him.

"Yes, my child?" He called.

"Is Mum in there with you?"

He smiled at Rose. "She is. Can you go downstairs and I'll see you in a bit?"

Rose whispered to him. "I should totally do that to you right now."

He looked at her curiously. "Do what?"

Then he felt the sensation between his legs. Rose moved up and he slipped out of her. He laid his forehead on hers and took a deep breath. "Oh, that's just….brilliant." he moaned quietly.

"Daddy?"

He moaned in an odd voice. "Busy. Child. Downstairs."

"Grandfather brought this new game of yours. He says you can be red or black. Which one would you like to be?"

He couldn't think. He lay on top of Rose, unable to hold himself up any more. He rolled off of her and fell into the floor with a loud thump. "Mercy. Please have mercy on me, Rose."

She laughed and stopped the sensation. He panted and put his hand on his face. He whispered, "Oh the gods….. that's the best thing, ever."

Genie asked. "What was that noise?"

He groaned and said quietly. "Children. They are all the same."

Rose laughed quietly and climbed on top of him.

Genie asked, "Are you alright?"

"I stumbled over my shoes I left in the floor. I'm fine."

"And you wonder why surfing is not a good idea for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Tyler women."

Rose smiled at him. "There are so many things I could say about that comment right now."

He smiled at her. "Then go on."

She held his hands above his head.

He whispered, "I should have taken that gown off of you when I had the chance. The view from here would be brilliant."

Rose giggled.

Genie spoke again. "Daddy, when will you be downstairs?"

"Daddy is going to take a shower and I'll be right down to play."

Rose kissed his neck and chest.

"Okay. Red or black, Daddy?"

Rose bit his chest and he shouted, "RED!"

Rose giggled at the look on his face.

"Okay. See you in a bit, Daddy!"

He relaxed his head on the floor and tried to catch his breath. "Rose. That was mean."

She sat up and pointed at him. "That was getting even. And you liked it."

She stood up and helped him off of the floor. "No, Rose. I loved it."

He wrapped his arms around her again and they continued to snog all the way into the bathroom. He caught the door with the side of his foot and closed it.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15 - Chess

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 15 - Chess

Rose and the Doctor walked into the sitting room of their island home. Genie ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Daddy! I set up the board for us!"

He held up his finger and pointed at Rose. "You are clearly forgetting something."

Genie looked at Rose, "Hello, Mummy."

Rose kissed her cheek. "Good morning, sweet girl."

The Doctor looked at what Genie was talking about and smiled. She had set up a chess board on the dining room table. He smiled, "Fantastic!"

Genie laughed loudly as he playfully bit her cheek.

Pete sat at the bar and sipped his coffee. "Son, you've had some mad ideas. But, this one might be the worse. That game is too damn complex. No one will ever play that. It has too many rules."

Jackie was standing in the kitchen. She put her hand on her hip and looked up. "What game is this?"

Pete looked back. "Something he has had made. It's called, 'Chess'."

"Oh! Hell, I play chess. Is it not here?"

Rose laughed. "Now it is."

Pete shook his head. "You can understand all of those damn rules?"

Jackie smacked him with the dish towel she held. "I'm insulted! I'm not stupid. Rose doesn't just get her smarts from Pete Tyler!"

He looked surprised and smiled. "Sorry. It's just the craziest game I've ever seen in my life."

Rose walked into the kitchen and Jackie handed her a cup of tea. "There you are, sweetheart. Did you get some rest?"

Rose sipped her tea and look back at her mother. "Your tea is always better than anyone else's. What do you do to it, Mum?"

She teased her. "I put love in it." She called over the Doctor, "Tea, John?"

He shook his head. "I'll make myself some coffee in a bit. Don't worry about me."

"Feeling alright then?"

The Doctor smiled over at her, "Yes. Perfectly fine. I'm sorry I gave everyone such a fright."

Jackie nodded her head. "I guessed it was something like before. At least I wasn't attacked by a damn Christmas tree this time."

Pete laughed and looked back at her, "You were what?"

Rose laughed at him. "Has she never told you about that?"

"No. Is that the reason you won't allow us to have a Christmas tree?" Pete asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. "I'm not going to have another one in the house. Ever! And don't you start, Pete."

Pete laughed under his breath. "Alright."

She smacked him with the dish towel again and smiled. "Shut up." She looked back at the Doctor. "John. If you are hungry, I've got something to eat over here."

He looked at her and made a face. "Ohh…. Jackie, I'm still…..trying to get over whatever…."

She pointed at him threateningly. "You mind your cheek around me. You're not too old for a slap."

"Well, that sets the bar rather damn high, Jackie Tyler."

Rose sat down her tea, covered her face and laughed. Jackie looked back at her and smacked her with the dish towel. "All of this room is mental. I'm the only one present who isn't completely mad."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, "We are really in trouble."

Pete laughed and had to quickly dodge the dish towel again. "Hey! I didn't say it! He did!"

Jackie groaned and threw up her hands. "You lot. Really."

The Doctor laughed as sat down with Genie. "Alright. Did Grandfather explain how to play this?"

Genie nodded her head. "Yes. You go first because you are red."

He moved his pawn. "Right. Your turn."

She moved one of her pawns. "Why does red go first?"

"Well, it's supposed to be white. White and black pieces. This is a prototype of the game, so I'll have to correct them with that. See, this is a very old game that goes back millions of years. There used to be a superstition that black was always lucky. So, if you choose to play the black pieces, you already had luck on your side. As a consideration, you allowed the less lucky to make the first move."

Jackie listened to him as she leaned on the bar. "Is that true? I've never thought about it."

He continued to play without looking up from the board. "It is. I played this game with Charlemagne during the Medieval Ages. It was something he worked out."

Genie smiled as she realized what he had said. "Charlemagne! Crowned Holy Roman Emperor by Pope Leo III in 800 AD! I remember that story!"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "It's not just stories I tell you, Little One. These things really happened."

Pete laughed. "Tony told me one last night that you had told him. All about the original Dracula."

The Doctor didn't look up from his game. "Oh yes. He loves that story. Vlad Dracula, hero of Romania. Where is Tony? Check."

Genie threw up her hands. "This isn't check! It's too soon."

Pete smiled, "He's with Lewis. Stark just popped in and they went to the ship for something. He brought you a thumb drive from Howie."

The Doctor nodded, "Oh. I had forgotten about that. Good."

Genie moved a piece on the board.

The Doctor moved another red piece, smiled and said, "Check mate."

Genie rubbed her lip and looked at the board. "This isn't check mate."

He stood up and kissed the back of her head that was still trying to find a way out of losing the game. "Good game, sweet girl."

She crossed her arms. "Well. This is a hard game to win. Grandfather. Will you play it with me again? I can win against you."

They all laughed.

Jackie smiled. "Let Grand take a crack at it against Grandfather. I'd love to finally beat Pete at something."

The Doctor walked over to Rose, who sat at the bar. He leaned down and kissed her quickly, then whispered in her ear. "Do you know what?"

She smiled and asked, "What?"

He whispered quietly in her ear, "I need some hot, steamy, mind-blowing-"

She smacked his shoulder playfully.

He stood up and rubbed his shoulder, "Awe! Coffee! Geez. What are you thinking about woman?"

She laughed at him. "Sure that's what you were going to say."

The Doctor laughed as walked into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. Rose watched Jackie and Pete play chess as Genie sat between them at the table. Rose sipped her tea and smiled. The Doctor looked up at her watching her family. He smiled and then felt dread knowing how few years she would have with them.

She felt his emotions and turned to look at him. "Baby, are you alright?"

He smiled, "Sorry. I was just thinking about something. I'm fine. Nothing to worry you about."

She smiled and turned back to watch them.

Tony, Lewis and Tony Stark walked into the sitting room. Stark clapped his hands together. "And that's done!" He saw the Doctor making a cup of coffee, grinned and shook his head. "So, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

Rose giggled. "And he's cheeky. You have been warned."

Tony Tyler ran to him, "John!" He picked him up and sat him on the cabinet of the kitchen.

"Cheeky? Cheeky you say?" Tony asked as he walked over to him and shook his hand. "Did you get the message I left on your arm?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I believe I must have sweat it off before I could read it. What did it say?"

Tony put his hands in his pockets, "Basically, I owe you an epic ass kicking for scaring all of us like that. Good to see you conscious."

He smiled. "I'll remind you, later."

"Mention it to Pepper. She keeps up with that for me."

Tony Tyler was excited. "Look John! Mr. Stark has made me a new bracelet. It's black. Isn't it cool?"

Tony held his wrist up and showed the bracelet to the Doctor. Lewis walked behind him, pat him on the shoulder and made a cup of coffee for himself while Tony spoke. "I can call you! Or Daddy. Or Rose. Genie. Anyone."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh wow. You and Genie will never get anything done now that you can speak to one another like that."

The boy looked at him and smiled. "It also will zap someone if I need it to! And if I want to jump out of the nets up there, it will keep me from hitting the ground!"

Stark pointed at him as Lewis handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh thanks, Lewis. But, don't jump out of the nets just to test it. Well. Hell. Whatever. Jump out of the nets if you want. Live it to the fullest, kid."

The Doctor bopped Tony Tyler on the nose. "Don't jump out of the nets, little brother."

The Doctor took his bracelet off of Tony's arm and put it back on his own. He spoke some strange words along with his name as it readjusted to his wrist.

Tony laughed and jumped down from the cabinet. "Thank you, Mr. Stark!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Tyler!"

Tony Tyler joined Genie and climbed into the nets that hung high in the sitting room ceiling.

The Doctor leaned against the cabinet and sipped his coffee. "Black instead of silver, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm testing a paint on that metal. Pepper suggested I paint the suits so they don't look like Cybermen."

Pete didn't look up from his game, "That is a very good idea. I agree with Pepper. It might save your life."

Tony rolled his eyes, "So, you've taught your bracelet to speak some….gooblity goo something?"

"Gallifreyan." He told him. "Yes."

Genie looked down at them from high up in the nets. "That's Daddy's language. Gallifreyan. I can sing a song about windmills in Gallifreyan. Legate can play it with his guitar. Did you know that, Daddy?"

"Who taught Legate that?" He asked her.

She smiled proudly. "I did. He taught me the Quauhtin song, 'Nehyta'."

Rose called up to her. "That's a song?"

Genie said. "Yes. But, I'm not going to sing it until Legate comes back home."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Alright. Then we will wait."

Tony asked the Doctor. "So, feeling alright?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm fine. It was what Jack and Rose thought. I'm not connected with the Doctor on the other side anymore."

Lewis smiled. "Really?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope! Completely me. And boys, I didn't realize how much I needed that!"

Lewis clanged coffee cups with him. "Well done, then!"

Stark nodded his head. "So, that shouldn't happen anymore then. Right?"

He shook his head. "Hopefully not. He did something that forced him to change every cell in his body. That's the reason it knocked me out, too."

"Alright, that makes no damn sense."

Lewis asked, "What do you think he did?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I believe it was radiation poisoning."

Stark pointed at him, "And you can feel the effects of that, even though it was him."

He rubbed his chin. "Yeah, but….."

Rose asked, "What are some of the symptoms of that?"

The Doctor thought, "Burns on your skin, flu like symptoms, extreme fatigue-"

Stark held his mug of coffee to him and added, "Nose bleeds, hair loss."

The Doctor looked shocked and ran his hand through his hair. "Rose?"

Rose laughed, "I haven't noticed anything. Relax."

He rolled his eyes. "That would be my damn luck. You know what, fine. At least I'm not joined with that….guy anymore. It would be worth it."

Lewis teased him, "I'll get you a cap."

Pete laughed from across the room. "We'll ask Howie to get you a cowboy hat like he wears."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Is everyone picking on me?"

She smiled at him, "You started it."

Genie called down from the nets above, "Daddy. You would look good in a cowboy hat. Try that."

Stark teased him, "I would insist you speak like John Wayne when you wore it."

Rose and Lewis laughed.

The Doctor groaned and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Easy there, Pilgrims."

Stark shook his head. "That loses the effect with a British accent."

Jackie's loud cheer made them all snap their necks to face in her direction. "Ha!" Jackie exclaimed. "Check Mate, Pete!"

Genie laughed from way up in the nets, "Well done, Grand!"

Tony Tyler cheered, "Way to go, Mum!"

Rose laughed and clapped. "Awesome, Mum!"

Pete rubbed his head. "This is just the weirdest game ever. Well done, Jacks." He leaned over the table and kissed her.

She walked away dancing in celebration of her win.

Tony pointed at them. "What are they playing?"

Pete answered him. "Chess. Some game John has made to sell. It's the prototype they delivered to the office. Have a go. I say, it will never catch on. It has too many rules."

Lewis nodded, "I'll take that bet. How much?"

Pete threw his hands in the air, "Phhhh….. Five."

Lewis nodded, "Hundred?"

Pete rubbed his chin. "Thousand. If that damn game sells more than ….. Stark, set a number."

Stark thought, "A million in a year."

Pete agreed. "Yes. That sounds fair. I'll bet he can't get anyone to buy that damn game. I'll pay you a five grand if he sells a million in a year."

Lewis held out his hand, "I'm all over that! If he doesn't sell them in that time period, I'll pay you."

They shook on it. "Done." Pete said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "A million? Can I get in on this bet?"

Pete shook his head. "No. You'll buy a million just to win it."

Rose laughed, "He's got your number."

Tony looked at the game with interest. "Someone explain this to me."

Lewis smiled. "All of the pieces have different rules of how they can move. We played it a bit this morning."

Tony rubbed his face. "Show me. That sounds interesting."

The Doctor joined Stark over to the table and set the game back up for them. After a quick explanation, they began to play.

Arla brought Sam into the room. "Hello!" Rose walked to her and they hugged. Arla asked, "Have you seen his room? "

Jackie sipped her tea. "It's perfect, Rose. They did a nice job making it Sam's while you were gone."

Rose took Sam and kissed his head. "Did you really? I'll go up and see it. Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't look up. He was completely engrossed in his game. "Yes, Rose."

"Did you hear that? They have sorted Sam's nursery for us?"

He smiled, "I'll go up and see it in a bit."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's completely into that. Let's go see it. Mum?"

Jackie left the room with Arla, Rose and Sam just as the Doctor announced, "Check."

Tony held out his hand. "Now, I don't understand that. Why would you tell someone? Why not just trap the King?"

"Well, you honestly don't have to tell someone if you prefer not to."

Jack Harkness walked over to the table and stood with his hands on his hips. "It's a strategy to get into your opponents' head. It's like saying, 'Take that' or something. Chess is like a battle. It is partly psychology, worrying your opponent by announcing it and angering him over the implication that he's such an inferior player that he'd not notice the check. You can get him here. Move the knight."

Tony nodded and moved the knight. "Thanks. Check."

The Doctor pushed Jack's leg. "Beat it. He doesn't need your help."

Jack laughed, "Nice to see you're feeling better."

Jake walked over to them. "What is this?"

Jack smiled. "A game from where we are from. I'll teach you how to play."

Lewis sipped his coffee. "I like it. I found it rather easy."

Pete rolled his eyes. "You would."

Tony moved a piece and looked around the board. "Check….mate! Yes. That's right, isn't it?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Damn. I should have seen that coming. Yes. Damn, Tony. You are clever."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I like that. It's intelligent. Like a moving puzzle. Pete, I'd buy one of these."

They stood up and shook hands.

Jack sipped his tea. "Who won?"

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "He did. Wow. First time, too."

Tony looked up at the children high in the nets. Genie clapped for him. "Well done, Uncle Tony!"

Tony Tyler cheered with her. "Yay!"

Tony rubbed his face where he had shaved that morning. "Gene. I'm growing the beard back out. How about you? How's your beard?"

Genie groaned, "Daddy! Uncle Tony is being-"

The Doctor didn't look up. "Ahhh! If you're going to start doing that with your Uncle Tony, it will never stop."

Stark smiled up at her, "Daddy is right, Lizard. I'm always up to something."

He looked back at the Doctor. "So! I brought something you will like. And something you're going to hate. I think the thing you are going to hate needs to be used first."

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "What is it?"

Lewis smiled. "Oh, it's ridiculous cool. I can't wait for Poltious to get his ass down here to see them."

Tony laughed. "Children! Uncle Tony brought Christmas gifts. Get down here!"

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark, the Doctor, Jack, Jake, and Pete walked outside to the beach with Lewis, Lance, Aemillus and Poltious. It was a beautiful, hot day. Genie and little Tony's eyes lit up when they saw the six bright yellow, All Terrain Dune Buggies sitting on the beach.

Tony quickly turned around and held up his hands. "Alright. They have helmets and seat belts. These are only 800 CC. All of them have two seats. I figure the kids can drive them, later. They can't reach the pedals yet."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "How fast do they go?"

Tony shook his head. "Depends on how far you press down the pedal."

Jack laughed. "Oh, is that what I think it is? Go carts?"

Genie and Tony ran down to them with Jake and Jack.

"Tony." The Doctor said.

The wind blew in Tony's hair as he put his sunglasses on and looked back at him. "I know. You are going to kick my ass."

He smiled like a loon. "These look brilliant. It's like Top Gear at the beach!"

Tony looked surprised back at Pete. "Are we sure he's alright? That's not the reaction I expected."

Pete laughed. "I'm going to have a go in them! Hell yeah!"

Pete ran over to join the children.

XxxxXxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16 - On the Boat

XxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 16 - On the Boat

Pepper stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse. She slipped off her heels and picked them up with a sigh. "Tony?" She called.

There was no answer.

She shook her head and walked up the staircase and down the hall to her room. She opened the closet and sat her shoes on the floor. She stood up and took off her skirt suit and put it back on a hanger. Standing in the doorway of the closet wearing only her underwear, she reached up and took her bath robe just as someone grabbed her neck from behind. She couldn't breathe.

She could feel their hot breath on her neck as they held her tightly. "Where is he?" A man's voice ask as Pepper struggled to take a breath.

Suddenly, she heard her attacker gasp then she heard a loud pop. He fell lifeless to the floor behind her. Pepper screamed and turned around. Tony stood there looking at a man dressed completely in black, who lay on the floor. She fought back tears as she realized what had just happened.

Tony asked her, "You alright?"

She nodded her head and whimpered. He quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms. "You're safe. It's all over."

She was shaken. She held Tony tightly as she asked, "How did he get in here?"

"I'm not sure. But, I'll figure it out."

He kissed her forehead and leaned down to pick up her robe. He helped her put it on just as Exton ran into the room. "I'm here."

"Late to the party again. The actual hell, man?"

Exton shook his head as he knelt down next to the attacker. "John is already on my ass. I couldn't get in. Everything is locked out."

"You didn't do that…. Blinking thing….?" Tony asked.

Exton continued to look over the body. "It takes time. That's the only way I got in. I'm not completely solid yet. I'll probably set the alarm off in-"

Jarvis spoke, "Sir! Someone has walked through the defenses."

Tony threw his hand in the air. "This shit is just crazy."

Exton put his hands on his hips and nodded his head. "I agree. Lewis is on his way. We'll sort this out. John has instructed me to have you bring Pepper to the island."

Tony turned and looked at Pepper. "I was just coming to get you anyway."

She covered her mouth and willed herself not to cry.

He put his arm around her and they walked out of the room. He looked at the marks on her neck once they got into the hallway. "That's just a little pink. It will fade in a little bit. It might bruise."

She looked at his face as he stood in front of her. "Is this how it is going to be? Now? Is this what Rose and John live with everyday?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Let's not think about that." He held both of her hands in his. "Okay. Tell me. You were changing. What were you about to do?"

She took a deep breath. "I was going to take a shower and lay down for a little while. I didn't know you were here."

"I just returned. Get dressed, and I'll take you to John's. We're about to all go on the boat."

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Which boat? The new boat?"

He smiled, "John loves it. It was the one he had wanted and he didn't realize we had already got it for him. Great job, Pepper."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "That one was easy. This. Tony, I'm not sure about this."

Tony held her hand and walked back into her room. He turned on the light and walked her back over to the closet. Exton had disappeared with the body. Pepper was surprised. "Where did he go?"

Tony rubbed his face. "I don't know. Just….someplace. Lewis is taking care of it." He reached up into the closet and pulled out a small overnight bag. "Here. Get dressed and we'll go there. I need to know how that guy got in here before I let you come back."

Pepper nodded her head.

He turned and looked at her. "I need to go change."

Pepper noticed for the first time he was covered in wet, sandy clothes. "What have you been doing?"

He smiled, "Our own version of Top Gear. Poltious is bat shit crazy. If he ever asks you to ride with him, the answer is 'no.' I never thought I would met someone who would scare the living shit out of me that damn bad."

She laughed in spite of herself. "Introduce me to this guy."

"Phhh. Right. Okay."

He started to walk away and she grabbed his hand quickly. "What?" He asked.

"Stay here. While I get dressed."

He nodded his head. "Sure." He walked backwards and sat on the end of her bed. He watched as she put on her clothes.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Tony and Pepper popped onto the yacht that sat in the ocean off of the coast of the Doctor's island. Pete sat at the table that was on the back deck, wearing a pair of sunglasses. The deck above them shaded where they sat. A sliding glass door stood open behind them and a staircase lead up to the top deck. To the side, a platform was lowered in the water. Genie was standing next to him, drinking juice and wearing her bathing suit.

Genie smiled when she saw him return. "Uncle Tony is back!"

"And I brought Pepper!" He brought her hand up and kissed it.

Pepper smiled and seemed to relax a bit.

Tony held out a seat at the table for her. "Have a seat, Pepper. I'll get you a drink for your nerves. Gene! Come help me a minute. I'll show you how to make a martini." Genie walked with him into the cabin.

Pete called after them, "Genie. Will you please get Grandfather a beer?"

"Yes, sir!" her little voice yelled.

Pete looked at Pepper. "John told me what happened. He's off with Lewis to help sort out everything."

Pepper nodded her head. "Thank you. I have no idea how he could have gotten in."

"These people are resourceful. When you think you've dammed up every hole, they still found a way in."

She looked puzzled at him. "I suppose you are right."

Pete laughed and rubbed his face. "Sorry. I'm talking like Howie."

"Mr. Tyler-"

"Pete. I'm simply Pete."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, this has been the strangest 24 hours ever in my life."

"I can understand that. Let us hope the next few hours are as relaxing. Tony tells me you picked out the ship for John."

She smiled. "I thought, with the family, he needed something this large."

He chuckled, "I confess, I don't know anything about yachts. But, this is really nice. John was very surprised. It's the one he had wanted. I didn't even know he was shopping for one."

She smiled, "Wonderful. How did he like the Dune Buggies?"

Pete laughed, "Oh, those were amazing! We had a go with those this morning. Tony has a bit of sun because of that. My Tony. Not Stark. Jack's is going to be all over me about not putting sunscreen on him. Oh, those were so much fun! I can't wait to get Howie in them."

She laughed with Pete. "Tony mentioned…ummm… he has a strange name. Pol…something."

Pete shook his head and exhaled. "Poltious. Yes. Blimey. He is a mad man. You won't see me ever ride with him. Never. I don't know how he's lived as long as he has."

She laughed.

Tony returned with Genie and a dirty martini. He handed it to Pepper. "There. Start with that, and we'll get you something stronger if you need it."

Pete popped the top off of the bottle of beer that Genie gave him. He held it up to Pepper, "I have never let someone drink alone. Not about to start now. But, if my wife asks, this is my first one."

Genie rolled her eyes. "That's the first one Tony had brought you-"

"Aren't you supposed to be swimming?" he playfully fussed at Genie. She laughed and walked over to the platform.

Pepper laughed at them and sipped her martini.

Pete pointed at Tony after he took a drink. "John told me to have you stay here. He'll be right back."

"Pete, I could help."

Pete waved his hand, "Don't shoot the messenger. That's what he said. Although, I'm not chaining you to the table. He mentioned that, but I'm not up for that if you aren't."

Pepper teased him, "First one?"

Pete nodded to her. "In the last ten minutes. Yes."

Pepper giggled.

Tony groaned. "Fine. I'm not fighting with him."

Pepper looked at him, "What about the security?"

Tony shook his head. "John has full access to everything there."

Genie stood on the platform that was lowered into the water. "Come swim, Tony."

Tony looked back at Pepper. "You're good?"

She waved her hand. "Go! Stop worrying about me."

"Going. Right. Gene! You can swim, right? I'm not hauling your skinny butt out of the water."

Tony took off his shirt and ran and jumped into the water just meters from where Pete and Pepper sat. Tony turned around in the water and held his arms out. "Come on, Gene!"

Genie jumped into the water and splashed Tony in the face. He complained. "Trying to drown me? The hell, Gene?"

She swam back to the platform and climbed back on the ship. "That's a swear. One dollar."

Pete and Pepper laughed at them.

Rose walked out holding Sam. Jackie sat down beside of Pete at the table.

Rose looked at Pepper, "Are you alright?"

Pepper shook her head. "I'd just rather not think about it. Is this what you deal with all of the time?"

"More often than I would care to admit." Rose told her.

Jackie held her hands out. "Give this child to me and go swim."

Rose handed Sam to Jackie and put her hand on Pepper's shoulder. "It is alright. You're safe here."

Pepper nodded her head. "Thanks, Rose."

Rose walked away and jumped into the water with Tony and Genie.

Jackie looked back at Pete drinking a beer. "How many is that, then?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. What?"

Jackie looked at Pepper. "He told me it was the first one."

Jackie nodded her head. "Right. Your grandchildren are present. They don't need to see their grandfather all Brahms and Liszt."

Pete finished his beer and sat the bottle down on the table. "I couldn't agree more. First one."

Pepper bit her lip to keep from laughing at them.

Lance walked down the steps to the table where they sat. "And I brought chips! Lots of chips!" He sat down six paper bags on the table.

Pete sat up and opened them. "I hope there are some burgers in there, too."

Jackie shook her head disapprovingly. "Burgers. With your cholesterol. Phhh…."

Lewis, Jack, Jake and the Doctor walked through the open sliding glass door to where they sat.

Jack announced, "And we're back."

Lewis leaned over and grabbed a handful of chips and popped them in his mouth.

The Doctor smiled, "Oh! Chips! Rose! Did you see there are chips?"

Jackie smiled at him, "You know the way to that woman's heart."

He tossed some in his mouth and smiled like a loon. "Our first date ended with chips."

Jack laughed, "Where did you take her for your first date?"

"To the end of the world. Don't ask. I really don't know why."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Better than our first date. Do you remember what happened?"

He shook his head. "No. Remind me."

"My ship blew up. You told me to shut the door so there wouldn't be a draft."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. That wasn't your ship. That was a Chula ship. Where did you even get that?"

Jack tossed some chips in his mouth. "Ummm… nevermind. That's a long story. And Jake would probably not appreciate the details."

Jake took off his shirt. "Thank you. I'm off to swim. Jack?"

Jack tossed some more chips in his mouth. "I'm going to jump off the upper deck. Let's go up there."

The Doctor groaned as they ran up the stairs, "Don't break anything."

Jack laughed, "I know it's a new ship-"

"I meant on yourselves. Let me have the day off." He yelled back as he ate some more chips. He looked over at Sam who Jackie held. He was sucking his fingers.

Jackie looked down at him and smiled. "At least he's giving my fingers a rest."

He smiled, "For the moment. Be careful, he's got a tooth. And he knows how to use it."

Tony got out of the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to him. "That's the truth. He bit me two days ago. Anyway, everything alright in New York?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. You had already handled it. Exton just cleaned it up."

Pepper sat down her drink. "I still don't know how they got in. Everything up there is locked out."

The Doctor nodded and ate some more chips. "Lewis has a theory."

Lewis nodded, "Yes. Do you have shopping delivered?"

Pepper closed her eyes, "Yes. That is what happened. That poor kid."

Tony groaned, "Jarvis has a code for that. It can be someone different without setting off the alarms. But, only in that case. Damn it."

Lewis pointed at the Doctor. "Explains the other body that Mortimer found."

The Doctor agreed. "Right. Oh well. Not a bad idea to take another look at security there."

Tony nodded his head. "Whatever you think. I've told Jarvis to give you and Timon full access."

Lewis grabbed a burger and unwrapped it. "Timon is on it now."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Good man!"

Their conversation was interrupted as Jack and Jake jumped off of the top deck of the ship into the water.

The Doctor looked up and shook his head. "Damn idiots."

Genie shouted, "Uncle Tony! Are you coming back?"

He grabbed a few chips and tossed them in his mouth. "Yes, Lizard girl. Just checking on Pepper."

"I'm not a Lizard!"

"The swimming Lizard!" He teased as he hung the towel back on the rail and got back in the water.

Pepper smiled at the Doctor. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, John."

He smiled back at her. "Yeah. I just needed to rest. I'm fine. Going swimming with us?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm happy to sit and have a drink. It's been a hell of a morning."

"Alright." He looked around. "Where is Tony?"

Pepper pointed at the sea.

"No. Tony Tyler?"

Pete nodded his head. "He'll be right out. He had to change into his suit."

Jackie fussed, "And he's going to need sunscreen. Did you even put any on him when you nutters were out on the beach?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "I'll give him a bit then." He held his hands out to Jackie. She handed him Sam. He kissed the baby's face and took him over to the platform. He stood in the knee deep water there and lowered the baby's feet into the water.

"How's that, Sam?" he asked him.

Sam looked surprised and then started to cry.

The Doctor picked him back up and held him. "Ohh…..your feet don't need a nappy. Silly boy. It's like the bath. Just, much bigger. You can splash."

Sam wasn't having it. He continued to cry as the Doctor sat down and dried his feet off with a towel. He held him on his lap. "Sam, you aren't in the water anymore. Why are you so upset?"

Sam screamed at him.

"Wow. Good lungs, son."

He picked him back up and gave him to Jackie. He stopped crying immediately.

"He said he wanted his Grand." He explained as he rolled his eyes.

Jackie kissed Sam's cheek and pat his back. "Such a clever little boy. Your Grand will keep you out of the water."

Sam coo'ed at her and started to suck on his fingers again.

The Doctor looked around. "I'm going to check on my little brother. Excuse me." He walked back into the ship. "Tony? Where are you?"

He heard Tony's voice, "I'm on my way out."

He opened the loo's door and walked outside. He was wearing his swimming trucks and looked seriously at the Doctor.

"What's the matter?"

He pointed at the pink line on his arm where the alien had cut it days before. "Am I always going to be able to see this?"

The Doctor knelt down and held his arm. "Well, let the Doctor give it a look. It looks like it has healed nicely, Comrade."

"But, you can still see it."

He nodded. "It was a deep cut. I can put something on it to make the line go away, but not for a few more days. The cut is closed, but your body needs time to heal."

Tony bit his lip and looked away.

"What's on your mind?"

Tony looked back at him. "Did they kill the aliens?"

He held his hands, "No. They sent them to a prison planet where they can't escape. They won't hurt anyone again."

"Why didn't they just kill them? Did Daddy tell them not to?"

"Killing isn't always the answer. It should be the last thing you think of as a solution to a problem."

"They were going to kill me." He reasoned.

"Yes, they were. But, -"

"No, but! If it was me or them…what would you have done?"

He sighed, "Do you really not know? Do you really have to ask?"

"John."

He held his hands in his. "Listen, brother. This is going to always be with you. You're going to find yourself thinking about it even when you are an old man, rocking your grandchildren one night. The hate will fill up in your soul and you won't be able to stop it. It is alright to be angry. Frightened. But, it's never alright to be cruel. When you see killing as the first option, it's just a cowardly way out. You need to try to see another way. Understand?"

"Has anyone ever told you that they were going to kill you?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "A lot of people have. In fact, I remember once someone told me they were going to question, torture and then kill me."

The boy looked at him with interest. "What did you tell them?"

He smiled, "I told them to be sure to get it in the right order."

Tony smiled at him.

"Comrade, it is normal to feel this way. Don't think that it's not. Just like when you fall and skin your knee, you need to give this time to heal. In your mind. Okay?"

Tony looked at him and nodded his head. "Alright."

The Doctor helped him on with his long sleeved swim shirt. "And this will hide that scar from you for a bit, so you don't have to think about it."

Tony stood in front of him. The Doctor looked at him and smiled. "There. Your hair looks crazy. Apparently, it had a party when I was helping you on with your shirt."

Tony ran his hands through his hair and smiled. "It does that."

The Doctor laughed. "Mine too."

Tony watched as the Doctor put some sunscreen in his hands. "Alright. You help me and I'll help you. I'm going to put this on your face so you don't get sunburned. You put it on my face, too. Rub it in really good."

Tony smiled as he put some sunscreen into his tiny hands. "Alright. Ready?"

The Doctor smiled and said with him, "Go!"

They both rubbed the sunscreen on the other one's faces. Worried that they would get it into their eyes, they looked comical as they applied it with their eyes closed, very fast. Within a few seconds, both of them were laughing at one another. The Doctor grabbed Tony in an embrace. They held one another tightly.

Tony said. "Brother. You are so much fun."

He kissed the top of his head. "So, are you! Alright, I have a great idea. Have you been up to the top yet?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

Moments later, the conversation between Pepper, Rose, Jackie and Pete was interrupted by Tony and the Doctor screaming and jumping into the water from the top of the ship.

Jackie shook her head disapprovingly. "They are going to break their damn necks."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 – Cliff

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 – Cliff

They played in the water for a long while all together. Sam slept peacefully in Jackie's arms.

Pete finished his second hamburger. "That's just what I needed. Remind me to thank Lance later, Lewis."

Lewis nodded his head. "I'll see him later. Sure."

Pepper asked, "Not swimming, Lewis?"

Lewis shook his head. "Nah. Arla didn't sleep well last night, so I'm going back home to see if I can get her to take a nap."

Pete nodded his head. "How is she doing?"

Lewis nodded his head. "John says everything is fine. She's just tired."

Pete looked at Pepper and explained. "Lewis is going to be a father."

Pepper smiled, "Congratulations. How far along is she?"

"Hard to tell. She's from here, but I'm not. John says you are alright with that."

She smiled, "Of course. Yes."

He nodded his head. "Right. John seems to think it might be a shorter pregnancy than normal. That is why she's so tired, because her body is working so hard."

Pete nodded his head. "Arla herself works too damn hard. Tell her to put her feet up."

Jackie smiled, "Pete put a blanket in the dryer for me to curl up with when I was pregnant with Tony. It was lovely. It helped me relax. And it sounds mad, but I drank chocolate milk."

Lewis looked surprised, "Chocolate milk? Yeah?"

"I have no idea. That helped better than anything. But, yes. I was exhausted. All of the time. Tell her to nap as much as she can. There won't be any sleeping when those children arrive."

Lewis smiled. "I'll tell her. Yes. Thank you."

Pete smiled at him. "Arla is always so busy doing something. Like my Tony. Turn on the telly and get her to lie down and watch it. She'll be asleep in a few minutes. Works everytime for him."

Lewis pointed at Pete. "That! Is a great idea. I'll go do that now. Thanks."

Lewis typed something on his arm and popped away.

Pete looked in the bag, "Anymore burgers?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You with that cholesterol won't be thanking you."

Pete chuckled at her grumbling and drank his beer. "So, Pepper. How long have you and Tony known one another?"

"A long time. I was working in the secretarial pool at Stark Industries, and found an accounting error Tony had made."

Pete looked surprised, "Tony?"

Pepper smiled, "Yes. The mathematical genius had made an error. When I confronted him about it, he told me I was wrong. He was never wrong. I threw the paperwork on his desk and demanded he look at it. I guess he had never had anyone do that to him. He offered me a job at his personal assistant because, as he said, he needed someone to tell him when he screwed up."

Pete chuckled. "Ginger temper vs. Stark narcissism. His father was just as damn bad."

Jackie teased. "I bet you have to tell him that a lot."

Pepper giggled, "It's a full time job."

They laughed as they looked back at the swimmers. Pepper looked back at Pete and Jackie. "How did you two meet?"

Realizing that their stories might be different, Pete looked at Jackie. "You tell it Jacks."

Jackie smiled at him. "We met in a bar. Believe it or not."

Pete looked surprised, "Did we?"

Jackie laughed, "Yes. You plum. That's not the same for you?"

He shook his head. "No. You were a call girl." He teased.

Jackie stood up and handed Pepper the baby. "Could you please hold this child for a moment?" As soon as Sam was safely in Pepper's arms, Jackie playfully smacked Pete who laughed at her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He told her as he laughed.

She sat down next to him, smiled and shook her head. "Seriously. A call girl. You've clearly had one too many."

Pete sipped his beer and chuckled under his breath. Pepper laughed at them. "You two are so cute together. How long have you been married?"

Pete and Jackie looked back at one another seriously. Pete rubbed his chin. "Huh."

Jackie started, "Well, that's…. been…."

Pete pat her lap. "Well, just a bit, Jacks."

Pete stood up and walked over to the platform. He stood in the water up to his knees and whistled. "Hey! You lot! Come here just a bit."

Pepper smiled back at Jackie. "What is he doing?"

Jackie shook her head. "Who knows with that man."

All of the group that had been swimming in the sea joined him on the platform. Pete walked back to the table and turned to Genie and Tony. "Come up here. I want everyone to be able to see this properly."

"What is he doing?" Rose asked.

The Doctor kissed her cheek as he held her about the waist.

Pete took Jackie's hand and led her in front of the table so everyone could see her. He looked back at the crowd. "Everyone see alright? Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah?"

Pete got down on one knee and looked up at Jackie. The crowd gasped.

Jake shouted, "What?! Really?"

Rose covered her mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Jackie Tyler. Will you marry me?"

Jackie covered her mouth and gasped. "Are you serious, Pete?"

"Of course, I am. Jacks. Would you?"

Jackie cried. "Of course I will."

They embraced one another and kissed as the crowd cheered.

Rose turned around and looked at the Doctor. "I can't even believe it."

He held her and celebrated with the rest.

Tony walked over to Pepper and looked at Sam who continued to sleep. Tony fussed at Sam. "You sleep through the best stuff, man."

Pepper smiled at him. "I can't believe he did that. I didn't know they weren't married."

Tony nodded his head. "It's….. complicated. I'll explain later."

Genie held her hands up and danced around. "Another wedding! Yay!"

The Doctor, Jack and Tony shook Pete's hand and Rose hugged her mum.

The Doctor chuckled, "Well done, Pete. I remember when I asked Rose. I nearly passed out."

Jack looked back at him, "Really? Did you think she would say no?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She had no reason to say yes. I wonder why she did all of the time."

Jack looked back at Rose and shook his head. "You two are disgusting. Come on Jake."

Pete laughed. "That was nerve racking. Alright! Well, now we have a wedding to plan on top of everything."

Jackie turned and yelled back at him, "And Howard Shepherd is not marrying us."

Pete nodded his head and laughed. "Alright. We'll find someone else. Whatever you want. However." Pete knelt down and looked at his son. "Tony. You are the most important man in my life. Would you be the Best Man at my wedding?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Huh. What do I have to do?"

"Well, ummm. Just stand up there with me when I marry your mum. Keep me from running off." He teased.

"Best man." Tony smiled and nodded his head. He looked around at the Doctor, Tony, Jack and Jake. "Well, out of this lot, that's not saying much."

Stark looked back at the Doctor, "We've just been insulted."

"Spotted that, too?"

Pepper laughed at them.

Tony smiled, "Sure, Daddy. Count me in."

Pete pat his son's shoulder. "Good man."

The Doctor turned around and saw Jack and Jake standing looking at something. "What's up, guys?"

Jack pointed. "How far up is that cliff just there?"

Stark turned around and held Pepper's hand. She had given Sam back to his Grand. He laughed. "This guy knows everything. Pepper. Listen to this."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. The cliff in question sat a few miles from where the ship was. It overlooked the sea and dropped straight down.

"That, is where I almost put the house. It's beautiful. I was worried the children would walk off of the edge, though."

Jack smiled back at him. "How far is it?"

"From where we are now? 1,503 meters." He told them.

Stark rolled his eyes. "This is like time, man. Just round it. Say, nearly a mile."

The Doctor smiled. "Right. Sorry."

Pepper asked, "Well, how many meters are in a mile?"

The Doctor and Stark said at the same time, "1,609.34."

They looked at each other and smiled.

Rose shook her head. "What's this?"

Jack pointed at the cliff. "How high is it?"

The Doctor looked, "Over the sea? 26, no 27 meters."

Stark nodded, "Same as an eight story building. How about that other one. Closer to us?"

The Doctor looked at the cliff face that sat just meters from them. "That's only….14, maybe 13 and a half."

Jack nodded, "So, a four story building?"

The Doctor nodded, "More or less."

Tony clapped his hands in excitement, "I'm game! Who else is jumping it?"

Jack threw his hand up. "Me!"

Jake shook his head. "Not me."

Jack shook his head. "This would be good for you."

"No, thank you." He laughed.

The Doctor smiled. "Rose?"

She looked back at it. "Sure. You?"

He smiled. "Oh, hell yeah."

Stark yelled, "Mr. Tyler! I have something I want you to do!"

XxxxxXxxxxx

Using their bracelets, the Doctor, Rose, Tony Stark, and Lewis popped to the top of the cliff with Tony Tyler, Pete and Jack.

Pete held his son's hand as he walked and looked over the edge of the cliff with him.

"That is a long way down." Pete said. He turned to his son, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. John's going to do it. So are Jack and Rose."

Lewis put his hands on his hips and groaned. "I really don't like this. John-"

The Doctor looked surprised at Lewis. "Really? Where the hell did you come from?"

Lewis pointed at him, "It got quiet out here. I told Arla that I better go check on you lot!"

The Doctor was prepared for this. He pointed at himself. "Primus. Passed the trials and everything. I'm going to do this."

Lewis groaned. "But….. Rose?"

Rose smiled at him. "Trained Torchwood agent. I've done this before."

The Doctor looked surprised back at her. "You have?"

She nodded her head. "It's a good story."

He smiled proudly at her. "I look forward to hearing it."

Genie's voice shouted at them from the water below. "Daddy! Be careful!"

The Doctor shouted back to her. "Daddy will be fine. Cheer for everyone. Just like we talked about."

"Alright!" She shouted.

Lewis pointed at Jack. "You?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you really concerned this is going to kill me? Have you met me?"

Lewis pointed at Stark. "And you?"

Stark rubbed his hands together. "My girl is watching. I'm not chickening out now."

Lewis groaned. "Maybe we should make this a three drink minimum. I hate this assignment."

Rose teased him, "You have that look, Mr. Stark."

"Blind panic? I'm sure I do. Don't tell her with your girlie chit chat, later."

Jack smiled back at him. "You know. There seems to be something I remember my Mom telling me. If your friends all jump off a cliff….?"

Stark looked back at him, "Yeah. I'm fuzzy on how that ended at the moment, too."

Rose laughed at them.

The Doctor took Tony Tyler's hand. "You don't have to do this."

Tony became cross. "You're doing it again! John! Stop treating me like this!"

Pete sighed, "Maybe John is right about this one-"

"Dad. No! I want to do it! They are doing it."

Pete nodded his head, "Well, yeah, but…"

The Doctor knelt down in front of him. "Alright. You're going to jump with me. Keep your body straight. You have to enter the water feet first and don't go at any angle. Show me with your hand what I'm saying."

Tony nodded his head and moved his hand to show him he understood. The Doctor looked up at the others. "Everyone understand? Get a good running start, and jump as far away as you can from the edge. When you land, go feet first into the water while keeping your body straight up and down."

Stark nodded his head. "No belly flops. Right."

"At this height, you could break something if you land wrong. Is everyone sure about this?"

They all nodded. Rose turned around and looked at them, "You guys are so damn serious."

Jack held out his hand, "Ladies first, then. Madam Badass."

"Fine." She turned to the Doctor and kissed him. She held his face and he put his hands on her hips.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "Really? We're just, jumping off a damn cliff. Not going to war or anything."

Pete laughed at his grumbling.

Stark put his hands on his hips. "He's old though. He might not make it."

Jack pointed at Stark. "Good point. Sure you're up for this Old Man? Don't want you to break a hip or anything."

The Doctor continued to kiss Rose, but raised his hand to flip Jack the bird. He looked into Rose's face. "You're sure-" he started.

"Don't worry about me." She let go of him and ran off of the edge and jumped. They all watched as she landed in the water below. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to the Doctor, her head popped up above the water. She waved at them.

The ladies back on the boat clapped and cheered.

He sighed, "Oh, how I love that woman. She's amazing. Okay, who's next?"

Jack was already lined up. "Me! And I've already worked out my scream." He took a deep breath and ran. As he jumped off the edge and fell, he screamed a high pitched shout. Finally, he landed in the water. They watched as he popped his head up and yelled back. "Come on in! It's a long trip down!"

Tony Tyler laughed, "Jack screams like a girl."

The Doctor shook his head. "Yeah, he does. You should hear him when he is really frightened."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "I suppose I'll go next."

The Doctor looked surprised. "You?"

Lewis nodded. "Might as well. I'm up here. And this could count as training today." He ran off of the edge and jumped into the water. Everyone cheered as he landed successfully.

Stark looked at the Doctor. "Straight up and down. Feet first. Right?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "Yes. You'll be fine."

"Well, if I break my ass, just put it back together for me."

He ran off of the edge and landed in the water. Everyone cheered as he appeared unharmed in the water. "Come on then!"

The Doctor looked at Pete. "See you down there?"

"No, hell. I'm jumping, too."

Tony looked shocked. "Daddy? Really?"

"If you are doing it, so am I. I know a good Doctor if I screw this up."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright then. Straight and feet first."

Pete bounced up and down.

The Doctor laughed, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I don't like heights." Pete told him.

"Blame it on the concussion and go." He told him.

Pete ran and jumped off of the edge. Jackie screamed louder than anyone from the ship as he hit the water. Her voice echo'ed as Pete's head popped up from the water. "Peter Alan Tyler! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

He laughed. "I love you, too!"

The Doctor knelt back down to Tony. "And you're sure?"

Tony nodded his head, although his enthusiasm wasn't as much as it had been before, now that it was just him and the Doctor standing on top of the cliff. He took a deep breath.

The Doctor could sense his fear. "Brother, why are you doing this?"

He looked in his face. "I don't want to be scared anymore. Everyone always says to face your fears. Maybe it will make me be brave again."

The Doctor smiled proudly at him. "You are the bravest young man that I have ever met. I'm so honored to have you as my brother. But, this isn't going to make everything okay. Don't do it just for that reason."

He took a deep breath. "Can I do it myself?"

He thought. "Yes. Jackie will kill me, but yes. Just straight up and down and I'll be right behind you." The Doctor took Tony's bracelet and clicked a few things on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning off the personal force field for you. Otherwise, you're going to land in a bubble. Don't tell your sister, but I turned mine off this morning."

Tony nodded his head, "Right. Okay. I'm ready."

He stood up straight and took a deep breath.

The Doctor looked at him proudly. "Comrade."

"Yeah?"

"You've got this. Show Jack how to do it without screaming like a girl."

Tony smiled. "Hell yeah."

He ran and jumped off of the edge of the cliff. The Doctor ran and jumped immediately after him. He saw him land in the water perfectly. As the Doctor got to the surface, everyone was cheering for Tony. Pete swam over to him and shouted, "Did everyone see that?"

Jackie shouted from the ship. "That was amazing! Wow, Tony!"

Tony was all smiles as he swam back to the ship with his Dad and Jack. The Doctor swam to Rose and floated in the water. "Can you believe he did that?"

Rose smiled proudly. "Fearless."

"Like his sister. Amazing kid." He felt her arms were tired from threading water. "Come here. I'll hold you up."

They were a fair distance from the ship. Rose put her arms around his neck. He floated with her in his lap. "I forget you just float. Oh, this is nice."

"That was fun. Thanks for guiding Tony down. As soon as you told me you would telepathically do that, I knew I had to let him to it."

She smiled, "Now he thinks he did it himself. Never tell him."

"Never a word."

She giggled, "I didn't realize Dad was going to jump."

"Yeah, that surprised me. I'll admit that seeing you jump might have taken some years off of my very long life."

She kissed him, "It's good for your heart. I'm fine. Except…."

He looked concerned. "What? Are you hurt?"

She blushed, "No. I lost my top."

They looked at one another and laughed.

He felt of her back, "Oh, I love this island."

She rolled her eyes and asked him quietly. "Can we focus, Boob Man?"

He smiled like a loon. "Oh, I'm focused.

"Not on that."

He continued to smile at her. "Rose. I love you. Have I told you that today?"

She smiled at him, "Then kiss me."

He leaned in and gave her a proper kiss. Jack shouted at them from the ship. "Seriously?! There are children present! Get your asses up here."

The Doctor waved him away and continued to kiss Rose.

"Gross!" Jack exclaimed.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 - Strawberries and Business P

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 18 - Strawberries and Business Plans

The sun was setting into the ocean. It had been the perfect day. The Doctor and Rose were surprised to find that Summus had left them with a parting gift. Outside, near the swimming pool, was now a lovely outdoor bar. Completely stocked with everything one would expect. A long bar sat at least 15 people at anytime. The breeze from the ocean blew in under the wooden roof. Tony Tyler looked into the tall freezer and pulled out a box of ice cream.

"John, would you help us with this?" Tony called to the Doctor.

Genie clapped her hands and smiled.

The Doctor walked over and took the box from him. "Help you ask for. I've never told someone no when they have asked me for help." He looked under the bar top and found some bowls. He dished them out some chocolate ice cream and sat it in front of them. They sat at the bar and ate it as they laughed about the day.

Tony Stark was behind the bar looking for something. The Doctor looked down at him. "What are you after?"

Pepper was sitting at the bar across from them. Tony grunted. "A plug. This blender isn't working."

"Do you need help-"

"Nah, I've got it." Tony insisted.

Pete walked over and sat down at the bar next to Pepper. He slapped the bar. "A beer, please. Bartender."

The Doctor smiled and turned around to fetch a bottle out of the fridge.

Pepper grinned at him. "First one?"

He nodded. "First one! Yes!"

They both smiled at one another.

The Doctor opened the bottle and handed it to Pete.

"Cheers." He looked back at Pepper. "Not having anything?"

She smiled, "Tony is working on something."

Stark popped his head up. His hair was everywhere. "Got it! Damn plug was way in the back. Margarita, John? Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "No, thank you."

The Doctor smiled, "Sure. I'll try that."

Stark clapped his hands together. "Right. What flavor? Strawberry?"

Pepper groaned, "Tony. There is only one thing in the world that I'm allergic to and it's-"

"Strawberries. Right. I knew that. John. I need another flavor."

He walked back to the shelf where the drink mixes were.

The Doctor looked at her. "Strawberries, huh?"

She smiled, "Yes. What is it that Tony reacted to?"

He sat on the top of the bar and crossed his arms. "Ah. It's not here on this planet, so you don't have to worry about it. It was an insect. It stung his hand."

Tony walked back over and showed them the bottle. "Pina coladas on the island! I smell like a pina colada with all of this damn sunscreen on me."

Genie pointed at him as she ate her ice cream. "That's a swear. You're up to $36 today."

"Put it on my tab, Lizard."

Pete chuckled at her.

Tony mixed the drinks and handed one to Pepper, the Doctor and poured one for himself.

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's really good. Yeah. It does taste like sunscreen."

Jack and Jake walked out to the bar, "And there both of them are!" Jack declared.

"Both of what?" Pete asked.

Jake explained, "Directors. Your bracelet is about to go off."

The Doctor looked down at his bracelet, "And in 3-2-"

It lit up with a message. Pete's lit up and dinged right after. They both read the message and then looked up at one another.

Pete rose his eyebrows at the Doctor. "Thoughts?"

"Go and see, guys. Call me if it is and I'll pop right to you." The Doctor told him.

Jake nodded, "Right. On it now."

They popped away.

Genie asked, "Where did they go, Daddy?"

He picked up her empty bowl and smiled at her. "To work. They are going to check something for Daddy. Someone Daddy has been looking for."

Young Tony's eyes opened wide. "It's an alien, isn't it?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it's worse than that."

Genie held her hands up, "What's worse than that?"

"A bad guy! You know that!"

Genie shook her head. "Whatever, Daddy. I don't think I agree."

Tony shook his head, "I think an alien is much worse."

"Not all aliens. Haven't we talked about this?"

Pepper and Pete watched him with the children. Stark raised his hand and pointed at the Doctor. "He's an alien and you don't seem to mind."

Tony rolled his eyes. "John's not a real alien. He's-"

Genie smiled, "Like Han Solo!"

The Doctor looked up and smiled as he saw someone walk out to the bar.

"How about Lewis? And Legate?"

Genie propped her head on her chin. "I don't want to talk about Legate. Not until he comes back."

"Miss him, huh?"

She nodded her head.

Tony asked, "Are they from the same place? I've never asked."

The Doctor pointed behind her. "Ask him now."

Genie and Tony looked behind them and said together, "LEGATE!"

He laughed and hugged them both. "How are you?"

Genie smiled, "Legate! You said you would be home in two weeks! Why are you back so soon?"

Legate threw up his hands. "For you, of course! Summus has sent me back."

She jumped off of the chair. "This is fantastic! Would you like to come play a new game with me? Daddy has made it and it's really fun!"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "Sure! Let me talk with John, and I'll be right there. Go set it up."

Genie and Tony ran into the house together.

"Nice to see you." Pete said as he shook Legate's hand. "Summus voted you off the island, huh?"

Legate looked behind him to make sure the children had left. "I'm the Official Royal Messager of Queen Ashena. I've been sent to ensure that John is alright with my own eyes, and report back to Summus."

The Doctor pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Summus, Licis and I all know about the-"

"Ohhh….. right. Yes. Of course. I'm fine. Like I told everyone this morning when I woke up. It's nothing. Shouldn't happen again."

Legate nodded his head and looked back at Tony. He had his head propped up on his fist and was sound asleep.

Legate waved at Pepper. "Nice to see you again."

She smiled, "And you."

Pete pat Legate on the back. "Does your father know you have returned?"

"Yes. He is on the ship. He opened the hanger doors for me, so my ship is now inside. Space Traffic Control never saw me."

The Doctor pointed at Legate and explained to Pepper. "Legate has a smaller ship with a lot of….customizations done to it. It's brilliant. Tony is looking to get one like it."

"What does Tony need with a ship?"

Tony didn't move. His head was turned away from Pepper. She got up from her seat, walked over and looked at him. "Well, that explains that."

Legate laughed, "One night too many, doing All Nighters."

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "I don't even want to know what that is. Excuse me. I need to go ask Rose something."

Pepper walked back into the house. Legate sat down next to Tony. His head slipped off of his fist and he woke up. "What? What did I miss?"

Pete laughed at him. "Go take a nap. You've been asleep."

He rubbed his face and yawned, "I'm alright. Just a quick power nap. So, Legate. How's Logan?"

"Summus is keeping Logan busy with all sorts of training. When we heard of John's illness, I knew Genie would be upset. So, Summus and Logan agreed for me to return."

The Doctor smiled, "Thank you for that, Legate. Yes. Had it been something serious, she would have really needed you. I appreciate you lot thinking of her."

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "It's no problem. Looks like I get to learn a new game. And I hear there is a football game tonight. We are watching that?"

"Do you even have to ask?" The Doctor smiled.

Tony shook his head. "Count me out. I need to figure out where Pepper wants to go and get that handled."

"What? What are you on about?" Pete asked.

"I had Pepper take a few days off from work. I want to take her someplace for a vacation. Just us. I told her to decide, but I keep getting, 'It doesn't matter' from her. I'm open to suggestions."

Pete smiled, "Greece. It would help me out. I just bought on a house there, but haven't been able to get there to use it. Go, make yourself at home. Stay as long as you like, and report back to me if I got a good deal or not. There are three cars in the garage. Have a great time."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Least I can do. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help with my Tony."

Tony nodded his head. "Huh. Thanks, Pete. Greece it is. I've not been there in a while. I don't know if Pepper ever has."

Tony looked back at the Doctor and took something out of his pocket. "Almost forgot. This is from Howie." He handed the small thumb drive to him.

The Doctor, who still sat on the bar top, sat down his drink. "What was it about?"

Tony shook his head. "Wild stuff. There is this guy who was fooling around with gamma radiation. He was making a bomb for the Department of Defense. He managed to get too close to it when it was tested."

Pete looked back at him, "One of your guys?"

"No. I've heard of him though. Brilliant guy. I had no idea he was working on weapons, or I would have offered him a job."

The Doctor groaned and crossed his arms. "So, why is this such a problem?"

"Apparently the radiation has made him able to transform into this uncontrollable beast. No one knows what triggers it. He appears normal to everyone, then just loses control and…well."

"I imagine he knows what is triggering it." the Doctor said.

"Maybe he does. He destroyed most of the base there in New Mexico, and then disappeared. The CIA have eyes on him at all times in a small village somewhere in South America. He's hiding out there."

Pete drank the remainder of his beer. "Thoughts, son?"

He shook his head. "I'll have to read the paperwork, but based on what you're saying….sounds like a very frightened individual with abilities they can't control."

"Yeah. That's what I got out of it. Howie wants a cage for him. I imagine in case he completely loses control of it and needs to be detained, or something. The case we have for the arc reactor could work with some modifications. Nothing serious to put together at all. Hell, we could probably just copy the one we have here."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Let's start there." He looked down at his wristband and groaned.

Pete asked, "And?"

"Not him. False alarm."

"Who are you after now?" Tony asked.

"Someone that the Vice President contacted in each attack. It's just an idea that Lewis is chasing. This shit with you and Pepper is probably connected back to that lot. I'm sorry about that, mate."

Tony waved his hand and sipped his drink. "It's alright. Teaches me to keep my eyes open a bit wider."

The Doctor looked at Pete and Tony. "Tell me, Lewis didn't say, but….last night, while I was asleep. Did Rose….?"

Pete looked confused.

Tony mirrored the confused look. "I'm half asleep, man. Break it down, Barney-style for me."

Pete laughed, "Me too. Too much sun today."

"The Bad Wolf? Did she appear? I know she was upset. I imagine, extremely upset."

Tony sat back and took a deep breath. "I've never seen that, so I'm not certain. But, I don't think so. She was scared. Crying, like quietly, when I got there. Jack was with her. Lewis and Lance. Maybe they saw it if she did. She didn't seem different to me."

He nodded his head. "So, the Bad Wolf appears when she gets angry. Not sad. Interesting."

Pete offered, "Maybe she's controlling it more than we think."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's possible, but I've been told she's not able to control it at the moment. Huh. Lewis says he didn't notice anything either, and he's seen her as the Bad Wolf."

Pete sat down his empty bottle. "One more, and then I'm done. Jack's will have my ass."

The Doctor jumped down from the cabinet, fetched Pete a beer, and then sat back up on the cabinet. Pete sipped it, "I'm glad both of you guys are here, though. I know you are planning something to do with this Stark Expo. Care to enlighten me in on this?"

Tony smiled and rubbed his hands together. "The Expo runs for a few more months, and then it's over. It's been extremely successful. Made a ton of money, not to mention the science that has had a step up because of it. It's great. I can see why the old man did it back in the '70s, now."

The Doctor smiled, "Tony had the idea to make something more permanent. A place where scientists could come, show their work and get some support, maybe a job with a place they could be useful. That sort of thing."

Tony explained, "I came straight out of school and had a place to go because my name was already on the damn building. There are people out there who have amazing ideas and smarts, that don't have that opportunity. This would put them in front of CEOs of big companies, governments, Torchwood, DOD, everything."

Pete added, "And bad guys, too."

Tony nodded his head. "That's very true. But, that's why I wanted John in on it. He can see these proposals and stop them before they see the light of day, if they turn out to be something dangerous."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "History is littered with the odd scientist working in his garage and discovering something. But, he has no funding, no way to expand on the discovery."

Tony continued, "So, it just….stops. The guy that discovered Pluto made his damn telescope out of spare parts and a lawnmower."

Pete looked surprised, "Really?"

Tony smiled, "An American, Clyde Tombaugh. He absolutely did. Imagine having someone that resourceful and brilliant present something to you. You would have a fight on your hands because I would want him to come work for me."

Pete sat back and chuckled, "That's a brilliant idea. So, you plan to have a representative from all of these places all of the time, in this location?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Eventually. To begin with, just once a quarter. Then once a month. Then we'll see how it goes. I think it's a great idea. Nothing like it has ever been done before. Anywhere that I'm aware of."

Tony laughed, "And he knows everything. So there."

Pete smiled, "This is a hell of an idea. I'll admit, I could have used something like this when I first got started myself. I had all of these mad ideas and just….had to do it myself. This could really work. Who is financially backing this?"

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "John and I are. It's a non-profit sort of thing. No one should have to pay to get their ideas seen."

Pete smiled. "I'll like in. I could toss some money into this."

Tony nodded, "I'm good with that if Doctor Smith is."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with that if Mr. Stark is. Well, Doctor Stark."

Tony shook his head. "No. I don't do the doctor thing. That was something my Dad wanted. Not me."

The Doctor smiled. "You have four doctorates and-"

Pete looked shocked, "Four!? How the hell are you not working for me?"

Tony smiled at him, "You couldn't afford me. Besides, my name was already on the letterhead."

Pete laughed and drank his beer. "Well, now we know."

Tony laughed, "Smith. Stark. And Tyler. This could work!"

Pete held his beer up and toasted them. "Hell of idea, boys."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Later that night, the Doctor walked down the hallway of his island home holding a sleeping Tony Tyler in his arms. Tony had on a dark blue jumper that was much too big for him. He held the Doctor's neck as he slept.

Pete stepped out into the hallway from the room him and Jackie stayed in. He held out his hands and smiled, "There he is. I was just coming to fetch him. Finish watching the game, then?"

The Doctor put Tony in his father's arms. Pete held him and kissed his cheek. "Daddy has you, young man."

Tony held Pete's neck tighter. "Daddy." He said quietly in his sleep.

The Doctor rubbed Tony's back. "He was exhausted. He didn't make it through the first half. It's recorded, so we'll watch it another time."

Pete nodded his head. "He'll like that."

"Lewis said something about Jackie? She has something on her mind? Something up?"

Pete groaned. "I knew he would tell you about that. Damn it. I'll tell you everything later. It's not the place to discuss it."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Pete noticed the jumper. "Was he cold?"

"I put my jumper on him. He needs to wear something that covers his arm for the next few days. It will help keep this off of his mind. I can put something on it to fade the scar later, but it needs a bit."

"Right then. Thank you."

The Doctor smiled, "What are brothers for?"

Pete chuckled, "So, I hear."

The two men said goodnight to one another. The Doctor walked up the stairs, past his bedroom door and into Sam's new nursery. He put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Wow." Was all he could muster.

The walls were an elegant light blue and ivory texture. A wooden rocking horse sat under the window that the ocean breeze blew through. He walked over and closed it. A shelf sat in the corner, loaded with books. A new, wooden cot sat near a lamp that illuminated the room. He looked into the cot and Sam slept peacefully with his elephant. He leaned on the side of the cot and watched him sleep.

He heard Rose's voice in his head. _'I think he had a good day. I didn't even rock him. He went right to sleep.'_

He looked up and saw her leaning in the doorway. He smiled at her. "It has been a long day. For everyone."

Rose walked over to stand next to the cot. "It has been the perfect day. I'm honestly frightened to see tomorrow."

He laughed quietly at her. "I know what you mean. I love days like this."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You need more days like this. I've never felt you so happy."

He turned and kissed her forehead. "I've never been this happy."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me. What do you think of the room?"

He looked around and nodded, "This is amazing. Arla should be an interior designer. Did she do this?"

Rose giggled, "Completely. I told her I wanted light blue, but she handled everything else. It doesn't look too…posh?"

He teased her. "You would know. Not me."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

He laughed quietly and whispered, "Posh."

"Oh geez." She fussed quietly as she turned and looked at Sam.

He kissed the side of her head.

She smiled at him. "So, Tony and Pepper?"

"They are sleeping on the ship together. They left before the game started. Tony was falling asleep while we were outside at the bar. He said he always sleeps better on the ship. I imagine Pepper will feel more comfortable there than in the house with us."

Rose teased him, "Aliens and strange alien bodyguards."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, sleeping on a space ship. It will be a first for her."

"She talked to me about this entire thing, what with you being from someplace else."

"And?"

"I think she's alright with it. Surprised, but…..I suppose who wouldn't be? It's probably nothing she ever expected."

He smiled, "It is anything like you would have expected?"

She giggled, "Not at all."

He smiled, "She took that a lot better than he thought. Granted, he said he's still not certain she's not going to flip out and run."

Rose continued to hold him. "She's not. It's a lot for her to take in, but she wouldn't do that. I've known her a while. If anyone makes her run, it will be him."

He rolled his eyes and dropped his hands. "I'm not even getting into that."

Rose bopped him on the end of the nose. "You know I'm right." She walked out of the room.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. She felt his mood change. She turned around and looked at him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "It's…. nothing."

"No. It's something. What's wrong?"

He pointed in the cot at Sam. "Is he really old enough to be on his own? Away from us?"

She smiled and walked back over to him. "How old are children when they start sleeping apart from their parents for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I've always been told that their mum will know."

"But, you're not comfortable with this?"

He bit his lip and sighed.

"Baby, just tell me."

"I'm not. Is that odd? He's just…. So small."

She smiled at him. "Then, bring him back into our room."

"You're sure?"

"I know you. You won't sleep at all worrying about him. Bring him into our room. If you're not comfortable, then it's not time. It's alright."

"But, if you think-"

She groaned.

"What?" he laughed at her.

She put her hands on his shoulders, "If you want to bring him back into our room, it's alright. I won't be cross. You are his Daddy, your vote counts…"

He smiled like a loon. "Daddy. I love that."

"Times two." She smiled proudly at him.

He caressed her cheek with this thumb, leaned down and kissed her. She felt him pull her closer to him as they continued to kiss. Just as she ran her hands up his back, his bracelet lit up.

"Doctor Smith. There is a call from Jake Simmons." Friday said.

The Doctor kissed the end of Rose's nose and whispered. "Sorry."

She picked up Sam in her arms and walked out of the door. "There's no reason to be sorry."

He answered the phone. Rose heard his voice as she walked into their bedroom. She turned on the lamp next to the bed, lay Sam down gently in his cot and then sat down on the bed. She thought over the events of the day and smiled.

The Doctor walked into their bedroom and sighed. "That's sorted."

She turned to look at him. "Need to go?"

He shook his head. "No…..ummm…."

She pat the side of the bed and he sat down next to her. She smiled and spoke with her German accent. "If you need Doctor Helga, I am here for you."

He laughed, "You sound like that woman in that movie with Gene Wilder, you know. He was Frankenstein."

Rose giggled, "I think you mean, Fronkensteen."

He laughed. "That's the one! Yes."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. She spoke with the bad accent again. "Before we can roll in the hay, I feel you need to have a session."

He nodded his head and looked down at the floor. "I had the maddest dreams while I slept. I had a chat with….well, that's not important."

She rubbed his back. "You are the one that said everything is important."

He nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Right. I spoke to Susan. And it's really the only thing I can remember that I dreamed. I told her that I felt that I had taken on too much."

She smiled at him. "I agree. I am overwhelmed just thinking of everything you have agreed to do."

"Back when I had the TARDIS, it was easy to say 'yes' to everything and have plenty of time to do everything I would like to do because …..well….. I could just go back if I needed to. But this. Life without time travel. It's taking some getting used to. More than I thought."

Rose took both of his hands in hers. He turned to face her as they sat on the bed. She smiled, "Doctor Helga wants to know, what is your ideal situation?"

He nodded his head. "That's a fair question. My perfect day, would be like today. Waking up with you. Playing with the children. Doing a bit of work with Pete and Tony. Watching football with my brother."

"You have done everything you need to for the hospitals, yes?"

He shook his head. "No. I'll do that when you sleep tonight. I probably don't need to sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, the question is simple."

He smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "The solution is already in the works."

She smiled, "Shall I ask?"

He was lost looking in her eyes, "You have the most beautiful eyes. Hazel, right?"

She smiled with her tongue in her teeth. "Yes. That's what they are called."

He continued to look at them and whispered, "My ideal, perfect day, would be one where I could make love to you. All day. Only stopping to let you catch your breath from the pleasure."

She was nearly overwhelmed with his emotions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can feel that."

"Is it too much? I'm trying to shield it, but want you to feel my love for you."

She kept her eyes closed. "Let your shields down. Just for a bit. Let me feel what you feel."

He bit his lip and put his other hand on her cheek. He leaned in and licked her lips, slowly. As he began to kiss her, she held onto him tightly. She began to feel his love, lust and excitement. It was so overwhelming to her that she felt she had to hold him tightly to keep from being pushed away from the deep current. He held her tighter and continued to snog her.

She spoke in his head. _'You are such an excellent kisser.'_

He smiled and then continued to kiss her. Their tongues danced in one another mouths. After a few moments, he raised his shields and kissed her on the end of her nose _. 'Will you accept that as payment for our session?'_

She laughed, "It's a good start."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, a start."

"How long were we apart for you? Is there anyway you could figure that out?"

He shook his head. "No. Well….maybe. Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just curious."

He nodded, "Let's play a game. We've not played in a while."

Rose bit her lip. "I love your mad ideas. Alright. Let's do the question game. If I know the answer, you lose a piece of clothing-"

He smiled like a loon. "That might be my favorite one. Alright. You get the first question."

"How long have I been an agent for Torchwood?"

He bit his lip and looked her up and down. "Ummm….five…no. Four years."

Rose smiled, "Three. Take off the shirt."

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the floor. "My turn. What color are my eyes?" He closed them quickly.

"I'm not really sure."

He groaned, "Do you not know? You were just looking at them."

"Baby, I don't want to tell you the wrong thing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Guess then, Rose."

She took his hand and laid it on her bare breast. He opened his eyes to see that she had taken off everything she was wearing. He crashed his lips into hers and lay on top of her on the bed.

She spoke in his head, _'Baby, I didn't answer the question!'_

 _'Hell, I don't know. I can't see them.'_

She giggled.

He returned to kissing her and rubbing her breast. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off with his pants. She stroked him and quoted the movie he had mentioned, "He vould have an enormous schwanzstucker."

He laughed at her. "Is that what you remember from that movie?"

"Young Frankenstein is one of my favorites. I didn't know you liked it, too." She giggled, "Lay back. Let's try this, proper."

He smiled, "You lay back. I have something I want to try."

She lay back on the pillows and watched as he leaned out of the bed and dug in his jeans pockets for something. Finally finding what he was looking for, he smiled and unwrapped something.

"What is that?"

He smiled, "This is a necklace made of sweets." He put it on her leg and pushed it to her thigh.

She looked confused, "So, I have a garter belt of sweets now?"

He smiled like a loon. "I think you'll love this."

He put his head between her legs and whispered something that made her start extremely sensitive. He reached up and bit some of the sweets off of the necklace, then sucked and ran his tongue around her lady bits.

She panted, "Spearmint. That feels like spearmint."

He teased her breasts as he continued his work. She became louder with her moans. It only made him more enthusiastic. He rose up, and slipped inside of her. He thrust as they kissed. She tasted the mints, which he passed into her mouth as they snogged.

He whispered to her. "I can feel that. Stay tight and shout. Go on."

Her brain started to short out. He continued to whisper to her as he kissed her neck. "Rose, let yourself go."

She heard him whisper something she couldn't understand and they begin to climax at the same time. The pleasure they felt bounced between them. Rose felt that her brain had completely stopped working and her body was filled with the amazing sensation.

They both collapsed. He lay on top of her and panted. She kissed his sweaty face and ran her hands through his wet hair as she caught her breath.

"That simply is amazing." She whispered.

He kissed her again. "This is absolutely my favorite time of everyday. The time when you and I can be alone together."

She smiled, "Mine, too. Is Sam really still asleep?"

He looked over at the cot and smiled, "He's moving. I'll get up with him if he wakes. Don't worry. How do you feel?"

"Tingly. I feel very, tingly."

He pulled the duvet over them both and pulled her onto his chest.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Are you staying here?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here with you. All night. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, "I'm about to pass out again, aren't I?"

"Oh, very likely. So, you feel alright?"

"I've never felt so…" She drifted off to sleep.

He chuckled at her proudly. "Yes, ma'am! You are welcome."

Xxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 - Just a Chat

Xxxxx

Chapter 19 - Just a Chat

The Doctor lay next to Rose as she slept. He wore his glasses and finished up reviewing all of the hospital reports. Then he looked over the information that Howie had sent him on the thumb drive. The video that had been shot showed a green, huge monster that was able to pick up a full sized tank and toss it as easily as if it had been a rag doll. He watched the video several times before he felt Rose wake up.

She took a deep breath and rose up.

"Hey." He said quietly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No. I was having a crazy dream."

He sat the tablet down next to himself and rubbed her back. "What's wrong? You feel, shaken."

She rubbed her face and sighed. "Is Mum alright?"

"Surprisingly, I am concerned about the same thing at the moment. Pete said something to Lewis that has both of our wheels turning about it."

"So, something is up?"

He could feel she was growing cross with him. "I haven't kept this from you. Rose, I don't know. I only found out about this right before I came to bed. I asked Pete if everything was alright, and he said it wasn't the place to talk about it."

Rose sat up and looked at him. "What did he tell Lewis?"

"Something about Legate was safe from the wrath of Jackie because she had something bigger on her mind than what happened to Tony."

Rose shook her head and looked confused, "That doesn't make any sense."

"That's what he said."

"Well, what does that even mean?"

"I have no idea."

Rose sat and thought for a few minutes. She stood up and slipped on her robe that had been lying at the end of the bed. The Doctor looked at her. "You alright?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I just need something to drink. Can I bring you something?"

He sat up, "I can go downstairs and get you some–"

"No. Stay here. I'm alright. You're busy doing something."

He lay back on the pillows. "Pants. Toss me some pants."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not doing that."

He smiled, "What? Why?"

"Because I'm coming back." She teased him.

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll be here."

She walked out of the door and down to the kitchen. It was late at night and the house was dark and quiet. As she walked into the kitchen, she spotted Pete sitting at the bar sipping some tea. She smiled, "I've never known you to be able to sleep all night. The Doctor is convinced you never sleep."

He smiled at her. "I don't sleep much, that's for sure."

She made her and the Doctor a cup of tea. "Want another one?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks. I need to stop after this one if I have any hope of sleeping. Tony, Zeus and Jacks have taken over the bed."

"I didn't realize Zeus was here."

"Aemilius brought him. Tony woke up and wanted him. He was frightened."

"Nightmares?"

"He only wants to be here, or on the ship. I think we should just force him to come home, but Jacks won't have it. She says we need to let him decide on what he's comfortable with."

Rose nodded her head. "In this case, I agree with Mum. And you lot are welcome to stay here. You know that."

He nodded his head and finished his tea. "Oh, I do. You and John have always made that very clear. I really appreciate it."

Rose smiled, "Go sleep in Tony's bed."

"That's not a bad idea. I don't feel like I've slept in days. I've got this meeting in the morning with John, and I've got to get some rest."

"Dad. Is everything alright with Mum?"

He sighed and sat down his cup. "Been talking to Lewis, huh?"

"Not directly, but someone else has. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Rose."

"You're not going to tell me-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because when Jacks wants you to know, she will tell you. She doesn't know anything yet. I've already said too much. Please. Don't mention this to her. She'll be pissed."

Rose crossed her arms, "Dad. If something was wrong, you would tell me. Wouldn't you?"

He sighed, "If she let me. You already know more than she wants. Please, let this go."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Frightened of Mum, then?"

"Yes. Without question." He handed her his empty cup and she sat it in the sink. "I'm going to sleep in Tony's room. Night. Seriously, Rose. It's nothing to worry about. Alright?"

She nodded her head and watched him walk out of the room.

A few minutes later, she walked back into her bedroom. The Doctor was completely engrossed in something on his tablet. He wore his glasses and scratched his head. "This makes no damn sense."

She sat the cup of tea she had brought for him next to the bed. She climbed back under the duvet and lay back on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Rose, you understand this sort of thing. If a man was exposed to an extremely high level of gamma radiation, he would die wouldn't he? I'm right, aren't I?"

"What are you on about?"

"This shouldn't have happened. There was already something unique about this guy. Huh. Tell me Rose, if you have a problem. Like you, with the Bad Wolf, or Tony with his chest, who can you go to?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Baby, there's no where you can go. You know that."

He took off his glasses and lay them down with his tablet. He rubbed his eyes. "It shouldn't be that way. Someone needs to help these people. I imagine there are a lot more than we know about."

She sat up and looked at him. He could feel her worry. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "Do you think Dad would keep something from me? About Mum?"

"I honestly don't know. If she's told him not to say anything, then he wouldn't. Just like if you was to ask me not to say anything."

She lay back down on his chest. He kissed her head as he held her. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"I'm really not tired."

He could feel she was tired. He ran his fingertips up and down her back. "Alright. Not tired. Want to talk about it?"

"Gamma radiation?"

He chuckled. "Whatever you want to talk about. Whatever is on your mind."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Gamma rays are the highest energy form of light. They have at least 10,000 times more energy than a visible light ray. Gamma rays can knock electrons around like a bowling ball would bowling pins. These charged particles can then disrupt any chemical bond they come across, wreaking havoc on the delicate chemical machinery of the cell and generating molecular fragments that can act as toxins. If someone was exposed to that, it would likely quickly turn him into a corpse dead from radiation sickness, if not incinerating him instantly."

"This isn't what is happening to this guy. His muscles swell up and he turns into a beast."

She rose up and looked at him. "Why are you asking me about this? You understand more of this than I do."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because I love hearing your voice."

She smiled at him and lay back down on his chest. "You are still in disbelief that I understand as much as I do."

He kissed her head and mouthed silently, "That too."

"Gamma rays can be so powerful that they can actually create matter. This is because, as your friend Einstein's formula E = mc2 explains, energy can get converted to matter, and vice versa. Extraordinarily high-energy gamma rays, such as ones that black holes can generate, can yield pairs of electrons and their antimatter counterparts, known as positrons."

He smiled, "You have no idea how incredibility sexy you are to me in this moment. You are completely right. That's what has happened to this guy. Huh, interesting. How tired are you…. really?"

She smiled as she started to drift back to sleep. "I love you, but I need to rest."

"Denied." He mouthed. He put back on his glasses and continued to look at the tablet.

XxxxXxxxx

The Doctor walked downstairs that morning. He was wearing one of his custom, three piece suits. Lewis, Jack and Jake were already there. Jack smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "And good morning. Dear."

"Cheers." He laughed as Pete walked into the room.

"So, we're just going to do this here?"

The Doctor sipped his tea. "We need to wait just a bit-"

Tony Stark walked in the door. "She's in the shower on the ship. I have like, ten minutes. What do you need?"

Pete looked confused and pointed at Tony. "Why is he here?"

The Doctor sipped his tea. "We'll get to that. Everyone sit down."

All of the men sat around the dining room table.

The Doctor started, "Alright. First of all, thank you for getting up this early to come meet with me and Pete regarding two different matters. Well, three."

Pete shook his head. "I'm only aware of one, so go."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Tony. Your flat in New York is secured again. You are free to go back whenever you want."

Tony nodded his head. "Any changes I need to be aware of?"

"Timon will brief you on that later. He's knee deep in another project I have him on at the moment. You and Pepper are still headed to Greece for a few days, right?"

"Yeah. I'll catch up with him later, then."

The Doctor smiled, "Thing number two. I've decided to step down as Director, or excuse me, co-Director of Torchwood and I have recommended Jake to take my place."

Jake sat up in surprise. "I'm sorry. What?"

Jack laughed, "And then he woke up."

"I've spoke to Pete and Rose about it, and I just have way too many things going on now. But, I know it will be alright in your hands."

Pete added, "He's agreed to remain on as a consultant. But, we talked about it yesterday and he made some good points. He's simply just not here enough anymore to have the responsibility."

Jack smiled and pat Jake on the back. "Well, hell! Congratulations, man."

Jake smiled, "Thanks. This is just a hell of a surprise."

Pete smiled, "You'll do fine, Director Simmons. Hell, you basically run the place already. Might as well have the authority."

Jake smiled and looked back at Jack. "What would Mickey say about this?"

Jack laughed, "That the drinks are on you!"

Jake laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, he would."

The Doctor smiled, "Thing number three…. I'm going to South America this morning to have a chat with someone."

Tony dropped his hand to the table with a loud smack. "Are you shitting me? Are you really going to confront this guy?"

"99% of all problems can be solved by simply having a talk with someone."

Lewis shook his head. "Who is this guy?"

Tony crossed his arms. "He's not going. I'm calling this one. No."

Pete looked confused. "Who is he going to see?"

Tony threw his hand out, "This….Banner guy who was in that gamma explosion. Mr. Badass, nothing can hurt me, is going to talk to this raging, can't control his temper, lunatic."

Lewis realized what they were talking about. "That guy? Him? The actual …? John. Why?"

The Doctor stood up. "I just need to have a chat with him."

Tony continued to shake his head. "Don't you need, some sort of recovery time? I don't believe you are thinking clearly. Pete, tell him no."

Pete shook his head. "Son. This guy is dangerous. This is not a good idea at all."

"I'm just going to talk-"

"Yeah, and what the hell is he going to do? Are you nuts?" Stark insisted.

The Doctor groaned and looked at Jack. "Tell them I know what I'm doing."

Jack looked back at them and shook his head. "I'll go with you."

Lewis smacked the table. "Damn it! John! I don't like this."

"Then you can come, too."

Pete pointed at Tony. "Would you get your suit and be on stand-by for this….mad son-in-law of mine?"

Tony stood up and nodded his head. "You read my mind. That's what Timon is doing isn't it? He has eyes on his man."

The Doctor sighed and put his hands on his hips. "He's getting him to a place where we can talk. Yes."

The Doctor's bracelet beeped. "Sorry, guys. That's my queue. I'll be fine. I've dealt with way worse than this. What do you think is going to happen?"

He pressed his bracelet and disappeared.

Jack looked at the stunned men. "Don't answer that." He pressed his bracelet and zapped away.

Tony swore loudly and transported to the ship.

Pete put his elbows on the table and head in his hands. "Ugh. I do not need this. Damn that man."

XxxxxXxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20 – Bruce Banner

XxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 20 – Bruce Banner

A middle aged man, with curly hair and a sweaty oxford shirt, walked into the shack with a dirt floor. The mid-day sun shone in through the cracks in the shack's walls. He sat down the bag he carried and sighed. "Damn, it's hot today." He mumbled.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." The Doctor said.

The man jumped and stared at the Doctor who sat in a chair next to the window. "Who are you?"

"You can call me 'The Doctor.' Most people do. Or did. It's confusing."

The man stepped back. It was clear he was trying to decide whether he wanted to run or not. "Who sent you?"

"I did. And in this moment, you need to make a choice. You can stay here and have a chat with me, or you can run out of that door and be shot. What do you want to do?"

"So, you aren't here alone?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I would prefer to be, but….well….I'm not."

"How did you find me?"

"You never completely disappeared. But, I know you want to. Let's get some things out of the way. You ask me a question, and then I'll ask you one. You first."

"British?"

He waved his hand. "Close enough. May I call you, Bruce?"

He nodded his head. He still looked around nervously, but sat down in a chair. He watched the Doctor for a few moments. The Doctor held his hand out to him. "Your turn."

Bruce nodded nervously, "Why are you here?"

"I heard of your accident. That much gamma radiation should have killed you. Tell me, did you have any other….odd symptoms before this happened?"

Bruce shook his head. "No."

The Doctor held his hand out. "Your turn."

He rubbed his hands together. "Are you here to take me in?"

He smiled. "No. But, you are clearly being watched. In my experience, people who want to hide usually behave better to keep from calling attention to themselves. You've managed to make quite the life for yourself here. I'm not here to mess that up. When I leave here today, I won't be sending anyone in to collect you. But, I have a proposal that you might find interesting. Would you like me to help you disappear?"

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "That is tempting, but I think I'll manage."

The Doctor nodded, "Your question."

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself. There's no higher authority. This gamma problem you have. What triggers you to transform?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why? So you can trick me into that and have your men move in?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Be reasonable. If that's what I wanted, wouldn't I have done that by now? No. So, I can possibility help you. I've discussed your problem…" He smiled, "With an extremely talented theorist. She believes, as I do, that you should have been killed. The reason you are reacting the way you are is because gamma rays can be so powerful that they can actually create matter. Einstein theorized about this. Energy can be converted into matter, and vice versa. Gamma rays are created under some of the most violent events in the universe, such as the death of stars."

He nodded his head and seemed to become more interested. "But, what you are talking about would violate the law of conservation."

"You are limited during this period of time in the matter of understanding this theory. I'm sorry, but I've already told you too much on this subject."

He nodded his head. "Alright. Whose turn is it?"

He held out his hand. "Fire away."

He crossed his arms and sat back. "You sound like an intelligent man."

The Doctor chuckled. "That is not in question."

"Why did you come to see me? Really?"

"You are a scientist. You got yourself into one hell of a situation with this. I've seen the reports, videos and all of the data and know it was not something you intended to happen. I have….resources that I can make available to you. You can hopefully figure out a way to sort yourself out. If you want that."

"Why the hell wouldn't I want that? But, this was….I don't think I can recreate it. It was purely an accident."

"Good. Because I don't want you cooking another gamma bomb, or any other weapon using this technology. A good friend of mine is a weapons developer and he was extremely impressed with your work. He wants you to come work for him, not that I'm offering a job for him. It was brought up."

He groaned, "Stark. You know Stark. Right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Everyone says his name with such distain. What am I missing with this guy?"

Bruce chuckled. "Give it time. I imagine you will, too. So, my question now is, why should I trust you?"

"What other choice do you have? You can remain here. Hope to hell that the Marines continue to be so fearful of you that they just keep their distance with your head always in a scope. Or, you can pack whatever you want to take with you, and I'll take you someplace where you can get back to work."

"Where?"

"Someplace remote. Someplace, you will be safe."

"How about everyone else?"

"No one will be there but you. I understand your dilemma, and I appreciate your concern for the safety of others."

Bruce nodded his head. "What if I won't want this?"

The Doctor sighed. "That's completely up to you. I won't force you do into anything against your will. If you don't want this, I'll leave and you can return to your life as it is now. Forget I popped by."

"But, if I want this?"

"Just say the word."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do this?"

"A promise I made, a very long time ago. Throughout my experience with life I have found that everyone matters. Even a scientist who found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your research could help so many you will never meet in places you couldn't possibility imagine. Stark tells me all of the time that some scientists need a little help to get their research seen. If someone was to take an interest in their work, it could be remarkable what they could accomplish."

Bruce smiled and nodded his head. "Stark said that?"

"You didn't say his name with that look on your face that time. See, already coming to see my way of things."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor and Bruce Banner popped to a remote island that was covered in stone and tall grass. The weather was wet and cold. It appeared to have just finished raining. The mountain meters in front of them had a waterfall that roared. The trees and tall grass were so green that it took a few moments for Bruce's eyes to adjust. He turned around to see where the Doctor was walking. He saw a modest, stone home surrounded by a waist high stone wall. The Doctor opened the door and stepped inside.

Bruce sighed and spoke to himself. "You've came this far. Might as well."

He walked into the small house. The Doctor was looking at his arm where his bracelet displayed some information. He groaned. "Damn. These people worry too much about me. Alright. Well, this is it. Have a look around and make me a list of anything you want. Computers, test tubes, bag of pants, whatever. I'll send my associate to you this afternoon to collect it and get you sorted. If you need another pair of eyes to look over your research, I'd be happy to send you someone. Or look it over myself. Whichever you prefer."

Bruce sat his pack into a chair. "Where are we?"

"This is an island close to Scotland. I used to come here all of the time, just to think. Very remote, no one will bother you here. The mainland is miles away."

Bruce nodded his head as he looked around at the modest furnishings. A loft above them held a bed with a patchwork quilt. "That's a neat trick. Popping me halfway across the world. One of yours?"

"I helped with it. Yes. There is a phone just there. It's not tapped or anything. I don't mind who you speak to. Although, I can't honestly tell you that their phone might not be tapped. The number to reach me is next to the phone just there. Use it."

He nodded his head.

The Doctor held up his hand. "Now, understand this. You are not a prisoner, nor a hostage. You don't owe me anything and are free to return to your shack in South America at any time. Call me, or just notify my associate when he shows up. I'll send him daily. You tell him when you would like to see him. But, I insist he come at least once everyday. You don't need to be left completely alone. That's not good for anyone."

He nodded his head. "Seems as if you have covered all of the bases."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "I think that's it. Right."

"Who else will know I'm here?"

"Just you. Me and my associate. The phone will mix through satellite to scramble your location. No one can find you here. Bruce. You have now, officially disappeared. No one ever has found this place but me."

He chuckled, "Then who built the house?"

The Doctor smiled, "Clever. I moved it here. You needed a place to work. The waterfall is relaxing, and will help you rest." A smile slowly spread across his face as he heard Rose's voice in his head. "Right then. I need to get back. My wife needs help opening a jam jar."

Bruce looked surprised. "Jam jar?"

The Doctor typed something on his arm. He pointed at Bruce. "Prepare the list. Call me if you need me. Try to relax. I'll send him this afternoon." He popped away.

Bruce put his hands on his hips and laughed. "This is crazy. I must be dreaming."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose leaned against the counter in the kitchen of their island home. Lewis sat at the bar next to Jack. Tony paced the floor. His suit stood on one side of the sitting room, next to the large Christmas tree.

Tony tossed up his hands. "Rose. I'm telling you. He didn't tell us anything. He just…..popped away with this guy!"

Lewis shook his head and rubbed his face. "He's taking this Primus thing a bit far."

Tony pointed at Lewis. "He didn't even mention that when he demanded this shit this morning! Can you revoke that or something?"

Jack looked at Rose. "The lady isn't upset. Why are you two?"

Rose smiled.

Lewis waved his hand. "I'm numb to John's shenanigans."

Tony threw his hands in the air. "Well, I'm not! This is reckless. There's no way to tell where he is!" He turned to Rose. "You need to handle this man. I put you in charge of him!"

"Did you notify him of that?" Rose laughed.

Tony bit his lip. "Fucking hell. Why would he turn off the locator on the bracelet? Why?"

Rose sat down on the cabinet. "Maybe he's sick of being followed around. He's dealt with much worse than this. Will you relax?"

Tony pointed at himself. "Me? I'm relaxed. See! This is me relaxing!" He shouted as he walked away.

Jack mumbled to Lewis. "Just me, but I think he could work on that a bit."

Lewis nodded his head. "Right?"

Rose smiled. "Tony. Could you please hand me that jam jar? Just there?"

Tony walked back over to the cabinet and handed her the jar with a curious look on his face. "This?"

She nodded.

He handed it to her.

Rose counted, "And in 3….2…..1….."

The Doctor popped right in front of Rose. He chuckled as she handed him the jam jar. "Open a jam jar? Really?"

She smiled, "Thank you, Baby."

He opened it and handed it back to her. She waved her hand, "No. You take it."

Tony sat down at the bar and didn't say anything. He glared at his friend who sat the lid down and started eating the jam out of the jar on his fingers.

He smiled like a loon and looked at the men. "Already back?"

Tony groaned and walked out of the room.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "He's going to need some oxygen."

"Or a stiff drink." Lewis added.

Tony walked back into the room. "Where the hell did you go? Why is your locator turned off? Did he wig out on you? What the actual hell man?"

The Doctor continued to eat the jam off of his fingers. "I took him someplace he can work. Lewis, Timon is on a special assignment now with this guy. He's going to check in with him and get him whatever he wants."

Lewis nodded his head. "Yep. He's told me. Are you sure about this?"

The Doctor sat down on the counter top next to Rose and continued to eat the jam. "Yep."

Tony's hair stood on end from how many times he had ran his fingers through it. "John. I'm. Ugh! I can't believe you did that!"

The Doctor didn't look up and shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I was going-"

"This. This is not cool, man. You know what? I need to get back to Pepper. You've ran my blood pressure up enough."

Tony took the remote trigger out of his pocket and shook his head. He pressed a few buttons on it and disappeared.

Rose laughed and put her hand on the Doctor's leg. "He was really wound up about you. I've never seen him like that."

He smiled, "He must have been pissed. He left the suit."

Lewis stood up and stretched his back. "Well, I'm gone for the day. Arla wanted me to take her shopping for some clothes. You have this here, John?"

Rose asked, "Finally taking the day off?"

Lewis smiled and shook his head. "A Quauhtin is never off duty. I'm just taking her shopping. She has been craving this odd sort of ice cream she says you can get in this village where she's from. We'll be back this afternoon. Or tonight. Depends."

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry about it. Go have a good time."

Lewis smiled and walked out of the door.

Jack took a deep breath. "I need to get back to Torchwood. You on your way?"

"Yeah. In a bit."

Jack nodded his head. "Cool. I've already stayed too long."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. The Director is going to be all over your ass."

Jack laughed, "Oh, I can only hope!" And disappeared.

Rose looked back at him, "Is he talking about Dad?"

He shook his head. "He's talking about Jake. I stepped down this morning and he is the new co-Director of Torchwood. I just need to go there and sign some paperwork to make it official."

She smiled. "So, Dad and Jake?"

He nodded his head. "It was never something I could do for very long. I have too many other things going on. Plus, it's rather conflicting with other things I'm associated with now which are, quite frankly, way more profitable and fun."

She smiled, "I'm proud of you. I know that wasn't easy."

He finished up eating the jam. "Easier than I thought it would be. I just need to learn to say, 'no.' I hear it's a problem with some people. Maybe I'm fitting in here a bit too well."

She got off of the counter, stood between where his legs dangled and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered to him. "I have something to tell you."

He sat the empty jam jar down and wrapped his arms around her. "What's that?"

"Or rather, ask you."

He nodded his head. "Alright."

She bit her lip. "You're going to think I'm mad, but I can't get this out of my head."

"What, exactly?"

"Sam. Regenerating."

He sighed, "That. Yes. Sweetheart, you are his Mum. It's not something you are accustomed to. He'll be fine."

"Will he? Tony is a mess. He woke up this morning and discovered you were not here. He wouldn't stop crying until Dad agreed to take him to the ship. He's so frightened. All of the time. I don't know if he will ever recover from this. I don't want to put our little boy through something where he might be like that."

He nodded, "I understand. Sweetheart, it's a fixed point. There's nothing that can be done to prevent it."

She shook her head. "See. I don't agree with that. Everything can be changed."

He looked at her in surprise. "Ummm. No. It can't. Trust me. It just-"

"It just can! You are not seeing the bigger picture here."

He sat up and ran both of his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I'm talking about this with you. Rose. It just can't-"

She pointed at him. "Listen to me. That is my little boy. The only one I will probably ever have. I'll be damned if I let that happen to him! I'm going to change it. I know I can."

He took both of her hands in his. "Rose. This is not something to play with-"

"I'm not playing. I'm completely serious. This isn't going to happen to him. If you have already seen the vision, can you look at it again?"

He thought, "Ummm… yes. Why would you want to see that, again? I only have to see it once."

"I want you to show it to me again. I want to see if it has changed."

"Why? What have you done?"

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Please. Just, show me before I lose my nerve to see it again."

"Who says I want to see it again?"

"Ugh! Damn it."

He dropped his head and sighed, "Alright. There are probably some more there. I've not done this in a very long time. I might not be able to see it right away. I have to remember some of it."

She nodded. "Alright."

He got down from the cabinet where he sat and stood in front of her.

He rolled his eyes around his head as he thought. "Alright. I think I have it. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at him seriously. "No. But, I need to."

"I don't understand that, but alright. If I'm looking at ones I've already seen before, I might see some old ones, too. Okay?"

"Alright."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he cupped her face with his hands. He began to kiss her, very slowly. She could taste the sweetness from the jam in his mouth as her heart began to race. It felt as if it might start to beat out of her chest as felt as if she had been spun around quickly. She held onto him tightly and saw a flash of light.

She saw Martha's face. "All on your own?"

She could feel her heart ache as she heard him say, "Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had, there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway."

Another flash of light, and Susan was smiling at him, "One day, we'll know all of the mysteries of the skies, and then we'll stop our wandering."

Rose saw another bright flash of light and saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen in her life. It was a huge, red demon creature. It had horns, fire for eyes and looked as if it had started to decay. He was chained to a wall and growled.

She heard the Doctor ask, "The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea. In all those civilizations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you. If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with-"

Rose jumped out of his arms.

He grabbed his head and groaned. "Awe. Damn it."

She covered her mouth. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell are you two down here doing?" Jackie asked. "Get a room for heaven's sake. I don't need to walk in and see your snogging."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Mum. It's our house."

"Well, that's true. But, geez. You have children running about. I called and called you, and you both just ignored me."

Rose started, "Mum-"

"You're right, Jackie." The Doctor told her as he rubbed the side of his head. "You make a good point. We'll be sure to be more aware of that in the future."

"Mind you do. I'm looking for Sam's blanket. Do you know where it has gotten off to?"

The Doctor seemed to be completely out of breath. He pointed. "In the laundry. With the washing. The dryer. Yeah."

Jackie walked out of the room. Rose turned to him and saw him rubbing both sides of his head with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. You feel hurt-"

"I'm alright. Just got a nice thump in the brain." He told her with his eyes closed.

She rubbed his chest. "I'm sorry. That was ….. what the hell was that?"

He opened his eyes and pointed at her. "You need to forget you saw that!"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously. That's all you're going to say?"

"Yes!" He insisted as he started to rub the side of his head again. "Damn." He grumbled. He reached in his pockets and felt around for something.

Rose put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. "That's going to give me nightmares. That's when we were on that…ummm….star base with the black hole. Wasn't it?"

He found what he was looking for. "Ha! Still have some! Brilliant!"

She saw him open a pill bottle and take the medicine that he had used so frequently when his hand had been broken. He closed his eyes and leaned on the cabinet. "That's going to hurt for a while. I need to remember to hold you tighter so you can't do that."

She stepped in closer to him. "You are hurt-"

He didn't open his eyes. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. It's like, when you catch your toe on a chair in a dark room. It hurts very badly for a while, then you're fine." He exhaled slowly, "Just for a while….I'm ready to get to the fine part though. Man. That really hurt."

She kissed his lips and caressed his face with her hand. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

He smiled and put his hand on top of hers. "There's no reason to be sorry. You don't need to feel as if you need to do something. Rose. I'm fine."

He laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

Rose smiled as a thought entered her mind. She whispered, "Be quiet."

He opened his eyes in surprise. "Why? What are you-"

The sensation that he enjoyed so much started between his legs. He gripped the counter tightly. "Oh. Wow."

She rubbed his chest. "I know you enjoy this. I can feel it." She whispered to him.

He grabbed her bum in both of her hands and pressed her to him. He moaned her name as he panted quietly.

Jackie walked back out. "I didn't find it. Wasn't there another one?"

The Doctor laid his head on Rose's shoulder and whispered something in a strange language that Rose was certain she had never heard before.

Rose looked back at Jackie. "I believe it was in his room last night. On the rocking chair. There's another one in the drawer in there."

"Well, that makes sense why I can't find it. Someone put it where it belongs." Jackie complained as she walked out of the room.

Rose felt the sweat that had beaded up on his forehead. "She's gone."

He moaned loudly as he took a deep breath.

She smiled, "Are you even breathing?"

His knees started to buckle. Rose stopped the sensation and giggled at him as he held onto her. He sat back on the counter and put his hands on his face. She stood between his legs and leaned into him. "I love this suit."

He dropped his hands and looked at her. "I cannot believe you did that. With Jackie just there!"

She laughed, "No. You can't believe you enjoyed it so much and was able to keep quiet."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Wow. Rose. I have never. In all of my years, felt so completely out of control of …"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Of what?"

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "No. That's not the word I meant. Hmmm… Animal. It's as if I'm like a randy teenager."

She nodded her head and smiled. "I know where you going with this. And admit it. You really like it, Old Man."

He smiled, "Oh, I really do. That's not in question, at all."

She laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. She felt his mood change into concern. He stopped kissing her and looked around as if he was listening to something.

"Baby-"

He held his finger up as he rolled his eyes and continued to listen. Rose felt his mood change from concern to near panic. "No." He said quietly.

Rose became concerned and stood with her hand on her mouth. "What has happened?"

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Jack. I need agents and an ambulance immediately. Lewis' location."

He ended the call and looked at Rose. "Please. Stay here. I don't know what's happened yet, but Lewis needs my help. Promise-"

"I'll stay. Go help him." She insisted.

He popped away.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 - Bright Lights in the Rain

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 21 - Bright Lights in the Rain

The Doctor appeared at the scene of a horrific car accident. Four cars, completely destroyed, sat all over the two lane road. Agents from Torchwood and other men from the Prime Guard had popped in and were helping the injured. Everything was wet from the rain that presently poured.

Lance ran up to him holding Lewis' bracelet in his hand. "I found this, but I don't know where they are."

He handed it to the Doctor. "Why would he have taken it off?"

Lance shook his head. "I have no idea. Varro and Gobbo are checking the embankments."

Poltious spoke in his head. _'I've sent the location to Jack and Jake. Ambulances are on the way.'_

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

The Doctor spoke in all of their heads. _'I need everyone not presently with a Primary here. There are casualties and multiple injuries everywhere.'_

"John!" he heard a panicked voice shout.

Lance asked, "Varro?"

They both ran to Varro. He was laying on his stomach next to a car that was overturned down an embankment. He had one of his arms inside of the broken window. One of the wheels was still spinning. "Lewis. We're here."

The Doctor and Lance ran and halfway slid down the muddy, steep hill. He pointed to the other side of the car. "Arla's with him. Check on her."

He lay down in the mud with Varro who held Lewis' hand. His head had a huge gash in it. He looked confused. "John. I can't turn my head. Is she alright?"

The Doctor put his hand over Lewis' gash in his head, looked over and saw Arla's lifeless body. Lance checked for a pulse and shook his head. He sat back and covered his mouth in shock.

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and scanned him with his screwdriver. "Lewis, mate. You are injured badly. I need to put you to sleep so I can take you to the ship. The car's metal has compressed you in places-"

Lewis closed his eyes. "Whatever you think. But, take her first. I know she has to be hurt. The lights. And the curve. I think we flipped about five times."

The Doctor put his other hand on his friend's forehead. "It's alright. It's all over. We'll have a full briefing when you are well."

Lewis smiled. "You know me well."

Varro asked. "Tell me how I can help, John."

"Get the remote transport ready. You'll go up with us."

Lewis closed his eyes and groaned. "Take her first."

The Doctor cleared his throat and kept his hand on Lewis' head. "Lance is going to take her. We've got you."

"Good. Lance is here."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I'll wake you up when you are better."

He kept both of his hands on Lewis' head and watched as he relaxed and fell into a very deep sleep. The Doctor heard Lance, who had knelt behind them. "Poor bastard. I can't believe this is happening to him. How bad is he?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not completely certain yet. The compression of the metal might be holding him together." He stopped, rolled on his back without taking his hand off of Lewis' gash, so he could see the look on Lance's frightened face. The rain poured on his face. "I'm not going to lie to you, Lance. This is bad. But, I'm going to do everything I can."

Lance nodded his head. "I know."

The Doctor rolled back over to face Lewis. "Ready, Varro? You'll have to take all three of us. I can't let go of this."

Lance shook his head. "Should we say anything-"

"Keep it quiet with the Guard. He should know first. Either you or I should be the one to tell him. I'm blocking his message center now. Lance, take her to the ship's infirmary. Gobbo is on his way to help you. Aemilus has already sent Jack ahead and he'll know what to do once you have arrived."

The Doctor nodded to Varro and the three of them disappeared. The car collapsed where Lewis had been trapped.

Lance jumped back just as Gobbo arrived.

"Lewis alright?"

Lance wiped the rain, or maybe it was tears, from his eyes. "Give me a hand over here."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Rose walked down the halls of the ship. The stars outside of the window streaked in short lines. They were traveling at a high rate of speed. The ship was oddly quiet, even though it was late at night. She carried some clothing in her arms and stepped through the doors of the medical bay. Jack sat back in a chair with his arm across his face. He had his feet propped up on the desk in front of him.

Rose sat down the clothing on the desk, put her hand on his boot and moved his foot. "Hey, Jack."

A smile spread across his face. "He's really going to be happy to see you. It's been a hell of a day."

"What happened? No one is talking-"

"He has us all on lockdown. I can't discuss it. But, you can ask him." Jack uncovered his face. She noticed he looked exhausted. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I'm going to get a drink, and then I'll be back. He's in the….third room on the left. See that he gets some rest. He's going to need it."

She picked up the clothes and walked down the hall. She counted the doors and then opened the third one slowly. The bed was empty and the lights were dimmed. She stepped inside and walked to the end of the bed. She found him, sitting in the floor with his head in his hands. He was covered in mud from the waist down, still in his nice suit. He had taken off his jacket and vest, and had rolled up his oxford shirt which appeared to be nearly covered in blood. He didn't seem to notice she had walked in. He was shielding his emotions so much that she couldn't tell he was even in front of her.

She put the clothes on the bed, and sat down on her knees in front of him. It startled him when she rubbed both of his legs. He jumped, looked at her and smiled painfully. She watched him put his hands on top of hers as they both sat in the floor together.

"I can leave if you need to be-"

He shook his head. "No. Genie was upset. What was the matter?" he asked her quietly.

"I told her she had to go to bed. She insisted on another story because she is waiting on you. I told her you would be probably be late and would see her tomorrow. She was so tired. Her and Tony have played hard today."

He rubbed both of her hands. "How's Tony?"

"He's on the ship. Dad is letting him stay, along with…." She smiled, "Mum."

He looked surprised, "Jackie Tyler is on the ship?"

Rose smiled proudly, "She is. She's staying in our old room. She said the flat being on the ship was too strange for her."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Well, that's progress."

"That's domestic. I also found out what was going on with her."

"Is she alright?"

Rose nodded her head and stood up. "She's fine. Let me help you get cleaned up. You are a mess."

He shook his head. "I need a few more minutes. Stay here with me."

She got back down on her knees and sat in front of him. "Baby. You are so shielded. Are you alright?"

He held both of her hands. "No. I need something to get this off my mind. Just for a few minutes. Tell me something, Rose."

"Tell you what?"

He seemed to be fighting back the urge to cry. "Ummm…. who was your best friend growing up?"

She looked confused. "Mickey. Probably. Him or Keisha. I knew her a long time. We used to get together and play dolls. I remember once, she had these….umm….hamsters. They were really fat. Mickey took them out of the cage, and put one on the stove in the dollhouse. Then, she had her doll walk into the kitchen and shout, 'Ah! There is a mouse in my kitchen!' It was something we laughed about for years."

He smiled painfully at her. "Mickey. Playing with dolls."

"Mickey was trying to scare two little girls."

He nodded his head. "That sounds more like him."

She smiled. "I used to go over there all of the time. She had a great dollhouse. It was so big. That's really all I remember ever playing there."

He looked at her and smiled, "What sort of thing would you eat when you went there?"

"Fish sticks, of course. What else do you feed children?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right." His bracelet beeped. He looked at it and sighed.

"Friday. Continue with 'Do Not Disturb' mode until further notice."

Friday spoke, "Yes, Doctor."

He looked back at Rose. She pulled mud out of his hair. "You are a mess. Come let me help you get cleaned up."

She stood up and helped him off of the floor. They walked into the small bathroom that was part of the recovery room. She sat down the clothes she had brought and turned on the shower. After she undressed herself, she turned to help him. He seemed to be in a daze as he looked at the floor.

She held his hand and walked into the shower with him. They stood under the warm water. Rose ran her hands through his hair. "You have mud-"

"Oh, it's everywhere. I'm fairly certain my suit is rubbish. The jacket is probably still on the side of the road there. I don't remember if I was wearing it when we came back to the ship or not."

Rose put shampoo in her hands and worked it through his hair. He closed his eyes and seemed to relax a bit. "Thank you, Rose." He held her hips as she washed all of the mud out of his hair and off of his face.

She continued to bathe him. "No one knows where we are going. We seem to be in a hurry."

He shook his head. "There's really no need to be."

He felt her heart drop and she looked up at him. "Please explain that to me."

He sighed, "Arla is dead. Lewis…" He bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "There were two children. One, I couldn't do anything. But, the other one…I put in a time stasis. I don't have the tools I need for him and there is a doctor on Plentitude who has had a lot of luck with babies in these situations."

Rose bit her lip and held both of his hands. "Lewis?"

He reached around and turned off the shower. He helped her out and handed her a towel, then took one himself. He turned around pulled on his pants and jeans. He picked up his muddy trousers and took his sonic screwdriver, shot the inside of his jeans pockets, then threw the trousers into the rubbish. He looked back at her. She had put back on her jeans and t-shirt.

He sighed, "Lewis is….from a family of Quauhtin. Proper Quauhtin. They are extremely unique. They can phase in and out of reality, you know about that. But, they can also regrow organs if they need to. Well….as long as the original organ wasn't damaged too badly."

She handed him his t-shirt she had brought, "What if they damage the organs too much?"

He pulled on his t-shirt and ran both of his hands through his wet hair. "Siblings can donate a part of their own. Lance has already given him part of a liver. He's in the room next to us in recovery. Luce and Licis are meeting us on Plentitude. One will need to give him enough to regrow a lung, and other, a heart. I have him hooked up to machines that are doing all of that for him now. But…Lewis is extremely lucky to have three brothers. Quads are extremely rare in their culture. They are the first ones I've ever heard of."

She nodded her head. "I understand. How long until we get there?"

"Poltious is flying the ship. He says he can have us there in six hours. Luce will be there in eight. Licis will already be there waiting for us."

"So, they know-"

"They are the only ones I've told. Jack, Varro and Gobbo know. I'm his One and so the responsibility falls to me to tell him everything. This is not something I ever expected when I agreed to do this."

"You are his best friend. If it was me-"

"Oh, please don't ask me that."

She nodded. "Sorry. Quite right."

He was clearly upset and trying not to show it. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the floor. "I remember the first time I met a Quauhtin. I was just a kid. I thought, 'Wow. That's so unique. They will live forever. What a clever way to extend life. And you don't change your appearance. It's always you, from you. Nothing is different.' Even if you regenerate, it's like dying."

Rose shook her head. "I don't understand that."

"You knew me when I was the other man."

She smiled, "All attitude, ears and leather."

He shook his head, "I wasn't that bad."

"You are still that bad. Less leather. Ears aren't that huge, but the attitude. I still see it."

He rolled his eyes.

She pointed at him, "See. Right there you are. Absolutely, the same man."

He smiled, "You always make me feel better. Cheeky woman."

She giggled at him, "What did you think the first time you saw humans?"

He looked at her, "Honestly? I thought they were all so fragile. I remember saying that they would never last. Extremely simple body. Simple biology. So easy to get injured. But, how about that? I've been to the end of the universe and guess who survives out of every species ever known?"

Rose smiled, "Us."

He shook his head. "The universe is completely mad, Rose."

He walked out of the bathroom, barefoot. She watched as he looked at himself in the mirror in the room. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Alright."

He had lowered his shields enough that she could feel his exhaustion. His worry. His sadness. She took his hand. "Come with me."

He shook his head. "I really shouldn't leave-"

"Friday. Can you reroute all displays to the Doctor's wristband?"

"Certainly, Rose." Friday said.

The Doctor sighed. "Handling me, Rose?"

"Someone needs to. You need to get out of this room." She took his hand and walked with him out of the room, down the hallway and back into the main room of the med bay. Jack had just walked back in. He held a beer in his hand.

Rose spoke to him. "I'm taking him to rest. If he's needed-"

"I'll be right here watching monitors. I think it's a good idea. Go get some rest, Doc'." Jack agreed and sat back down in the chair.

The Doctor sighed and walked with Rose out of the door.

When they arrived into their room, Rose spoke. "Friday, please turn up the lights."

The lights increased. The flat they had shared from London was now their room on the ship. The Doctor had copied it into the bigger on the inside room as he had planned. The floor to ceiling windows had been replaced with a tall, white wall.

Rose walked to the kitchen as he sat down at the bar and rubbed his face. She started to make them both a cup of tea.

He asked, "Where are the children sleeping?"

"They are with Mum. They made a blanket fort there in the sitting room and are sleeping in it. Well, Mum isn't. She said her back couldn't take that madness and took Sam to the bedroom with her."

"You said she's alright?"

Rose continued to make tea for them. "She found a lump. In one of her breasts. She went to the doctor, or excuse me, 'a doctor' to see and it's nothing. Her and Dad have been living in fear it was something terrible for a few days."

"Why wouldn't she ask me to look at that?"

Rose looked at him seriously, "Let's talk about that for a moment. You have a problem with one of your eggs. I'm not available. Do you go to mum and whip it out for her to take a look?"

He sat up in shock. "Hell no!"

She giggled and handed him his tea, "Then, her going to a doctor instead of 'The Doctor' shouldn't surprise you."

He turned to look at the large, white wall as he sipped his tea.

"That looks odd to me without having the windows there. Rose, I'm going to fix that. I just need time-"

"I'm not cross about that."

He looked back at her curiously. "Are you cross? I'm sorry, I'm just not able to tell."

She smiled welcomingly at him. "Of course I'm not."

He smiled at her and continued to drink his tea.

She turned around and got something from the fridge. "Alright. I know you have to be hungry-"

"I'm not hungry." He shook his head.

She sat a bowl of something in the microwave. "Okay. Not hungry. What exactly have you ate today?"

He drank the rest of his tea. Thought for a few minutes and pointed at it. "I suppose that's it."

The microwave dinged. She took out the bowl and put it in front of him. The aroma filled his lungs and woke up his stomach. He closed his eyes. "Oh wow. That smells wonderful."

She smiled and refilled his glass. "Beef stew. Without rosemary because I know that makes you sneeze."

He blew the spoon of stew and tasted it. She made herself another a cup of tea as he ate the stew in silence. When she looked up at him, he had finished the bowl. "Want some more?"

He sat, day dreaming with his hand on his fist. "I can get some-"

"No. I'm already over here." She refilled his bowl. She handed it back to him and sat down next to him as he started to eat it again.

As if he just realized it, he sat up straight. "This isn't right."

Rose blew her tea. "What's wrong?"

"There are carrots in this. Is the food replicator broken? I'll fix that later. Logan isn't here-"

She giggled. "I didn't get that from the food replicator. I made that."

He looked at her in surprise and smiled. "You made this?"

She smiled proudly. "Yes. I did. Legate wanted beef stew and had brought everything to the island to make it. When Varro came to get us, we just brought it up with us. He was so patient with me and walked me through how to do everything. Genie and Tony even cut the vegetables for it. "

He smiled. "Amazing. So, your first cooking experience."

She smiled. "I'm quite proud how well it turned out. Legate is a great teacher. Even Mum was impressed with him."

"It's lovely. Exactly what I needed."

She sipped her tea and looked proudly at him. He finished the bowl, reached over and sat it in the sink. He sipped his tea and looked at the display on his arm. He swiped to see three screens. He sighed and turned it off.

Rose turned towards him. "You need to sleep. Did you sleep at all last night?"

He sipped his tea. "No. And I really should have. My adrenaline has been so high all day that it's kept me from feeling tired. But man…."

"You are exhausted."

He looked back and her and nodded. "I really am."

She giggled at him, took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She pointed to the bed, "Stay there. I'll get your jim jams."

"Nah, I'll just sleep in my pants and shirt. That way I can run out of here if I'm needed." He told her as he slipped off his jeans and sat down on the side of the bed.

She nodded and disappeared into the closet. When she returned, she was wearing a cotton t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She laid her dressing gown at the end of the bed and climbed under the duvet with him. He was lying back on the pillows running his hand through his hair with his eyes closed. She rubbed his chest.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Rose?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He turned on his side to face her. "How did I live this long without you? You take such good care of me."

She caressed his face. "That's who I am. 'Rose Smith, the one who takes care of the Doctor'. You can worry about taking care of everyone else."

He nodded his head and sighed. "That's a big job. That's for sure."

She rubbed his chest again and felt him relax a bit. He wrapped his arms around her.

She whispered, "Tell me. Do you think he'll be alright?"

He closed his eyes tightly. "I don't know. His levels are all over the place. They have to even out in order for us to be successful at this. But it will take hours for that to even happen, if it does."

"If it doesn't?"

"He won't get better. He won't even wake up with as much as I had to do."

She could feel his heart aching. "Can you tell me about his baby?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "He's probably close to what a human child would be at, five months. I wasn't sure how far along she was when I examined her. Quauthin don't carry their young as long as human mums do. He was taking her to buy some bigger clothes that fit. The other one wasn't that big."

"More like her, then."

"Yes. Lance brought Arla up to the ship. She was gone by the time we got there. Jack scanned her and found that the child's heart was still beating. He shouted for me to come in and we delivered him. That's when I decided to take him to Plentitude."

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "I can't imagine waking up and hearing this. What are the son's chances?"

He rubbed his face. "I really can't Rose. I just."

She could feel the pain of his heart ache almost overtake his emotions. She lay on top of him and they held one another tightly.

She whispered to him. "I love you. This is hard, but I'm with you through this. You don't have to go through it alone."

He kissed her head.

They continued to hold one another as she felt him drift into off to sleep. She wondered why he hadn't had her come to try to heal Lewis or this small child. She had healed him, and Tony. But, after thinking about it some more, realized that she had only been able to do that without meaning to. She was certain she couldn't just walk into a situation as stressful as what this must have been, and do that. She didn't understand Lewis' biology anyway.

She closed her eyes and heard him exhale slowly as he relaxed.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22 – Bad Wolf and the Baby

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 22 – Bad Wolf and the Baby

Jack looked at the screens in the med bay. Lance, Lewis and the small baby had remained the steady at one thing. Being the same. They didn't seem to change at all. He thought about going to lie down in one of the rooms, but remembered he had told the Doctor he would stay and keep an eye on the screens.

But, his eyes were so heavy. It was so late. The ship was so quiet.

He crossed his arms, propped his feet back up on the desk and relaxed. He never remembered closing his eyes.

He was asleep before Rose glided into the med bay. She was surrounded by a cloud of yellow. Her eyes glowed.

She turned to look at Jack and smiled. "Sleep, Jack."

Jack took a deep breath and relaxed more in the chair.

She turned her head and walked down the hallway. She came to Lance's room first. She looked over him sleeping in the bed. She took his hand and kissed it. He relaxed even more and rolled over. "You answered the call when you needed to most. You and your brothers are serving their purpose, but it's only the beginning. Well done, Lance."

She walked out of the room, down the hall and into Lewis' room. There, she saw his tattoo'ed arm that hung out of the blanket that covered his body. A mask was on his nose and mouth. Hoses ran into his body from the box overhead. The wall behind him displayed a bar graph. The computer would beep when one of the bars would turn red and go down. She waved her hand and all of the bars steadied themselves. The screens behind Lewis all stopped showing red levels and went completely green.

Friday spoke, "All levels are now within acceptable range."

She smiled and looked at Lewis. She took his hand in hers. "Lewis. You are going to be alright. It would be devastating for him to lose you now. Besides, you still have so much to do. Rest now."

She kissed his hand and then lay it back down gently on the bed. Then, with her eyes still glowing, she turned around and walked out of the room.

She walked across the hall into a room that contained a clear, plastic cot. Inside was a tiny baby. A white mist surrounded him as he floated inches above the mattress in the cot. She leaned over the cot and smiled at him. "You are adorable. I forgot you were once this small. You have such an important purpose. Your Mum would be so, incredibility proud to see what sort of man you become, and how many people you save. She is always part of you, and thus will continue to live on."

The white mist turned yellow and the baby grew larger. Once he was the proper size of an infant, he started to kick his legs and suck his fingers. Rose's eyes started to glow again. She smiled proudly. "That's it. Now, you can make your Daddy, and the uncles, very proud."

She turned around and walked out of the med bay.

XxxxXxxxxx

Jack, still asleep, leaned over and fell out of the chair. He woke up lying on the floor. He rubbed his face and looked around. "Right."

He looked at the monitors in shock. Lance and the baby's monitors both showed they were turned off.

"No! Oh shit! No. No. NO!" He shouted as he ran down the hallway to Lance's room. He looked inside and found it empty.

He snapped his head around the room. "Lance?"

"In here." He called.

Jack followed this voice and ran into the room across the hall. Inside, he found Lance feeding a newborn baby a bottle. "He was upset and I found him in here all alone. Where did he come from?"

Jack's look of amazement was comical. He laughed, put his hand in his hair and then covered his mouth. "Oh, fucking hell. Doc' is going to lose his shit over this."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Rose climbed back into the bed. She pulled the duvet over herself just as she felt the Doctor put his hand on her hip. She moved back until her back met his chest.

She smiled, "I love your touch."

He kissed her neck and whispered. "I love you. Have I told you that today?

"No, Baby. You haven't. I've missed this, so much. I miss you."

He felt her sadness and woke up. He sat up quickly in the bed and looked at her. "Rose?" He pushed her onto her back. She had fallen asleep.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Missed me?" He laid his hand on the side of her face to enter her dream. Only, she wasn't dreaming. "Damn. What is going on?"

He looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway. Jack put his finger to his lips and pointed for the Doctor to join him in the hallway.

Jack coming into their bedroom probably wasn't good news. He lay back, sighed as his heart felt it couldn't take the news he was about to hear. He got up, put on his jeans and walked bare foot down the hallway. He met Jack in the sitting room.

Jack held out his hands. "Has she been here all night?"

"I think so. I'm not sure."

Jack shook his head. "You need to come to the med bay. This is just something you need to see."

They walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Lewis?"

"His levels look fantastic. She's done something to him. Lance is up and walking around."

He shook his head. "He shouldn't be awake-"

"Try completely awake with a fully, functioning liver. He's completely fine. But, that's not even the weirdest thing. Wait until you see this."

They walked into the med bay. Lance held a sleeping infant in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. Jack pointed at the baby. "And meet….ummmm…. Lewis Junior. I don't know. I suppose we can't name him, can we?"

"What?!" the Doctor asked in surprise.

Jack pointed at the baby again. "Lance woke up, heard the baby you put in the time stasis crying. And this is that child."

The Doctor knelt down and looked at the baby closer.

Lance smiled, "He's perfect. Lewis is going to be so happy. He looks so much like she did."

The Doctor stood up and pointed at the child. "Are you certain-"

"I ran every scan on him that we have available. Not only is the same child, but this kid is completely healthy, full term, and measures 90% Quauthin. He'll probably even be able to phase as they do."

The Doctor shook his head in amazement. "That's brilliant."

Lance smiled, "We needed some good news. That's for sure."

Jack agreed. "That's the reason I asked about Rose. This all has a Bad Wolf smell to it."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "It really does. Explains why she's passed out now. I thought she was asleep. The Bad Wolf appearance always causes her to become unconscious for a bit. Wow. I'm going to look in on Lewis."

Jack nodded his head. "Let's do that."

They all walked into Lewis' room. The Doctor looked up at Lewis' levels displayed on the wall behind the bed he laid in and smiled. "These are great. He will do fine with the surgery. Hell, he might not need the heart now. Look at this. 62% functioning."

Lance didn't look up from watching his nephew sleep. "Don't tell the brothers. They still need to meet this little guy. They will be so proud of him."

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Two days later, Rose was finishing putting on her make-up. She sat in the closet onboard the ship. They were still in orbit around Plentitude. She looked in the mirror, ran her hands through her hair just as the Doctor walked in. Tony Tyler had his hands wrapped around his neck and rode the Doctor's back. He laughed loudly.

One look at Rose and the Doctor smiled, "You can do whatever to your hair, and you'll still be beautiful."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I think you might be a bit bias."

He nodded his head. "Maybe so. But, it's true. Tell me, I'm looking for Tony. Have you seen him?"

She rolled her eyes at their game. "I really haven't. Have you looked at the football pitch?"

"Yeah. I was surprised he wasn't there. But, I got this large weight on my back there. It's been with me since. Hmmm."

"When you go back down to the surface later, you might want to have someone look at that."

He snapped his fingers, "That's a good point, Rose. I need to relieve Licis in a bit."

Tony let go of his neck and quickly got down. "I'm not going to the surface! No way, John!" He ran out of the closet, and out of their room on the ship.

Rose and the Doctor looked at one another and smiled.

He asked her, "Where are you off to?"

"Jack is taking me to a show, someplace. I tried to get Mum to go."

"Jackie Tyler! On a foreign planet! What did she say about that?"

Rose imitated her Mum's voice, "You are completely barking! I'll stay here with the children. I can't believe I'm out here in space anyway!"

He put his hands on his hips and laughed at her.

"You are so insistent that we should enjoy ourselves and let you and the brothers handle this entire thing with Lewis. It doesn't feel right."

He nodded his head. "He's not woken up yet. We've agreed whoever is on watch with him will tell him. About Arla, and the children. Is it bad that I am really hoping it's not me?"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "If you ever look forward to giving someone news like that, then you have truly grown too old." She kissed his lips, "I need to get some shoes."

He nodded as she walked away. "You're completely right. Rose. The other night…"

She stood in front of her shoes, deciding which ones to wear. "Yeah?"

He bit his lip. "Do… you remember….maybe getting out of bed and going to the med bay?"

She looked back at him. "I can feel how apprehensive you are. Just ask me."

"Lewis ended up not having to have surgery after all. By the time we arrived here, his body had recovered enough that it took over the regrowth of the organs that had been damaged so badly. Rose. That wasn't supposed to happen. That never happens. Not to mention this…..child!"

She put her hand on her hip and looked at him, "Just so we're clear. Are you accusing me of something?"

"Uhhh… no. Actually, nevermind-"

"No, nevermind! This is interesting. You've not been back since this thing started and now-"

He held his hand up at her. "Rose. No. I….ugh. Rose. I feel like this was something you might have done."

She looked at him seriously. "I didn't."

"What do you remember that night? As you went to sleep?"

She threw her hands up and shouted, "Hell! I don't know. Something weird happens and of course you have to come and interrogate me! Just because of this Bad Wolf shit. I can't believe you!"

He held up both of his hands. "Right. Right! Nevermind. Forget I said anything-"

She glared at him. He saw a flash of yellow in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Look. I've not slept much since we've been here. What with you being down there and me up here."

He nodded his head, "Right. I know. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sure you miss Arla. I know this has to have hit you very hard."

Rose bit her lip and willed herself not to cry. "This is awful. She was the only….friend…I had in the middle of all of you…guys!"

She covered her mouth and turned away from him. We walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Rose, it's alright."

She inhaled slowly. "I'm not going to cry."

He leaned back and looked at her. "It's alright to cry."

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Not right now it's not."

"Why?"

He heard Jack's voice call, "Hello?"

Rose closed her eyes. "That's why. I need to go."

Jack walked into the room and looked into the closet. "And hello!"

The Doctor looked concerned at her. "Jack. I'll send her out in a bit."

"Sure thing!" He said and left the room.

Rose looked at him and whispered. "I'm sorry I'm cross. I really don't mean to shout at you-"

He shook his head. "It's alright. I have tough skin."

"It's still not fair. This wasn't your fault. None of what happened wa-"

He held up his finger quickly.

"What is that?"

He shook his finger. "We're not going to talk about this right now. We'll revisit it at another time. The entire subject. We both need to go, and I want to ask for a kiss."

She smiled and relaxed. "Will you be back tonight?"

He looked away and rubbed her back. "I don't know. Luce has watch after me. But, if I'm needed…"

She nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry, I really-"

He shook his head. "We're not talking about this. Not now."

She sighed, "Right."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, "Kiss? Please?"

She laughed, "Why do you always ask? Just, mind my make-up and don't-"

He crashed his lips into hers. She felt him wrap both of his hands around her waist and pull her closer to him. His tongue danced with hers as she felt the wave of emotions come from him. She was nearly overwhelmed and went weak at the knees. She held onto him tightly to keep from falling onto the floor. After a few moments, he leaned back and looked at her dazed face. He chuckled, "That will get me through the night. Thank you, Rose."

She opened her eyes and shook her head. "You're welcome. What did you-"

He shook his head. "No way. We're not getting into that. I'll walk to you to the transporter room. I need to go myself."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the hospital ward on Plentitude. The room was large and sterile white. Lewis wore a white gown and was covered in a white blanket. No tubes or hoses were connected to him any longer. He seemed to be sleeping.

A cat nun nurse smiled at him.

Licis spoke. "That time already?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. I might be a bit early. Rose was leaving, so I just left with her."

Licis nodded, "Theatre?"

"Yes. Jack is taking her."

Licis chuckled, "I will go join them. I have some shopping for my nephew I would like to go pick-up afterwards."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Any change?"

The cat nun smiled, "His color seems better. He's more…..pink. The sisters gave him a shave earlier today."

Licis nodded, "He looks more like himself. All of that hair on his face….nah. None of us could ever pull off a beard. Luce wore one for a while. He looked like a … Ursus."

The Doctor chuckled. "A bear. That's what they call that."

Licis stood up. "Alright. Well, I stand relieved. If anything changes-"

"I'll let you know."

"Cheers, mate. I'm off to the theatre." He turned and bowed to the cat nun. "Ma'am. It was a pleasure."

She smiled as he left the room. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and sat in the chair next to Lewis. "You and Licis-"

She smiled, "He is a very interesting person. Your friend here must be a very important person to have the attention of the Priceps and the Andromedaen Queen send one of her Quauthin to him."

The Doctor smiled, "He is one of my dearest friends. Lewis is the Primus of the Prime Guard of Terra."

The cat nun's eyes grew huge. "A Primus? Really?"

He nodded his head.

"Wow. I've never even seen a Primus. What an honor to help care for one who is injured."

The Doctor nodded.

She nodded her head. "Well then. I'm finished with my work here. If you need anything, Princeps, please let one of us know."

He rubbed his lip with his finger. "Thank you. I'm fine at the moment."

She walked out of the door.

He put on his glasses and turned on his tablet. "Might as well gets some work done." He sighed.

After only a few minutes, his phone rang. He looked at it, rolled his eyes and took the call.

"Hello, Tony. How's Greece?"

"Oh, bullshit. Don't give me that." Tony grumbled.

He smiled, "Nice to hear your…. Complaints."

He sighed, "Right. Anyway. I'm sure you probably have something huge on your …. Plate. Plentitude and Lewis and all."

The Doctor sat down his tablet and looked surprised. "How the hell do you know about this?"

Tony laughed. "Oh, I know how to make these damn Quauhtin talk. Timon filled me in after he lost a boxing match with me yesterday. So, Lewis has a son?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yep. That's the deal. Tell Timon I'm going to panel him when I return."

"For losing a bet? Panel me instead, man. I was….rather insistent."

"He's trained to resist torture."

"Oh, yeah? Ugh. Lightweight. Maybe you do need to smack him around. Hey! Timon! John says he's going to spank you when he gets back!"

He chuckled, "I did not say that-"

Tony was already enjoying yelling at Timon, "Yep! I have him on the phone now. He says your ass is grass when he gets back."

The Doctor looked confused. "What is this you are telling him?"

"Sorry. I was talking to Howie last night about this recent disappearance of this Banner guy. Are you going to tell him what you are up to? Or what?"

He rubbed his face. "I need to ring him and explain."

"He's looking all over the place. Did you dig a hole and have him pull a rock over his head?"

"Something like that. No one can find him."

Tony laughed, "No one, huh?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. What was he thinking to have said that? "Don't you dare!"

"Challenge accepted. What do you want to bet?"

"Tony! Damn it-"

"Oh look! Pepper is back. Bitch at me later, John."

Tony ended the call.

The Doctor grumbled. "Damn it."

He dialed the phone and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bruce. How are things?"

Bruce replied, "Just fine. Timon was by yesterday and brought everything on the list. He said you went out of town."

"Yeah. I was called away suddenly. What time is he planning on dropping by today?"

"Around sunset. Listen. I have to express concerns about him coming by himself-"

"Timon might not look it, but he is a highly trained warrior. He can handle himself, but I do appreciate your concern for his safety and well being. I'm not worried about him, so neither should you."

Bruce sighed, "Right. Well, alright. I'm not going to argue with you."

"That's wise. Listen, I'm not going to breathe down your neck or anything. I just wanted to call and check in with you."

"I appreciate that."

"Indeed. I'll be back in a few days. Remember to get some rest and don't work all hours of the day and night. There's no rush on this."

"Says the man who doesn't turn into a monster."

The Doctor smiled, "Quite right. Stay in touch."

He ended the call, picked up the tablet and went back to work.

After a few hours, he noticed Lewis' hand move. He looked up and Lewis seemed to still be sleeping. He went back to his work. Then he heard Lewis cough. He sat down his tablet and stood up. "Lewis?"

Lewis sat up and coughed. The Doctor helped him sit up and pat his back. He quickly poured him some water, "Hold your breath for just a bit. The air mixture here is going to make you cough until you get something to drink."

Lewis took the water and sipped it. The Doctor raised the back of the bed up, slowly to help Lewis sit up. Lewis looked around and seemed dazed. "Where am I at?"

"What do you remember?"

Lewis coughed a bit, "I don't know. You jumping off a cliff. I didn't want you, too. But you did it anyway."

"I remember you jumped, too." He smiled at him.

He nodded his head proudly. "Yeah, I did."

"That was the day before. We had a meeting that next morning. Pete, Jack, Jake, Tony and you were all there-"

He coughed. "Yeah. I remember that. How did that meeting go with that guy?"

He nodded his head. "It went good."

"Where are we?"

"Plentitude."

He coughed and nodded his head. "Why am I here?"

"You were in an accident. A car accident. Gobbo and Jake went back out to the scene of the crash and it was not your fault. A truck came into your lane and you were run off the road. Do you remember this?"

Lewis thought, "No. Why was I in a car?"

"You were taking Arla shopping. She needed some bigger clothes. Do you remember this?"

Lewis thought and shook his head. "No. Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

Lewis looked confused. "A car? Why didn't we just pop there? That doesn't make sense."

"I have questions about it myself."

Lewis coughed, "I don't remember anything. I remember the meeting and she wanted to go get some ice cream. She was craving that. Why would I have gotten a car?"

He bit his lip. "Right. Well-"

Lewis thought for a moment and tears filled his eyes. "Arla didn't make it. Otherwise, I'd still be on Earth. Well, or on your ship. I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm so sorry, Lewis."

Lewis sighed, "I always knew I would outlive her. I just didn't expect to do it so soon. Damn."

They sat in silence for a bit. Lewis wiped the tears from his eyes.

The Doctor stood up and sat at the end of the hospital bed. "Lewis. I went ahead and had the ceremony done. Both for Arla, and your daughter. I knew you would want that."

He nodded his head as he fought back tears. "Yes. Thank you. So, just one child then? A daughter."

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know how to tell you this, so forgive me if I screw it up."

Lewis looked at him with his eyes full of tears. "There was only one?"

"There were two, but one made it. I put him in a time stasis, but….well, hell Lewis. I can't explain it. He's completely fine. He's full term. Healthy. Beautiful. Sleeps better than any Quauhtin child I've ever met."

Lewis wiped his tears, "What are you telling me? How the hell long was I out?"

"Only a few days. I believe the Bad Wolf has had everything to do with this child's survival and your recovery. I summoned the brothers, but ended up only having to have Lance donate a part of his liver."

Lewis waved his hand and coughed, "Hell, Lance owes me part of that damn liver. Go back to the part about the child."

He stood up and nodded his head. "Right. Child. Lewis you are a father. You have a son. We've not named him, of course, but he's perfectly healthy."

"How is that even possible?" Lewis asked in disbelief.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I've tried to talk to Rose about it. She has no memory of it."

Lewis chuckled in disbelief and then coughed, "I have a son. Wow. And he's okay. Are you sure? How is he okay?"

"He's fine. Lance has him, and my Sam, at the moment. They like to lay in the cot together look at one another. Hold each other's hands."

Lewis shook his head and smiled. "Unbelievable."

"Luce plans to talk to you about it later tonight, but he's taken time off from his post. He plans to return to Earth with us to help you with him."

"Luce doesn't know anything about children!"

The Doctor laughed, "Nobody knows anything about children. It's totally a thing you learn as you go."

"He doesn't even speak any language from Earth!"

The Doctor looked surprised, "Really? I've heard him speak English."

"No, you haven't. He was having me translate and feed it to him in his head. On his own, he's worthless."

The Doctor laughed. "How the hell is in the Guard?"

"He's not! That's why he's in Records."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and mumbled, "There's one in every family."

Lewis covered his face and moaned. "I want to cry. I want to laugh. I want to scream."

The Doctor nodded his head. "All normal."

Lewis looked concerned. "I can't hear anyone. In my head."

"The drugs you are on. When you have fully recovered, you should be able to rejoin with the Guard. Either that, or the traumatic event has blocked it. It's normal. Give it a few days."

Lewis nodded his head. "Right. Well, when can I get out of here?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "Oh, my friend. I'd be very happy to take you back to the ship now. How would you feel about that? I hate hospitals."

Lewis smiled. "Break me out of this damn place then. I have someone I need to meet."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23 - Emergency Declared

_Who is ready for a nice, long chapter? Thank you for the reviews! :)_

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 23 - Emergency Declared

The Doctor and Lewis appeared on the transport platform back on the Doctor's ship. The Doctor held Lewis' arm to steady his friend on his feet.

"Take it slow. You are walking around a lot more than I would like."

"Ah. I can't get better, if I don't move around. I know the drill. It's not the first time I've been hurt."

Poltious walked around from the panel and took his other arm. "Good to see you awake, Lewis."

Lewis smiled at Poltious, "Good to be awake! That's for sure."

The Doctor nodded at Poltious. "Let's take him to his suite."

Lewis leaned on Poltious and the Doctor as they helped him down the hallway. He smiled at Poltious. "John tells me you've met my son."

Poltious smiled, "He's beautiful. Lance is bringing him to your suite."

The Doctor chuckled, "You are going to need to rest after you get there-"

"Like hell! I'm fine."

Poltious smiled. "Why didn't we just bring him a chair?"

Lewis grunted his disapproval.

They arrived with Lewis to his suite and helped him into a chair.

Both of them stood up and stretched their backs. Poltious groaned, "And that is my training for the day. Blimey!"

The Doctor smiled, "Indeed. I'll agree to that."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "You lot are getting soft. I'm out for a few days, and this is what I return to."

Poltious put his hands on his hips. "What sort of medicine is he on?"

The Doctor laughed. "Good stuff. I assure you."

Lance walked in the door with the baby, wrapped in a cream colored blanket in his arms. He walked over and laid the baby in Lewis' arms. Lewis looked at his sleeping son. A smile spread across his face. "Well, look at you. You really are here."

The baby, with thin dark hair, stretched his arm out of his blanket and continued to sleep.

Lewis laughed with tears in his eyes. "He looks just like her."

Lance knelt down next to him. "He's strong, too. He has quite the grip."

Lewis continued to look at him, "Wow. I have a son. And he's really alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "He's fine. Perfect health."

Lewis held his finger where the baby could grip it. "He's so small. How could he be alright?"

Poltious smiled proudly, "Let us just be thankful that he is. The losses were too much already."

Lewis nodded his head, unable to say anything. He kissed the baby's forehead.

Lance pat his brother on the shoulder. "The first of us to become a father. How about that? What do you want to name him?"

Lewis shook his head. "Hell, I have no idea. We had talked about names, but never agreed on anything."

Poltious sat down in the chair next to them. "I offer the name, Lancelot."

Lance pointed at him, "I like that name. A lot."

Lewis shook his head. "No way. Too much like your name." He looked up at the Doctor who was leaning against the wall smiling at him. "What do you suggest, John?"

"Waiting a few days and getting to know him. The name will just come to you."

Lewis nodded his head and looked back at his son. "That sounds reasonable. John says you have already performed the ceremony for her."

Lance nodded his head. "We did. We knew it would be what you wanted. Her and the little girl, too."

Lewis bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you. I would prefer to not speak of it ever again. But, if he asks about her, you lot are welcome to tell him of his Mum. I can't speak of her."

Poltious stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Of course."

Lewis wiped his eyes on his shoulder and laughed as he looked back at his son again. "He's amazing. This is both the worse day of my life, and the best." He looked up at the room. "Thank you."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Jack and Rose walked into Nebvan's restaurant. The waitress showed them to a private room on the deck overlooking the city that evening. Traffic lined the sky in long lines.

Jack held the chair for Rose as she sat down. They were both laughing about something they had been talking about. Jack sat down across from her. The waitress poured them both a glass of wine and left the room. Jack smiled at Rose as she sipped her wine.

Rose continued their conversation. "Why would you need pants that light up?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why wouldn't you? I'm going to get Jake some while I'm here. Some even have…..get this…..running lights."

Rose laughed and held her face in his hands. "Oh, God. I've never heard of such in my life."

"Makes things easier to find in the dark." Jack teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop."

Jack laughed and sipped his wine.

"So, you and Jake?"

He smiled, "So, you and …..." He exaggerated the pronunciation, "John."

She giggled.

"He seems to like people calling him that. Rose, this is the weirdest shit I've ever seen. I keep waiting to wake up. He's…this isn't him!"

She smiled, "Maybe it is."

He smiled, "Ha! You forget that I traveled with you two. And then him later."

She sat her wine down. "Tell me about that."

"About what?"

"When you traveled without me. You said you traveled with him and Martha."

He nodded his head. "Yes. Martha Jones. She saved our asses. The entire planet's come to that."

"She sounds remarkable."

Jack smiled and sipped his wine. "Martha was. Yes."

"But, how was he?"

Jack looked at her. "He? Doctor, he? How was he? Is that what you are asking?"

"Yes."

Jack drank his wine and refilled his and her glasses. "You know how he is. Busy. Grouchy. Cross. Pissed off. Angry. He seemed to barely be able to keep a lid on it. Sad. Why?"

Rose shook her head. "That's not him. Not him at all."

He thought and nodded his head. "That was him. Yes. And when I met him, excuse me, the other guy later. That was really him. Just….ugh. I can't describe it."

Rose sipped her wine. "Well, I suppose I should tell you embarrassing stories about Jake since we're here."

Jack slapped the tabletop. "Fill me in. I need to know everything!"

She smiled proudly, "He's quite the catch. Jake is a really great guy-"

"That I know."

Rose smiled, "We met him when we first came, accidently here. He was so caught up in being….tough. But, when it came time to really be brave, he didn't waver. He jumped right in with Mickey. He's never run away from anything. I've seen him go face to face with….what was that called? An Altafargh."

Jack's eyes grew huge. "An Altafargh?! Really?"

She smiled proudly, "He did."

"Damn. I'm impressed. What happened with that?"

She smiled, "One crashed here…well…not here. Back home. Somewhere in Africa. I can't remember exactly where. Jake, Mickey and I went to sort it out. It flew out of the wreckage, grabbed Jake and flew off with him. As he came closer to the ground, he shot it. It let him go, and he landed on his shoulder. That same shoulder he's mucked up now. It's never been right since."

Jack nodded his head. "And he's afraid of heights-"

"Has been since that happened. Mickey told him to stop being a baby about it." She laughed.

Jack refilled her glass and laughed with her.

"It was hard for him. What with losing Ricky."

Jack pointed at her. "See. He has only mentioned him once to me."

"He's never said, but I think they had a thing. I've never known him to date anyone. But, Ricky was Mickey's other version….ummm-"

He nodded. "Oh yes. Mickey told me about that."

She smiled, "What did Mickey say about being here? I know you knew him later."

He looked at the skyline and then back at her. "He didn't talk much about it. Martha always reminded him that life moves in one direction and that we can't go back and change it."

Rose laughed, "How long did she travel with the Doctor?"

Jack nodded, "Right? I always thought that was rich coming from her. But, she made a good point. She said that Mickey beat himself up a lot about things that happened here. Leaving. But, then he wouldn't have met her. Well, they wouldn't have gotten married at least."

"He was happy?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes. Very happy." He sat back and smiled, "And the beard made him look….hot. I loved that shit."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh wow."

Jack leaned back on the table. "And what would he say to that?"

"Leave my beard out of your fantasies." Rose teased.

Jack laughed and nodded his head. "Yes. Probably so."

She sipped her wine and laughed with him.

Jack sighed, "Okay. I've had enough to drink now to talk to you about this."

"Oh, God. I hesitate to think that you need a drink to talk to me about."

Jack smiled and hesitated. "I dream. Often. Of you. But, it's not you."

"How can it be me, but not be me?"

"Come on, Rose. You know what I'm talking about. I'm a friend. You have known me a long ass time. You can talk to me about this. You know you can."

She sighed and sat down her wine. "Jack. I really …."

"Really what? Exactly. The Bad Wolf is the reason my ass is sitting in this chair…. breathing at the moment. Who are you going to talk to about this? Why am I dreaming of her?"

She held up her hand. "How do you know it's her, and not me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I can tell the difference."

She looked surprised, "But, there shouldn't be a difference. He told me there wasn't."

Jack sighed. "I'm probably screwing this up. I should stop-"

Surprisingly, Rose heard herself say, "No. This is interesting. How are we different?"

Jack held up a finger, refilled his and her glasses, and then drank all of his. He took a deep breath and looked back at her. "Well, first thing. Your eyes glow."

She looked surprised, "They glow?"

"Oh hell yeah. They are yellow."

"All of the time?"

"No. Just….. when you want to get my attention, I suppose. I don't know. But, no. It's not all of the time."

She nodded. "What else?"

"You know things. You are extremely confident, and seem to delight in teasing me because you know what's going to happen."

She smiled, "That doesn't sound too different. I would do that."

"But, Rose. Where is he? Why doesn't he appear with you?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. You're dreaming of me. What am I doing?"

He sat back and crossed his arms. "You have come to me, twice now. In the past few nights. It would probably have been more, but …I've gotten my hands on some more All Nighters."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"You ask me if I'm happy. If I want to return to the other dimension."

She helped, "The Prime Dimension."

He pointed at her. "That's it. Yes. That's what you call it."

She nodded. "Right. Well, Jack. Are you happy?"

He turned and looked at her. "Only one thing would make me happier."

"What's that?"

"Oh, you can probably guess. But, I know you and John, would never agree to that." He winked at her.

She laughed and threw her napkin at him. "You are awful."

He laughed at her.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Jack and Rose walked down the ship's hallways. When they reached door of her suite, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Jack. It was a lovely evening. Feels strange."

He laughed, "Almost like a date. But-"

"Not a date." She agreed.

He nodded. "And because it's not a date, you won't have to forgive me for not kissing you goodnight. I don't fancy a bloody nose from your husband, ma'am."

She giggled. "Good night, Jack."

He laughed and walked away. "Good night, Rose."

Rose walked into her suite to hear laughter. Genie and Tony were standing in the sitting room. The Doctor, holding Sam, was kicking the football to them in turn.

"Rose is back!" Tony shouted.

"Mummy!" Genie laughed and ran to meet her.

Rose knelt down and hugged Genie. "Are you lot playing football inside?"

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "He started it."

Rose looked at him. "Holding a baby and playing football?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't the first time." He kicked the ball down the hallway. Tony and Genie ran after it. Rose kissed him quickly and took Sam from him.

"You look different. What did you do?"

He chuckled. "Sweat about a pint. I've been playing with the children for 2 hours and 13 minutes." He laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. The ball was kicked back to him. He sent it back down the hallway and they heard shouts and laughter.

Rose shook her head. "You are the biggest child. There is a football pitch, but you lot are playing in here. How have you not broken anything yet?"

He bit his lip. "Ummm… that lamp. In the bedroom. You weren't fond of that were you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh."

He laughed as the ball came back to him from down the hallway again. He kicked it back to them. "How was the theatre?"

She kissed Sam's head and sat down out of the way of their playing. "It was nice. I have no idea what it was about, but it managed to hold my interest."

He laughed. "What did you see?"

She laughed. "I couldn't tell you. I have no idea."

He kicked the ball back down the hall and laughed. "Were there fish?"

She looked confused. "Fish?"

"Okay, wasn't that one."

She giggled, "Sam, your father is mad."

Sam coo'ed at her.

The Doctor kicked the ball down the hallway. "You know, I was thinking tonight. Do you remember the when we accidently came to this dimension?"

Genie called down the hall, "Daddy! Kick it harder!"

He laughed at her as the ball came back to him.

Rose nodded, "If course I remember that. I was talking to Jack about that tonight at dinner."

"Dinner? Dinner and theatre. Almost like a-"

"It wasn't a date. I'm a married woman. He's…..involved."

He smiled back at her. "You need to go out more with your friends. Even if it is Jack." He picked up the ball and kicked it as hard as he could down the hallway. The children laughed and shouted excitedly.

She smiled, "Oh, he told me embarrassing stories about you-"

"Oh, I bet he did. Don't believe any of it."

Rose saw the ball come back down the hall.

Tony shouted, "John! Kick it harder!"

He kicked it hard enough down to the hall that he grunted. "Ha! There!"

The children laughed and cheered.

"Are you cross?" Rose asked.

He looked back at her seriously, "No, Rose. Why?"

"Are you trying to injure these children?"

He laughed as the ball rolled back down the hall to him. "They are fine. There is a force field in the hallway. The harder the football hits it, the …well…..it's rather cool."

She smiled, "What have you done?"

He panted, "Tony Tyler thought it up. When it hits the force field with a lot of force, the walls display lights that look like stars to the children. I can't see it from here. But, they like it."

He kicked the ball really hard again. The children cheered.

"Kick it harder, John!" Tony shouted.

He groaned. "I'm too old for this. You two need to brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

His words were met with disappointed moans.

"Come on!" Tony asked.

"Ten minutes?" Genie called down the hall.

He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "New plan. Get the sweets."

They both ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

Rose rolled her eyes as he collapsed on the sofa next to her and Sam. "Sweets?"

He nodded his head as Tony and Genie brought over a bag of sweets and sat on the small table in front of them.

Tony handed him a sweet and then Genie one.

"Want one, Rose?" he asked her.

"No, thank you."

She watched as they chewed the sweet for a few moments. The Doctor looked back at her and smiled. It made her ears ring from the sudden quiet as they chewed. Genie covered her mouth and giggled as she chewed her sweet.

The Doctor looked at the children and held up his hand. They held up three fingers, then two, then one. They all opened their mouths to reveal they had been dyed a funny color. Genie's was blue, Tony's was orange and the Doctor's was green.

Rose laughed at their silly game. "You lot are just, mad."

The Doctor pat them both of their knees. "Right then. Go brush it all out of your mouth and report back to me for inspection."

Tony and Genie ran down the hallway. He got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Tea, Rose?"

She smiled at Sam, who was sucking his fingers. "Yes, please."

She watched him pick up a water bottle and drink from it while he made them both tea.

"You seem, relaxed. That's what's different."

"Tired. These rotten children have kept me busy." He told her.

"Where is Mum?"

He didn't look up and drank some more water, washing it around his mouth. "She had a headache, so I sent her to bed."

He looked up to see Rose's concerned face. "I scanned her and it was a caffeine headache. She hadn't had as much tea today as she normally does. But, it never hurts to just go to sleep."

Rose smiled. "That makes sense."

"You had to get your Olympic sleeping from one of those parents. I'm convinced that Pete Tyler doesn't sleep. So, it has to be Jackie Tyler."

Rose looked at Sam. "Do you hear how he talks about your Grand?"

Sam laughed at her.

He walked over and handed her the cup and sat his on the table. He pointed at Sam and walked back over to the kitchen to get him a bottle out of the fridge.

Tony ran into the kitchen, stood at attention and said, "Ready for inspection!"

"Already? There's no way. Go brush your teeth again. Properly." He dismissed him.

Tony groaned and ran back down the hall. Rose laughed as she sipped her tea. "Oh, this is just what I needed. Thank you."

He sat back next to her and groaned. "Me, too." He turned and smiled at her like a loon. The dye from his mouth was gone, and his teeth were white again.

"How did you get all of that out of your mouth so quickly?"

He sipped the tea, "I put lemon in the water I was drinking. It helped strip it out. Don't tell the children. They have to brush it completely out."

"Mixed with that weird cleaning saliva of yours."

He smiled back at her. "You don't seem to mind it."

"I've probably had the cleanest mouth since we ….. ummm…."

He smiled at her. "Started kissing. Oh yes. Since that very first day."

"You are an excellent kisser."

He smiled, "You're not bad yourself there."

She sat down her tea and fed Sam his bottle.

He watched her. "Want me to do that?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I have missed this little boy while I was gone on my 'date' with Jack."

He rolled his eyes and said quietly, "Not a date."

She giggled.

He sipped his tea and relaxed. He rested his hand on her lap and told her quietly, "Lewis is awake. He's back on the ship."

"I wasn't going to ask-"

"Why?"

"I know this has been hard for you."

"It's been hard for everyone. No one as much as Lewis, though. He seemed to already know when he woke up. He was surprised about the baby."

Rose nodded her head. "I imagine so. Lance has really taken to him."

He smiled and looked back at her. "Tough man Lance is complete mush with this child. It's entertaining. Licis is even worse."

Genie and Tony both ran into the room, stood in front of them and announced they were ready for inspection.

"Right then. Mouths, open."

They both opened their mouths wide. After a quick peek inside, he nodded his head.

"Alright. Bed. Go lay down and we'll be in later to check on you. If you are already asleep, you get an extra sweet in the morning."

Tony put his hands on his hips. "What are you going to do?"

He sipped his tea and smiled at Tony. "I'm going to kiss Rose for a while."

Tony and Genie looked at one another and ran out of the room.

"Gross!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, good night!" Genie insisted.

Rose and the Doctor laughed at them.

She smiled, "Remind them of this one day."

He chuckled, "Oh, the things I'll say at their weddings."

Rose took the bottle out of Sam's mouth. "And this one is asleep. Did you wear him out, too?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "He wore me out. I laid him on the floor there, and did push-ups. I would kiss him every time I would go down."

Rose smiled at him. "Push-ups? How many did you do?"

"I have no idea. A lot. All three of them cheered me on. My arms were numb."

She smiled at him. "That's rather hot."

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "Yeah."

He sat down the tea he held and took Sam from her. She watched him lay the baby down in his cot a few feet away from the sofa.

"Friday, turn on some soft music and dim the lights in here by….ummm…..30%."

"Of course, Doctor." Friday replied.

'Fooled Around and Fell in Love' by Elvin Bishop started to play softly as the lights dimmed in the sitting room. He walked over to the sofa and held his hand out to her. She took it and they started to dance slowly. He held her hand over his chest and kissed her forehead.

He asked her quietly, "Alright. What lies did Jack tell you?"

She giggled as they moved back and forth. "There's so much, I just don't know where to start."

He rolled his eyes and whispered, "Lies, Rose. Don't believe anything he says."

She held him tighter, "I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I was so terrible to you before I left-"

"No. I shouldn't have-"

She held up her finger to make her point. "No. You should have. You know you can talk to me about anything, and I snapped at you about that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

He considered her for a moment. "Huh. This sounds like another conversation we have had. But…."

She giggled, "Yeah. You were snapping at me."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. They began to dance again. "We're bleeding into one another so much. This has been a stressful few weeks."

Rose agreed. "But, we don't need to fall apart. We're not the enemy here."

"Yeah, but we can't shout at the enemy. Just…."

"Have our hearts broken. I've not told the children. I just didn't know how to. Especially, Genie."

He nodded his head as they continued to dance. "I'll handle it with her. It will have to be done….delicately. But, they've seen the baby, haven't they?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. She loves having another baby. Tony just groans."

He smiled, "Yeah, he's not hot on Sam at all. He feels as if he takes up too much of my attention. And he has a good point. When I first came here, there was only him. Now, there are…. Wow. Four children. In less than a year."

Rose smiled at him. "Could you even imagine?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"You feel so…guarded."

He sighed, "Sorry. I just…."

She knew he was still thinking about Lewis. He laid his forehead on hers as they continued to dance. She asked quietly, "How is he? Really?"

"He has decided he doesn't want to speak of her. We've been told if their son asks, we can talk about her, but…Lewis doesn't want the subject brought up."

"That's so strange."

He shook his head. "That's his right. It's their culture. I knew that's what he would probably do, which is why we went ahead and had the ceremony for her."

Rose held him closely. "The top secret ceremony."

"There wasn't anything really to it. Just a body disposal." He sighed. "I shouldn't be so upset about this. I don't know why I am."

"You loved Arla. She was very close to all of us. Only a week ago, we lost Clagl. Maybe, because you nearly lost Lewis, too."

He shook his head. "Maybe because of the child. I really think that's it."

"Baby, I can feel that. You can talk to me, you know."

He sighed and looked back at her. "I know. And no. I would prefer not to think about that. Now, tell me about your night. You've been so busy taking care of Little Lewis-"

She giggled, "Little Lewis? Please tell me that's not what he's naming him."

He smiled, "He has decided to name him Arles. Arles the Quauhtin. Son of Lewis, Primus of the Prime Guard of Terra and nephew of the Quad. Granted, that's not his official title."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "I hope it's something shorter than that. He's going to have a time growing into that."

He tasted the name in his mouth. "Arles. I rather like that. It means, 'powerful and complete'. He has a lot to live up to. Son of Lewis. Wow."

She teased, "Not like Sam. Your son."

He shook his head. "Sam is his own man. I'm determined not to toss that in his lap. If you see me doing it, make me stop. I'm serious. Life is hard enough without that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Again?" She asked him.

He looked back at her. "I really-"

"Don't want to talk about it. I know." She finished his sentence.

He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. "One day I might. Don't stop asking."

They continued to dance. "Alright. But, when you want me to stop…."

He smiled, "I'll ask. Of course. Now. Ugh. Enough of me. Tell me about you. I feel as though I've not seen you in days."

She sighed. "I'm fine. Keeping Mum from completely going mental-"

"Sorry, too late for that."

She laughed, "Cheeky. Yes. You are fine."

He laughed, "I had to. Sorry. You were saying?"

"Mum has gotten a bit better about being on the ship. We've been helping with….umm…Arles?"

"Arles. Yes. What do you think about that?"

"I like it. I'm surprised it's not something with an 'L'. Is that something with their culture?"

He groaned and laid his head back. "Ummmmm…yes and no. The Quauhtin will sometimes name their sons after the leader of the Quauhtin. It shows support and such. The leader of the Quauhtin then name started with an 'L.' It's a common thing, but Lewis didn't want to do that."

"He wanted something of her."

He nodded his head. "I don't blame him. Although, I wish I had warned him not to do that."

"Alright. I'm going to ask what you mean by that."

He bit his lip. "Susan. I named her….after her grandmother."

"Arkytior."

He nodded his head, stopped dancing and looked at the ground. "Yes."

She wrapped her arms around him. "It's a beautiful name. I love it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Boy, this is a sad conversation. Talk about something else. I'm tired of being sad and anxious."

"Right. Something else. Well, I've been working on that manuscript. It's there in the office."

He nodded his head and started to dance with her again.

"I also started another one."

He smiled proudly at her. "Yeah? What's this one about?"

"A textbook."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "You are writing a textbook? To be used by students?"

She smiled proudly. "I spoke to Cambridge yesterday about those classes and lectures they want me to film. I thought it would be a way to organize my thoughts better. If I have to write down something for each lecture, might as well produce a book. Right?"

He was smiling proudly at her, "Doctor Rose Tyler-Smith. Educator."

She smiled at him as they continued to dance. "I can feel that. Still animal like?"

He bit his lip. "Primal. If there wasn't an infant in here, and two children who aren't asleep down the hallway…."

She laughed at him.

He whispered to her, "You have no idea how incredible you are. How much I want you."

"Oh, but I do."

He held her tightly as he snogged her proper. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to moan.

Friday spoke, "There is an urgent call for you, Doctor."

He stood straight up and sighed, "Every damn time."

Rose giggled at him.

He told Friday. "Put it on the screen here."

Rose sat back down on the sofa. He stood with his hands on his hips as Pete appeared on the screen built into the wall. "Sorry to bother you lot-"

He waved his hand. "It's alright. What's wrong?"

"Need you to look at something. We're stumped on this. The moon has a black spot on it."

"A spot?" he asked.

Pete nodded his head. "Yes. This morning, it measured only 3 meters in diameter, and now it's 5. Space Traffic Control can't see anything, except…nothing."

The Doctor turned to look at Rose.

She suggested, "Residual Void opening?"

He groaned, "Pete, where is Malcolm?"

Pete raised his eyebrows and pointed at the screen. "If this is him-"

"I'll handle this. Ring you back in five minutes."

The transmission ended. The Doctor turned around and looked at Rose. He typed in a number on his phone. "He promised he wasn't going to do anything else with this experiment."

She sipped her tea and pulled her legs under herself. "I'll talk to him. Just bring me the phone."

He grumbled as he waited on him to pick up, "Rose. He doesn't realize how dangerous this stuff is."

"I know, Baby-"

He continued to complain. "Humans are so damn impulsive. 'Oh, I have no idea what this is doing. It could be punching a hole in the fabric of reality. Let's go poke it with a stick'!"

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh wow. You are on a roll now."

"And he's not answering his damn phone." He complained.

"Send someone to the lab."

He stood with his eyes closed and hands on his hips. His phone that he still held in his hand, rang. He didn't open his eyes and answered. "Malcolm. I'm not a happy man."

He opened his eyes in surprise. "Oh! Sorry, Bruce. No. Nothing you are involved with. Well, I don't think, anyway. Nevermind."

He sat down next to Rose and put his hand in her lap. She threaded her fingers through his and sipped her tea as he spoke on the phone. She could hear the voice on the other end of the line, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt his mood become concerned.

"Okay. Well, you are safe?"

She sat down her tea and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright. Bruce. This is what we're going to do. I've notified Timon. He's bringing someone to help you defuse this. I'm not able to get there for a few hours."

Rose heard the man's voice again.

The Doctor nodded. "Right. Call me if…no…when it changes. I'll be up all night here."

He ended the call. "Rose. This might not be Malcolm this time."

She rubbed his chest. "No?"

He shook his head. "No. Friday, connect me back with Pete, again."

As he waited for Pete to answer, he pointed at Rose. "And you-"

She giggled, "I'll be good."

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair as Pete appeared on the screen. "Find him?"

"No. But, I think it's someone else. Timon is going to help him sort this out. Meanwhile, Malcolm is not answering his phone. Where is he?"

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"I'm sending Exton to find him."

Pete groaned, "Let me know as soon as you know something. I do not like it when scientists working on stuff like he does…. disappear."

The Doctor held up his finger. "Hang on. Exton is there in the lab. He says….. Pete. Send agents there immediately, and a med unit. There are two men down. We're headed home and will be there as soon as we can."

Pete nodded his head and ended the call.

He looked back at Rose. "Unreal."

"What has happened?"

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "He was….well. Hang on a bit. Friday, connect me with Stark."

"Yes, Doctor."

Within a few moments, Tony's face appeared on the screen. He was sitting in a dark room with an ice pack on his head. He grimaced in pain. "Hey John. It's not that bad. I'm fine."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I was testing out a new flight system on the suit and had it up too high. I smacked my head on the ceiling here. I'm fine."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to get behind Pepper's insistence with these damn suits."

He pointed at him, "Piss off, man. Not your business."

The Doctor smiled, "Listen. I need your help with something. I have a scientist that was working on something that has gotten out of control."

Tony groaned. "This Banner guy, huh? Out of control seems to be a theme for him."

"Malcolm was working on something at the same time. The two experiments seem to be feeding off one another."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Tell Egghead Malcolm to shut it down."

"Malcolm was just found. He was attacked in his Torchwood lab."

Tony looked at him seriously. "Right. I'll pop over and shut the thing down. Send me the location where you are hiding this Banner fruitloop and I'll help him, too."

"Timon is already there."

"Timon is good. That's a given. But, he might need help. Send me the damn numbers!"

He sighed, "Fine. Alright."

Tony took the ice pack off his head and bit his lip. "Oh, hell yeah! Won a bet with Timon. I knew I'd get that shit out of you."

The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned. "Keep me in the loop on this."

Rose watched Tony stand up and stretch. "Sure thing, man. Jarvis! Daddy needs to step out. Keep painting and I'll be back." Tony typed something in on his bracelet. "How far out are you, John?"

"We're in the pattern to depart now. It will take us 21 minutes to get out."

Tony nodded his head. "Okay. Well, tell Poltious not to kill you guys getting home. I'll see you in a few hours."

Tony popped away.

The Doctor smiled, "Jarvis! End the transmission."

Jarvis spoke. "Yes, Doctor. Good to hear from you."

The transmission ended. He turned and looked at Rose. "Malcolm is being transported to the med bay. He's not awake and they don't know anything yet. Pete is down there now with everyone. Jake has taken charge."

Rose shook her head. "I'm going to have a word with the Director about this shit. There needs to be way more security there. Have Exton look over the computer and ensure nothing was taken or copied."

He nodded his head. "He's on it now. Listen, I need to go to the Control Room and declare an emergency so I can get us out of this queue."

Rose nodded her head. "Go."

"Damn, I miss my Tardis." He mumbled as he stepped out of the room.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24 - A Training Opportunity

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24 - A Training Opportunity

Several hours later, the Doctor walked back into the suite he shared with Rose. The lights were dimmed to 5% and it was quiet. The clock on the wall in the sitting room said it was 3:41 am.

He walked to Tony's bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed the little boy lay in. He watched him for a few minutes and then whispered. "You are the worst faker."

Tony smiled and opened his eyes. "Where have you been?"

He dug in his pocket. "I had to go handle some stuff. We're on our way back home now."

Tony sat up and looked at him. "Stuff with Lewis?"

He shook his head. "No. Not this time. Here, take off your shirt for a bit."

Tony pulled off his shirt. The Doctor held his arm and put some cream on the pink line that was still visible from where the alien had cut him. The small boy watched him. "Will that make it go away?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. Won't be able to see it. Here. Let that sit there a bit before you put your shirt back on."

Tony nodded his head. "Arla didn't get hurt, did she?"

"What do you mean?"

"She died as soon as the car crashed. Didn't she?"

He took a deep breath and looked surprised at him. "How do you know about this?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "People talk. I heard about it."

"Spying on people, again." The Doctor pointed at him.

Tony nodded his head. "Lewis is probably so sad."

He nodded his head and sighed, "He is. He doesn't want to talk about her."

"Why not?"

"Well, sometimes when people lose those they love, it's hard to talk about them. They prefer to keep them in their heart. All locked away so they can't be hurt anymore."

"That sounds strange. Is that why Genie doesn't speak about her Mum?"

"I suppose so. It's a way people cope with it. Trying to ignore that it happened."

Tony shook his head. "That just is strange."

He shook his head. "Not really-"

"Yes, it is. Everyone is trying to get me to talk about this" he pointed at his arm, "And I don't want to. Why can't I just keep it to myself how I feel?"

"You make a good point, Tony. Talking about that, helps."

"Then, why won't it help Lewis? Or Genie?"

"It's different."

He shook his head and smiled. "John. It's not."

The Doctor sighed, "Well, when did you become a psychologist? Huh?"

Tony smiled.

"Stop spying on people. One day, you're going to get information you really don't want."

"Like what? That you're an alien? That Legate eats weird stuff?" He teased.

"Cheeky child. If I told you, then why would you spy?"

Tony smiled proudly, "John. I'm an excellent spy. Without equal."

"Frighteningly true. One day it could be useful." He looked at Tony's arm. "Right then. You can put your shirt back on. It should be gone by the morning. As long as you actually sleep."

Tony rolled his eyes. "That sounds like rubbish."

He chuckled at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"I have no idea. I just got up for some water."

He nodded.

"John. Arla was really nice."

"Yeah, she was." He pulled the duvet back up over Tony as he got settled back.

"I loved her accent. She said some funny words."

He smiled. "Yeah, she did. It's alright to be sad."

Tony shook his head. "Genie said she was sad about it. It was just like how her Mum died."

He groaned and threw his hand up, "Damn it. You told her?"

He sat back up. "Well, no. She was-"

"Spying with you. You lot. Ugh. See." He started as he pointed at Tony. "Ugh."

"Are you cross?"

"I'm not cross. I should have known you lot would know. That's how you know about Genie's Mum isn't it?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. She told me."

He rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Alright. I'll handle this. You two. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and walked to the door.

"John?"

"What?" he asked as he got to the door.

"I know you are sad about Arla. But, it's normal to feel that way. Just like when you fall and skin your knee. You need to give it time to heal, in your heart."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and bit his lip. "That sounds like good advice."

Tony smiled at him.

He walked back over and kissed Tony on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you."

"Get some sleep. I don't want your Mum all over my case tomorrow."

Tony giggled, "Right then."

He walked back out of the door. After he looked in on Genie, who was sound asleep, he walked into his and Rose's bedroom. Rose lay on her side and Sam slept next to her in the bed. He picked up Sam and tucked him into his cot beside of the bed.

Rose spoke in his head, _'I didn't expect you.'_

He smiled at her as he sat on the side of the bed, took off his jeans, and lay down where Sam had been sleeping next to her. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

He whispered to her. "Everything is sorted for the moment."

"Malcolm?"

"He'll be alright. Jake has everything locked down. Tony is looking over stuff. We'll be back in six hours."

She ran her hand across his chest. "Just in time for breakfast."

He could feel her exhaustion. "I know you said you haven't been sleeping well. And I know that's because I've not been here. Go on to sleep. I'm not moving until we return."

She didn't open her eyes. "That sounds lovely."

He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "I love you." She smiled and drifted into a deep sleep.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor felt eyes looking at him as he woke. From the movement on the bed, it was someone small. Someone about six years old. Male. A spy.

He lay there being very still with his eyes closed. The small boy sat on his knees and watched him. He could feel the engines of the ship had slowed down. Four hours and 12 minutes had passed since he had lain down with Rose the night before. He felt the gravitational pull of a gas giant as they past Saturn. He could hear Rose speaking to Jackie in the kitchen.

"Pete called me this morning. Ask me how I was liking this trip out into space."

Rose giggled. "You really should have gone down to the surface with me and Jack."

"Oh, to hell with that. I wouldn't have came along for this ride had I thought you wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown."

"I was not about to have a nervous breakdown-"

"Says you. I'm your Mum. I could see it on your face. You look more rested today than you have looked though."

"I got some sleep last night."

"Rose. That's just strange. I think I sleep better when Pete's not there, with his snoring. You need to learn to sleep on your own. You're a grown woman."

Rose groaned.

The Doctor felt the small boy lay down next to him. He could feel he was still staring at him. Then, he felt the tiny finger poke him on the end of the nose. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and shouted. Tony jumped back and shouted, too.

By the time Rose and Jackie had ran down the hallway to see what was going on, both of them were laughing hysterically at one another.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "You lot are completely mad. Barking. I'm telling you. I thought you were asleep, young man!"

Tony laughed, "That was great, John."

He laughed back at him.

Jackie waved her hand, "Come on, then. I'll get your breakfast, child. John? Do you want something?"

"Depends." He said to her. "Who's cooking?"

She pointed threateningly at him. "You can just get it yourself then."

He laughed at her. "Problem solved."

Tony jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Jackie followed him. Rose turned around and smiled at the Doctor as she sat on the side of the bed. "Get some rest?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to go to sleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

She smiled at him. "You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to bother you. I've been awake for a while. Went for a run, had something to eat, -"

"Dealt with Jackie. What is she on about now? You and I sleeping in the same bed? We're married. Aren't we supposed to do that?"

Rose leaned down, cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. "That wasn't the reason you wanted to get married, was it?"

He smiled under her kiss. "Well, Mrs. Smith. If memory serves, we've shared a bed since I've been here."

She whispered, "How long as it been?"

"Since?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

He grunted, "Woman, I don't keep count of that-"

"Bullshit, I know you better than that."

He considered her, "Oh, I'm not telling you that. Too long. I'll say that."

They both laughed and started to kiss one another again. Rose felt his hands rub her back as he pulled her closer to him.

Friday spoke, "There is a call from Peter Tyler."

The Doctor groaned as she rose up from him. He followed her up and kissed her as long as he could. "No, no, no…." He groaned.

She smiled at him and answered his phone. "Hi, Dad."

He sat up and watched her. He mouthed. "Twelve minutes. That's all I need."

She smiled back at him as she listened to Pete's voice.

"Yes, Dad."

Pete continued to speak about something.

He put his hand under the skirt that she wore and rubbed were the knickers covered her opening. He whispered, "Maybe a bit longer."

She felt him slip his fingers under the material and smiled at him. "Later." She mouthed at him. He groaned in frustration and ran both of his hands through his hair.

"He's right here, Dad." Rose smiled and handed him the phone. She whispered, "He's wound up."

He groaned, "Yes, Pete. What's wrong?"

Rose walked over to the door, closed and locked it. She returned to the bed and threw the duvet off of him. He looked surprised, then smiled at her.

"Yes, Pete. We'll be back within the hour."

She straddled his waist and rubbed both of his hips, then pulled down his pants. She took his staff in her hand and stroked it to encourage him to get hard. He cleared his throat.

"Howie? Well, what is his damn problem?"

She stroked his erect length and started to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"A meeting? Well, whatever. Tell him I have my damn reasons."

She leaned down and took his erect length in his mouth. He made a small yep.

"Ummm. Yes. Sorry. Hit my toe on the bed. Ummm. Let me finish this. I'll be right there as soon as we…."

He ended the call and dropped the phone in the floor. He ran his hand through her hair as she rolled him around in her mouth and sucked. "Oh wow. That's the best."

She rose up and smiled at him. "You said what? Twelve minutes?"

"Take off those knickers." He demanded.

She laughed and pointed next to the bed. "Those knickers? Just there?"

He looked back where she pointed and saw she had laid her knickers on the table. He reached under her skirt and smiled. She leaned back down and met his lips with hers. He slipped inside of her as she sat back on his waist again.

She spoke to him in his mind, _'We'll have to make this quick.'_

 _'No. I want this to last all day.'_ He told her as he sat up and continued to kiss her.

She rose up and down to give them both the pleasure they had craved. He unbuttoned her blouse and rubbed her breasts as they continued to kiss.

A knock of a little hand pecked on the door.

Rose stopped and smiled at him. He put his finger over her lips and yelled at the door. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me, Daddy." Genie said.

He rolled his eyes. "How does she always know?"

Rose giggled and went back to kissing his lips, then his neck. She was extremely enthusiastic and started to grind on him. It made her moan quietly. His eyes rolled in his head. He whispered, "Oh, the gods."

Genie's voice ask. "What are you doing in there?"

He lay back, consumed in the pleasure. Rose continued to kiss his neck and suck his ear. "I'm helping….. your Mum with something. Grand has something for breakfast. Ask her to make us some tea. Alright?"

"Alright, Daddy! But, I'm not going to put as much sugar in your tea as you usually drink. That's too much."

Rose bit his neck.

He yelled, "Okay! Awe." He grabbed Rose and rolled over on top of her. She laughed at him.

"Why do you enjoy making me shout?"

"You like it." She teased him.

He smiled at her, looked her in her eyes and then continued to kiss her as he stroked. She bent her knee and he held up her leg so he could go deeper. She moaned.

 _'Shout.'_ He teased her in her mind.

She covered her mouth as she felt his fingers start to tease her between her legs along with the slow stroking.

He felt her hands in his hair and her lip quiver. He smiled at her and whispered, "Shout, Rose. Let this entire ship hear how much you are enjoying this."

She moaned a bit louder.

"Go on." He teased her.

She put both of her hands on her face and moaned quietly.

He lay down on top of her, smiled and kissed the end of her nose. "Sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

She didn't open her eyes. "What?"

He looked down. "I seem to have spoiled your dress. Next time, let's just take it off of you."

She smiled and shook her head. "And put on something, more comfortable?"

He smiled at her. "We still have all of those boxes to go through. Yes."

He could feel her playful mood. "You know? Jack was all about getting some pants that light up?"

He laughed and sat on the side of the bed. He picked up his phone and sat it back on the table. He picked up her knickers and twirled them on his finger as he lay back on the bed to face her. "Pants that light up? Yes. I know about those. It doesn't surprise me. I bet he bought some."

She teased him and caught her knickers, "I should have told him to get some for you."

"Nah. I think you know where…everything is there."

She laughed, "And you're saying Jack needs help?"

"Apparently, if he's getting pants that light up. Oh, I'm going to give him hell about this."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know if I even want to bring it up with him. He can be rather, graphic and there are things about Jake I don't want to know."

"You make a good point." He smiled at her. "But, I'm still going to give him hell about it."

She giggled at him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The Doctor, back in his nice suit, walked down the hallways of Torchwood with Pete and Jake. Jack, Lance and Poltious walked with them.

Pete looked over to him, "So, Lewis is-"

The Doctor nodded as he walked with his hands in his pockets. "He'll be alright. Licis and Luce are there with him to help with everything. And of course, he has all of us."

Pete nodded his head. "Right. Well, let him know if he needs anything from me…."

He smiled, "Oh, he knows. Thanks, Pete."

Pete opened the door and they all walked into the office. Michelle stood up and smiled. "Well, it is very nice to see you, Doctor Smith."

He smiled back at her. "And you. Has Logan called you recently?"

"Just this morning. Yes."

The other men continued through to the Doctor's office. She looked at him and spoke quietly. "He said he's doing fine, and I shouldn't worry."

He nodded his head. "Yes. That is my assessment as well."

She smiled back at him. "Very good, then. Well, I have sent the shopping and everything with Legate. He seemed excited about the peanut butter."

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, he dips pickles in it. So, we have all told him he has to have his own. Don't ask about the tuna."

She made a face. "Thank you for the warning. Wow."

He chuckled and walked into office with the rest of the men. They had all moved into the room with glass walls, and the long table. He walked inside to see Legate, Timon and Exton had joined them. After they all quickly greeted one another, they took their seats.

Pete started, "Well, let's just get to it. This meeting is to discuss the situation with the moon…..and well….. some other stuff."

The Doctor shook his head. "What other stuff?"

Pete pointed at him, "Howie is going to call in a bit. Prepare yourself for an ass chewing. He's not happy with you."

The Doctor pointed at himself. "Me? What the hell have I done?"

Lance chuckled. "Only been back, what? 40 minutes?"

The Doctor corrected him, "47. Did he say?"

Pete shook his head. "No. But, let's sort this other while we wait for his call. Now, the status of the moon?"

Jake nodded his head. "Right. Well, the spot is still there. But, it's only measuring 2.45 meters now. Malcolm's experiment was stopped."

Pete pointed at the Doctor. "And I don't like the fact that you called Stark in here to stop that experiment."

"Tell me someone else that could have done it that fast."

Pete crossed his arms and sat back. "Fine. Next thing, Jake?"

Jake nodded, "Well, the spot seems to be an area of the Void. Stark seems to think it was opened by something he wouldn't explain."

The Doctor sat back. "He doesn't need to. I know what it is."

Pete groaned, "Care to share that information with us?"

The Doctor considered, "Nah. It's not a big deal-"

Jack had been quiet long enough, "Not a big deal? This is the Void we're talking about!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I know that. But, it's reducing in size. I have a man on it."

"Phhh…." Jack said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

Pete shook his head. "I'm letting you go on this, but only because it's reducing and well…."

Jake admitted, "Well, we can't do anything with it anyway."

The Doctor smiled, "Right. How is Malcolm?"

Jake spoke, "Concussion. Doesn't remember anything. The computer was smashed. We looked at the security video and-"

Lance added, "Let me guess. Someone had unplugged them."

Jake nodded his head. "I'll fully admit, security here needs work. Serious work. Rose-"

Pete sat up straight and uncrossed his arms. "Rose?"

Jake smiled, "She gave me quite the ass chewing this morning about it. She said that either I need to handle this security problem, or she's taking charge."

Pete smiled proudly and sat back. He looked back at the table and became serious. "Handle it. I _do not_ want her in this building. Are we all clear on that?"

The men all agreed.

Pete pointed at a file in front of the Doctor. "That has all of the necessary paperwork that you need to sign to step down as Director. But, you will remain as an independent consultant."

Jack laughed, "Freelance."

The Doctor didn't look up at Jack and flipped him off.

Jack teased, "Don't make threats you aren't going to carry out, man."

The screen beeped behind Pete. He turned around, pointed a remote at the screen and President Howard Shepherd appeared.

The Doctor smiled, "Well, hello there-"

"Don't you 'hello there' me."

"What?"

"What the hell have you done with Banner?"

The Doctor sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "I have no idea, what you are talking about."

"Horse shit, son. My guys I.D.'ed you in the shack."

He shook his head. "There's no way they could have seen me in the shack there. If I was there. And I'm not saying I was."

Howie pointed at the screen. "This is my guy-"

"You didn't have him in custody. He is hardly 'your guy'."

"… and you have-"

"I've what? What exactly have I done?"

Howie pointed at the screen. "You have him someplace. I bet on that damn ship of yours-"

Jack chuckled, "Banner. On a ship? Have you lost your mind?"

Howie pointed forcefully at Jack. "Don't throw shit when you're this close to the shithouse, boy!"

The room filled with muffled laughter.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right then. You're welcome to go look on the ship, Howie. He's not there."

Howie glared at him. "Well, I can't get eyes on him in South America, either."

"Sounds like a problem."

"Sounds like you know more that you are telling."

"Does it?"

Howie looked at him. "Just answer me plainly, boy. Do you know where he is?"

"I do."

"Is he around anyone that-"

"He's safe. He's nowhere close to anyone. I've taken charge of that."

Howie sat back and grumbled, "On whose authority?"

"Mine. There's none higher. He's dangerous, but brilliant. He just needed some help. It's not for anyone to worry about but me and him."

"Don't play with me-"

"Oh, I'm not. I know exactly what I'm doing." He picked up the remote on the table and ended the transmission.

Pete looked impressed at him. "Hanging up on the President?"

He rubbed his face. "I have stuff to do. That conversation was going nowhere. What do I need to sign? I need to get out of here."

XxxxxxxXxxxxx

Timon and the Doctor popped to the island where Banner was hidden. The wind blew off of the ocean. The dark storm clouds threatened to start raining on them at any moment. They walked to the front door of the modest cottage and Timon knocked.

"In!" A voice called.

They stepped into the small cottage. Large screens and state of the art computers had completely transformed the room. Bruce looked back at them as he pointed at the screen in front of him. "It's reducing, but we can't seem to make it go completely away. I don't think this was me."

The Doctor put on his glasses and stepped next to where Bruce sat. "Hmm. How fast is it closing?"

Tony Stark walked over to him, "Not fast at all. In fact, it seems to have stopped. I've went through all of this Malcolm guy's stuff. Pretty straight forward shit actually."

Bruce nodded, "In the oddest way of thinking about it."

Tony zapped Bruce's neck with a small electronic device. Bruce yelped and jumped, then looked back at Tony in surprise as he rubbed the spot on his neck. "Awe! What the hell, man? Will you stop that?"

Tony watched him closely for a few seconds. Disappointed he didn't force him to change into the beast he had seen in the videos, he mumbled, "Damn."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Tony groaned. "John? Does Malcolm do drugs? Do we need to have an intervention with this guy?"

Timon laughed and walked to another computer. "If anyone needed to do drugs to mellow out. Maybe we should have an intervention to encourage him."

The Doctor laughed, "I don't think so. I've seen his research. It's not that…bad."

Tony complained. "It's not that good, either. It's like someone had a great thought, but then he found it and fucked around with it until it did something."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Huh. You might be onto something there. Interesting." He pat Bruce on the shoulder and sat down at the chair after he got up. He put on his glasses and looked at the screen.

Timon looked around. "Do you need anything else, Bruce?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I believe I'm good. Thanks."

Tony helped. "Dried blueberries. It will help him think."

Timon rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll bring that next time."

The Doctor spoke, "This. I know what this is."

He typed in some information on the computer, and then sat back and watched the hole completely close. He turned to the men and smiled. "Right! What else do you have?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Bruce laughed. "Nothing really. I had just gotten everything set up here when this started."

Tony walked over to the kitchen. "I'm trying to talk him into going to New York and having a drink."

Bruce shook his head without looking back at Tony. "I don't drink. And I don't need to be in New York."

Tony threw a small tennis ball and hit Bruce in the back of the head. Bruce turned around and looked at him. "What the hell, man?"

Timon laughed under his breath.

Tony groaned, "Damn. You really have a lid on that. I'm thinking, maybe you should start drinking. It could help this entire, problem you have."

Bruce looked back at the Doctor. "I don't think that will help."

The Doctor walked over to the kitchen and pointed at Tony. "Stop it. Anyway. So, Howie is all over my ass about your disappearance, Bruce."

Tony laughed, "In trouble with the boss."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and groaned. "Ah. He'll come around to my way of thinking. I know what I'm doing."

Bruce pointed at the Doctor and asked Timon and Tony. "Is this what he tells everyone?"

Timon nodded his head. "Yeah. Sounds familiar."

Tony groaned and walked back over to the computer he had been working at, "Well, I told him that I don't know anything. Don't worry about that."

"I'm not worried." The Doctor insisted.

Timon smiled.

Tony raised his eyebrow at him. "See, what I'm curious to know is what the wife thinks about this."

Bruce looked curiously at him.

The Doctor shook his head. "I haven't kept this from Rose."

Bruce's eyes lit up in realization. "That's who you are! I knew you looked familiar. You are the guy that married Rose Tyler. Right?"

The Doctor tossed up his hands. "Does everyone know her?"

Tony laughed, "I have warned you, Ace. This shouldn't be a surprise."

"It still is."

"Doctor Johnathon Smith. That's your name." Bruce said as he snapped his fingers. "Damn. Did she win the Nobel Prize? I haven't heard."

The Doctor smiled proudly, "She did. Yes."

Tony walked behind Bruce and flicked him hard in the ear.

"Awe!"

Tony stared at him for a moment. Then, realizing he wasn't going to change, he groaned. "Damn. Well, I'm going back to New York." He shook Bruce's hand, "Bruce. Nice to meet you. I'll get you in New York, soon. You'll love it. Floors of R&D. It's like Candyland."

Bruce smiled, "Thanks. This is a nice set up here, though. I need to get some stuff sorted out before I'm comfortable being around anyone."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. This entire, green….monster….thing. Right. Well, call me if you need a hand."

"Thanks. I will."

Tony slapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "See, you later, John. Tell the Lizard to be good."

He popped away.

The Doctor looked back at Bruce.

"He is….."

"Annoying." The Doctor filled in.

Bruce laughed, "Not what I expected."

The Doctor smiled and sat down in a chair at a desk. A large computer screen was busy computing numbers in front of him. "Well. See, progress. Sorry, I didn't warn you that is who I was sending with Timon."

Bruce shook his head and pointed at Timon. "Timon warned me before he showed up. It's alright. I was surprised he was able to take a look at what was going on and immediately start working a solution."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. He's brilliant." He looked back at the computer screen and put on his glasses. He looked over the numbers on the screen. "What is this running? Radiation levels?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I don't have my data from the original experiment. So, I'm trying to estimate what the explosion mixed with what I think were the levels…. might have came to."

The Doctor nodded and took off his glasses. "Just ask."

Bruce looked confused at him, "For what? You've given me everything I've ask for already."

He smiled at him and pointed at the screen. "This is an estimation. Not the thing that blew up in your face. This could potentially be worse."

"There's no way you could get your hands on that-"

The Doctor smiled back at Timon. "Oh, I have my ways."

Timon grinned. "Lewis will not like this."

"Lewis is in recovery, and will be for a while. Sounds like a good training exercise to me."

Timon rolled his eyes. "He won't hear about it from me."

The Doctor smiled, "Good man. Well, Bruce?"

Bruce smiled, "Right. Well. Okay. First, I want to say, 'Thank you-'"

He was already shaking his head, "You don't have to thank me-"

"I do. It's appropriate here. And, could I ask you for a copy of my research-"

The Doctor jumped out of the chair. "Done! I'll get it to you as soon as possible!"

Bruce smiled nervously. "Alright."

Timon pat him on the shoulder as he walked by him.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh yes! This will be great." Then, as if he just seemed to realize it, he dropped his shoulders and groaned. "Disneyworld? Really?"

Timon laughed. "That has Legate written all over it."

Bruce looked confused, "Disneyworld?"

He put his hands on his hips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say, my children are currently being completely spoiled by their bodyguards. Ugh!"

Bruce laughed and watched the Doctor walk towards the door. "Oh, Doc'."

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Tell your wife I said, 'Congratulations.' That's no small feat."

"You know Rose?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I've never met her. But, I've followed her research and it just sounded amazing."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "Oh, it is. Nearly as amazing as she is."

Timon held the door opened and the Doctor walked through it. Timon pointed at Bruce. "Tomorrow. Noon?"

Bruce smiled. "I'll have lunch for us."

Timon nodded. "Until then. Unless you need me. Just call."

Bruce smiled and watched Timon leave.

XxxxxXxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 - A Walk with Lewis

_Everyone keeps asking about Lewis. It's going to be alright, guys. Hugs. We'll get through this together. *sniff*_

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 25 - A Walk with Lewis

After the Doctor left Bruce's island, he transported back onboard his ship. He walked down the hallway and stopped outside of Lewis' door. After pressing the doorbell on the side, he heard a ding. The door slid open. Licis stood in front of him.

"Hey!" he smiled. "Come in."

They walked into the suite. Lewis was laying on the sofa with a blanket over him. The small infant was sleeping on his chest. The sight made the Doctor smile. "Now, that's a picture."

Lewis chuckled, "He's such a sleepy guy. Is that normal?"

The Doctor knelt down next to the sofa and scanned them both with his sonic screwdriver. "Yeah, he's fine. He grows when he is sleeping. He's had a busy few days already."

Lewis kissed the top of Arles' head. "Haven't we all?"

The Doctor pat Lewis on the shoulder. "You are stiff. You need to move around. Licis, can you take Arles?"

Licis walked over and took the small baby from Lewis. He spoke to him softly in Quauhtin as he walked away with him. Lewis sat up and rubbed his head.

"Fancy a walk?" The Doctor asked.

Lewis nodded his head. "I suppose I need to walk around."

Licis overheard them. He kissed sleeping Arles' forehead. "You are mine, little man." Then he spoke in the silliest voice the Doctor had ever heard him use, "Yes, you are! My favorite nephew!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Licis the Warrior, and Guardian of the Queen of Andromeda, is mush with this child."

The Doctor laughed as they walked out of the door. "I believe all of the brothers are."

They walked down the hallways of the ship together. Lewis wore a pair of dark blue trousers and a dark grey t-shirt. The Doctor was still in his nice suit. Lewis walked slowly and sighed.

"My legs are so stiff." He complained.

"Well, you broke both of them. They are going to feel tight for several days. Walking around will help. You need to move around to help everything get loose again."

Lewis groaned. "At some point, I want to know everything that happened. But, not now. I can guess with most of this. Just how I feel is telling me the story."

The Doctor nodded. "Right."

They continued to walk down the hall.

"How are you Lewis? Really?"

Lewis shook his head. "I believe if denial was a sickness, I would be completely consumed in it. I still can't believe this."

The Doctor nodded. "We're all here for you both, Lewis."

Lewis nodded, "I know. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Rose has been amazing. She came up a bit ago. You just missed her."

He smiled, "Did she?"

"She did. She's wonderful, you know. She cares so much. She told me that she wasn't surprised that I had remained on the ship. I just can't go back to the flat."

The Doctor sighed, "I imagine not. Well, I know we had talked about it before, but I know you wanted to stay in your flat on the island. Now…I wanted to tell you that I still would be very happy for you, and Arles, to come live with us in the house."

Lewis motioned for him to stop. He was out of breath. The Doctor helped him sit down in the floor against the wall.

Lewis spoke in Quauhtin to him. "Rose came to tell me the same thing. Granted, you are a lot nicer about it than she is."

He chuckled, "She's being forceful then?"

"I would tell you that she's being demanding. But, I would never say that to her. And if you tell her, I'll deny it."

The Doctor smiled and rubbed his hands together. "That sounds like her. Yes."

"I knew her before you came. She was, different. Always the one in charge. Always, telling everyone what they should do. Lately, I see more of that in her. Since that night when you passed out. It's no surprise she was Commander so quickly."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Rose? My Rose? She was a what?"

Lewis relaxed as he sat against the wall. "She was. I imagine she still is. I didn't realize you didn't know that. And you talk about me not telling important stuff to my…."

He trailed off and sighed. He continued, "Everyone thought it was because she was Pete's daughter and underestimated her. In everything. Mickey took pleasure in watching the new agents get their asses handed to them by her."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing sexier than a woman in charge."

Lewis nodded his head. "I imagine so. I remember asking Summus why we were even guarding her. She could handle anything life tossed at her. Then I was briefed on some of what had happened to her. I immediately asked to be her primary. It's often the toughest ones that need the highest form of protection."

The Doctor nodded, "I agree."

He looked back at him. "She doesn't blame you. Not at all. You know that, right?"

He nodded his head. "I do."

Lewis flexed his arms and groaned, "She told me that no one should have to go through what I'm going through. She wishes she could change it. Bring her back to me. I've ask her not to think about it. You know, strange things happen when Rose starts….thinking about stuff. I don't blame her. You might have to reassure her of this."

The Doctor nodded.

Lewis' eyes filled with tears. He continued to speak in Quauhtin to him, "This just…sucks. Worst than anything I could have ever imagined."

The Doctor sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "I know." He could feel Lewis' extreme sadness.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then the Doctor continued to speak to Lewis in Quauhtin, "This hand was broken, here. Here." He rolled it over, "And here. Lewis. You've really been through it. Both physically, and mentally. This is something you need to know you will never fully recover from. It will never leave you."

Lewis looked at him. "You have never spoken about your other wife."

The Doctor sighed and looked away. "And I won't."

"You still think of her?"

He considered. "More than I really should. She never left me."

"How long ago was that?"

"An extremely long time ago. I'll sometimes see Rose do something. A certain way she will look at me. And it will make me think of her. Certain smells will trigger a memory of something we did. Just when I think I've forgotten her, she reminds me that she won't allow it."

"But, she would want you to be happy?"

He smiled, "I'm certain of it. Without question. I would want that for her."

"I knew her….less than a year." He sighed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Arles, is…amazing. I never thought I could love someone so much that I only just met. She would be pissed with me to admit it, but I'd rather have her. Is that wrong?"

He shook his head. "I think that's normal. I hope it is anyway. Those are the things we can't choose though."

Lewis wiped the tears from his face. "That's true."

The Doctor pat his knee as they sat in the floor. "I've often thought that the universe was just cruel. I told my granddaughter that it had been so unforgiving to us. To so many. That was centuries ago. There was a point where I had given up. I had no reason to continue."

Lewis took a deep breath. "See. That's where we are different in this. I have this son, now. As Rose said, I have to continue for him. A son of a Primus. He will have expectations that I want to shelter him from. I don't want him to have the life we did. Our father was a Primus. Killed in the line of duty when we were small. I barely remember him. Our Mum did the best she could, but when we all became of age to be sent off to training….off we went. To fulfill the promise our father had made to his. Quauhtin had become such a rare thing that to have had four sons was amazing for them. Four sons of a Primus? It was decided that's what we would do before we were even walking. I want this child to decide for himself. I've already made that very clear to my brothers, but I also want to make it clear to you. You are my One, and it's extremely important to me."

The Doctor nodded. "I agree. I feel the same about Sam."

Lewis nodded, "You never chose your path either, did you?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. Tell me, what would you have done if you had been given the choice?"

Lewis smiled, "I would have been a pirate. I would have had my own ship and would have made my money smuggling items of value from one side of the galaxy to the other."

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, you wouldn't. I remember the story you told me about the tattoo. You would have still become a Primus."

Lewis rubbed his tattoo on his arm. "Oddly enough, I have only two places on there were it seems like it was cut."

The Doctor looked at his arm. "You had part of the window in your arm there. Jack took out the glass and we put the skin back together. In a few days, when the skin is healed more, you can get the tattoo touched up-"

"Nah. I'm going to leave it. Remind me of this. Not that I'll ever need a reminder, I'm sure. Two marks, one for each of my children. Both, to remind me of my promise to help Arles become the man he was met to be. Not the one that he will be expected to be." He pointed at the Doctor. "And you will help me with that, Primus Partner."

"It is my honor."

Lewis sighed, "Help me up and let's walk some more."

The Doctor got up off of the floor and helped Lewis to his feet. They continued to walk down the hallway, slowly together.

"So, what all did Rose have to say?"

Lewis smiled, "Rose is amazing. I know you know this. She reminded me how long we had known one another. And the friendship between you and me."

He nodded, "Yes."

"She insisted that we moved into the house with you lot. Be part of the family."

"You're already part of the family."

Lewis smiled, "That's what she said, too. And I really, truly know that."

"But?"

"Licis has suggested for us to return to Andromeda. Luce has taken time off from his post. Lance had spoken to me about his intent to begin the Trials to become a Primus."

"Lance! A Primus." He smiled proudly.

"I had told him that I would talk to you about it, but that was before all of this happened. He told me he has put that on hold now. He feels it will put more pressure on Arles to go that path-"

"No. It won't. Lance wanted to do this when he knew he was going to be an uncle. He's just using that as an excuse."

Lewis nodded, "Lance would have to be reassigned to someone during his trials. Plus, he will have to reach two more levels before he can be considered for Primus. Summus is on Andromeda now and can help him. I can't because administer the Trials to him because we are brothers. It wouldn't be right."

"I could do it-"

He was already shaking his head. "No. You couldn't. The friendship we have, it wouldn't be right. He would have to go to Summus, or someone else. Licis feels if all of us go there, we can all work together to raise Arles."

They stopped walking and faced one another. "Well. That's noble. However, I've not heard what you want to do."

Lewis smiled, "No one has asked me that. Throughout this entire thing. Thank you."

The Doctor nodded, "Arles is your son. This is your life. What do you want? Don't worry about anyone's feelings. Just….say what you like."

Lewis chuckled, "Thank you. Well, I've had a think on it. I would like Lance to return with Licis. After I have recovered enough to care for Arles on my own. I'm grateful for their help, but he should go ahead with his training. Summus will be happy to have another someone to boss around."

The Doctor smiled. "He would."

"Luce should really go back to work. He is not just a lowly records keeper, he's in charge of all of that shit down there."

"I knew there was more to him than you let on!"

He laughed, "He remembers everything he sees. Except languages. He just can't do it. Anyway. He needs to return to keep that running properly. And Arles and I will return to Terra. Well, Earth. I would like to have him and your Sam grow up together. Having a brother, well, there's nothing like it. Both the good and the bad. Arles will never have another sibling, and I want him to have the closest thing to it. So, I would like us to move into the house with you and the family. You and Rose help me with him, as I have and will continue to help you with Sam and Genie."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "I love it. Yes. Rose will love it."

They began to walk again. Lewis spoke, "Now, my recovery. My shit Doctor hasn't explained to me what to expect."

The Doctor chuckled as they continued to speak in Quauthin to one another, "You do have a shit Doctor. I'll be sure to speak to him later about that. Your recovery, Lewis, is not going to happen overnight. You were hurt very badly. Both legs, one of your arms, some ribs, one of your hips were all broken. I honestly do not know how you were even still awake, let alone, how you survived that."

"I was awake?"

The Doctor nodded. "We got to the accident and you were awake, but you couldn't turn your head. Your collarbone had been crushed."

Lewis sighed. He stopped the Doctor and looked at him. "Tell me. Was she?"

"No. Lewis, she was already gone. She didn't suffer. The best I can tell, she never even knew what happened."

Lewis nodded his head. "Thank you for that."

They started to walk again.

Lewis sighed, "So, recovery time?"

"It's going to take several weeks, maybe months, to get back your strength. I don't know if you will be able to phase any longer. That organ was damaged. But, it appears to be healing nicely. But, you know how that is. Sometimes it never fully recovers. And we've already talked about the telepathic connection."

Lewis groaned. "This is some shit."

"And you are going to need to rest-"

"Hell, I don't want to do that." He grumbled.

"And I know you are not going to want to do that. But, Lewis. It's important. You won't heal properly without rest. And with this infant to care for, too. Do not expect to take care of him all on your own. Not for a while. Let Rose, myself, the brothers, the Guard, all of us….we all want to help. Take advantage of us being there. Being a new father is exhausting, and you won't have the energy to take care of anyone but yourself for a while. And that's with help."

Lewis nodded his head. "I'll speak to the brothers about my wishes. I'm anxious to return to our new state of normal."

"Normal." The Doctor chuckled, "What the hell is that?"

Lewis smiled back at him. "Indeed."

"And this word, 'recovery.' Lewis, that implies that things will be the same as they were before. But, there's no going back to that time in your life. During your recovery, you….reinvent yourself. You will become something completely different than you were before. That's something you need to keep in mind."

Lewis nodded, "Deep thought. Makes sense."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26 - Rose and Doctor Chat

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 26 - Rose and Doctor Chat

Rose sat on the balcony that connected to the master bedroom of their island home. She wore a light, cotton dress and held Sam in her arms. They sat in a large cushioned chair where she was able to lay back and get comfortable under the shade the house provided as the sun dipped behind the other side of the structure. The wind from the ocean blew in her hair. She had wrapped it in a long twist, to keep it from waking up Sam by blowing in his face.

Jake walked out on the balcony, handed her a cup of tea, and sat down next to her in a chair. "And there you are. Is he asleep?"

Rose thanked him and smiled down at Sam, "He is. He usually naps this time of day."

Jake nodded his head and sipped his own tea. "Tea time napper."

She smiled proudly at him, "And so, Director?"

He smiled back at her. "You've heard. I wasn't going to say."

"Of course, I've heard."

"You are more senior than me, why didn't he pick you?"

Rose laughed, "Do you really not know? He doesn't want me in Torchwood. He has asked me to completely get out of it."

"Has he?"

"Oh, yes-"

"Well, that's just shit. I still need you on this stuff. Now, Pete has declared that he does not want you in the building at all. He feels it is too dangerous."

Rose looked surprised, "I didn't know that."

"He has. And I have to say I agree with him. However."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "There's always a however with you."

"I really need someone to train these damn agents. Since you left, no one has done it right. We're trying to fill in the blanks, but…."

Rose looked back down at Sam. "Yeah?"

"What do you think he would say to that?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I need to talk to him about some things. I'll mention it."

The Doctor stepped out onto the balcony. "Hey." He said quietly.

Jake stood up and shook his hand. "Hey, Doc'. Get Howie settled back down?"

The Doctor, still in his suit, chuckled. "I don't even want to get into it with that man at the moment. Ugh."

Rose smiled at him. "Genie and Tony have gone with Legate, Poltious, and some more of the guys."

He nodded his head. "Yes. They told me. Disneyworld? Again?"

Rose giggled, "They want to go, I'm not doing anything to stop them."

He shook his head. "Well, yeah. But….."

"But, what?" Rose asked.

"I…. was going to do maths with those rotten children."

Rose looked back at Jake. "And now we know why they ran to Disneyworld."

Jake laughed. "At a high rate of speed."

The Doctor groaned. "Whatever. I'll get those rats, later. I'm going to change out of this suit."

Rose and Jake laughed as he walked back into the bedroom.

Jake observed. "If I had the option of Maths class, or Disneyworld…."

"Disneyworld. No question." Rose agreed.

Jake and Rose talked about this and that until the Doctor returned wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Jake stood up. "And I'm off. I imagine you two have plenty to talk about."

The Doctor smiled at him. "It was nice to see you, Jake. You don't have to run off. Stay."

Jake smiled and shook his hand. "Nah, I need to get back. I'll see you later." He waved at Rose. "See you, Rose."

She smiled. "Bye. Thank you for coming."

"No problem." He walked back into the bedroom.

The Doctor sat down next to Rose in the large chair, and put her arm around her. He smiled down at Sam who was sucking his fingers and sleeping. "What's Jake on about?"

"He came over to check on me. What, with this Arla thing, and such."

He kissed the side of her head. "That was nice."

She rubbed his thigh, pulling up his shorts up on his leg. "It was. Jake is very sweet."

He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her hand. Then cleared his throat. "Right. Ummm. Anyway. I just came from seeing Lewis."

She nodded her head. "Yes. I guessed that was what was keeping you."

"He is going to move in. He said your argument was…..convincing."

She giggled. "He said I was demanding. I know Lewis and you well enough to know when you sugar coat stuff to keep me from getting cross."

He laughed, "I'm not sugar coating this-"

"You are too. Just like Willy Wonka."

He laughed. "Willy Wonka, huh?"

She laughed. "Indeed. Daft alien, Willy Wonka."

He laughed and looked out at the ocean. "Some sweets would be nice right now. Alright. Well. I'm not saying he said that-"

"Because he did."

"And?"

"I really don't care. If a woman makes a demand like that, she's being a bitch-"

He pointed at her quickly, "Now, he didn't say that."

"Well, he wouldn't. But, if a man makes a demand like I did, he's seen as a good friend. Please tell me that's something that changes as time goes on."

He chuckled. "Well…. Yeah. It does."

"Good." She said simply. "Now, I have something else to look forward to."

He ran her fingertips up and down her shoulder. "What was the first thing?"

She looked back at him. "Being with you."

He smiled like a loon as he looked at her face.

She shook her head at him. "Did you smack yourself in the head or something? You are really daft this afternoon."

He rubbed his face. "I think Sam has the right idea. I just have some stuff on my mind."

"Well, I need to talk to you about some stuff. So…. Put your brains back on."

He nodded his head. "Alright. I'm ready."

"When are you going back to Andromeda?"

"Well, I have to go back to where we destroyed that ship first. Make certain the plague is completely destroyed there. I had planned to go to where we destroyed the ship near Jupiter and test it there, as we head out of the solar system. Then, we'll go to the Andromedaen homeworld. I have a …. Thing to do there with the hospital. A boring…work thing."

She smiled at him. "A boring work thing?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

She smiled at him. "And that's when?"

"Next….ummm….next Wednesday. For ummm… three days. Why?"

"I need to stay here."

He sat back in shock. "Rose. That won't work. Why?"

She rubbed his thigh again with her free hand. "Now, listen to me. I love that you want me and you to be together all of the time. But-"

He groaned. "But-"

"Baby. I have a life, here. I can't always go with you. I know you will return to me. I trust you. Completely."

He looked surprised back at her. "Wow. Yeah?"

She smiled, "Who would have thought we would have ever gotten here?"

He rubbed his lips and looked at the ocean. "Not me. Not for a while. Wow."

"You know I'll be here for you. That I won't leave you, right?"

He nodded, "I do. Yes. I just. We haven't talked about this in a while. Huh. What are you doing?"

"Filming those lectures, working on that book, Mum has some appearance for me and her at ….something. Harriett called and needs me at ….something. Baby. It's all this week."

He shook his head. "Lewis is recovering. He can't be there with you. I don't like it. Not at all. Rose, you aren't safe!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Lance can go with me. Or Poltious. No one knows I'll be there. It's not been announced."

"Then don't go. I don't like this. Does Lance know about this?"

"No. But, he will say you are over reacting."

He pointed at himself. "Over reacting? Me?"

She whispered, "Maybe a bit."

He looked back at the ocean and rubbed his lips. "Let's talk about this later. I can get that hospital thing, moved-"

"The boring work thing, right?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. That's the one."

She looked back at the ocean and nodded her head. "A banquet in your honor is hardly what I would call a 'boring work thing'."

He looked confused at her. "Now, how do you know that?"

She smiled at him. "Baby, you can't get that moved. There are going to be people from all over the universe coming there to meet you-"

He wore a look of distain, "People I don't want to meet. I'd rather be with you."

She rubbed his thigh, high on his leg. Her fingers slipped under the material of his pants.

He grumbled and looked at the ocean. "Don't change the subject."

She giggled at his complaining. Then, suddenly, she shivered. She looked back at the Doctor. He had risen up and took off his t-shirt. He spread it on his lap. "Here, let me see him." He told her as he held his hands out for Sam.

She handed the sleeping baby to him.

"Did you feel that shiver? That's Sam. He's cold." He explained as he wrapped Sam in his t-shirt and stood up.

She got out of the chair, "Let's take him in inside."

He kissed Sam's forehead, "Yes. We're not finished talking about this."

She rolled her eyes as she walked in front of him and groaned. "Oh, good grief."

They walked into the bedroom and he lay Sam down in his cot. He turned and looked at her, "I'll go get another shirt."

She stopped him. "This is alright."

He grinned at her and looked down at her bare feet. He said slowly, "Alright."

She stood in front of him and rubbed his chest.

He cleared his throat. "Right. Umm…. So, you want to stay-"

She smiled at him in her teasing way. "Baby, I need to stay-"

She rubbed his chest. "Don't change the subject, Rose. We're talking about this."

She giggled and sat down on the sofa. "Right, then. Have a seat. Start talking."

He ran his hands through his hair and sat down next to her. "Yes. Rose, this is not safe. I can't let you stay here like this."

She laid her head back on the sofa and groaned. "I hear what you are saying. But, I just don't see another way around it. And you can't reschedule your thing, and I can't reschedule mine. I'll have Jack, Jake and Lance here."

"Is that why Jake was here?"

"No. Ugh. Let's talk about something else."

"We're not done talking about this!" He insisted.

She held up her finger and draped her legs over his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm not happy about this, Rose." He grumbled.

She smiled, "Kiss me."

"Don't change the subject. I know what you are doing, woman."

She giggled, "That sounds like no. Is that no?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I know this game of yours."

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "And what game is that…..exactly?"

He bit his lip. "Sleep. You can't sleep when I'm not here. How is that going to work?"

She groaned and laid her head on the back of the sofa. "You are determined, I'll give you that."

"Just pointing it out. Rose….I mean, this-"

She moved closer to him. "Baby, we'll work it out. But, you have to understand that I'm not going hideaway on this island my entire life. I will be alright."

She could feel his fear.

"Rose, I can't come back immediately. If something happens-"

"There is an entire unit of Quauhtin here! Let them do their jobs so you can do yours."

He took a deep breath. He could feel her determination. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" Rose asked him.

He rested his head on his fist and smiled back at her. "Lewis was just talking about this to me tonight. He said that 'this was the Rose that he knew'."

She smiled and felt him rub her thigh and bum. "Same Rose. What is he on about?"

He shook his head and smiled back at her proudly. "No. This is the Rose that I knew. The Rose I met so long ago. It's nice to see you, again."

She rolled her eyes. "I really don't know what you mean."

"You do. And I love it. It's incredibility sexy. A woman in charge. The woman who is not afraid to tell someone who can destroy the entire existence of reality with a few words, how it is going to be."

She pointed at him, "You are just being dramatic. You would never do that."

He sat back and laid his arm on the back of the sofa.

She felt his emotions change. "Well, that's just not…."

He rubbed his lip and looked seriously at her. "You can ask that."

"I don't have to. You have done that."

He nodded his head. "But, not because someone stood up in my teeth and made demands."

"Then why?"

He smiled at her and teased. "You know, we talk too much about me. I heard something….I am curious about."

She giggled, "I hesitate to ask."

"What is the highest rank an agent with Torchwood can achieve?"

She smiled and lay back on his chest in his arms. He kissed her cheek as she told him, "I imagine the highest would be, Director?"

He groaned, "Not every agent would be a Director. Seriously. What is it?"

She raised his hands to her lips and kissed them. "Commander. Commanders lead their own squadrons and are responsible for training, protocols, all of that sort of thing. If they see something that needs to be changed, they do it."

He held her tighter, "Like how you changed the way new citizens of Earth were processed."

She smiled, "Yes."

He kissed her neck, "You never told me what rank you ever achieved."

"It's not important. Dad doesn't even want me in the building now. Things have changed so much."

"You still care. You called Jake and threatened to take control of security if he didn't do it proper."

"No, what I did was call and blow up on Jake. I shouldn't have been so…ugh. That's the reason he came over. He knew I must be upset to have said some of things I did. I just don't know what's wrong-"

"Why do you feel as if something is wrong?"

"I'm just so snappy with everyone. You. Jake. Jack."

"Jack needs it."

"No, he doesn't. Not the way I've been. I've been absolutely horrible to you guys."

He shook his head and begin to kiss her neck and back again. "I don't think you've been horrible to me."

She threaded her fingers into his hands. "I feel that I have."

"It's how some people process grief. You haven't been sleeping and you're tired." He continued to kiss her back and neck. He pushed her hair to the side and she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "You are perfectly fine. Don't worry."

She whispered, "How did Lewis and Arles recover like that?"

He shook his head. "We don't have to talk about-"

"If I'm capable of bringing Jack back to life, and everything else I've done, what makes me stop there? What if I get pissed and I hurt someone?"

He held her tighter, "You wouldn't do that. You are an amazing, caring person. That doesn't change-"

She rose up and looked at him. "But, I do!"

He shook his head, "No. You don't."

She took his hand, "I appreciate you telling me what you think I need to hear, but I would appreciate the truth more."

He looked confused at her. "I am telling you the truth. You can feel when I'm lying to you. Why would I do that, anyway? Rose, don't you trust me?"

She could feel his sincerity. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Of course I do. I….just….let's talk about something else."

"I think we need to talk about this. Rose. You don't change. I've spoken to the Bad Wolf and seen her many times. I know you aren't comfortable talking about this, but it's important for you to know that you remain the same. Sweetheart, why would I ever have joined with you if I thought you would turn into this monster you think you will be? This isn't some sick experiment. You and me is exactly that. You and me. Not me trying to trick you or guide you into something. I'm here for you, Rose. Forever. I'm not running. You are still the same. You care. You are lovely. You are intelligent. You are simply amazing."

She smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Baby, I do know that. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No reason to be sorry. We need to talk about these things."

"Why does my eyes glow?"

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Jack told me they did. Anytime he has seen the Bad Wolf, he says it's me, but not me. My eyes glow and I seem….different."

He groaned and dropped his head. "I'm going to completely kick his ass."

His reaction made Rose smile. "What else is different about me? Please just tell me."

He sighed. "Okay. Well. You seem….lonely. The other night, after Lewis' levels equalized, you climbed back into the bed with me. Or, the Bad Wolf did. Whatever. I held you close and kissed your neck. You said that you missed me. That you had missed my touch."

She shook her head. "What does that mean? Where are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I've asked her, and she won't answer. But, I have a theory."

"Go on."

He rubbed his lip and thought. "I don't know if I want to tell you that or not-"

She moved closer to him. "Please."

"It will upset you. I don't want-"

She threw her hands up and raised her voice, "Tell me!"

He pointed at Sam. "Rose. Sam is sleeping-"

"I know he's sleeping! You are going to tell me." She pointed at him forcefully.

He looked at her seriously and then smiled. "You are beautiful when you are pissed at me."

She rolled her eyes. "This is not helping."

He smiled his huge smile. "Oh, yes. You are proper pissed. I can tell. Oh, it's hot. Sam's asleep."

She smiled back at him. "I'm going to punch you."

He whispered, "I'll let you. I've got some new words that you will enjoy. What do you say?"

She pointed at him forcefully again, "Don't change the subject. Tell me."

"Alright. Well, I'm not sure….. but, I think I finally must die of extreme old age and you outlive me."

She shook her head, "No. We're joined, that won't work."

He nodded his head, "That's true. But, there are always exceptions. There is a ceremony, that can be performed that will move my consciousness into your head and we truly become one. Time Lords and Ladies have done that for centuries who were joined. Well, not just the ones that were joined. There was like a collective hive on Gallifrey with many who had done this….I'm explaining this badly."

She looked surprised at him. "No. This makes sense. But, why would you do that?"

He shook his head. "I can't imagine. I asked her why she always appears without me. She told me that it had been such a very long life for me already. But, that I never left you. Rose, that would explain that, but I'm not keen on that at all. I can't even imagine why I would have done that. If I'm right, and I'm not sure if that's it or not. Rose, I would never knowingly leave you. Even like that."

She took both of his hands in hers. "I know. That sounds odd."

"Everytime, I speak to the Bad Wolf, I manage to wake up with more questions than answers. She's like….how does Howie put that?"

Rose smiled, "Nailing Jell-o to a tree?"

He laughed, "Exactly."

His bracelet lit up. He looked down and read the message:

 _Stark: Timon has told me about tonight's training exercise. I'm in on that. I've got something I need to test. Bitch._

He groaned. "Damn it."

Rose had read the message, too. "What training exercise?"

He shook his head, "Just something to keep the guys on their toes. Minimal danger."

He typed back. "Right then."

He looked back up at her and smiled. "You want to go? Commander?"

"Now, how the hell do you know that?"

He smiled at her. "How do you know about that damn banquet?"

She smiled at him. "I had a conversation with Ashena this afternoon. While you were gone."

"Yeah?"

"She was calling to see how we were. Lewis. The baby. All of us. Licis has asked if he can return with all of the brothers and the baby."

He shook his head. "He's not doing that. He did speak to me about it. We're going to have to hire a Nanny or housekeeper or something with Arla gone. I spoke to Lewis a bit about it. He said anyone we picked for Sam, he would be fine with Arles. I think we should look…..off world…maybe someone from Andromeda, or Jalikapo."

She smiled.

"What is it?" He looked back at her.

"We are bleeding into one another so much. I thought the same thing. When I spoke to Ashena, it was about that. She has offered Ma'am Ress to come stay with us. She knows that you will be there next week. Ress seems extremely excited to come here and stay with us."

He laughed and sat up to look at her face, "Ress?! Out of all people there?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Ummm….well….her and Tony-"

"Tony needs to learn to keep his pants on! I'm not going to disqualify someone to care for these children based on who has slept with Stark!"

Sam started to cry.

He looked back at her and laughed as he walked over to pick up Sam. "That's hilarious." He held Sam in his arms and kissed his head. "You needed to wake up anyway, young man."

Rose rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm sorry, Sam. Baby, is this temper normal-"

He bounced on his feet as he pat Sam's back. "Completely normal, Rose. I would tell you if it wasn't. Besides, I think I woke him up. Not you. You do need to get some sleep. I'll admit that, fully. That will help."

Rose sat back and groaned. "Damn it. That's all I seem to ever do."

He kissed Sam. "You and Mummy need to start napping together. Would you like that?"

Sam shouted at him.

"You would like a new nappy more. Well, alright. That, I can help you with."

Rose watched him lay Sam down on their bed and change his nappy. When he finished, he leaned down and playfully kissed his face. Sam squealed his laughter. She walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist.

"I love you. I'm sorry I'm-"

He turned around and held her. "You are perfect. Don't think you have to apologize for anything. I'm sorry I was so weird about you staying here. You are right. I just….I will take me a bit to be comfortable about being apart from you. Here. With things the way they are."

She smiled, "I know. You are just trying to keep me safe."

He held her tightly and nodded, "That, and I just want to be here. With you. There were so many years between us that we missed. I don't want to miss anything else."

She rubbed her nose to his and whispered, "You mean the sex."

He moaned, "Oh, that's one of the best parts."

She giggled, "You can go for three days-"

He moaned, "Oh, I don't know if I can."

"Take some of your movies then."

He kissed her. He pressed her to his body and squeezed her bum. He spoke in her head.

 _'Cheeky woman. Telling me to take movies.'_

 _'We can work out something while you are gone.'_

She had forgotten Sam was even in the room until the Doctor suddenly stopped kissing her and dove across the bed. He grabbed Sam's leg and caught him before he fell onto the floor on the other side of the bed. Sam laughed loudly and clapped his hands.

The Doctor groaned, "Rose. These children are going to kill me. I'm too old for this."

She laughed, picked up Sam and cradled him in her arms. "Good catch."

He lay across the bed and rubbed his face. "Oh, that could have been bad. I didn't know he was moving around that much!"

Rose kissed Sam and walked out of the room. "I'm going to get him something to eat. Come downstairs."

He continued to lay across the bed, "I'm working this shit into the trials."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27 – The Training Mission

_Hopefully, I can get back to more frequent updates. I'll not be able to update tomorrow though because I'm going to see Poison and Def Leppard in concert! WOO! Let's hope the roads in Atlanta stay together long enough I can get there and back. Thanks for the reviews!_

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 27 – The Training Mission

It was a cool night at a top secret military base. Two soldiers kept watch against a fence with bobbed-wire at the top.

"Got a light?" One of the soldiers asked as he walked in front of the other man.

The soldier nodded and pulled a lighter out of his pocket and held it out to him. Neither one of the men noticed that the Doctor, Lance and Poltious had just popped to the top of the tall building above them. Poltious walked over and looked over the edge of the building at the two soldiers who were now engaged in a conversation while smoking.

 _'I've got these two. There are three more around the perimeter.'_

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him, _'So you have….?'_

 _'Five! Yes. I've got them all. They are smoking and have no idea we're here.'_

The Doctor chuckled, _'Let's hope it stays that way.'_

Stark and Timon popped onto the roof with the other men. The Doctor was surprised to see Tony without his metal suit.

Stark looked around and asked quietly. "No Rose? I thought she was coming?"

"Genie needed her to stay. She was upset."

Tony nodded his head.

He asked him quietly. "I thought you had something to try out?"

Tony waved his hand at him. "I do. Worry about yourself being here at Area 51. Freak."

"Phhh….alright. Guys. We need to retrieve a copy of Banner's research." He handed them all a thumb drive and an ear bud. All of the men put the ear bud inside of their ears.

The Doctor continued, "Alright. We can keep in touch with these. Keep it quiet as possible though."

Lance smiled at Tony. "You should learn to telepathically link to people. It's so much easier."

Tony pointed at himself. "Even I have my limitations. Don't rub it in."

The Doctor smiled. "Simple in and out thing. I can't phase, so I'm going to stay up here to keep the intruder alarms from going off. Tony, you should stay with me."

Tony smiled, "But, I can phase. I'm going with them."

The Doctor looked surprised at Timon. "You showed him the thing in your hand?"

Timon pointed at Tony. "Drinking with this man is not a good idea."

Tony laughed and pressed a few things on his bracelet that he wore. "There. You can still see me, but I'm not here. Just like these fabulous freak brothers. Try it. Hit me."

The Doctor threw a punch and it went right through Tony's face as if he was a hologram.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. "Pinned up aggression, John? I hear sex will help that. Tell Rose to give it up. Give the lady some flowers. It might help."

"How are you doing that?"

"I'll explain it later. You won't approve, I'm certain. Worry wart."

"That can't be good for you."

"Worrying about my sperm count, huh? I'm fine. I'll give you sample later." Tony insisted.

Timon covered his face and laughed quietly. He swore in Quauhtin.

The Doctor pointed at the men. "You'll go in two teams. Stay phased to keep the alarms from going off. One will look out, and one will grab the information. Security cameras are on a loop for the next fifteen minutes. You lot can thank Legate for that. He's on the ship."

Poltious smiled proudly at Lance. "My son."

Lance pat him on the back.

The Doctor continued. "First one to retrieve the prize and deliver it to Rose, buys the other teams' drinks. We'll regroup at the prearranged numbers. Ready?"

Tony slapped Timon in the chest. "You're with me. The Varsity team."

Lance looked at Poltious. "Let's show them how it's done."

Poltious grinned, "Hell yeah."

Lance smiled, "Stark, want to bet?"

Tony smiled, "Oh, I love that shit. Hell yeah I do! Loser also has to pay $5K to both of the winners."

Lance smiled. "Deal."

Poltious asked quietly, "Just so all of the questions are asked, John. Why didn't you just ask Howie for this information?"

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, this is way more fun."

Poltious nodded. "And now we know."

Tony smiled. "And go!"

Poltious and Lance faded away and completely disappeared.

Tony held up his finger to Timon. He looked at his phone which displayed a map. "Bruce told me where we should look. This lab here. Four stories down. Pop while your cloaking device is on and we'll get to work."

Timon smiled, "Let's go."

They popped away.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "This is great!"

He suddenly heard Rose's voice in his head. _'You feel so excited. Is it going well?'_

He looked back over the edge of the building at the guards. _'As long as the cigarettes last, I think it might.'_

He felt her laugh. _'I really hope you aren't smoking.'_

 _'I don't smoke, Rose. Well, not anymore.'_

 _'I've never known you to smoke.'_

 _'You've only known me for maybe 0.02% if my entire life. I used to smoke a pipe.'_

He felt her laugh, _'That's so you. Old Man.'_

He rolled his eyes. _'Somehow, I knew that's what you would say.'_

Rose continued, _'I need to talk to you about something, if you have a second.'_

He stood and watched the soldiers smoking below him, _'Sure. Figured out a way to come with me to my banquet?'_

 _'Ugh. No. Jake came by earlier to talk to me about training agents again.'_

He groaned, _'Pete doesn't want you at Torchwood. Neither do I, for that matter.'_

 _'This stuff needs to get done. Summus took over for me after you came, and I was pregnant. But, this still needs to happen.'_

He slapped the top of the building's edge. _'Damn. You are just full of good news tonight, aren't you?'_

 _'You know, I still work there. I never did quit. I'm still needed-'_

 _'You are still needed to me and the children. Rose, it's not safe there.'_

 _'We can work something out.'_ She insisted.

He walked quietly to the other side of the building and looked at the soldiers. He was sure he wasn't shielding how he felt. He ran both of his hands through his hair and whispered, "Damn it."

 _'I can feel your frustration. Everything alright there?'_

He nodded. _'Everything is fine. How did you leave it with Jake?'_

 _'I told him I would talk to you about it.'_

He crossed his arms and considered, _'Seems like you have already made up your mind what you are doing.'_

 _'I said, 'talk to you about it,' not 'ask your permission.'_

He threw up his hands, _'I didn't say-'_

 _'I shouldn't have mentioned this to you. You are busy with this at the-'_

 _'No! That's alright. But, let's talk about this in a bit. I need to….process.'_

 _'Process. Right.'_

He groaned. "Mental note. Don't let Rose tell me anything else tonight. She's on a roll!"

Poltious spoke in the ear buds. "The firewall is encrypted. Some sort of primitive password device system."

Tony spoke. "Got it. Primitive. Ha."

The Doctor smiled and looked back at the men at the fence.

Timon spoke. "There are two headed South on the 3rd floor. Lance?"

"Copy that. Cheers"

The Doctor spoke to Rose, anxious to change the subject. _'Genie seems better.'_

 _'I've never seen her get so upset. She wasn't having me leave at all. She doesn't know you are gone. She's still sleeping here on the sofa on my lap.'_

 _'I know you don't approve of me putting her to sleep-'_

 _'Oh no, Baby. I'm really beginning to agree with you on that. She was really….hysterical.'_

 _'She knows about Arla. What really happened. I need to talk to her.'_

 _'Well, talking to her when she's hysterical is not going to work.'_

 _'I didn't mean to get her so upset. She was already tired from being at Disneyworld all day. Hot. Just. Well, it wasn't the best time.'_

 _'I'm sure we're doing this wrong.'_

He continued to look at the men, _'We're not doing it wrong, Rose. There's not a guide book for parenting. You just, do the best you can.'_

 _'I just don't feel like that's true. What was her Mum thinking leaving her to me? I have no idea what I'm doing.'_

 _'Genie knows she is loved. She is safe. Her Mum knew exactly what she was doing. Rose, it will be alright. I should have spoke to her before she overheard the guys talking about Arla. This is my fault.'_

He could feel her sigh. _'It's not your fault. It's just….how it is. No one tells you this stuff about being a parent. I had no idea how hard this would be.'_

He smiled, _'That's what she said.'_

He felt her laugh. _'And you are having a good time. You are very cheeky.'_

He smiled, _'I did as you suggested and put them into two teams. They are competing against one another.'_

 _'Who versus whom?'_

 _'Stark and Timon against Lance and Poltious. Who do you think will win?'_

 _'Well, what's the bet?'_ She teased.

 _'Our bet? Ummm…. Well. You name the terms.'_

 _'I win, you will leave for your boring work thing without any further badgering that I go with you.'_

He moved to the other side of the building and looked down. _'Alright. And if I win?'_

 _'You have to take me out on a date before you leave.'_

He rolled his eyes. _'Sweetheart, I'll do that anyway.'_

 _'Then I have Poltious and Lance.'_

He shook his head. _'I think Timon and Tony might pull this off.'_

 _'Really?'_

He nodded his head. _'Yes, really.'_

 _'That's really funny, because Poltious is currently making me a cup of tea. I have the thumb drive in my hand.'_

He looked puzzled. _'I'm sorry. What?'_

She laughed, _'Oh yes. They are back. I win.'_

The Doctor spoke to Tony and Timon, "Guys. How's it going?"

"And we've got it!" Tony announced proudly. "Didn't even set off-"

The alarm sounded. The guards that were having a smoke, threw them down and ran into the building.

"Shit! Grab it and pop back. Now!" He told them. He quickly typed something on his arm and popped away.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Tony and Timon arrived back in the kitchen inside of the island home. It was late at night. Rose sat on the sofa and looked back at them. As soon as they popped back, Lance handed them both a cup of tea. "And welcome back boys. Well played."

Tony looked back at Timon in disgust. "How long have you guys been back?"

Rose giggled, "Just long enough to make tea."

Tony grumbled and took the cup. "You both suck. You know this, right?"

Lance pat him on the shoulder. "Don't be a sore loser. I'm planning getting trashed on your dime, Stark. I'm on a roll. Haven't lost a bet in weeks!"

Poltious laughed.

The Doctor popped into the kitchen. "And….that was interesting."

Lance handed him a cup of tea. "And, for you."

"Cheers." He told him.

Tony asked, "What kept you?"

"Nothing. I popped to the other side of the base and set off some more alarms to cover our tracks."

Poltious nodded as he sipped his tea. "That's a good idea."

Lance smiled. "Come celebrate with us, John. You could use a drink."

Tony laughed, "Yes. These shits can tell us both how they got past the primitive fire wall."

Poltious smiled, "Primitive doesn't even cover it. Remember that computer system we had to break into that time, on…. Where was that, Lance?"

Lance shook his head. "That was probably Lewis. He's the best at that sort of thing. But, I'm not too bad. We used to do that for fun back at the Academy."

Tony sipped his tea and smiled, "Explains how all four of you guys graduated."

Lance smiled, "You aren't too far off."

Pete, unseen this entire time, spoke up from the sofa. "I really probably shouldn't ask, but what the hell have you lot been up to?"

He sat up and looked back at the men.

Tony was speechless. "Ummmm. Right. And, we're headed out for a drink. See you, Pete." Tony quickly typed something on his wrist and disappeared.

Timon smiled and disappeared.

Poltious nodded and pointed at Lance. "Ummm. We're the winners. Sorry, Pete. We've got a prior engagement."

Poltious and Lance disappeared.

The Doctor stood on his own looking back at Pete's curious face. He put his hands on his hips and groaned. "Those guys."

Rose giggled. "Just like a bunch of rats on a sinking ship. I've never seen them scatter that fast."

Pete laughed with her. "Like roaches."

The Doctor laughed as he walked over to the sofa and looked down. Pete was sitting down with Sam on his lap. Rose still sat with Genie lying in her lap, sound asleep. The Doctor leaned on the back of the sofa and smiled. "Now, this is wonderful thing to see when I first come home. These children feel ….happy."

Pete smiled and tickled Sam's cheek. "I just got here. Rose said you guys were doing something for a training mission?"

The Doctor nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Well, yeah. I'm the Primus in charge now that Lewis is recovering. I don't want the guys to get soft while they are in my charge."

Pete nodded his head. "I see."

Rose sipped her tea and looked back at the Doctor.

He bit his lip and looked back at her. "Yeah."

Pete smiled, "Well. I need to get to bed. Jacks said Tony went right to sleep tonight. Thank the guys for taking them to Disneyworld. I think it wore him out. They are back in London. She wanted me to stop by and check on Rose."

Rose smiled up at him. "Thank you. I'm really alright."

He smiled at her. "That's what you would say even if you wasn't. We just worry, Rose." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Good night then."

Pete handed Sam to the Doctor and nodded his head. "See you tomorrow. Try not to break into any military bases while most of us are asleep."

The Doctor smiled, "I make no promises."

He chuckled as he typed in something on his arm. "And don't worry. I won't tell Howie."

He popped away.

The Doctor sat down next to Rose and sighed. "Wow. That was like…."

Rose finished for him. "Getting busted by the parents. That was brilliant! The looks on your faces!"

He looked back at her and they laughed. He held Sam up to his face, "Sam, you could have warned me your Grandfather was here. You rat."

Sam laughed at him and grabbed his nose. His Daddy kissed his face playfully causing him to laugh.

Rose smiled back at him. "Oh, that was such fun. I'm sorry. He just had gotten here."

"Working late?" He asked as he laid Sam back on his lap and held his hands in his.

She shook her head. "He was strange. Something happened that he was dancing around."

He looked down at Sam who stretched, grabbed his Daddy's finger and put it in his mouth. "What did he say?"

"He was…. Odd. He asked if I knew what had happened to all of my research. He had gone to clean out my office for me, and it was missing."

He nodded. "I have it. It's on the ship. I thought I had told him I had taken it there."

"He knew you have Malcolm's, but he brought more of his. Why do you have mine?"

"Same reason I have Malcolm's. It's dangerous and needs to be someplace safe."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's really it?"

He nodded. "It's really it. Yes."

"Not planning on making a Trans-dimensional Cannon-"

"Well, no. Not anytime soon. I'd like to be able to travel between dimensions, but….well-"

"Baby. It's not worth it. It's really not. It's so dangerous. I don't want to put you, Genie or Sam through anything we might find doing that. Surely, you see that."

He continued to look at Sam and smile. "I do. But, you understand it had to be put someplace, outside of Torchwood."

She nodded, "I do. How is the TARDIS? You've not mentioned her in a while."

He smiled proudly, lay Sam in the bend of his arm and held up his palm. "She's nearly as big as my palm at the moment. Genie was eating a banana down there when I was spraying her with the solution I have. She saw the banana and now well…."

Rose laughed, "The TARDIS is a banana. That's so you."

He tossed his hand up. "Life is mad. This TARDIS is already proving she's going to be a cheeky as the other one."

She laughed at him. "Banana-TARDIS. I'll have to work on that. I'm sure we can come up with another name."

Jack walked into the room, "TARDIS! Now there's something we don't talk about anymore. Wouldn't that be nice to have that?"

The Doctor leaned his head on the back of the sofa. "Don't you knock?"

Jack smiled and leaned on the back of the sofa. "This is always more fun."

Rose smiled at him, "You need to be careful about that. You might see something you don't want."

Jack looked at her, then at the Doctor. Then stood up and shook his entire body. "Oh, that's nasty. I apologue. I'll knock from now on. Promise. So. TARDIS. What were we saying?"

"None of your business." The Doctor told him flatly.

Jack wasn't having it. "You haven't changed a bit. You and this….gruff attitude. What do you see in this guy, Rose?"

The Doctor and Jack looked back at Rose. She smiled, "There's too much to list."

The Doctor smiled at Jack. "One main thing being, I don't have to wear pants that light up-"

Jack pointed at him. "Listen there, Jackass. I don't need to hear about that shit. If I'm not involved, it doesn't happen. That's my new stance on this entire subject."

The Doctor chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What are you up, too? Jake said you were busy at Torchwood."

Jack nodded his head. "I was. But, I was coming by to see if you two needed a night out."

The Doctor looked back at Rose, "I bet the Queens are fussing yet again."

Jack nodded his head. "Is it that oblivious? Jake is work, man. A lot of work."

She smiled at Jack. "All relationships are work."

"Yeah, that's what I hear. Anyway. Go, do something and I'll stay here with these two. It's bad for my image to come ask to sleep on the couch."

Rose smiled back at the Doctor. "We could catch the guys. Want to go?"

He smiled. "Lance says there is a bet. They've found something we might enjoy."

Jack sat down between them, put a blanket in his lap, took Sam from the Doctor and wrapped him into a tight cocoon. Rose watched him in surprise.

"Jack. How do you know how to do that?" the Doctor asked.

Jack held Sam in his arms. "Basic First Aid training. Now, beat it. I'll call if there's any reason to return. Genie knows me. And Sam likes me."

Sam laughed at Jack. Jack brought his face up to his lips and kissed him. "Tell me all about it, Sam."

Rose stood up and tucked Genie in on the couch next to Jack. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. The Doctor took her hand. "Now, Jack. Genie should stay asleep all night."

"Pushed her into a deep sleep, huh? I bet that's useful as a parent." He looked at Sam, "Your Daddy doesn't do that to you, does he?"

Sam babbled at Jack. Jack listened and nodded his head. "Really?"

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Can Jack understand Sam?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. He's just playing with him."

Rose leaned down and kissed the back of Sam's head. "He'll need a feed in a little bit-"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can handle it. Go. Don't worry about them. If you see Jake, tell him I'm being responsible and babysitting."

She smiled, "We will. Thanks, Jack."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28 - Ginger

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 28 - Ginger

Rose and the Doctor popped into a restroom in a loud New York bar. Lance laughed as soon as he saw them. "Sorry. I should have mentioned it was the loo."

Rose rolled her eyes at Lance, "Had one to drink already?"

"At least three. I'm celebrating!" He shook the Doctor's hand. "Stark's at the bar with the rest. There's a fantastic bet going now that you're going to want to get in on."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they followed Lance into the bar.

It was crowded and loud. The atmosphere was exciting. Music played loudly. The Doctor recognized it was 'No You Girls' by Franz Ferdinand. Rose spotted the Quauthin and Tony. She pointed and they walked over to join them. The Doctor put his free hand on Tony's shoulder. "Room for two more?"

Tony became excited. "Hell yeah! You two are on my team. Lance! You can kiss both cheeks of my ass!"

Lance laughed.

Rose shook her head. "Teams? What are you talking about?"

Tony yelled to the bartender. "Hey! Beer for the gentleman, and start this one with some white wine. I need my team card back. The rest of my team just made it."

The bartender nodded her head and handed Tony back a card. She poured the drinks and sat them on the bar in front of them. She looked up and asked, "Will that be-?"

Her mouth gapped open as she recognized who was standing in front of her. The Doctor smiled and pointed at Rose. "Rose would probably like a plate of chips. Could we get an order?"

The bartender nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Of course. Chips. You mean, fries. Right?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. Sorry."

She smiled back at him. "No problem. Yes. Mr. Stark. Your card."

Tony handed it back to her. Then pointed at them. "Let's get a seat. You two are just in time."

They walked over to a tall table with bar stools around it. Poltious sat there already and was pouring himself another pint. He smiled as the Doctor and Rose sat down next to him. "Hey! Didn't think you were joining us."

Lance sat down with them. "Pepper will be here shortly. Exton told me they are on their way down."

Tony slapped the table. "I love this shit! She's on our team, too. We're going to kick this entire bar's ass. Lance, you and your shit needs to go sit someplace else. I have the Primus here."

Lance pointed at Tony, "Having another drink just for that."

Tony growled at him, "Look closely at my face, man. Do you think I care?"

Lance laughed and waved at Poltious, "Come on, Timon has our table."

They walked away.

The Doctor leaned over and asked Rose, "Do you have any idea what he's on about?"

Rose asked Tony, "What is going on?"

Tony looked around. He was clearly distracted. "Do you see her? Where is she?" He spotted something that made him stand up on his tall seat and get a better look. "Huh, well look at that."

Rose rolled her eyes at Tony. The Doctor drank his beer and looked around the bar. Everyone seemed to be getting a group around a table. The bartender seemed to be the only one that had noticed that he and Rose were there. Rose grabbed his hand. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. "There are a lot of people here."

She smiled at him. "I'm with you. The guys are just there. I'm fine."

He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "It's late. I should have you at home-"

She smiled, "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. You are the one that keeps saying I need to get out and have more fun."

He smiled at her. "Right."

Pepper walked up to the table with Exton. "Tony. Get down! What the hell are you doing?"

Tony jumped out of the bar stool in front of her and smiled. "Hi! You're just in time."

Exton looked over at the Doctor. "John? Got this?"

"Got it. Poltious is over there."

Tony added. "And drinks are on me, Exton. Whatever you like."

Exton shook Tony's hand. "Thank you. Don't mind if I do."

Exton walked away as Tony stood in front of Pepper. "Ummm. I'm fuzzy on this. So, do we…."

She laughed and pushed him to the side. "You are such an idiot. I'm sitting down."

Tony threw up his hand as she sat down behind him. "Answers that question."

Pepper smiled at them, "Good evening, John. Rose. Didn't know you were coming."

The Doctor smiled, "We ended up with a last minute baby sitter."

Tony sat down next to Pepper.

Pepper smiled, "Really? That's wonderful. I wanted to ask you, John. You are Tony's doctor, correct?"

Tony sipped his drink as the Doctor smiled and nodded at her. "Yes. Why? Is something wrong?"

Pepper looked back at Tony. "He's not had this much energy in…."

"Years." Tony finished her sentence. "Pepper, I had an arc reactor in my chest. Explain, John."

The Doctor smiled. "The palladium from the core of the reactor was leaking into his blood stream and slowly poisoning him. If he hadn't told me, so we could have it removed, he probably wouldn't have lived but maybe…at the most...two more years. It's a very painful way to die."

Pepper looked surprised back at Tony. "In all of that explanation, you didn't tell me that part!"

"Well, it's not relevant anymore. See? I'm fine."

Pepper pointed at him forcefully, "This is something we're going to talk about later."

Tony smiled and finished his drink. "Okay, I've been warned. And, so…. Legate."

Rose asked, "What about Legate?"

"Poltious is…?"

The Doctor finished his beer. "His father. Yes. Why?"

Tony nodded. "So, he'd be alright with him over there…. With that girl…..ummmm….."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony, stop worrying about him-"

Tony threw his arms up, "I'm worried about me! Poltious can be frightening."

The Doctor shook his head, "Legate is of age. He's older than the three of you, together. Don't worry about him. Or Poltious. Although, where is he?"

Tony stood up on the seat of the chair again. The Doctor did the same. A few gasps were heard around the bar as both of the men were seen and recognized.

Rose pulled on the Doctor's jeans. "Get down before you fall and break your neck."

He smiled and spoke in Rose's head. _'Regeneration from falling out of a bar stool. That would be a first.'_

Rose rolled her eyes. _'There is always a first.'_

Tony smiled, "John, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh yes."

Pepper shook her head. "You guys, leave him alone."

Rose laughed and sipped her wine.

Exton and Lance walked over to their table. "Yep?"

Tony and the Doctor both jumped onto the floor. The Doctor put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Five minutes. Both eyes on the Primary."

Rose groaned, "I hate you calling me that."

He smiled back at her and motioned for Tony to join him.

Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Oh, hell yeah. Be right back, guys."

The Doctor and Tony walked together to the other side of the bar. They found a beautiful brunette, leaning against the wall. Legate stood in front of her with his hand on the wall beside of her. Both of them were smiling and laughing about something.

The Doctor put his hand on Legate's shoulder, and Tony put his hand on the other one.

"Legate! How are you?" The Doctor smiled.

The girl's eyes became huge. She covered her mouth in surprise.

Legate groaned, "Hi, guys."

Tony smiled, "Don't be rude, man. Introduce us to the lady."

Legate groaned, "Ginger. This is Tony and John."

Tony became excited. "Ginger! Really?! Is that your name?"

She smiled, "Yes, Mr. Stark-"

He smiled and took her hand, "No ma'am. Tony. I'm a friend of Legate's, here. Is he bothering you?"

Ginger smiled, "No, sir. He's not."

Legate spoke in the Doctor's head. _'What the hell man?'_

 _'Trust me. I know what I'm doing.'_

Legate nodded his head and said unenthusiastically. "And this is John."

The Doctor took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It is nice to meet you."

Ginger was clearly star struck. She looked shocked and whispered, "Doctor Smith."

Tony rocked on his feet, "So, we're going to play the trivia game. We have a bet with our bodyguards. You and Legate can be on our team. Come on!"

Ginger looked surprised, "I'm sorry. Really?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Of course."

Tony took her hand and started to walk away, "That's settled. Come on, Legate. The Dream Team is over here!"

Legate exhaled slowly and walked behind them.

They returned back to the table. Tony took over the introductions. "Ladies. This is Legate's….ummm…. Ginger! This is Ginger!"

Pepper smiled at her. "Nice to see you, Ginger."

Ginger smiled, "Miss Potts-"

Tony looked back at Pepper. "You know her?"

"You idiot. She works for you."

Tony looked back at Ginger. "Oh! Well, she didn't mention that. Well, hell, Pepper. Thousands of people work for me."

Rose laughed, "I'm Rose."

Ginger giggled, "I'm so sorry. I'm….a bit, star struck. I've known Legate for a while. I had no idea he knew you."

Legate pulled a couple of chairs over to their table. The Doctor sat back down next to Rose and nodded to Lance and Poltious. They went back to their table.

Tony slapped the table. "Known Legate a while, huh?"

Legate groaned, "Yes. We've known one another a while."

The Doctor held his hand out, "Well, hang on. How long is a while?"

Tony popped some of Rose's chips in his mouth. "I'm encouraged, Legate. I thought you had a thing with Logan."

Legate had been drinking his beer. He spit it out in shock. "Logan?!"

Ginger laughed. "Logan is such a nice guy. Legate told me that Ashena and him had went back to wherever she was from. Where did you say, Legate?"

Legate was busy pouring himself another pint. "New Zealand."

Tony and the Doctor looked back at one another in oblivious relief. The Doctor smiled and started to drink his beer again. "Of course. New Zealand."

Tony pointed at Ginger. "You work for me? What do you do?"

Legate rested his head on his fist. "We don't have to sit here with these guys-"

Ginger smiled, "I'm alright. I work in Natasha's office."

Tony looked confused back at Pepper. "Natasha? That Natasha?"

Pepper put her hand on his forearm. "Don't start."

Tony groaned.

Rose smiled at him. "What's with that?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but…."

Pepper pointed at Ginger. "Don't repeat anything he might say next."

Rose laughed, "Or at all. That would probably be a safer thing to say."

The Doctor laughed, "That's always good advice."

Ginger laughed, "Of course."

Tony tossed another chip in his mouth. "Well…. Natasha is a friend of Pepper's. She's…. ummm… How would you describe her?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Nice. Professional. Intelligent-"

"Weird!" Tony insisted.

Ginger laughed with Legate.

"Does she ever smile?" Tony asked.

"I've never seen her smile." Ginger insisted.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Natasha does smile. Geez. Tony. She's just extremely intelligent-"

Tony pointed at himself. "I'm extremely intelligent and I have a sense of humor!"

The Doctor added, "That's true. It's a rather sick sense of humor, but it's there."

Tony seemed satisfied. "See! He knows me!"

Pepper groaned and looked at Rose. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

Tony leaned onto the table. "She speaks something like six languages. Is that right?"

Pepper shook her head, "I think it's seven. Including Latin."

"Latin? Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin. It's a dead language, Tony."

Rose and the Doctor looked at one another and laughed.

Tony remembered and pointed at the Doctor. "John speaks Latin! I think Legate does, too!"

Ginger looked back at Legate, "You do?"

He smiled and nodded to her. "Yes."

They were interrupted by the bartender. She spoke using a microphone and the bar got quiet. "Welcome to Trivia Night, New York! We're thrilled we have so many here tonight! All teams have two minutes to turn in their cards. Starting now!"

Rose smiled, "Trivia? That's what we're doing?"

Tony pointed at her. "Us versus those damn bodyguards. I'm going to win some money from Lance. That jerk. He got $10 grand off of me tonight, already!"

The Doctor pointed at him, "I thought that bet was for $5 grand each?"

"Poltious. Lance. Two turds on my shit list. Same matter."

Legate shook his head in complete disbelief.

Tony leaned back on the table and mumbled. "Natasha. I know why I don't like her. Her name backwards is 'ah Satan'!"

Pepper smacked him in the shoulder. "Would you stop?"

"What? What did I do?"

Pepper pointed at Ginger. "You are going to scare Legate's date."

Ginger laughed. "It's alright, Miss Potts. If I may ask, how do you know Legate?"

A waiter brought over a bottle of wine to their table. The Doctor poured a glass for Pepper, Rose and Ginger, "Legate works with us."

Legate nodded, "Well, John. Not Tony. Not normally."

Ginger smiled, "You told me you worked in security."

Tony sat back, "What is it with all of your guys, John? They never mention they know you. Is that a thing?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

Legate groaned, "I didn't mention it because….well…."

The Doctor nodded. "Oh. Right. Yes. That does make sense."

Rose laughed into her wine. She knew that Legate had finished whatever he was saying in the Doctor's head.

Tony didn't like being left out on the conversation. He threw his hands up, "Stop that!"

The Doctor laughed. "Quite right. Sorry. Legate." He shook his head.

Legate laughed. "Right. I'm sorry."

Ginger looked confused, "I feel like I'm missing something here."

Tony groaned, "It's common around these two guys."

Rose smiled, "They have worked together so long, they can tell what the other one is thinking."

Ginger looked back at Legate, clearly impressed. "You've known Doctor Smith, that long?"

Legate sat with his face propped up on his fist. "It's just John. Not a big deal."

The Doctor sipped his beer. "Trying hard not to be insulted here, Legate."

Legate laughed.

Rose giggled, "Legate is our daughter's bodyguard."

Ginger smiled as she realized. "Genie. You have talked about her. I didn't realize she was Genie Smith!"

Legate smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. That's her."

Rose smiled, "What did he tell you about her?"

Ginger smiled, "Well, I honestly thought she was much older. She must be extremely intelligent."

Rose smiled proudly, "She is."

Ginger continued, "He said she built a robot-"

Tony pointed to himself, "With her Uncle Tony's help."

Pepper looked impressed. "Really?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "We needed something to do."

Ginger giggled, "Now that makes sense. He also said that she doesn't approve of him surfing."

The Doctor asked, "Well, have you seen Legate surf?"

She shook her head. "No."

The Doctor sipped his beer. "Well. Let's just leave that there."

Legate nodded his head. "Thank you."

The bartender announced that the teams were closed and the game was starting. Poltious walked up behind Legate and put both of his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, Legate. Thanks for your help tonight."

Legate smiled. "Yes, sir. Happy to help."

The Doctor pointed, "Ginger, this is Poltious. He works with us, too."

Poltious smiled and kissed her hand. "The famous Ginger. It's nice to finally meet you. Logan and Legate told me good things. You can come sit with us if Tony and John are bothering you. Tony can be a bit….rough around the edges."

Tony smiled proudly. "Well, thank you."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you, but I think we're alright."

Poltious smiled, looked back at Tony and became serious. "The bet is $1,000 a point."

Tony slapped the table top, "$1,000!"

Poltious pointed at the Doctor. "And he can't play."

Tony looked betrayed, "The actual hell? Why not?!"

"Come on, Stark. You know why!"

"That's why I want him to play!"

The Doctor held out his hand. "Relax. I wasn't going to play. Legate was going to take my place."

Legate seemed surprised to hear this. "I was?"

The Doctor sipped his beer. "Oh yes."

Tony smiled, "You know, you can't come over here and make demands of my team and who can play. But, if that's how you want to be, fine. I've got Pepper, Rose, and Legate, too. They aren't sitting in the back of the classroom eating glue. The bet is now $1,500 a point."

Poltious clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes. Lance agrees to that."

Tony waved his hand. "Go away, Poltious! Don't worry about what we're doing."

Poltious slapped Legate on the shoulder proudly as he walked away.

Pepper laughed, "Eating glue?"

Rose shook her head and laughed, "I really don't want an explanation for that."

Ginger watched Poltious walk away and spoke to Legate, "He likes you."

Legate nodded, "Most of the time."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Hell, I would hope!"

Ginger looked confused. Right before she could ask why, the first question was asked.

"Who ruled Egypt after the death of Alexander the Great?" the bartender announced. "Discuss it with your team and submit your answers. You have two minutes!"

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Who was it?"

He smiled, "I can't tell you that."

Tony groaned. "I'm not completely useless. I think I know it."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Well, I have no idea."

Legate smiled and cleared his throat. "Hand me the paper. I know it."

Rose looked surprised, "How the hell do you know that?"

Legate wrote down, "Cleopatra." And sat it on the middle of the table.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. He added, "VII Philopator" behind what he had written.

Rose looked up and smiled, "Dare I ask?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'll never tell."

Tony laughed. "That tells me everything I need to know about that. You dog."

Legate laughed and turned in their answer. He walked back over to the table just in time to see Tony covering his face and laughing.

"What did I miss?"

Ginger smiled, "I'm not sure."

Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and continued to laugh. Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "Tony! I swear." She looked back at Legate. "Tony is just being a pain."

Legate smiled as the Doctor reassured him, "To me. He's teasing me about my love life."

Legate narrowed his eyes for a few moments as he listened to the Doctor speak in his head. "Oh! Okay."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "You're doing it again. Stop it."

He smiled, "Sorry. So, Ginger!"

Ginger smiled, "Yes?"

"How did you and Legate meet?"

She looked back at Legate and smiled, "He was here one night with his friends, Logan and Ashena, when there was a live band. There was dancing….and he asked me for a dance. Ashena asked me to join them for something to eat. And….well….I suppose we've met here whenever we can, since."

Legate propped his head up on his fist.

Rose smiled at him. "Ashena asked you to eat with her?"

Ginger smiled, "I love how she speaks. I believe she asked if I would 'care to dine' with her."

Legate smiled, "You know Ashena. Has she ever met a stranger?"

The bartender announced, "Awesome! Leading the trivia game for giving a complete answer, which our judges actually had to look up to ensure was correct because we had never heard of it before, Team 'Spice Girls' has the lead!"

Tony celebrated as he saw the points put on the screen, "Hell yeah!"

Rose looked confused back at Tony. "Spice Girls?"

Tony nodded his head. "Well, yeah. Makes since. You are English. And we have Pepper and Ginger."

Rose sat back and pointed at Tony as she told the Doctor, "That's YOUR friend."

The Doctor laughed. "I find that clever."

Tony bit his lip and laughed. "Yeah? See? John approves."

Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, you ….. I just have no words."

Tony held out his hands. "What?"

Ginger smiled at Legate, "Are they always like this?"

He nodded, "Usually. We can sit someplace else-"

Rose grabbed Legate's hand. "Not at all. I'll keep them off of your case."

The bartender announced the next question, "Sometimes known as the 'Virgin Queen', which of the last monarchs does this refer to?"

Rose looked surprised back at the Doctor. "I'm sensing a theme here."

He chuckled and busied himself pouring her some more wine. "My dear, I have no idea what you are on about."

Tony leaned back and crossed his arms, "Right. I know about this one."

He sipped his beer and looked back at Legate who smiled and grabbed the paper. "I've got it." They watched as he wrote, 'Elizabeth I, Gloriana or Good Queen Bess, the childless Elizabeth was the last monarch of the Tudor dynasty.'

Rose read it and looked back at the Doctor. He smiled and winked at her.

Ginger laughed, "Legate. I had no idea you were so smart."

Tony looked suspiciously at the Doctor. "Neither did I."

Legate took their paper to the bar and handed it to the bartender.

Rose turned and spoke to the Doctor in his head, _'You are feeding Legate the answers. Aren't you?'_

He smiled, "As Elizabeth used to say, 'video et taceo'."

Legate smiled and sat back down.

Ginger smiled, "'Video et Taceo.' What does that mean, Doctor Smith?"

Legate didn't look up. "Video et Taceo? Ummm…. I see but say nothing."

Ginger smiled at him. "What language is that?"

He smiled back at her, "Latin."

She giggled at him. "That's remarkable."

Tony typed something on his arm and the Doctor's bracelet beeped. Tony had sent him the message, _'Someone is getting laid tonight.'_

The Doctor quickly turned his laughter into him clearing his throat. "You know, this is fun. I've never done this before."

Pepper asked, "What? Played Trivia in a bar?"

Rose put her hand on his thigh. "Have you not?"

He sipped his beer and shook his head. "I don't think I have. Do you do this a lot?"

Tony crossed his arms, "This is my bar. Well, we're in the building. Stark Industries in New York. I wanted to have a bar I didn't have to call a cab to get home if I got trashed. It really shouldn't surprise me that you work here, Ginger. You have to have a special ID to get in. Most people in here, work here. See, Rose. I'm trying to keep an eye out for you."

Rose smiled and the Doctor could feel her relief. "Thank you, Tony. I really wasn't worried, though."

The Doctor kissed the side of her face and smiled at her.

Tony pointed across the room, "And that table full of….what should I call them? A good British insult, John."

The Doctor shook his head, "I'll never insult my guys. You're on your own with that."

Tony nodded, "Fine. Fair enough."

Ginger smiled, "I still don't understand why that gentleman was so insistent on you not playing Doctor Smith."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because he knows everything! It's rather impressive. For example, John. If someone was to dig a hole to the core of the earth, how long would it take for them to reach it?"

"Like, if they jumped into the hole?"

Tony slapped the table, "Yes! Dug a hole and jumped in. How long would it take them to fall to the center of the Earth?"

The Doctor sipped his beer. "Now, why would I know that?"

Tony pointed both of his hands at him, "Because you do. Just tell us."

The Doctor groaned, "42 minutes."

Ginger smiled, "How do you know that?"

Rose smiled, "He's a bit of a science geek."

He smiled at her with his 1,000 watt smile. She looked back at him. "What?"

"You've never called me that."

She smiled at him. "Well-"

"Science geek. That means I'm obsessively enthusiastic about science. I remember that! Yes." He laughed.

Tony leaned on the table and smiled at him, "Now, who explained it like that to you?"

Rose smiled, "Martha, I imagine."

He shook his head. "Her sister. I think. Anyway. So, what sort of thing do you and Legate do together? Just come to the bar and hang out?"

Ginger looked at Legate and smiled, "Well, we just enjoy hanging out together. Talking about things to keep children occupied. Keep them busy."

Legate sipped his beer and pointed back to her. "She has given me a lot of ideas with Genie. Ginger has a little brother."

Ginger smiled, "Colin. It's just the two of us."

Legate nodded. "She's been extremely helpful. We talk about that sort of thing, or whatever."

Ginger giggled, "I can't imagine trying to keep a child occupied on a Zeppelin as much as you travel, Doctor Smith and Mrs. Smith."

Legate took Ginger's hand. "Excuse me. We're being summoned to the bodyguards' table. We'll be straight back."

Ginger smiled, "Excuse us."

They watched them walk away and Tony groaned. "Zeppelins."

The Doctor looked back at Tony. "You know? I've never thought about it, Tony. Do you have a Zeppelin?"

Tony sat back and rubbed his face. "I have several. I don't travel on them, though. They honestly scare the hell out of me."

Pepper took his hand and he relaxed a bit. She explained, "Tony and Rhodey were on a Zeppelin what? Seven years ago?"

He thought, "Eight. It's eight now. It was docked in San Francisco, there on the bay. Another Zeppelin, few by this idiot, ran into the one we were in. We never knew anyone had hit us. We just knew, that we were thrown to the ground and an alarm went off. I didn't have time to think. Rhodey tackled me and pushed me through the plate glass window. Cut the hell out of my back. I had to have…"

Pepper thought, "53 stitches. The explosion happened almost immediately. Rhodey suffered 3rd degree burns on his legs and feet."

Tony nodded, "Burnt his shoes completely off his feet. Killed the other nine people that were on the Zeppelin for….various reasons. I've not been in one since."

Rose covered her mouth. "My God."

The Doctor nodded his head, "Just like the _Hindenburg._ It hit a mooring mast as it was docking and exploded. Killed 35 of the 97 people onboard, and one guy on the ground. Crashed in 37 seconds. Extremely dangerous. It's just the way it's made. Well, the ones …. Well…hell…. Rose, that didn't happen here, did it?"

Rose shook her head. "No. And these are not that dangerous. But, I didn't know all of that. You're not going to get me on one ever again, either."

Pepper agreed, "Me either. That was called the what?"

" _Hindenburg_. Nevermind. I shouldn't have said anything. Nevermind."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Rhodey completely saved my ass on that. He had….trained for that sort of thing. What, with being in the military and such. I just remember as soon as I got up off the floor, he was jumping with me. I don't even know how far we fell. The Zeppelin burnt immediately. Entire thing was gone in seconds."

The Doctor sipped his beer. "I remember seeing the scarring from that on your back. I just thought that was from the kidnapping in the desert, or you were into something….strange."

Tony laughed, "Rough sex, huh? Yeah. Rhodey and I had some really rough sex on a Zeppelin."

Pepper smiled, "That's what you should put on his memorial."

He sipped his drink and nodded his head. "That would piss him off. I really should."

Rose asked, "Memorial?"

Pepper nodded and looked back at Tony. "Tony's doctor suggested, months ago-"

Tony rubbed his face, "No. It's been several years now."

Pepper rubbed his forearm and smiled. "I'm sorry. I've only just been told about it a few months ago. But, the doctor Tony went to suggested that he establish a memorial in Rhodey's honor. It would help him get some closure."

Tony shook his head and sipped his drink.

Rose and the Doctor looked at him.

Rose spoke, "I really like that idea. Where do you plan to put it?"

Tony sighed, "Philly. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Rhodey grew up there and talked about it all of the time."

Pepper smiled back at Tony. "And Tony would sing that Fresh Prince song at him."

Tony laughed and finished his drink. "He hated that."

Legate and Ginger rejoined them. Tony, glad to have a distraction, smacked the table again. "So! Meet the rest of the guys, Ginger?"

She smiled as she sat back down. "Yes, Mr. Stark. They were very nice."

Tony pointed at himself, "Tony. It's easy to say. Common name and everything. You've probably met someone else named 'Tony' at some point."

Ginger smiled at him.

The Doctor smiled, "They are great guys."

She smiled back at Legate. "They all have such odd names. Well, like Legate. That's from Heminges and Condell, isn't it?"

Rose laughed and looked back at the Doctor. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Heminges and Condell. I've got to fix that. It's making me mental."

Rose looked back at her. "Yes. It is."

The bartender asked another question. "What was the official title of Jeanne Antoinette Poisson of France?"

Rose snapped her head back to look at the Doctor.

He held his hands out. "Seriously, Rose."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed the paper and wrote, "Madame de Pompadour" on the paper.

Tony looked at it and laughed. "Another one?"

The Doctor sipped his drink. "Not talking about it."

Rose nodded her head. "Oh yes."

Tony laughed, "Wow. That's three for three, man."

The Doctor poured Rose some more wine. "I'm not talking about it."

Legate took the paper to the bartender.

Pepper smacked Tony on the arm. "Behave yourself."

Tony sat back and smiled. "So, Ginger. Did you see me and the good Doctor on the telly?"

She smiled, "Yes. You're talking about when Genie was on with you, right?"

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "We've not been on there again, have we?"

"I can't remember."

Ginger smiled. "Legate speaks of this energetic child and she was so quiet through that entire interview."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. Get her around Rose's little brother, and she's wild like him."

Rose smiled back at him. "Or you! Who was kicking the football down the hallway?"

He laughed, "Oh yes. That was fun."

Rose asked, "How old is your little brother?"

"He's eight. Legate's never met him."

Pepper asked, "Where is he?"

"He's at home. Legate called me earlier, so I asked for a babysitter. In fact, it's getting close to time I need to get back home."

Legate nodded. "Right. Well, finish your drink….I'll walk you back."

She smiled, "Thank you, Legate."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You know where she lives, then?"

Legate pointed at Tony and started to say something. The bartender announced, "And the Spice Girls are still in the lead!"

Tony laughed and rubbed his hands together. "Lance can so kiss my ass."

The bartender spoke, "And our next question. Who is commonly referred to as the Father of Science?"

Rose smiled and pointed at herself. "This one, I know."

Tony smiled, "I would hope so, Doctor Smith."

A waiter brought over another plate of chips for the table and Tony another drink. Tony shook his head. "We didn't order these-"

Legate nodded his head. "Yes, John asked me to get them while I was over there."

Ginger looked confused. "How did he do that?"

The Doctor threw a chip in his mouth, "Food is strength. Food is peace."

Legate smiled, "President John Kennedy."

Ginger sat back. "You are so clever. I didn't know you knew this sort of stuff."

Legate smiled at her.

Rose handed Legate the paper to take back to the bartender.

Tony leaned on the table and asked Ginger. "So. What can we tell you about Legate to embarrass him?"

Pepper shook her head. "Leave Legate alone."

Ginger laughed. "I couldn't imagine. I know about the tattoo."

All four of them ask at the same time. "Tattoo?"

Ginger laughed and stood up as Legate returned. "And I've said too much. Legate, I need to go home."

He nodded his head, "Right then."

She looked back at them, "It was nice to meet you all. Thank you for the drink Mr. Stark."

He held out his hands, "Tony! My name is Tony!"

She giggled, "Not until I know you better. Doctor Smith. Mrs. Smith, Miss Potts. Good evening."

She turned to walk away. Legate quickly turned and pointed at them. "Cheers."

Tony exhaled loudly. "Ah. Legate has himself a girl. They grow up so fast."

The Doctor shook his head. "I wonder how long that's been going on?"

Rose laughed, "He's a good looking, sweet guy. Of course he has a girl."

Tony picked up a brochure that was on the table and looked at it. "Sweet. That's what women say about stupid guys."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "No, it's not."

Tony leaned on the table and continued to look at the inside of the brochure. "Yeah, it is. And Legate isn't stupid. He's extremely intelligent."

Rose smiled, "Sticking up for Legate. That's _sweet_."

Pepper laughed and teased, "Extremely _sweet_ , Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The Doctor smiled, "What's got your attention on that brochure, mate?"

Tony scratched his head. "This is a brochure for the Expo. I was looking at this map. I think I've had too much to drink. This looked like something else to me." He showed it to Pepper. "Is this right? Is this what it looks like?"

Pepper took the brochure. "What? The map?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. Was there a reason it was made that way?"

She handed it back to him. "It's the same foot path, and everything as the one that was held before. Why reinvent the wheel? It's my understanding that a lot of time was spent on that."

He laid it on the table and looked at it closer, "Interesting. Who arranged this entire set up?"

Pepper smiled, "Howard Stark did. Back in 19-"

"74." Tony finished her sentence. He continued to look at the brochure's map.

Pepper told them. "The World Fair was cancelled in 1943 in New York. Howard Stark wanted to go ahead and have it then, so he sponsored it. That was un-officially, the first Expo. But when he redid it in 1974, he completely changed the footpaths, where everything was located. There's a model of it in the lobby downstairs."

Tony nodded his head. "I remember seeing the model when he first got it. I didn't know it was still around."

Rose asked, "So, how many Expos have there been?"

Pepper smiled, "Counting the World's Fair, three. They have all lasted a year."

The Doctor smiled, "What is it that you think you see?"

Tony looked up at him, and put the brochure in his jacket pocket. "Nothing. I've had too much to drink. You know, I'm rather tired. I think I'll head upstairs. Pepper?"

"The game isn't over."

"I think it is. Legate left. I….ummm….need to go check something." He quickly stood up. "Rose, John. See you, later." He quickly got up and left.

Pepper shook her head and smiled at the Doctor and Rose. "I'm sorry-"

The Doctor held his hand out to her. "Don't feel as if you have to apologize for Tony." He smiled proudly, "He's going to be busy the next few days if he saw what I think he did."

Rose asked, "What do you think he saw?"

He finished his drink and laughed dreamily, "That's for him to tell. Not me. Fascinating, how things that have to happen, manage to find a way to happen."

Pepper looked back at Rose. "Now, he's not making sense. Has he had too much to drink, too?"

Rose shook her head, "This is normal for him."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29 – A Malfunction

_I've been informed that the website is having a problem with sending e-mails to notify you lovely readers when I update. I'm so sorry about that. I can only recommend to check back daily until the problem is resolved. I usually update when I'm comfortable with the next chapter. There's never a certain day to expect it. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. :) It makes my day!_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 29 – A Malfunction

Rose and the Doctor popped back to their island bedroom. As soon as they landed, the Doctor picked Rose up and carried her to the bed. "And to bed with you."

She laughed. "Baby, I'm really fine."

"Yes, you are. Extremely fine." He agreed as he laid her on the bed.

Rose rolled on her side to face him. "I've not had that much."

He smiled and lay down on his side in front of her. He moved his body to be as close to her as possible. She put her hand on his hip.

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the end of the nose, "Woman. I can tell. You are completely….legless. You can't drink as much as you used to before Sam was born."

"You were the one that kept pouring my glass full!"

"Maybe I had alternative motives." He smiled at her and laid his hand on the side of her face. "Is the room spinning?"

She closed her eyes. "A bit."

"Here. I'll keep it from getting too bad. So, you won't get sick."

"I'm really alright."

"Yeah, Doctor Alright. Stop trying to be so brave."

Rose groaned, "You sound like Dad."

He kissed her lips as he kept his hand on the side of her face. "Tell me. Is it helping?"

She smiled, "I don't know what you are doing, but yes. The room is spinning, but I don't feel sick. It's….nice."

He smiled, "All of the fun without any of the pain."

She smiled as she kept her eyes closed. "This is nice. How are you doing that?"

He kissed her quickly, "I'll tell you in the morning. You won't remember if I tell you know." He laughed.

She giggled at him. "I'm really not that bad."

He kissed her again, slipping his tongue in her mouth briefly. "I'm sorry. I should let you sleep."

She put her hand on top of his that still rested on her face. "You can kiss me all night if you want to. I love you to kiss me."

He kissed her again. "I had to wait for so long to be able to kiss you, Rose. I never want to stop."

She closed her eyes and whispered. "How long did you wait?"

He kissed her again. He felt her slip her tongue into his mouth briefly. He licked her lips and snogged her for a few moments. She caught his bottom lip and sucked it. He moaned and kissed her on the end of the nose.

"Why is Pete so worried about you? Is something wrong?"

Rose didn't open her eyes. "I'm not sleeping. Before I got sick, I stopped sleeping. Dad thinks I'm about to get sick again."

He kissed her again. She smiled and didn't open her eyes. _'I love this. Will you stay here all night and kiss me?'_

 _'All night, my darling. Yes. Timon has the children. They are fine. Sam is having a bottle now.'_

He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She whispered, "He is growing." She smiled proudly with her eyes closed.

"Tell me about this sickness you had. Before I came."

She held his hand on her face tightly. "No, Baby. You will worry. You will blame yourself."

He kissed her again, "I won't. Please, tell me. Rose, I might be able to help."

"I slept." She whispered.

"Slept?" He asked.

She didn't reply. He kissed her again and she woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You are still kissing me."

He smiled warmly at her. "I should let you sleep. How long has it been since you slept? Properly?"

"I'm not sure." She told him as she closed her eyes again.

He leaned in and kissed her again. She laid her hand on the side of his face and snogged him back. He put his forehead to hers and rubbed her breast through her shirt.

 _'Rose. I'm going to let you sleep.'_

 _'But, I'm enjoying kissing you so much.'_

He smiled, _'Me too. But, you need to sleep.'_

He slid his hand up her body and laid it back on the side of her face. He stopped kissing her, looked in her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Rose."

She whispered, "I love you." And closed her eyes. She could hear his voice speaking to her. He seemed to getting further away with each word.

"Dream of how much I love you. How much I adore you. You are the most important person to me. You are my other half and I'll do anything to keep you safe. Sleep, Sweetheart. I'm here with you."

She fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead, and sat up to rub his own face. He took off her trainers and socks. She still wore the dress she had on earlier that day. He pulled the duvet over her and tucked her in.

After a quick pop into the closet to change into his jim jams, he lowered the lights and climbed back into the bed with her. He put on his glasses and propped himself up on several pillows with his tablet. He pulled Rose onto his chest, where she normally slept and kissed her head. He whispered, "I'll never finish falling in love with you."

He pulled her arm across his chest and kissed her hand.

She smiled in her sleep, and hugged his chest.

He turned on his tablet and logged into her medical records. He had looked at them before, but never had looked too closely at the mystery illness she had before his arrival. He looked back over the years. His heart filled with sadness when he reread the injuries she had sustained during her kidnapping. He was reminded at how close she had came to dying that night. How he had held her heart together with his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought to himself, "Just, a patient. Just someone….else."

He went further back and saw all sorts of accident records. Sword fighting that resulted in a stabbing incident, a training exercise where her arm was dislocated. Another record of her running headlong into a swarm of angry, aliens who were firing at the Torchwood agents sent to stop them.

He stopped reading and closed his eyes again. He held his lips to her head and whispered, "You are alright. You are right here with me."

He sighed and found the report of her injuries after the attack she had went through in the labs. He reread everything and had to set the tablet down and wipe the tears from his eyes. The anger rose in him so quickly and strong, that Rose started to wake up. He quickly held her tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry. You are alright. You are safe and laying in the bed with me. Sleep, Rose. Rest."

He held her until he felt she had drifted back into a deep sleep. He clicked through the records and exhaled slowly. Then he found it. Three years before he had arrived, she was found unresponsive at the mansion. She appeared to have passed out while walking across the floor. Pete had her taken to Torchwood where she remained in a coma like state for two days. She ran a slight fever, and had very heavy brain activity during the coma. After she woke up, she remembered nothing of the two weeks prior to the sickness. She had blinding headaches, backaches and dizziness for three weeks afterwards. He took off his glasses and sat down the tablet next to him. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her as she continued to sleep. He could feel her comfort as he became consumed in his own thoughts.

XxxxXxxxx

The morning sun rose and shown through the windows and into the bedroom of the island home. Rose still lay on the Doctor's chest, sleeping. He lay with his eyes closed and ran his finger tips up and down her back.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Genie's small face peered in. The Doctor smiled at her and motioned for her to come to him. She smiled and ran over to the bed and gently climbed under the duvet with him. He wrapped his free arm around her, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good morning, my Sara Gene."

She smiled at him. "Good morning. Is Mummy alright?"

He looked back at Rose and smiled, "She's sleeping. How are you this morning?"

"I'm better. I'm sorry I got so upset last night."

He shook his head. "I'm not cross with you. You were tired. But, next time….let's try to do that differently. Alright?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Let's start over."

She nodded and lay down on his shoulder.

"Tell me. Did you have a nice time at Disneyworld?"

She rolled on her back and giggled. "Legate is so silly. We went on this ride with a dragon. He made it talk."

"He did? What did it say?"

"That it was going to eat me."

He chuckled. "What did you tell the dragon?"

"I told him to be honorable about it and not to make me part of a disgusting meal like Legate eats."

He laughed, "Well. That sounds right."

She giggled, "He was eating biscuits and salsa yesterday."

"Now, I like that."

"Daddy. That's nasty. You and Legate need your tongues checked."

He kissed her head. "Maybe so."

She rose her hands in front of her and watched as she bent her fingers together. "Is Lewis really alright?"

"That's right. You haven't seen Lewis. Would you like to see him, today?"

She continued to watch her fingers. "No. Not if he's hurt."

"He's alright. He is just tired. He has to rest a lot."

"Is he sad?"

"Yes. He doesn't want to talk about Arla."

"Why not?"

"Well. I imagine it makes him sadder. Like you and your Mum. How you don't like to talk about her."

She sighed, "I don't talk about her because it will make you sad."

"Oh. That's why?"

"Yes." She insisted. "It reminds you of your family. The one you lost."

He held his lips to her head. "Well, thank you for considering my feelings. But, Daddy is made of strong stuff. If you need to talk to me-"

"No, Daddy. No one can be made of anything that strong."

Rose took a deep breath and rolled over on her back.

He turned his head to look at Rose. "I'm sorry. We didn't wake you, did we?"

She rubbed her eyes and opened them. "No. We?"

Genie rose up and smiled at her. "Good morning."

Rose smiled at her. "Good morning, Genie. Did you sleep well?"

She laughed, "I've been up for hours. It's nearly lunch. Jack and I have been playing chess. He's really good and I'm going to beat him."

There was a knock at the door. The Doctor pointed at the door and whispered to Genie. "Tell him to come in."

Genie laughed and called to the door. "Come in!"

Jack popped his head in the door. "See? I knocked. Bedroom and all."

Rose laughed. "Very good idea."

The Doctor waved him in the room. He was surprised when he saw he was carrying a tray that contained two plates with a lovely full English on each. He sat on the side of the bed and Genie hugged him. He kissed her face and smiled at her. "Here, you can help Uncle Jack."

She sat back and put sugar and cream in the cups as Jack poured tea for the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor looked back at Rose, _'What is he about to ask of me to be bringing us breakfast in bed?'_

Rose smiled, "Jack? This is really nice. Thank you."

He handed them both their tea. "It's nothing. Timon said you were finally awake."

The Doctor blew his tea. "I was just lying down with Rose. I didn't sleep."

"You've been lying down since you guys got home from the bar?"

He nodded his head.

Jack smiled. "You're going to have to do the Krackenflubitst. Especially with this ancient beds here. Do you need help?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not that bad."

Jack stood up and smiled, "Right, Old Man. Stand up and walk across the floor. I bet your back is done."

Rose shook her head. "What are you talking about? The Krack?"

The Doctor groaned. "Krackenflubitst. It realigns your back."

Jack rubbed his chin, "That's right. You've probably never heard of it. It's 31st century medicine."

Genie giggled, "Sounds like a good name for a dragon."

The Doctor bopped her on the end of the nose with his finger. "You and your dragons."

He stood up slowly as Jack explained. "When you aren't used to lying on your back for a long period of time, especially with the beds you have during this time, it will make the cartilage in your spine compress. Make you feel stiff."

Rose nodded her head. "Like if I was to sleep for say…."

The Doctor leaned over, "A week. Oh man. Jack. I think you're right."

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Want to go against a wall? Or just right here?"

"I can do it. I'll just go to the wall." He moaned as he walked slowly to the side of the bedroom to a blank place in the wall.

Genie watched him. "I don't understand. What's wrong with Daddy?"

Jack smiled, "Oh. He'll be fine in just a bit. It's sort of like the Heimlich maneuver. They have that now, don't they?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. That was published in 1974. They know about it."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Right. Some people can do it to themselves. Others need help. I think he can do it himself."

Rose sat up and watched as the Doctor knelt down and stood on his head with his legs on the wall behind him.

Genie giggled. "That looks mad."

Jack smiled at her. "Nah. It's normal."

He pushed himself into a handstand, then slowly allowed his body to fall back towards the floor. Before his feet hit the floor, he twisted his waist quickly and they heard his back pop twice. He stood up and cracked his neck. "Ah! Yes! Right then. All better. That was a good idea, Jack! Thanks for that."

He bounced on his feet as he walked back to the bed and sat down next to Rose and Genie. He sipped his tea.

Rose smiled at him. "Maybe we should copy the bed from the ship down here. If that makes you more comfortable."

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you liked this bed."

"Sweetheart, a bed is a bed to me."

He raised his eyebrows, "Hmmm…. I'll look into it. Don't worry about me, Rose."

Rose shook her head and groaned.

Jack smiled and sat down next to him. "So, Pete called and wanted me to have you come into the office. He says you have meetings."

Rose pointed at herself. "Me?"

He pointed at the Doctor. "Him."

The Doctor grabbed the bacon and popped it in his mouth. "Pete. Not Jake?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Jake is a bit….put out….with me."

The Doctor leaned over and grabbed a thumb drive off of the table next to the bed. He smiled at Genie. "My Sara Gene. Could you take this to Timon for me? He's just downstairs. Tell Lance I'll be down in a few minutes."

She took the thumb drive. "Sure, Daddy."

She skipped out of the room.

Rose asked, "You aren't worried she'll lose that?"

He looked back at her and shook his head. "I have a copy of it on my tablet. Interesting stuff."

She nodded.

The Doctor looked at Jack. "There are a few empty flats outside. Take one and get yourself sorted. Maybe you and Jake just need some time apart."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe so."

Rose suggested. "Have you thought about maybe just stepping back? Maybe dating? Take it slow?"

Jack nodded. "To be completely honest, I've thought about using the Vortex Manipulator and just going someplace. This….sitting in one place is wearing on my nerves. How do you do it?"

The Doctor sipped his tea. "I've promised Rose I wouldn't."

"But you can't be happy just sitting in one-"

"I am." He insisted as he put his free hand on Rose's lap. "I have things I have to attend to here. I've lived without time travel before."

He looked at Rose and they both smiled at one another.

Jack nodded his head. "Well, I have too. And, maybe it's just the thing with me and Jake. But…."

Rose smiled as the Doctor rose her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Maybe you need a holiday, Jack. You've been here, working or fussing with Jake. You're not used to being around all of us all of the time."

The Doctor pointed at him. "I have something you could do that will involve time travel. If you're up for it."

Jack looked concerned. "I worry. Alright. Tell me. What do you have on your mind?"

"This damn Shakespeare thing. Those damn guys John Heminges and Henry Condell published Shakespeare's plays, but under their names. Not his. No one here knows who it is. Go back and fix that."

Jack smiled, "Sure. I can do that. 16 what?"

The Doctor thought. "1632. That's when they published the text known as the First Folio. That should be written by Shakespeare. Not those two, idiots."

Rose giggled, "Why didn't Shakespeare stop them?"

"He died in 1616."

"Of what?"

He shook his head. "It's a great mystery. No one knows. He signed his will just a month before and was pronounced in perfect health."

Jack stood up and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Yes. I can do that! That sounds like fun! Thanks, man."

The Doctor watched as Jack opened the Vortex Manipulator he wore on his wrist and typed in some things.

"1632, right?" He asked.

"Yes. But, before you go-"

Jack disappeared.

The Doctor dropped his hand. "Damn it."

Rose could feel his frustration. "What's wrong?"

He groaned and rubbed his face. "I wanted to look at that Vortex Manipulator before he used it. It's so…unreliable. Who knows where he ended up."

She sipped her tea. "You know where he is. Tell me."

He sighed and sat back. He seemed to be listening to something. "1629, 1630. That's alright. But, there's not another ripple until….no. That can't be right. Jake is not going to like this. Not at all."

Rose could feel his dread. "When does he arrive back?"

He looked at her in surprise. "About 16 months from now."

Rose's mouth dropped open. "16 months?! Jake's really not going to be happy."

He groaned and covered his face with both of his hands. "Damn it. Damn that, Jack! Damn." Then he started to swear in languages Rose didn't understand.

She rubbed his thigh. "Baby. I'll tell Jake. He should hear it from me."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll tell him. I need to go into the office today for ….. shit." He shook his head in disbelief. "Jack and meetings. What a strange life I have now."

Rose giggled at him. "Genie and Sam. You have us, too."

He smiled back at her. "And you. The best part of all of my lives. Yes."

She smiled back at him and watched as he continued to listen to something.

He shook his head. "It might be 15 months. That's odd. It's usually clearer than this. It's rather fuzzy."

"Why?"

He looked back at her, "I'm not sure. But, when we talk to Jake, we can't tell him why he went back. Otherwise, he won't be able to change it. Does that make sense?"

Rose shook her head. "Not really. But, you understand this more than I do."

He nodded his head and looked back at her. "We can tell Jake after he returns." He sat back in surprise. "15 months. Damn."

Rose stood up and walked towards the closet.

"Where are you going?" He held his hands at her in surprise.

She didn't turn around. "To change."

He nodded his head. "Right. To change. Ugh. I can't believe this. Damn it." He followed her. "One day, Rose. One day, I'm going to be able to have a conversation about Jack Harkness that doesn't raise my blood pressure!"

"Really doubt that, Love."

He threw his hands in the air as he walked to the closet. "Damn it! That….Jack! Damn!"

XxxxxXxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30 – Mr Price

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 30 – Mr. Price

The Doctor and Rose walked down the hallways of Torchwood. Lance, Poltious and Gobbo walked with them. The men were all dressed smartly in their suits, while Rose wore a lovely blue dress. The Doctor and her held hands and she could feel he was still annoyed with the morning's events.

She looked back at him, "Could you stop dwelling on it?"

He groaned. "I will. Just as soon as I talk to Jake."

They walked together to the Doctor's office. Michelle stood up and smiled at them. "Well, Rose! Doctor! It's lovely to see you both!"

Rose walked over and the ladies kissed one another on the cheek to greet one another.

The Doctor smiled. "I need to see Jake. As soon as you can get him here."

Michelle sensed the urgency and picked up the phone. "Right away."

They all walked into the Doctor's office. Rose looked around and smiled. "I've not seen this yet. I like it. Is it larger than your other one?"

The Doctor put his arm around her and walked her to the window. "And the best part, no building over there to hide a sniper in."

Lance collapsed on the sofa and groaned. "The windows are also bullet proof. Which, I feel is a bit….over the top."

The Doctor looked surprised. "They are?"

Lance thumbed through a magazine and nodded his head. "Yes. All windows at Torchwood are now bullet proof grade."

Poltious put his hands on his hips. "That is good and bad."

Rose asked, "Why would that be bad?"

Poltious pointed out, "Well, if you need to break a window to get out, it's going to make it more difficult."

Rose crossed her arms and nodded. "Just shoot it first. But, yeah. I see your point." Rose looked around the room. "And none of you carry a gun. I haven't thought about that."

Lance shook his head. "There are other ways."

The Doctor waved his hand. "Ah. The Time Weaver was eliminated. We have to move on with our lives, guys. And remember, there is always a way out of a corner."

Poltious chuckled, "Yeah. Evaporation."

Rose laughed and sat down next to Lance on the sofa.

Pete opened the door and looked frantically around the room. He spotted Rose and put his hands on his hips. "You are here."

Rose smiled. "With Quauthin Warriors…everywhere. I'm fine, Dad."

He forced a smile. "It's nice to see you, but….well…."

The Doctor finished his sentence for him. "Why is she here? Well, I need her for something real quick."

Jake walked in, "Michelle said you needed-" He looked around the room at Pete and Rose. "Oh, this isn't good. What's happened?"

The Doctor pointed at the door. "We'll get there. It's not as bad as everything might seem."

Pete groaned. "I'm all ears. What's up?"

The Doctor sat on the top of his desk. "I've got to go back to Plentitude. No sorry, Andromeda. Rose has to remain here for various engagements."

Pete looked shocked. He looked back at her with his hands on his hips. "Engagements? What are you doing?"

Rose sighed, "Filming those lectures, some appearance with Mum. Dad. I'm not going to always be able to go off planet with him."

Pete asked, "How long are you gone?"

The Doctor groaned. "I'm trying to get myself back here in three days. Maybe four. Trust me, Pete. I've been up all night thinking about it. She's right. And, yes. I feel the same way you do at this moment."

Pete threw his hand up. "Well. Lewis can't-"

The Doctor held up his hand. "Lance is now Rose's Primary. He's also in charge of the Guard in my absence. I'll take Lewis with me and help him with Arles. I need to drop off Luce and Licis, anyway. Lance will join them in a few months."

Lance held up his finger. "Maybe. I'm not sold on that yet. It can wait. I'm a young man. Lewis needs me here. I'm his Two. That takes priority."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. Maybe."

Jake crossed his arms. "Okay. You need some agents when you are going to be out in public, Rose. I'll sort that out. Get some of the Wolves to help. You know them. I trust them."

Pete sat down next to Rose and Lance. "Maybe Jack-"

The Doctor grit his teeth. "That's the other thing."

Jake looked concerned. "Thing?"

Rose spoke. "Jack has used the Vortex Manipulator and won't be returning for several months."

Jake crossed his arms, "How many is a several?"

The Doctor spoke. "The best I can tell…15."

"15?!" Jake asked in surprise. "What the hell did he do? What was he thinking?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It was a malfunction. That Vortex Manipulator is in need of repair. He jumped before I could look at it."

"Why did he go?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

Jake nodded. "Right. I remember that."

Pete shook his head in disbelief. "15 months? Really, son?"

Jake rubbed his face and shook his head. "I don't want to go into it at the moment, but there's more to that. What else do you have?"

Rose spoke. "I've worked out how I can train the agents here, but…there are going to be conditions."

Pete's eyes got huge. "You?! Training agents?!"

The Doctor crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Oh, Pete. We're on the same page with this."

Rose pointed at Lance. "Lance has to help train people to fulfill some requirements for something he's working on. He's my Primary now, and can assist me. I'm only going to fill in until you find someone to help. So, get to looking."

Jake nodded his head. "We can set up a place for you to arrive. Here probably would be safest. And we'll have agents and Quauhtin with her at all times."

Rose stood up and pointed at Jake. "Also. There needs to be agents walking the building and keeping an eye on everything here. Every lab. Eyes on everyone. Not to be the Big Brother, but to keep everyone safe. Malcolm doesn't remember anyone even attacking him, but everyone here is on edge because they know they are not safe. I want two agents on each floor, patrolling and keeping everyone safe. At all hours. If someone is on that floor, so is an agent. And the same agent for the areas. So, they will be more comfortable with the people that work there. No rotations. It's time this comes to an end."

Jake smiled proudly. "Of course. Consider it done."

"Actually, Jake. We just need to chat." Rose insisted. She looked at the conference room and pointed in that direction. "Doctor. We're going to be in there if you need us. We need to work on some stuff."

He smiled proudly. "Certainly, Rose."

Rose and Jake walked into the conference room with glass walls and sat down to discuss security. Lance went with them, closing the door and then taking a seat.

Pete walked over to the desk next to the Doctor, cross his arms and smiled. "I am happy to see her here and back to herself. Maybe I shouldn't have made that demand to keep her out so long."

The Doctor chuckled. "I always knew that was a losing battle. In fact, I'm willing to bet she takes a more active role here. Jake and her have already been chatting about things."

Pete groaned, "I really hope not. I want her happy, but I want her safe, too."

The Doctor nodded. "Hiding her away on an island was never going to work for long. She has a life that she needs to live. We have Quauhtin. As she …. demanded, we need to 'let them do their jobs'."

"She said that?"

"Oh yes."

Pete laughed proudly. "That's probably Jacks in her. I doubt any version of Pete Tyler would act like that. When are you leaving?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "In a few days. I might as well get it over with."

"You're alright with this?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. But, it's not completely up to me. She's my wife. Not my child."

Pete pointed at himself. "Well, she's my child. Well, close enough to it. But, she's an adult and can make her own choices. Believe me. I've had to convince myself of that so many times. She has to make her own …. Decisions."

The Doctor nodded, "I didn't mean-"

"I know, son. We're together on this. God help us both to marry women that have their own mind to them."

The Doctor smiled, "If she doesn't scare the hell out of you a little, then she's not the one."

Pete pointed at him, "See, Howie's logic works here, too. I'm going to see him in about an hour. Go with me. It will help, smooth over everything. He's still ….well, Howie's not used to something going balls up on his watch."

The Doctor laughed, crossed his arms and relaxed, "It's not balls up. But, yes. I know what you are saying. I know what I'm doing, Pete."

"I didn't say you didn't, and I'm not taking sides on this. But, you need to go and talk to him. Just like Rose, you are an adult and can make your own decisions."

"Well, there's simply no need to insult me."

Pete laughed. "I'll help keep an eye out for her. Let me know before you go. My Tony will probably want to go with you. Before you leave though, would you look over her medical records? She had stopped sleeping before when she had that unexplained sickness."

"She slept last night, and had a long lie in this morning. I'm planning on pushing her into a sleep while I'm here, and I can give her something. Maybe it will keep it from happening again. I looked over everything, scanned her and don't see anything is wrong at the moment. She's promised me that she'll nap with Sam in the afternoons while I'm gone, and I can tell when she's sleeping. It's something I'm keeping an eye on."

Pete smiled and pointed at him, "Good man. Keep me posted."

There was a knock at the door and Michelle stepped in. "Doctor Smith. Your 2:00 is here."

He nodded, "Send them in, please."

Michelle walked back out of the room.

Pete looked at him, "Who are you meeting with?"

"Do you have a few minutes? I'd like you to meet them, too. It will be well received."

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

The door opened and one teenage boy, a young man of about 22 and a grey haired, middle aged man walked in. They were all dressed in nice suits and wore a look of surprise to find themselves there. The teenager stopped walking as soon as he spotted the Doctor and Pete. He turned and spoke to the older gentleman.

"Dad. He's really here."

The Doctor, hopped off of the desk and walked over to greet them. He shook the older gentleman's hand first. "I'm Doctor Johnathon Smith. This is my father in law, Pete Tyler. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Price. Are these your boys?"

Mr. Price smiled proudly. "Indeed. This is Henry and Peter."

Pete laughed and shook Mr. Price's hand. "Good names! I'm rather fond of the name, 'Pete' myself."

The teenager smiled. "That's what my friends call me."

The Doctor showed them to the sofa. "Come in and have a seat. This won't take long."

They all sat down. The teenager, Pete, noticed Rose, Jake and Lance in the conference room. He was star struck. "Is that Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor looked back at the conference room and smiled. "Yes. That's Rose. She'll join us in a bit. First of all, I'm sure you are probably curious why I asked you to come by."

Mr. Price nodded his head. "It is unusual. We've never met before. Well, not to my knowledge."

"Well, we both know…or knew….someone. It's customary that if it's allowed by those in charge of such operations, to have the people involved to report the ….ummm….soldiers final wishes."

Mr. Price looked confused. "I'm not aware of any soldiers that would have known you. Or Mrs. Tyler."

The Doctor nodded. "Of course. You wouldn't have known. I've spoken to President Harriett Jones and all of this is no longer classified. Everyone is aware of the Cyber Invasion at this point. Your wife, Angela Price, worked as a secretary with Cybus Industries."

Mr. Price nodded. "Yes. That's right. She was killed in a freak accident there at the factory. I never will understand how any of that happened though."

The Doctor continued. "That's because that's not what happened. Angela Price, we knew as Mrs. Moore. And she fought along with the resistance and discovered the company that stole away humans for Cyber upgrades. She figured out that International Electromatics was a dummy company established by Cybus."

Pete nodded his head, finally realizing what this meeting was about, and who he was speaking of. "Yes. Incredible, brave woman."

The Doctor nodded. "Me and her went into the Cyber factory to find a way to stop them all, and she was ….. electrocuted. By a Cyberman. Died quickly. Didn't suffer. Saved millions. If not, billions of people."

Mr. Price wiped a tear from his eye and held his son's hand. "Angela? My Angela? A soldier?"

"She said she had accidently discovered a file at work. She knew when men with guns came to her home, that she had to do something to keep all of you safe. She asked me to never tell the other guys that worked with us, one of which is Director Jake Simmons. He's in there with Rose. You'll meet him in a bit. I had asked him to contact you regarding this. He had a hard time finding you and the family."

Mr. Price nodded his head. "We moved away after the Cyber Invasion. We had vacationed in Florida, many years ago. So, I took the boys there. Seemed a peaceful place to ….. start over. Angela's will insisted we go there."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I understand. And my intentions are not to upset you. I felt that you deserved the truth. She died a hero."

The adult son, who hadn't spoken a word until now, spoke, "This is all …..remarkable. You knew Mum?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. She said the only way to keep you lot safe was to make you think she had died. She was the one that sent you the explanation of what had happened to her and simply disappeared. She had every intention of returning to you after that night."

Mr. Price nodded his head. "Thank you, Doctor Smith. Mr. Tyler. This helps bring closure to the entire thing."

The teenager wiped tears from his cheeks. "Wow."

Rose opened the door on the conference room. Jake and Lance stood with her. "You asked for us?"

All of them stood up. The Doctor held out his hand. "Yes. Rose. Jake. Please, come meet….Mr. Price and his boys, Pete and Henry."

She smiled and shook their hands. "Lovely to meet you."

Mr. Price kissed her hand. "The honor is mine."

The Doctor explained. "You knew Mr. Price's wife as Mrs. Moore. That night with the Preachers. She drove the van."

Rose looked back at them as she realized who they were and why they were really there. "Oh! She had a family? I didn't know."

He nodded. "Yes. I've told them what really happened to her."

Mr. Price nodded his head, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I always knew Angela was an amazing woman. I've told the boys that since the day they were born. But, to hear this. Well, I hope it makes them realize how special and brave she really was. Thank you."

XxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor, Jake and Pete walked down the hallways of Torchwood to the lift. Adriano and Gobbo walked behind them.

Pete, as if he was continuing their conversation, "You know, son. I actually see this as encouraging. If you are going someplace, without her, then…"

"Yeah. She trusts me."

Jake asked, "Well, you trust her. Right?"

"Of course. I just worry about her safety."

Pete rocked on his feet and punched the button for the lift again. "Yeah. I get that."

Jake asked, "Where were her and Lance off to?"

"To check on Banner. Timon took him something that I really want her to have a look at. I think she might be able to help."

Jake smiled, "Having the famous Rose Tyler check on you couldn't hurt."

The lift finally arrived. The Doctor nodded, "That's very true."

They walked inside and the doors closed.

The Doctor sighed, "We'll go check on Malcolm and then go to see Howie. This is lining up to be a busy day."

Jake teased, "Well, when you don't come into work until-"

The lift made a loud noise. Then suddenly, they all were lifted off of the ground as the lift dropped. Everything happened at once. Pete saw Jake come off of the floor and hit the ceiling just as he braced himself from hitting roof with his arms. There was a loud crack on the other side of the ceiling, which caused the lights in the lift to go out. The lift was in a free fall. Through the darkness, Pete heard Gobbo shouted something in Quauthin. Pete immediately felt hands grab him around his chest and he was popped away.

The lift crashed onto the bottom floor and an explosion rocked the building.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Pete couldn't breathe. He was confused. Just as he realized he was in water, someone pulled his head above the surface. He gasped for air. He knew how to swim, but somehow had forgotten. The ocean waves rocked and slapped him in the face. Someone, still with their arms wrapped around his chest, pulled him to the back of the Doctor's yacht that sat anchored off of the island home. The sky was dark as a storm was approaching. Pete coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

Pete heard Gobbo shout from the water, "Got him?"

Adriano shouted back from a distance. "Come give me a hand."

Pete was pulled on board the rocking ship by Exton and Aemilius. Exton knelt down and put his hand on Pete's head. "Pete's hurt."

Pete was still in a daze. Everything had happened so fast. "I'm fine." He heard himself say.

The Doctor, completely soaked, came over and knelt down in front of Pete. Exton uncovered the wound so the Doctor could see it. "I've got him, Exton. Get the first aid kit. It's just in there."

Exton stood up and walked away. Pete felt the Doctor put his hand on his head and put pressure on it. "Pete. Tell me. What planet did I take you to after the explosion?"

Pete was confused. "I'm fine, son."

The Doctor was looking at his eyes. "What planet, Pete?"

Pete couldn't remember. He then felt a pain in his head and grimaced, "I don't know."

Exton had returned with the first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out a gauze pad. He put it on Pete's head. "I've got him. Go see to Jake."

The Doctor looked back at Pete and took off his wet jacket. His wet vest and oxford stuck to his body. "Pete. Stay here with Exton and I'll be right back."

Pete closed his eyes tightly. Exton spoke to him. "You're safe, Pete. They popped you out of the lift just in time."

The pain in Pete's head grew worse. "My head really hurts. What did I hit?"

Exton shook his head, "I don't know. Probably the ceiling of the lift."

The pain grew worse. Pete felt as though he was going to be sick. "Gobbo. I'm….going… to…" Pete passed out. Exton caught him as he slumped over.

Exton shouted, "John!"

The Doctor looked back and saw Exton holding Pete in his arms. He quickly got up and rushed back over to them. He checked Pete's pulse, then looked up at Gobbo, who was with Jake. "Gobbo. Bring Jake to the ship."

He took the remote transport device out of his pocket, pressed the green button on the side and transported Pete and Exton with him to the med bay of the _Asclepius._

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx


	31. Chapter 31 - Lewis the Stubborn

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 31 - Lewis the Stubborn

Rose and Timon appeared on the grassy island in the middle of the sea. The cold wind blew around them. Timon took off the jacket he wore, and put it on Rose.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Timon."

They walked towards the modest cottage. Timon knocked at the door and shouted it was him. Rose heard the male voice yell, "Come in, Timon!"

Timon held the door open and Rose walked in. She saw a man with dark, curly hair sitting with his back to her at a computer. He laughed without turning around. "Timon. This is amazing! These levels, I might be able to reach. Be sure to thank Doctor Smith for this."

Timon stood beside of Rose and nodded his head. "I will be sure to do that."

Doctor Banner turned around and upon seeing Rose, stood up with a look of shock on his face. "Ummm…. Rose Tyler. Here. Wow. Okay."

Rose smiled, "Rose Smith, I assure you." She walked over to him and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor Banner. May I call you Bruce?"

Bruce was clearly star struck. "Ummm… sure. That would be fine."

She smiled warmly as he took her hand and gently shook it. "Well then. Please call me Rose. I've not had a chance to look at this research, but would be happy to if you would like."

Bruce nodded his head. "Ummm… I don't mind. It's rather straight forward at this point. Timon brought me all of it this morning. It's….I think I can reproduce what happened with this."

Rose nodded her head. "Well, you seem to have it under control. I don't want to intrude-"

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "No, ma'am. You aren't."

She looked around. "This is quite the place."

Bruce took off his glasses and tossed them on the desk he had been working at. "Oh, it's not mine. Doctor Smith-"

Rose held up her finger. "Just call him John. It's easier."

Bruce smiled, "Right. He said he came here to think. The waterfall is a perfect white noise for sleeping."

Rose turned and looked at him in surprise. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

Bruce smiled, "Probably not."

She crossed her arms and nodded at him. "I'm the same way when I'm working on something. It's as if...my mind won't stop long enough for me to rest."

He smiled and nodded his head, "Exactly! You get it."

"It's a common problem between scientists. Although, John tells me that Einstein slept all of the time. Up to 10 hours a day. And then he took naps in addition to that. I would never get anything done."

Timon laughed, "I don't believe Sam sleeps that much."

Rose took off Timon's jacket and handed it back to him. She laughed, "I don't think he does. He probably should."

Bruce leaned against a chair and crossed his arms. "Thomas Edison only slept four hours a night. Not that I claim to be as intelligent as those two."

Rose giggled, "Oh, nor do I. I didn't know that about Edison. Interesting. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I wanted to come by and meet you. You have been quite the subject around our discussions."

Bruce smiled, "That's both flattering and terrifying all at once."

Rose laughed, "It's not meant to be. Is there anything else that you need?"

Bruce thought, "Ummm….no. Thank you. Doctor Smith has been very generous. I believe I have everything I need."

Rose smiled, "Greasy hamburger? Chips?"

Bruce closed his eyes and laughed, "Oh wow. That does sound amazing."

She giggled and looked back at Timon. "Could you please bring Bruce a burger and chips?"

Timon nodded. "I'd be happy to." He looked back at Bruce. "Allow me to escort Rose back to her home, and I'll be right back."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

Rose put her hand on Timon's chest. "I'm sorry. I need to go to the ship. Dad has been hurt."

Timon nodded his head and took the remote transport device out of his pocket. "Yes. I'm getting that, too. Bruce. It might be a few minutes. I'll return."

Bruce nodded his head. "No rush."

Rose smiled, "I'll see you again. Next time, I'll be sure to have them tell you I'm coming. I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this."

Bruce smiled. "It is no problem at all. It was very nice to meet you."

Rose looked at Timon and nodded her head. He flipped the switch on the side of the trigger and they disappeared.

Bruce ran his hands through his hair. "Oh wow! I just met Rose Tyler."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Rose and Timon appeared in the main room of the med bay on the _Asclepius._ As soon as Rose focused her eyes, she looked around. Gobbo was running a towel across his head to dry his hair. He tossed it in a chair and looked up.

"Oh! Hello there, you two. John's in with him now. Just the fourth room. Down the hall."

Rose ran down the hallway. She stopped in the doorway of the room and saw Pete lying in a bed. He was covered in a blanket and she could only see his face, which looked very pale. All of the lights seemed to be at their brightest setting in the room. Rose covered her mouth at the sight and gasped.

The Doctor, completely soaking wet, had rolled up his sleeves. He carried a small box in his hands. "Okay, Pete. Warmer?"

Pete didn't open his eyes, "Yes, now that I have those wet clothes off. Why do you keep it so cold in here?"

Rose smiled at the sound of Pete's voice. He was alright.

The Doctor hadn't noticed she had arrived. "To keep germs from spreading. Now, this is going to be just like we talked about."

Pete slowly exhaled, "Right."

"I'll visit you if anything changes. You're going to sleep for a while to keep this from getting worse."

Pete didn't open his eyes. "Can you dim these lights?"

"Sorry. Friday, dim the lights in here by 72%"

Friday spoke, "Of course, Doctor."

The lights dimmed as Rose walked in and took Pete's hand. He opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine, Rose."

She smiled at him. "I know. You just like to frighten people."

He answered quietly, "I just like keeping them on their toes."

The Doctor sat the box in a cavity in the wall behind the bed. Pete went to sleep immediately. Rose looked at Doctor. "What happened?"

He was looking at the screen behind the bed, "Oh, he got a nice bump on the head. He needs to sleep to keep this brain from swelling and causing any problems-"

Rose willed herself not to cry. "That doesn't answer my question."

He looked back at her frightened face. "Rose. He'll be alright. We were in a lift when it fell. We all got out, but I believe the cable must have managed to come back and hit Pete when we were in the free fall down. Jake was with us. He's dislocated his shoulder again. But, he's already back at Torchwood sorting this out."

Licis rushed in, "I heard Pete and Jake got hurt."

The Doctor pointed at Licis. "You are just in time. Stay here with him for me while I go change into something dry."

Licis nodded his head. "Certainly. Then, go check on Lewis."

The Doctor held his hands out, "What's wrong with him?"

"Lewis the Stubborn? I'll give you three guesses, but you're only going to need one."

The Doctor threw his hands up and groaned as he opened a cabinet. Rose watched him grab a couple of things and walk out of the door.

Licis chuckled and pointed at Rose. "You might be able to help with that. I'll stay here with Pete."

Rose kissed Pete's hand and walked out of the room. She caught up with the Doctor as he walked down the hall.

"Hey!" She shouted.

He stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry. I thought you were staying with Pete."

She grabbed his hand. Feeling how cold it was, she looked surprised at him. "You are frozen-"

"Nah. Not completely." He shook his head and brought her hand to his cold lips to kiss it.

She started to walk with him. "We need to get you out of these clothes."

"The perfect sentence." He teased her as they walked down the hall together.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"How was Banner?"

"He seemed completely shocked that I was there."

He smiled warmly at her. "A beautiful woman who he has followed her career and work? I'm sure he was very pleased to meet you."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "She's followed my what?"

"I'm glad to know it isn't just me who finds hearing that a bit strange. Yes. He is a fan of your work. He had asked me if you had won the Nobel Prize when he found out we were married."

She smiled proudly. "That's rather cool."

He kissed her hand as they walked along, "I think he might fancy you."

She shook her head and laughed. "That might be taking it a bit too far."

He laughed, "Well….how did he act?"

"Why? So you can go and punch him?"

They arrived at their room. He pressed the button to open the door for her and rolled his eyes, "Rose, I've not punched anyone in a while. I have self control-"

She laughed as she walked through the door, "Right. Well, he was very polite and a gentleman. No need to punch him out."

He was reminded of Genie for some reason.

"Rose. I have no plans to hit him."

She giggled. Rose let go of his hand and walked over to the kitchen. "Go, change and I'll make you a cup of tea."

He stopped and looked confused at her. "I thought you were-"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You are frozen to the bone. Go change. We'll have time for that later."

He smiled at her, "You could warm me up."

She smiled at him. "You need to look in on Lewis, and then Dad, and you are still expected at Howie's."

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I miss time travel more than I ever have in this moment! I just need ten minutes, Rose!" He complained loudly as he continued down the hall to change out of his wet clothes.

She laughed at his complaining. "You know it never is ten minutes with you!"

She could feel him smiling proudly as he spoke in her head. _'Well. I'm not one to brag.'_

Rose continued to laugh as she made them both a cup of tea.

 _'That was almost a tease.'_

She rolled her eyes. _'It was not. What caused the lift to drop like that?'_

He sighed, _'I have several theories.'_

 _'Do you think it was them?'_

 _'I'm not ruling it out.'_

She groaned, _'You are going to be proper annoying now wanting me to go with you-'_

 _'No. I'm not. I lost that bet, so I will honor our agreement. But, I am going to be proper annoying to Lance. I'm leaving him and Poltious in charge of the Guard here.'_

She finished up their teas. _'And I'm taking a moment to be grateful that I'm neither Lance nor Poltious.'_

He walked back down the hall laughing and buttoning up his vest. "I'm always thankful for that."

He came back into the kitchen wearing a dark blue three piece suit. He carried a red tie in his hand. He put the jacket on as she handed him his cuppa and smiled. He told her, "I enjoy kissing you a lot more than I would either of them."

She smiled and sipped her tea. "Have you told Mum?"

He held the cup in his hands, to try to warm them. "She's sleeping with Sam. He's managed to talk her into a nap. I'm beginning to think there's something else with that."

"What? He can make you go to sleep?"

He sipped the tea and nodded, "If you relax enough, you will go to sleep. Maybe that's what's going on. I'm not sure. It's something on my radar."

Rose shook her head.

He nodded, "Oh, that's good tea. This is exactly what I needed. It's helping. Thank you, Rose."

She leaned against the cabinet as she watched him run his hand through his wet hair. "Why were you all wet?"

He took another sip and sat down his tea to put on his tie. "We popped over the Atlantic. The velocity we were traveling at, it was the safest option. I didn't know Pete was injured as bad as he was."

She put her tea next to the sink and then sat down on the cabinet top. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned into her face. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I gave you a different idea. "

He chuckled at her. "It's alright. If I'm honest, I don't believe I was really fit. You deserve the best, and I wasn't at my best."

She kissed his lips quickly and wrapped her legs around him.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you continuing to tease me?"

She ran her fingertips up and down his neck and whispered, "Kiss me."

He smiled, cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Kiss you? Yes, ma'am."

She giggled as he threw his arms out and cracked his neck. "You are so dramatic."

He cupped her face with his hands. She felt they were still cooler than they normally were. She whispered, "Are you still cold?"

He smiled as he rubbed his cool nose to hers. "Don't worry about me, Rose."

She felt him lean in and lick her lips with his tongue, warm from the tea she had made him. As he kissed her, she pulled him closer to her. His lips were cool, as was his neck. She could tell he was blocking how cold he really was to keep her from worrying. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. She thought about how cold he had to have been, and seemed to sense how uncomfortable he still was. Her toes and fingers ached from the cold. Parts of her body started to feel numb from the chill. He flattened his hands on her face and she nearly shivered from his cold touch. He seemed completely lost in kissing her. She could feel his mind was calm and quiet, a rare feeling from him. The only thing she could sense from him was his love for her.

She imagined a warming calm that started in his chest and spread slowly through his body. She ran her hands through his hair, causing him to moan as he continued to snog her. She noticed his hands became wet on her face. He stopped kissing her and looked at her in surprise. She saw sweat had beaded up on his forehead.

"Rose? How did you do that?" He asked.

She wiped the sweat from his brow. "Was it too much?"

He rose his hand and wiped the sweat from his face. "No. It just…."

She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. He felt her worry, took her hands in his and kissed them. He looked down and laughed, "That was a hell of a kiss. Wow!"

She looked at him, "You are uncomfortable-"

"I'm not."

"You are. You are worried that you will upset me-"

"No, I'm worried that you are upset."

She bit her lip and looked down.

He kissed her hands, "Talk to me, Rose. What are you thinking?"

"Baby, this is so strange. I could have hurt you. Just now."

He smiled warmly at her. "Rose. I'm fine. You probably have kept me from…getting the flu, or something."

She sighed and looked at their hands. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Rose. Please look at me."

She looked in his eyes and whispered, "Baby, this is rather frightening."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I know. You are fine. We're alright." He put his forehead to hers and looked in her eyes again. "We're together on this."

"What if I hurt you? Or someone-"

He shook his head and smiled. "You wouldn't do that."

"Baby! I was just thinking about you getting warmer, and you broke out in a sweat. I could have imagined you…I don't know…. Catching on fire or something."

He relaxed and tilted his head. "You wouldn't do that. Rose. Trust yourself."

She sighed and nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"There's no need to apologize. None at all."

She shook her head and sighed.

He laid his forehead to hers again and whispered, "You need to get away for a bit. Come with me to Howie's. Please?"

She thought for a moment. "Alright. Sure."

He smiled at her, "And then later tonight…we can try out the bed. I copied a larger version of the one we have on the ship, to our bedroom."

She smiled, "With silk sheets?"

He returned her smile, "I have turned into a right snob. I should have known I would. Falling in love with a posh woman."

She threw her hands up, "I am not posh!"

He stood up and pointed at her. "Ha! Silk sheets! You said it first! Posh!"

She jumped off of the cabinet and rolled her eyes. "You are impossible. Really."

He quickly caught her lips with his own and kissed her again. She was pressed into the cabinet, and could feel his playful mood. He slid his hands up her skirt and squeezed her bum. She giggled as he pressed his forehead to hers again and smiled at her. After a bit, he became serious, "Rose, I know you aren't comfortable talking about this, but you are alright. You've seen those visions and know we'll be alright. Keep those in mind. As much as I hate them, it makes me realize we survive everything we're going through."

"What a strange thing to say."

He stood up and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "That sounded better in my head. Maybe I should take your advice."

"What advice?"

"To shut up."

She laughed. "I know you are you trying to make me feel better. Sometimes, I just need to process stuff myself. But, it helps to know you are here to listen. I don't need you to solve everything, just to be there to listen."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, Rose."

She slipped back on her shoes. "Let's go see what Lewis' has done."

The Doctor grabbed his tea glass and put it in the sink. "Oh, I know what he's damn done. That man. Ugh."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose and the Doctor walked to Lewis' suite. The Doctor didn't ring the door bell, but instead just opened the door and walked in. He turned to Rose and explained, "Licis told me the baby was sleeping."

Luce smiled as soon as he saw him. He greeted him in Quauhtin.

The Doctor smiled and said something back to him that Rose didn't understand, and laughed.

Lewis lay on the sofa with a blanket draped over him. The Doctor put his hands on his hips and looked at Lewis. "Well, just tell me then. How bad is it, mate?"

Lewis groaned. "I'm not that bad. The brothers are just being…."

"Reasonable. Lewis the Stubborn, I asked you to rest." The Doctor insisted as he dug in his pockets for something.

Rose sat in the chair next to the sofa and looked at Lewis. "What have you done, Lewis?"

The Doctor scanned him with his sonic screwdriver. "He has overdone it. Oh, really overdone it."

Lewis groaned, "You said I needed to walk about."

"Yeah, but not have a walk about. Lewis, you can't rush getting better. It's a process. It just has to happen."

Lewis sat up and groaned. "It's my left leg. It's the worse."

The Doctor scanned it and nodded. "Oh wow. Yes, it is. You've got to rest this leg. Your muscle is completely overworked there-"

Lewis waved his hand, "Just give me something-"

"I can't. This has to heal. You need to sleep-"

"Oh, I don't want to sleep-"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to-"

"Quauhtin don't sleep-"

"Yes, they do-"

"Ugh!" Lewis groaned.

Luce laughed and said something that Rose didn't understand. Both the Doctor and him laughed. Lewis closed his eyes and shook his head.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "Luce suggests I knock Lewis out so he will sleep."

Rose groaned and waved her hand at the Doctor. "You two, just….give us a minute. Let me chat with Lewis."

The Doctor nodded seriously and walked into the kitchen with Luce, "As you wish, my Dear."

Rose sat on the edge of the seat and took Lewis' hand. "Lewis. You aren't well."

Lewis nodded his head. "I know. I can't even lift my arms over my head. Rose, this just sucks."

"I know it does. But, you are only making it worse."

He sighed and looked at the floor. "Rose. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

She pat his hand. "I know. Life is rarely what we plan."

He rubbed his face and sat back. "I can overcome this."

"No one thinks you can't. But, you have to do it slowly. You're not going to be better by tomorrow. You know, Lewis. I don't think anyone has told you this. So, allow me. Lewis, I'm giving you permission to be ill."

Lewis looked at her in surprise. "Your permission?"

Rose sat up straight and nodded her head. "Yes. Lewis. You are officially Off Duty as of this moment."

The Doctor and Luce watched from the kitchen in surprise.

Lewis shook his head. "A Quauthin is never Off-"

Rose continued, "This one is. You are on holiday for the next five days. You need to rest and take care of yourself. I am the Primary and I am relieving you of Duty for the next five days."

The Doctor whispered in Quauhtin to Luce. "Can she do that? Relieve him of duty?"

Luce shook his head and answered him quietly in Quauthin, "She's the Primary. She's in charge. Technically, no. But, I'm not going to tell her she can't."

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked back at her. "Neither am I."

Rose continued, "During that time, you will rest. Follow the Doctor's orders, and take care of yourself. Luce and Licis, and the rest of us will attend to your son. If I have to, I'll put your ass in the med bay and have John knock you out."

Lewis groaned and rolled his eyes. "Rose. Come on-"

She shook her head. "You've known me a long time, Lewis. Do you really think you're going to talk me out of this?"

Lewis crossed his arms and mumbled, "Damn it."

"We'll handle everything. Your only job is to get better. That's it. The only thing you are responsible for. Don't make me make good on my threat. Your room is still vacant upstairs in the med bay."

The Doctor and Luce continued to watch in surprise.

Lewis shook his head. "I'm not happy about this, Rose."

"Well, something would really be wrong if you were. Doctor?"

He snapped his eyes at her, "Yes, Rose?"

"Give him something for the pain, and he's going to take a nap."

The Doctor looked back at Luce. They exchanged a look of surprise and then the Doctor walked over to Lewis. He gave him an injection on the side of his neck. Lewis groaned. "This just…"

The Doctor ran his hands through his own hair. "I need to wrap this leg, Lewis. Don't walk on it for at least 48 hours."

Lewis looked back at Rose. Accepting his fate, he nodded his head. "Fine. 48 hours. No walking."

The Doctor wrapped Lewis' leg and sat the injector down on the table. "That's for pain. Every four hours. Friday will remind you to take it if you ask him. Take it, even if you aren't hurting. Don't wait until you are. Stay ahead of it."

Lewis groaned. "Right."

Luce smiled and suggested something in Quauthin. The Doctor and Lewis both laughed. Lewis nodded his head, "Now, that's a great idea."

Rose asked, "What did he say?"

Lewis smiled, "Luce said that I should stay drunk for the next five days."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Can he do that with the medicine?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Hell, I would. I'll send something up for you."

Lewis nodded his head and smiled. "I like this plan. John. Keep the boys in line. Don't make me have to sober up."

The Doctor laughed. "I'll do my best."

Lewis looked back at Rose. "Five days. Starting now."

Rose smiled. "Yes."

He crossed his arms and nodded. "I can do this. I've never had a holiday before. Summus says they are nice."

Rose giggled, stood up and kissed Lewis' forehead. "I'm glad we have found a solution we can all live with."

The Doctor stood up and took her hand. "Lewis. I'll be back later to check on you."

Luce laughed and insisted something in Quauthin.

The Doctor and Lewis laughed.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. I'll have a drink with him. It would be my honor."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32 - Lift Answers

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 32 - Lift Answers

Rose and the Doctor appeared in the bedroom they had stayed in when they visited the White House so many months ago.

The Doctor turned his head and looked at the bed. "Ummm….I could lock the door and-"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You have it bad today, don't you?"

"Oh, I really do. Have you seen you?" He insisted.

She smiled and put her hands on his hips as she stood in front of him. He looked her up and down. She wore simple, royal blue scuba crepe sheath dress that hugged her curves beautifully. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her nose with his.

He whispered, "Rose. I want to run my hands across every curve. Every beautiful part that is you. I am yours. Completely. Everything that is me, is yours."

She could feel his lust over powering every other emotion that he felt at the moment. She kissed him and immediately felt him grab her bum and press her close to him. She felt the bulge in his pants. He whispered in her ear, "We'll be quiet. Just a few minutes."

Her lip quivered as he kissed her neck and unzipped her dress. She spoke in his head. _'This is not a good idea.'_

He whispered, "It's a great idea. The best idea I've ever had." He pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the door and she heard it lock. He pushed her dress off of her shoulders and it fell to the floor. He was completely lost in kissing her chest. She closed her eyes and fought back a moan.

 _'Baby, what if someone comes-'_

He whispered, "Oh, I hope you do."

She smiled and her brain shorted out as he cupped her face and kissed her lips. He was such an excellent kisser.

He stood up and looked at her. "Okay. Seriously. I'll put your dress back on and leave you alone. You can say no. Just say it."

She looked at him for a moment. "I can't say that."

He crashed his lips into hers. She never felt him take off her bra nor her knickers but was nude nearly immediately as he walked her back to the bed. She lay down and watched him take off his jacket, vest and unbutton his trousers.

"Is this okay? Or shall I take off the shirt and tie?"

She smiled, rose up and caught his lips again. She pulled him down with her as they continued to snog. She felt his stiff member between her legs and stroked it. He kissed her breasts and ran his hands gently across them as he told her, _'I love these curves. All of them. All of you.'_

She bent her leg and felt him slip inside of her. He thrust slowly and continued to kiss her. He suddenly stopped and looked towards the door. He held up a finger. "Shh."

She whispered, "What do you hear?"

He looked back in her eyes, "They are further down the hall."

 _'Baby, this is mad.'_

He smiled, kissed her and began to stroke again, _'Let them catch us. I don't care. I need you so much. You needed this, too.'_

She started to moan and wrapped her legs around his back.

 _'Rose. Try not to shout.'_ He told her as he pressed himself deep inside of her.

She made a quick shout that he muffled as soon as it came out of her mouth with his kiss. He continued to kiss her to muffle her moans as he thrust faster inside of her. He pressed her hands beside of her head and ran his hands down her body slowly. Taking in every curve and detail. He stood up as his fingers reached between her legs. He whispered, "Some more of my favorite curves. And how about that? Someone besides me, came in here."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you said that."

He smiled and lay back down on top of her. He whispered, "Rose. Would you do it all over again?"

She smiled, "What? Have sex inside of the White House? This wasn't the first time."

He looked back at the door and held up his finger. "Shh…nah, it's nothing."

She looked into his eyes again. "We need to get dressed."

He groaned and stood up. "Right. Ummm… Towel. Need a towel. Stay there."

She giggled as she watched him walk into the loo and return with a small hand towel. After they cleaned one another up, she saw him toss the towel into the trash. She pulled back on her dress. "Let's hope that doesn't become part of some conspiracy."

He looked back at it as he tucked in his oxford and put back on his vest. "Ah. It's never been a problem before."

"Before?" She asked quietly. "How many times have you done this?"

He laughed as he put on his jacket. "Turn around. I'll zip you up."

She turned around and held her hair away from the zipper. She felt him kiss her neck, "Are you going to answer me?"

He smiled, "I've already answered that."

She turned around and looked at him.

He smiled and kissed her quickly. "You're the only one I've ever made love to. Brand new body. Completely different Doctor."

She smiled and turned around to walk to the door.

He exhaled slowly in relief. He mouthed the words, "Shut up, Doctor. Just shut up."

Then he pointed at her as she walked away. "You know. I've never noticed this before. I think you're a bit jealous, Rose."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

First Lady Caroline Shepherd sat in the residence. She had just sat down her phone when she looked up and saw Rose and the Doctor walk in. She smiled warmly. "What a lovely surprise! Howie said John would be joining us, but I didn't realize you would be here, Rose. It's wonderful to see you!"

Rose walked over and they hugged one another. "John asked me to join him."

Caroline smiled, "I'm so glad he did." She looked at the Doctor. "And John. Your hair."

He hadn't thought about his hair. Rose had just been running her fingers through it. He imagined it was probably standing up every which way. He ran his hand through it and cleared his throat. "My hair?"

"Do you think you might need a trim? It's just….everywhere." She asked him seriously.

He was speechless. "Well…. I don't know. Rose?"

Rose smiled at him. "It's fine. He was in a bit of wind, earlier. Thank you, Caroline."

He smiled back at her. "Yes. A really nice bit of wind."

Rose spoke in his head, _'I should have noticed that before we left the bedroom.'_

He chuckled, "It's fine."

Caroline Shepherd folded her arm with Rose's and they walked together into the dining room. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, exhaled his relief, and followed them.

Caroline spoke, "You're just in time for lunch. Well, it's probably dinner for you by now."

Rose smiled, "Yes."

"Howie will be right up. He never skips a meal."

Howie's booming voice was heard as he walked into the dining room to join them. "Although, I've thought about it lately!" He smiled at Rose and kissed her cheek. "It's damn good to see you, Rose. Pete didn't come?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Ummm…. no. Pete has had an accident. But, he'll be alright."

Howie shook the Doctor's hand. "An accident, huh? What the hell did he do? Jackie Tyler hit him? I'm on her side. She's no left-handed wife. Well, yeah... actually she is-"

Caroline became angry. "Howard Franklin Shepherd! Really!"

The Doctor looked confused, "I'm sorry. What? Jackie is a what?"

Caroline waved her hands. "Please, don't ask me to explain. Please, sit down. Let's have lunch."

Rose looked back at the Doctor and they both laughed under their breath. Howie held the chair out for Caroline and then sat down, and the Doctor did the same for Rose.

Howie put his napkin on his lap just as a member from the kitchen staff walked in with two plates. Caroline informed them, "There will be two more joining us."

The kitchen staff member nodded his head, "Of course, ma'am."

Howie looked at his meal and groaned his dissatisfaction. It was a lovely display of grilled scallops with tomato relish.

Howie shook his head. "This needs some whiskey."

Caroline rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Of course, it does."

Rose laughed under her breath.

Howie fetched his decanter of whiskey and three glasses. He sat back down. "Caroline, sweet thing. Do you want any?"

She made a face of disgust. "No, thank you."

"Rose?" Howie asked.

She waved her hand. "No. That's not my thing at all."

Howie smiled and poured two glasses of the whiskey. "Well, John. I don't have to ask you. Cheers."

They toasted and sipped the whiskey. Both of them coughed, violently.

The Doctor exhaled slowly, "Oh wow. What is that? Feels like my esophagus is on fire."

Howie shook his head violently and stomped the floor with both of his feet. "It's a new thing I'm bottling. Good. Huh?"

The Doctor smelled of it. "It doesn't have a smell."

Howie laughed, "Ole man Joe Kennedy made his fortune selling it."

The Doctor realized what was in his glass. "Oh wow. I've never had any of this. I thought it was clear?"

Howie took another sip and coughed, "This has been sitting in a whiskey barrel for a few years. That's the reason it has the color to it."

Rose and Caroline exchanged a look.

Caroline, anxious to change the subject, "So, Pete has proposed? There is to be a wedding?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. We were all surprised."

Howie nodded his head. "So, she's finally going to make an honest man out of ole' Pete. I've been wondering for a while if that was something he was considering."

Caroline smiled, "I think it's wonderful! I understand that you were there?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. We all were. A friend of ours was talking to Dad about his and Mom's first date. She doesn't really know about ...well…."

Howie nodded, "That this is a different Jackie Tyler? Oh yes. That other one, all ... well... I'm not one to speak ill of the dead."

Caroline looked surprised, "Since when?"

Howie slammed his hand on the table. "Well, if I was to acknowledge the corn, I'd admit...she would have beat the Devil, that woman. That woman had the patent on being a real bitch."

The Doctor covered his face and laughed, "Oh wow. I understood that."

Rose looked confused. "I sortof did."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about something else. We don't need to get Howie all wound up about-"

Howie sat back. "Hell woman! I know what I'm talking about! That other Jacks... she was separated from ole Pete."

Caroline looked surprised, "When did they separate? I didn't know that."

Howie pointed at her. "Because Pete didn't tell anyone. I knew, because I had to advise him of some...legal matters."

Rose asked, "What sort of legal matters?"

Howie crossed his arms, "I'm not a divorce lawyer, but I had enough sense to see what she was demanding wouldn't have left ole' Pete with nothing but a pair of socks and the drawers he was wearing."

Caroline rolled her eyes in complete embarrassment. She whispered, "Oh geez."

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry. What?"

Caroline put her hand on Rose's arm. "Please don't make me explain." She looked back at Howie, "But! Anyway. Then there is this Jackie!"

Howie nodded his head. "Yes. And I have to admit, I really like her. Well, you know that, Rose."

Rose smiled, "I do."

Two members of the kitchen staff returned with two more plates of food and a tray of salads. "I apologize. I had left the salads, Mr. President."

Rose smiled as a lovely Greek salad was sat in front of her. "Thank you. This looks nice."

Howie moaned. "The pot rusher here is going to starve me to death. John. Look at this! Can a man live off of this?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "They are just looking after you after your heart surgery."

Howie groaned. "I'm in a state over it." He threw his napkin on the table. "John. Let's go have a chat while the ladies eat. Maybe if my stomach starts to eat my tailbone, this will look like a smart sprinkle." He grabbed the decanter and his glass.

The Doctor nodded and followed Howie into the other room carrying his glass.

Once they were in the room, Howie slid the door shut. He took another drink and shook his head. "Oh my shit. That's powerful stuff. So, you come to apologize?"

The Doctor nodded as he slid back open the door a bit and winked at Rose, "I've come to make peace with you. I suppose if you need an apology, yes. I apologize."

Howie waved his hand to excuse him. "Hell, I'm sorry, too." Howie collapsed in the chair. "I spoke to you right after I had just found out my approval rating has dropped."

The Doctor looked confused. "Why?"

"This idiot that has decided to run against me. He's all over the television making it out that I'm not healthy enough to hold office for eight more years. It gave me a case of the raw jaw. Then, I heard Banner was missing. I assumed it was you."

The Doctor sat back in a chair where he could see Rose in the other room. "Well, it was me. I've taken Banner. See, I confess."

Howie pointed at him, "I damn knew it. You shit. I ought to knock your galley west, but….I like to you too much."

The Doctor nodded his head, "Well. There's that, then."

"Where do you have Banner?"

"He's someplace safe. Someplace he can work on a way to reverse what's happened to him."

"Someplace he's not going to destroy half a town and bring it to light that we knew about it the entire time? I'm trying to get re-elected, you know."

"He's secure. He can't go anyplace."

"Your word?"

He nodded, "My sincere word."

Howie nodded. "Okay, I'm happy then. He's all yours. One less thing for me to worry about."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. She was laughing about something with Caroline. He could feel she was enjoying herself. He smiled at her, "So Howie. How are you feeling?"

Howie nodded his head and sat down his glass. "I'm feeling pretty kedge today."

The Doctor sipped his drink and his eyes seemed to sweat. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Kedge? What does that mean?"

"I'm good. Doctor Smith looked me over just this morning. He told me he would call you later."

He nodded. "He did. He says you are under a lot of stress. Your blood pressure is up."

Howie rolled his eyes. "Ugh. John. I'm the President of the United States. This isn't a something you can sit back and relax. Shit needs to get done."

"I realize that. But, Howie. You've got to figure out a way to reduce this stress. Or a way to deal with it."

"I have a new heart! I'm fine-"

"That heart won't last long the way your blood pressure is now. You can do it, but as a friend, rethink this re-election."

Howie grunted and waved his hand to excuse him. "I don't want to jabber on about this. What happened to Pete?"

The Doctor smiled at Howie's way to redirect the conversation. He had done the same thing himself so many times. "Pete's alright. We were in a lift at Torchwood, when it….dropped."

"Dropped? Someone cut it or something?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Jake is looking it over now. Apparently, there was an explosion as it hit the bottom floor. That shouldn't have happened."

"But, Pete is alright?"

"He's cracked his skull. Just there on the top. I'm keeping him sedated for the next few days. It's really close to where he was injured before. He's on some strong medication to keep his brain from swelling and causing more problems."

"But, you feel he won't have any problems?"

"I'm doing everything I can."

Howie nodded his head. "Well, that's all anyone can ask. Keep me posted."

The Doctor nodded, sipped his whiskey unconsciously and immediately regretted it. The liquid seemed to make his hair stand on end. He noticed Rose shiver. She looked at him and shook her head. He smiled and sat down the glass on the table.

"Howie. " He coughed with the strong liquid still stinging his throat. "Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Nick Fury?"

Howie's eyes grew large. "You knew Fury?"

"No. I didn't. I just know of him. There was something that was left in his care that I need to find."

"Something that's going to destroy the world?" Howie asked.

He smiled, "Surprisingly, no. A trunk of research that belonged to Howard Stark. Tony has stumbled onto something and he's going to need it. He doesn't know it exists."

Howie listened and shook his head. "I don't know anything about that. But, you are welcome to look for it. The base where Fury was killed stored a lot of classified things like that. It's possible it was moved after the Cyber invasion."

"That's what I'm thinking."

Howie nodded. "It needs to be kept quiet that you're looking for it though. If someone realizes it's something important like that, it will disappear for sure. Hmmm…. How about that soldier? Rogers?"

The Doctor pointed at Howie. "Yes! That could work. I'll talk to him."

Howie sipped his drink, "Yes. Anything you need from me, just let me know. I trust you. That will give ole Rogers something to do for a bit. Hell, he probably knows what you are talking about."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Jake Simmons stood in his office rubbing his shoulder and looking out of the window. He had just injected himself with the pain killer the Doctor had given him. It had gotten late that evening and the lights of the Zeppelins that floated over London seemed to dimmer than normal. Maybe it was the medicine. Maybe it was the lights in his office. He sighed, slipped his arm back into the sling, and pressed the button on his phone to order something to eat.

Just as he finished his dinner request, two Torchwood agents walked in.

Jake leaned against his desk and smiled painfully at them. "So, Grey. Did you find out anything?"

A young man with closely buzzed grey hair nodded. "We might have a problem."

Jake shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not words I want to hear. Let's sit down."

Grey and the other agent followed Jake to the sofa and chairs to sit down. Grey pointed at the young man with him. "You remember Nash?"

Jake nodded his head and smiled. "Of course. It's nice to see you again, Nash."

Nash rubbed his hands together nervously, "I really wish I could report better news, but this explosion seems to have been planted."

"Planted?"

"Yes, sir. Someone in the building no doubt. We have video of someone down there just moments before. I've got the rest of the Wolves looking to ID him. We didn't get his face. It's our suspicion that Doctor Smith and Rose…umm…Smith, were the targets."

Jake sat back and groaned. "This is not good at all. How can you be sure? Director Tyler was in that lift, as well."

Grey looked back at Nash and sighed, "There were flowers delivered. To Doctor Smith's office, just moments after it happened. Late, no doubt. The card said, 'Enjoy your trip.'"

"Signed?" Jake asked.

Nash nodded his head, "Yes. D. Idles."

"Dorian Idles is dead. President Shepherd had men go in and eliminate him."

Grey shook his head. "Maybe a copy cat? Maybe someone trying to get into Doctor Smith's head?"

Nash rubbed his face. "Maybe someone just hell bent on something?"

Jake groaned and rubbed his shoulder. "This shit isn't good. Not at all. I've just finally gotten John and Pete on board to have Rose back in the building. Someone is here watching."

Grey nodded his head. "That's our assessment as well."

Jake's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller and groaned. "Boys. Let me handle this." He took the call and the image of the Doctor filled his screen.

The Doctor smiled, "Hey, Jake. Find out anything?"

Jake nodded his head. "Well, I was just sitting here with two of the Wolves discussing that. Turns out it was just a faulty lift. We're contacting the contractor in the morning to give it another look, but that's our assessment."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Really? Well, that's certainly unexpected."

Jake bit his lip and nodded his head. "Yep. Just a one in a million chance that you and Pete were the ones in the lift when it collapsed. How is Pete?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. I'm going to take him with me to keep an eye on him. These Wolves from your old unit, I'd like them to work with Lance while I'm gone."

Jake nodded his head. "Of course. I've already explained that to them. They are anxious to work with Rose again."

The Doctor grinned, "How's the shoulder?"

Jake groaned, "It hurts like a fucker. I'm grateful for this pain medication."

"Let me look at it before I leave. It shouldn't be popping out as much as it is. Something isn't right there."

Jake shook his head. "I'm fine. It can wait."

The Doctor sat back and sighed. "Alright. Well, that's all I had. I'll probably be by sometime tomorrow."

Jake shook his head. "Rose has a lecture tomorrow-"

The Doctor nodded, "Right. Okay. Well. I'm going to let you have that. Your guys and mine."

Jake smiled, "Testing me, huh?"

He pointed at him, "Take care of my girl."

"We've got it."

The Doctor ended the call.

Jake groaned, dropped the phone, and held his head in his free hand. "And I really hope that's not going to bite me in the ass."

Grey looked confused at him. "Why not just tell him the truth?"

"Do you think that we'll ever be able to get Rose back in here if he knew? I want a complete squad on her, along with the Quauhtin that she will have. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING can happen to this woman. Destroy the flowers and don't let this information leave this room. Do we understand one another?"

Grey nodded, "Well, yes sir! But-"

Jake shook his head. "I don't want to discuss it. Not now."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33 - Red Robes

_Thanks for the reviews. :)_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 33 - Red Robes

The Doctor and Rose reappeared on the beach of their island. It was night, and the full moon hung low in the sky. Both of them were barefoot and held one another's hands. The Doctor turned and smiled at Rose. She could barely see his face.

"I can feel you smiling." She told him.

He smiled like a loon. "I can see you smiling. I'm glad you are feeling better."

She wrapped her arms around him. They held one another on the beach. The wind blew Rose's hair. She felt him tuck it behind her ear. "I'm alright. I don't know why that bothered me so much earlier."

"You are a reasonable person. This, that you're dealing with, Rose you are completely right to be fearful of it. But, you should also trust yourself. You are such an amazing person with such a caring heart. That doesn't ever change. You are always... you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He looked back at the ocean. "Gosh, this was a long day. I've never thought about that expression. Did today seem long to you?"

She giggled, "I rather did. What was your favorite part of today?"

He leaned down and rubbed his nose to hers. "The day isn't over yet."

His lips met hers and he gave her a proper snog. She saw his face more clearly when he leaned back and looked at her.

"Eyes adjusted then?"

She giggled. "Yes. Oh, I've missed Sam and Genie. Let's go see them before they go to bed."

He laughed, "Of course." They held one another's hands as they walked towards the house. The large windows of the sitting room were lit brightly. They could see Genie and Tony playing with a beach ball. They were hitting it around the room as if it were a volleyball. Zeus ran around and was barking loudly.

Rose pointed at the scene. "And who do you think started that?"

He groaned, "Come on. Let's go see what they have broken."

They walked into the back of the house, through the kitchen.

Rose called, "Hello?"

Tony caught the beach ball, "Hey Rose! You just missed Mum."

Genie ran to meet them. "Mummy! Daddy!"

Rose caught Genie, picked her up, and kissed her. She quickly held her arms out and the Doctor kissed her forehead. "And my Sara Gene. How are you tonight?"

She smiled, "I'm wonderful!"

Zeus barked happily at their arrival.

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "Your dog seems happy to see you."

He chuckled as he scratched Zeus' ears. "He is. And who's a good boy?"

Rose kissed Genie again, "What did you have for dinner?"

"Legate made us ….. something."

Legate laughed from the sofa and continued to play his guitar. "And they said it wasn't terrible. I think my cooking is improving!"

Poltious sat at the bar, "Well, it couldn't get any worse. We had Yolkerg. There's some left if you want."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh! I've not had that in years! Rose, do you like Yolkerg?"

She laughed and shook her head at him, "What is that?"

He closed his eyes, "Right. Sorry. It's hmmm…."

Genie held out her hands. "It's like noodles, no….mash… And a salad all together. It's good!"

Poltious smiled, "It's a dish from the planet Slearizoar. It's not noodles, but something similar. Jackie Tyler had it and said it was nice."

The Doctor smiled as he walked into the kitchen and made himself a plate of the dish, "She's used to her cooking. That doesn't sell it at all."

Poltious laughed. "Fair enough."

Rose let Genie down and she ran back to sit on the sofa with Legate.

Rose asked Poltious. "Where is Sam?"

Poltious sipped his tea. "Lance took him up to the ship with Lewis."

Rose crossed her arms. "Damn. I wanted to see him."

Poltious stood up, "I'll go get him-"

She waved her hand. "No. He's fine. He's sleeping. Let him stay. The Doctor is going back to see Lewis later."

She looked back at the Doctor who had crammed a forkful of the odd dish in his mouth. She laughed at him. "You look silly. Would you please bring Sam home later?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'm just going to eat and then I'll go up." He tossed Zeus a biscuit and smiled at him. "Good boy."

Zeus wagged his tail happily.

Tony Tyler sat at the bar and put his face on his fists.

The Doctor noticed his pouty face. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

Tony groaned, "You've been gone all day. Now, when it's time to go to bed, you show up. What the hell?"

He pointed at him, "Don't swear. Comrade, I've been busy. And don't mess with me. I saw you lot playing with the beach ball. You were happy and laughing-"

Tony groaned. "And now you're going to tell me to go to bed. You are the worse brother in the universe."

Poltious looked at Tony. "Is this guilt? Is that the best you can do?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I've got this…. Tony. What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Waiting on you to get home."

Poltious looked back at the Doctor, "That was better."

The Doctor continued to eat the Yolkerg. "What is your ideal day, Tony?"

Tony crossed his arms and sat back. "I don't know. I suppose one where I could eat ice cream for breakfast-"

He pointed at him with his fork. "We've done that before. Yes. Don't tell, Jackie."

Tony smiled, "And then me and you do something. That doesn't involve aliens or something scary."

Poltious rubbed his face. "Interesting. That's so-"

"Contradicting. Yes. You, young man, if your Mum says it's alright, are going back into space with me."

Genie leaned on the back of the sofa and looked at them. "And not me?"

Rose sat down next to her. "I was hoping you would stay with me to help with Sam. Would that be alright?"

Genie smiled at Rose. "Sure. But, you get all of the nappies."

Rose giggled, "Of course."

Tony sat back and a look of fear came across his face. "Space? Why, John?"

He continued to eat his meal, "I have something I have to go to, and I thought you-"

"But! It's not safe!"

He had expected this. "Tony Tyler. The best way for you to deal with this is to face it. You'll be with me the entire time. You have your bracelet, and you don't have to leave the ship if you don't want to."

Tony groaned and looked at Poltious. "Are you going?"

Poltious shook his head. "I'm in charge of everyone here. I think Legate might."

Genie threw her arms out. "What?! When were you lot going to tell me about this?"

Legate held out both of his hands. "This is the first I've heard of this."

Poltious pointed at Tony. "He's going to need a Primary. I can't do it from here. I can take Genie, if you can take Tony."

Legate looked at Genie. "Would that be alright? Poltious is a lot of fun."

Genie rubbed her chin, "Does he do the voices?"

Rose and the Doctor looked surprised and asked together. "The what?"

Legate smiled, "Who do you think I learned that from?"

Genie shook her head. "I'm not sure. Why can't you stay and be in charge?"

Legate smiled at her, "Because, Primus Genie. I don't have a high enough rank. Besides." He turned and looked at the Doctor and Poltious, then motioned for Genie to come closer. He whispered something in her ear.

She smiled at clapped her hands at him. "That's a brilliant idea! Alright."

He pointed at her seriously, "And not a word."

She nodded and smiled proudly.

Rose turned and looked at the Doctor. _'What is that about?'_

He smiled, _'Oh, he's telling me now. Oh, it's brilliant! Sorry, can't tell you.'_

Poltious shook his head. "Bribing this child. That's how you have gotten her to like you?"

Legate smiled. "I know you don't approve-"

"I don't."

Tony waved his hands, "Hang on! We need to get back on topic for a moment. So, Legate is going?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. And I have a job for you, Tony."

Tony looked back at him. "I won't have to get off of the ship?"

Legate rubbed his chin. "Let me think. Well….. no. You can stay on the ship. But, if you decide you want to-"

"I won't." Tony told him flatly.

Legate nodded. "Alright. Well, you might change your mind-"

"No danger of that."

Legate bit his lip. "Right."

The Doctor smiled at Tony and became animated. "This will be great! Me and my little brother. Just the guys. Guys only trip! We're even leaving Rose here. Not even taking baby Sam! A man trip!"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "You sound like a caveman over there."

The Doctor teased. "Brother. Doctor. Men. Space. Nah. That last one doesn't work."

Tony laughed. "I'm in that! Okay. You worry too much about Sam."

He continued to eat, "I'm his father. That's my job."

Genie giggled. "Oh! Daddy! I didn't show you! We have surprises from Nana Jones!"

He laughed and repeated, "Nana Jones. Indeed. What has Nana Jones sent you lot?"

Genie walked over to large box that sat in the floor. Legate continued to play his guitar as Genie put on a long red robe. Tony jumped off of the stool, and put his robe on too.

Tony held his arms out. "See! Arsenal Dressing Gowns! Isn't that brilliant?"

He smiled and put his plate in the sink. "That is. I like it."

"There's one for you and Rose in here." Tony told him.

Genie looked at Tony and said quietly, "If we get out of their hair, maybe they will let us stay up a bit later."

Tony and Genie ran quickly out of the room together. The Doctor looked up just in time to see the back of their long, red robes running out of the room. Their laughter filled the hallway.

Rose could feel his sudden change in his mood. He suddenly felt shocked and devastated. She looked back to see the look of complete surprise on his face. He stood there staring at the doorway they had ran through.

"Baby. Are you alright?"

He looked at her and rubbed his face. "I. Umm. Needed to...do something. Out in the shop. Excuse me."

He quickly walked out of the backdoor, into the night.

Poltious turned and looked at Rose. "Is he alright?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so." She stood up and followed him out of the door.

She walked outside and looked around. She pulled his jacket around her and rubbed her arms. She didn't see any sign on him. He had said he was headed to the workshop, so she started to walk in that direction. Then, she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She saw his familiar figure standing under a palm tree, looking out at the ocean.

She walked over to him and took his hand.

He chuckled and didn't look back at her. "I should have known you would have followed me out here. I'm alright."

"You're not. What has upset you so?"

He shook his head. "I'm not upset."

"I know. You are alright. That 'alright' that is shit. The one you say to lie to yourself."

He sighed.

Rose held his hand and looked at the ocean with him. After a few minutes, he spoke. "It's funny how…no matter how much you think you have forgotten about something. How much you wish you could forget, you will see something and it will immediately force it to pop into your head. Bring back every memory. Every emotion. As years go on, you will experience this."

She hugged his arm as he continued to look at the ocean. "You are so sad-"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't be. I'm here. I have you, a family. Friends. A brother who swears."

"You are allowed to be sad. What did you see? What did you remember?"

He forced a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's so stupid."

"Your feelings are never stupid."

He kissed her head and mumbled, "Thank you, Rose."

She wrapped her arms around him. He didn't say anything but just stood looking at the ocean with his arm around her shoulder. After a little bit, he sighed. "Red robes."

"Red robes?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's what everyone wore on Gallifrey. I saw the children running away and the way the robes looked, it just reminded me of another time. Some other children. Laughing and running away from me to avoid the inevitable bedtime ritual."

"Your children." She whispered.

He looked at the ocean. "They aren't even the right shade of red."

"They are red. Children are all the same. No matter where they are from."

He nodded. "Rotten. Completely."

She giggled, "Absolutely. Just imagine how this is going to be in a few years. With Sam and Arles joining in this."

He smiled. "You're right. Complete madness with the four of them."

She moved to stand in front of him. He held both of her hands in his. She could see his smile, "Thank you, Rose."

"Let me ask you something. That vision. With the children on the horses."

He nodded, "Yes."

"How many children were there?"

"I don't remember. We could look at it again."

"Last time we tried that, I saw that awful….what was that?"

He rubbed her arms. "Don't make me answer that."

She sighed. "Fine. If you want to try, I'm game."

He nodded. "Alright."

She stood in front of him.

"What? Now?"

"What else are you doing?"

He groaned. "I hate looking at those damn visions-"

She smiled, "Yeah. Yeah. Stop your grumbling. Come on, this will get this other stuff off your mind."

He rocked on his feet. "Alright. For you. Okay. Let me think. We're standing on the balcony from our bedroom."

She smiled, "Yes." She could feel his emotions fill with lust. She rose her eyebrows at him. "Really?"

He cleared his throat. "Sorry. It just…popped in my head."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips quickly.

"That's not helping." He teased.

She giggled, "Right. We are standing on the balcony, just up there. And we look off and see the children in the ocean."

He nodded. "Yes. I remember that. Okay. Ready? Do not jump away this time."

She smiled at him dreamily. "I promise. I'm with you through anything."

He nodded his head. "Okay." He exhaled slowly. "Right."

She held him around his waist and felt his hands cup her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

 _'At least I get to kiss you.'_

 _'I would let you do that anyway.'_

 _'We could pop up to the bedroom, and I could show you what I was thinking about.'_

 _'That's really on your mind, isn't it?'_

 _'You have some thoughts yourself. I can feel them, Rose.'_

 _'I always have those thoughts when I think of you.'_

They continued to kiss for a few minutes. He stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing?" She asked.

He rubbed his head. "That's strange. That's never happened before."

She rubbed his chest. "You have other things on your mind. Go see Lewis. Have a drink, and then we'll try again."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. That's the plan. I'll walk you back to the house."

She took his hand and they walked back door that led into the kitchen. "I'll wait up for you, so don't be all night. But, enjoy yourself."

He smiled at her. "Alright. Tell the children I have something special planned for tomorrow while you are at your lecture."

She turned and walked in the house. "Now, I'm worried."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor was back on his ship that orbited underneath the Earth's South Pole. He rang the doorbell to Lewis' suite, and then opened the door. He held out his hands.

"What do you mean the boys aren't here?" he demanded in Quauhtin.

Lewis pointed at him from where he sat on the sofa with his injured leg propped up on the table in front of him. He was slurring his words. "Lance said I was too loud for them to sleep. So, he took them down to the island. He's rocking them both so he can have a think. About something."

Luce took the top off a bottle of beer and handed it to the Doctor. "And, there you go, John."

"Cheers." He told him absentmindedly and took the beer. "A think? Oh, I know what that's about."

He sat down in the chair next to Lewis and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lewis nodded. "Well, hell I do, too. Whether he should continue his training or not."

Licis sat down next to Lewis and refilled his drink. "Lance sees Arles as his chance to be the father he missed."

The Doctor asked, "He missed?"

Licis nodded his head. "Lance was involved with this woman. Gosh, how long ago?"

Lewis shook his head. "About 27 years?"

Luce nodded. "Yes. I hated that woman. She was-"

"Oh, a piece of work. I couldn't be happier that fell apart." Lewis insisted.

Licis continued, "Lance never saw it though. He was completely blinded by how he felt about her."

Luce nodded, "Completely trapped inside of the Love Bubble."

The Doctor asked, "What happened?"

Lewis held his empty glass up to look at it. "She was dating several other guys at once. Lance was days away from being a life mate. Married to this woman. Licis discovered it."

Licis nodded, "The hardest thing I've ever had to tell my brother. But, I was his One. It was my responsibility. He felt like he should have been able to see it."

Lewis handed his empty glass to Luce. "So, he doesn't trust himself to date anyone again. Personally, I think he's mad. Lance has a lot to offer someone."

Licis agreed, "But, you can't convince him of that. He prefers not to even think about it."

The Doctor finished his beer and sat down the bottle on the table. "Damn. I have new found respect for that guy. What happened to the woman?"

Lewis closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the sofa. "Oh, she's such a …"

Licis smiled at Lewis, "She's still around. Has a son who has become a Quauhtin."

"He's not….. Lance's son?"

Lewis pointed at the Doctor. "Now, see? That's what I've always wondered too. Lance won't talk about it."

"Can he phase? The son?"

Licis nodded his head. "He can. I don't think he looks like Lance though."

Lewis looked at Luce, "He can look more like her. You know, you have all of his records. You could look at them and be able to tell-"

Luce whistled and shook his head. "No. I can't do that. There are laws and oaths that I would be breaking-"

Lewis looked at him seriously. "You are so full of shit, Luce. You have looked."

Luce sipped his beer and got up quickly, "John? Another one?"

All three of the men made a noise.

Luce sat back down. "Okay. I looked. His father is listed as a Zaltarish."

The Doctor shook his head, "A Zaltarish? They can't phase."

Luce nodded his head with his mouth full of beer. "No one has ever questioned it."

Lewis laid his head back on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "She wasn't a Quauhtin. I don't know where he would have….inherited that from."

Licis stood up, opened another beer and brought it to the Doctor. "Too bad you couldn't have a look at him, John. We could have Luce to come up with a reason for you to see his records and you scan him or something."

Lewis laughed, "We could break his leg so you could look him over."

Licis laughed with him. "I'm sure that's against….something."

The Doctor drank the bottle. "I stay in enough trouble without having you lot dreaming up more shit."

Lewis laughed with his eyes closed. "I could break his leg. It's an easy thing to do."

Licis smiled and pat Lewis' chest, "Well. One day, if the opportunity presents itself. He's all yours."

Lewis smiled, "Thank you. I'll do it. For Lance."

The Doctor shook his head and smiled at Lewis. "How are you feeling, Lewis?"

Lewis didn't open his eyes. "Well, my leg isn't hurting. I might have had too much."

"Did you sleep?"

Lewis said sleepily. "Yes."

Luce shook his head and mouthed, "No."

The Doctor smiled. "Well. Maybe another bit of sleep tonight. An hour or so. If you need me, just let me know."

Lewis didn't reply.

Licis looked at him. "Lewis?"

Lewis didn't answer.

The Doctor stood up and laid his hand on Lewis' head. He listened for a few moments and then he smiled. "Sleeping."

Licis smiled. "Good. Finally."

The Doctor drank the remainder of his beer. "I'll be back at the surface. Just let me know if I'm needed."

Licis nodded and pulled the blanket over Lewis. "We've got him."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The nursery was dimly lit. An opened window welcomed the breeze that blew from the ocean. Lance sat in the rocking chair holding Arles and Sam in his arms. They were both sleeping peacefully, Sam with his fingers in his mouth. Lance rested his head on the back of the chair and hummed a tune with his eyes closed.

Rose stood in the doorway and watched him. A smile spread across her face.

Lance sung without opening his eyes. "And I can feel your eyes on me, Rose."

Leaning against the door, she smiled at him. "How could you feel that?"

"Humans can feel when others are looking at them, too. Can't they?"

Rose nodded, "Well, yeah. Sort of."

Lance looked back down at the children he held. "It's a sense. You should ask John about that. I will muck up the explanation, I'm sure."

She smiled, "Not a doctor, huh?"

He chuckled, "Nowhere close."

Rose giggled as she walked into the room and knelt beside of the chair. "Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about, but thank you. The brothers were a bit too loud for the boys, so I brought them down here. I needed to think."

She smiled and looked down at the children. "I can take them if you want-"

"Nah. I'm fine. This is really relaxing."

She giggled, "That's what the Doctor says about rocking children."

Lance started to rock them again. "It is. Especially with Sam sucking his fingers. He will get too loud every so often and wake himself."

Rose smiled proudly at her son. "I wonder if I shouldn't get him a dummy."

Lance shook his head. "I don't know what that is. But, if he's happy with his fingers…seems like it would be easier to keep up with."

She nodded. "Well, that's certainly true. Genie's Pluto doll is missing again."

He smiled at her. "It's on the Top Observation Deck on the ship. She was having him slide on the play system there earlier today. I'll have someone bring it down."

"Thank you, Lance. I haven't heard, how did you do with that Trivia Game?"

"Phhhhh….. I lost. If Tony hadn't left when he did, I would have really lost."

"Really?"

"I don't know any of that stuff. None of us did. Next time, you are on our team. I insist."

She smiled. "How much did you lose?"

He shook his head as he looked at the boys. "Everything I had won earlier that night. So, I'm not counting it. My winning streak is still just that."

"Broke even then?"

"No money ever exchanged hands, so it doesn't count."

She smiled at him. "While John is gone, could I ask you to do something for me?"

He looked at her seriously, "Of course. What is it?"

"Teach me how to play that Peducko game. As good as you do."

He chuckled, "Really? Why?"

"Oh, it would be a nice surprise for the guys."

Lance bit his lip and nodded his head. "Yeah. I could do that. That would be rather fun. But, don't tell anyone I'm teaching you. I could win some money off that."

Rose stood up and pat his shoulder. "Not a word. Thank you, Lance."

He smiled up at her. "John will be back down in a bit. I have the boys. Don't worry about them."

She smiled, "Thank you. If you want me to take them-"

He shook his head. "I have a lot to think about. I'll be in here all night. It's alright."

She nodded and walked back down the hallway to her bedroom. She turned on the lamp next to the sofa in front of the telly. She looked around, and not seeing the Doctor, sat down on the sofa and turned on the telly. She slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet under her. She yawned as a commercial played.

"You could go to sleep."

She turned around and saw the Doctor sitting down an empty bottle of beer.

She smiled, "I'm really not tired."

He ran both of his hands through his hair, "I am. What are you watching?" He walked to the sofa and lay down, putting his head on her lap. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Nothing. I had just turned it on. I was going to set it up to record Eastenders for you." She teased.

"Phhhhhh…" He rubbed his face. "Genie had left her Goofy doll on the ship. Lance told me about it, so I brought it down. She's sleeping with him in her arms."

Rose smiled, "Thank you. That will be a lovely surprise for her to wake up to."

A news reporter came on the screen. "And in the race for the President of the United States, Earl Franklin continued his attacks on President Howard Shepherd's health."

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "And she's an alien! Yes. Looks like a Gaatluun."

Rose continued to play with his hair. "I don't know how you tell these things."

The screen cut to an older, skinny man with curly grey hair. He was standing behind a podium in a crowded room. "No one is talking about why the Vice President was arrested! Shouldn't we have an explanation?"

The room cheered.

Rose shook her head. "I don't like this guy."

The Doctor looked at the telly with her. "I think you might be a bit bias."

Rose groaned, "You are probably right."

The man continued to speak. "Doesn't the American people deserve eight years with someone who isn't going to kill over?"

The crowd cheered again.

Rose shook her head. "No. I really don't like him. Howie is fine."

"Howie needs to lower his stress level. His blood pressure is a mess."

She continued to play with his hair, "I didn't know that."

"Caroline doesn't even know that. So, keep it to yourself. I'm trying to talk him out of running."

"You were the one that talked him into running."

"After seeing this guy, I might change my mind again. I'll have to work with this…wanker."

"Wanker? This is your word?"

He rubbed his face and groaned, "Seems fitting. Damn, eight years."

"Can you give him something? Dad's blood pressure is under control now-"

"Different sort of thing."

She looked confused. "It's blood pressure."

He closed his eyes, "There are different sorts. It's….complicated. More than I want to get into tonight. He has the same thing that…. Ummmm…. Warring G. Harding had. He just doesn't know it. I can't tell him. And I shouldn't tell you. It's something that isn't really understood by the people of this time."

"I won't say anything. Who is Warring G. Harding?"

He opened his eyes, rolled over on his back and looked surprised at her. "You don't know who that is?"

She shook her head. "No."

"He was the 29th President of the United States. Teapot Dome Scandal?"

She smiled, "I studied science while you were gone, not history."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Right. One day, you'll realize that it's really all the same."

She giggled, "Doubt that."

He smiled at her. "Well, he died of a fatal heart attack in his…ummm… third year…. I'm not sure if it's the same here, but that was in the Prime Dimension. Stress, and blood pressure. Same damn kind as Howie's."

He closed his eyes and relaxed as she continued to play with his hair.

"Do you want me to talk to Howie?" she offered.

"Nah. Give it a bit. I'll…figure out something."

"It doesn't always have to be your responsibility to figure out something."

He lay with his eyes closed and smiled. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

She smiled proudly at him, "And you are a creature of habit. That's for sure."

He smiled without opening his eyes.

Rose watched the telly a bit more and continued to play with his hair.

"How's Dad?" She asked.

"He's sleeping. Jackie and Jake are with him. They were talking about something."

"Jack, probably."

He didn't open his eyes, "Most likely. She asked about you."

"What did she say?"

He didn't open his eyes and exhaled slowly, "I believe her exact words were, 'How is Rose?'"

He smiled as Rose rolled her eyes and whispered. "Smart ass."

He relaxed more in her lap. "I love this."

She smiled down at him. "What? Me playing with your hair?"

"Just this. Being here, with you."

She could feel his love for her growing inside of him. She smiled, "I can feel that."

His face slowly spread into a smile. He didn't open his eyes.

She whispered to him. "Are you going to sleep?"

He didn't open his eyes and whispered back to her. "If I do, wake me up when you go to bed. You need to sleep."

She leaned down and kissed him.

He smiled without opening his eyes, "When you kiss me, Rose, I can feel the rest of time. Our time. Until the end of our story together. Until the very last page of our lives."

She smiled. "You feel so peaceful right now. Go on to sleep if you like."

"You know. I can think of something you can do to wake me up."

She giggled at him, "You haven't went to sleep."

"Small technicality." He smiled.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34 - Lectures, Questions and Sun

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 34 - Lectures, Questions and Sunburns

It was the next morning. Rose, wearing a lovely skirt suit, walked along the hallways of Cambridge University with Lance, Poltious and Jake. Torchwood agents surrounded them.

Jake shook his head. "Everything is alright, Rose. I've got guys that have looked over the lecture hall where you will be. The Dean has also moved the room, so it will be a smaller audience."

She nodded, "Right. Well, a smaller audience. That means I'll have to return-"

"No, not for this one. It will be recorded. That will be a safer option, and the school will be able to sell the lecture."

She giggled. "Whoever thought I would be doing something like this?"

Jake smiled at her. "It doesn't surprise me at all."

They had arrived at the door of the lecture hall. She stopped and looked back at Jake. She took his hand and was immediately flooded with Jake's emotions. He seemed to be barely containing a blind panic. She looked concerned at him. "Jake? Is everything alright?"

He smiled at her. "Of course it is, Rose. I wouldn't let you be here if it wasn't safe."

Rose became uneasy. She nodded, "I need to speak to Lance. Will you excuse me?"

Jake nodded his head and walked into the lecture hall with some agents.

Rose grabbed Lance's hand and spoke quietly, "Lance. Jake is extremely nervous. Is everything alright? Please, just tell me if something is wrong."

Lance looked around and took both of her hands in his. "Rose. Gobbo is on the stage, in the shadows. Licis is in the crowd. John has threatened Jake with, well….I can't tell you what. That's probably what has him wound up. I'm right here with you."

She nodded. "It's stupid. I really don't feel very safe."

"Would you like to leave?"

"No."

"Shall I have John come?"

She shook her head. "No. He's not happy with this arrangement already. He doesn't need any more reason to be."

Lance continued to hold her hands in his. "I can tell them you have become ill. You don't have to do this."

She exhaled slowly. "The Doctor's not even left yet and I'm already having trouble with this. No. I'll be alright. Just stay with me."

Lance kissed her hand. "I will not leave your side." He turned, "Poltious? Everyone in place?"

Poltious listened in his head, "Yes. Rose, I'll be right in front of you. Everything is set."

She nodded and walked into the full lecture hall to a standing ovation. She waved as she walked down the aisle, and shook several of the students and teachers' hands. Lance put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there the entire time. She could feel he was alert, determined, and fearless. Her concern disappeared completely as they walked on stage together. She stood behind the podium and looked back at Lance.

He leaned towards her and told her quietly in her ear. "You are under my protection."

She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

He nodded, "I'll stand just here. I can pop you out of here in a second."

She turned to the audience and smiled. The room stopped clapping and took their seats.

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Lance had returned to the island home with Rose. It was the late afternoon and the sun shone brightly outside. The windows to the sitting room and kitchen had been left open to allow the breeze from the ocean to flow through the home. It was cool and relaxing.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea and change." She told him. "Would you like one?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I need to go check on Lewis. I'll let John know we're back."

Rose slipped off her heals and carried them to the kitchen with her. She sat them on the top of the cabinet and busied herself making tea. "I've told him. He's at the pool."

Lance chuckled, "Poor guy. I believe we're talking to him at once."

She giggled, "It keeps his mind sharp. Well, thank you Lance. I really don't believe I could have gotten through today without you."

He smiled warmly at her, "It was my pleasure. I'll step outside to see John."

He walked outside and heard laugher and splashing at the pool. He smiled, took off his jacket to his suit and draped it over his arm. He walked down the balcony, slipped on his sunglasses from his pocket and arrived at the swimming pool. On one side floated the Doctor with Sam on his chest. He wore his sunglasses, too and Sam seemed to be sleeping. On the other side of the pool was Legate with Genie and Tony Tyler. They seemed to be having a contest on who could create the largest splash when they jumped into the water.

Lance smiled as they all jumped into the pool together. He walked over to where the Doctor floated. He noticed a beach umbrella had been moved so he was shaded as he lay on the float. He looked up at Lance and smiled, "Well, hey! How did it go?"

Lance nodded, "Smooth. Rose is making tea, and she says she's going to change."

"I probably need to get out and change, too. We have a date tonight."

Lance took off his sunglasses, looked at them and put them back on. "How long does it take to get used to the light here?"

The Doctor laughed, "I don't know. Just keep the sunglasses on when it's bright like this. You'll be fine. It's just a dwarf star."

Lance put back on his sunglasses, "Right."

Genie and Tony saw Lance. "Hey, Lance!" They shouted together.

He laughed and waved back. "Hello, children. Good splashing."

They climbed out of the pool with Legate. Lance noted that Legate was wearing a shirt along with his swimming trunks.

"What's up with the shirt?" He shouted at Legate.

Legate rubbed his chest. "I was surfing before I came out here."

Genie added, "Yeah, badly."

Legate leaned down and threw water at Genie, causing her to laugh.

Lance knelt down, "Ummm. John, I'm not a strategic master like my brother, but something is up."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Sam.

"Jake was really nervous through the entire thing today. Rose picked up on it, and it wound her up."

"Huh. He's not said anything."

Lance shook his head. "See, I don't know if he would. He has a lot to lose if you know Rose isn't safe."

Genie called from across the pool. "Daddy! Whose splash was larger?"

He smiled, "Tony's."

Tony celebrated. Genie put her hands on her hips.

The Doctor looked back at him. "Tell me more, Lance."

Lance shook his head. "I could be completely wrong, and I really hope I am, but…. the lift."

"He said that wasn't anything to worry about."

"John. How often does that happen? I looked it up last night and there are safe guards on that style of lift to prevent it from dropping. It's not as simple as a box and a cable. And the explosion?"

The Doctor sighed. "This is good, Lance. I was hoping you would sort this out. Well done."

Lance looked confused. "What?"

He lifted Sam to Lance. "Here. Grab him for a bit."

Lance took Sam in his arms. He woke up and seemed surprised see Lance. "So, you knew about this already?"

The Doctor stood next to the pool, wrapped a towel around his waist, and pointed at Lance. "The point of advancement is being able to do this sort of thing on your own. I had to put you in a position where you see things that aren't correct. I'm happy you saw this." He pat him on the shoulder. "Well done, Lance. I'll be sure to tell Summus." He took Sam back in his arms and looked across the pool. "Genie, Tony. I'm going to step into the house with Sam. Legate?"

Legate waved his hand. "I've got them, John."

He nodded and walked away. Lance, surprised at what he just heard, decided he needed more explanation. "Hang on. John?"

The Doctor continued to walk towards the house. "Walk with me, Lance. He is about to start screaming."

Sam sucked his fingers and had begun to whimper.

They walked into the kitchen and the cool air against Lance's skin felt wonderful. The Doctor quickly walked over to the food replicator and asked for Sam a bottle.

Lance leaned against the cabinet and crossed his arms. "I haven't decided on the Trials, yet."

The Doctor cradled Sam in his arm. He smiled down at him as he grabbed his bottle and sucked it loudly. "You were up all night, and still haven't decided? This isn't that big of a decision, mate."

Lance ran his hand through his hair. "Well. I'll have to leave here. You and Lewis can't administer them."

"See, that's not a rule anywhere I'm aware of. I'm checking into that."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Well, I forget who I'm talking to. Do you think rules don't apply to you?"

He looked up and smiled at him. "You are ready for advancement, Lance. Everyone can see it."

"I've nearly decided that I'm postponing my training. Lewis needs my help with Arles. He's only going to be young once. Where is Arles?"

The Doctor smiled, "He's with Lewis."

"Lewis is drunk."

"Lewis is sober for the moment. I have Luce's assurances."

"I don't want to leave the Prime Guard. I love this assignment. I'm a young man, and feel as though it could wait."

The Doctor sighed, "You are 218. Yes. I suppose it could. But, Lewis believes he could take care of Arles on his own after he recovers."

"Lewis thinks a lot of shit. What happens when he has to go out with Rose, or you? Who has him then? What happens if he….I don't know….meets another woman? I don't want him to….hide behind this child to keep from living his life."

"I don't see Lewis doing that."

Lance pointed at him. "You don't know him. He would do that."

The Doctor looked back down at Sam. "Maybe you're right."

Lance nodded his head. "I know I'm right."

"Is that what you have done?"

Lance looked surprised, "I don't have any children."

"That you admit to. What happened with that woman?"

Lance groaned and crossed his arms. "You have been drinking with the brothers. That's the only time they speak of her. We….didn't work out."

"She has a son-"

"He's not mine-"

"He can phase. Like a Quauhtin!"

"Timon can phase! He's not a Quauhtin! And that idiot, Tony, has figured that out now."

The Doctor sighed, "You've never wondered-"

"Of course I have. But, what good will it had done? She ended up with someone else. He raised him as his own. I didn't want to interfere. It wouldn't have been….appropriate."

"Even if he belonged to you?"

Lance didn't look at him and shook his head. "She would have told me. He's not mine."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. I see where you get this."

"Get what?"

"Hiding behind a child. I see that. That's what you have done."

Lance shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! You have never went back out with another woman, went to see if this child is yours, Lance. You are hiding from it."

Lance sighed, "I could go out if I wanted to-"

"When was the last time you went out?"

"Summus doesn't allow dating while you are serving in the Guard-"

"Lewis and Arla, Legate and Ginger-"

Lance shook his head and looked down at the floor. "John. You can tell you are my friend. I've hit men for less than this-"

"How long has it been?"

Lance closed his eyes and shook his head. "Since then. I'm putting my focus on my work."

"But postponing advancement."

Lance crossed his arms. "I see what you are saying then."

"Lance. I'm not going to force you into anything, of course. But, Lewis is going to be alright. It is honorable, extremely honorable to make decisions for the good of your family. Especially, the younger generations. Believe me. I've done the same thing. So many choices I made were for someone besides myself. But, it is alright to be selfish every once in a while. Make sure this decision is yours. Not the responsibility that you feel towards your brother, and nephew."

Lance nodded his head. "I'll give it a think."

The Doctor pat him on the shoulder. "All I ask. I'm going to see Rose." He picked up the heels that lie on the cabinet, "And complain about this. Unless these are yours?"

Lance chuckled, "Not my size."

He carried Sam upstairs and walked into the bedroom he shared with Rose. Sam continued to hold his bottle and slurp it loudly.

He looked around, "Rose?"

"I'm just here, in the closet."

He looked back down at Sam and smiled as he walked to the closet. He found her sitting at her make-up table. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

He smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. "How did it go?"

She nodded her head. "It was…..interesting."

"Interesting."

Rose stood up and smiled at Sam. "He's holding his bottle himself?"

He smiled at the baby. "Samuel needs to start eating something besides just milk in the next few days. I talked to Jackie about it, and she said she knew of something. Rice, I think she said. He's growing."

"Samuel?" Rose asked as she took him in her arms.

The Doctor proudly smiled at him, "We had a chat today. He prefers to be called 'Samuel.' He feels that Sam is ….incomplete. Just, half of a name. And he has discovered he is an entire baby. He found his feet."

Rose kissed the baby's head. "Whatever you think, Samuel."

Samuel coo'ed.

The Doctor smiled, "He says he likes the way you say it the best. I think it's because she's Mum, Samuel."

Rose giggled and kissed Sam's face. "This is the best to come home to. My boys."

He rubbed Samuel's back and smiled, "He's had a good day. We've been swimming."

Rose remembered when the Doctor had put the baby's feet in the water on the ship. "And?"

"Still doesn't like it. But, watching his sister and Tony jump into the pool is hysterical."

Sam reached up to grab Rose's face and coo.

She looked back up at the Doctor, "What have you been up to today?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Went to some meetings, checked on Pete and Lewis, played with the children…..all while wearing my lovely blue heels." He held up her heels she had left on the counter in the kitchen.

She pointed at him, "You know. Those will make your feet hurt. You should rethink wearing those."

"How much are you shielding me at the moment? How bad do your feet ache?"

She rolled her eyes. "Damn it. This dress demanded those."

He smiled at her as he put them back on the shelf in the closet with the rest of her shoes. "I'm not going to complain. I was just bringing them up here."

"Right." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He stood with his hands on his hips, "I'll rub your feet later, if you like."

"My day is getting better already."

He smiled at her. "We have a date. I want to hear everything about your lecture and such. I've picked you out something to wear already, got someone to mind the children, put Poltious and Lance in charge of everyone, Luce in charge of Lewis..."

Samuel cried.

He pointed at Samuel, "And you, young man, are going to play with Grand. I've already asked her. You cried for two hours this morning because you wanted to see her. She's staying with you tonight."

Samuel clapped his hands and coo'ed.

Rose smiled, "You've thought of everything."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure there's something I've forgotten."

She whispered, "Then just make it up as you go."

"I'm brilliant at that." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Be ready to go in…. an hour?"

She nodded, "An hour."

He took Samuel from her. "And this one needs a new nappy. After I wash the sunscreen off of you, young man."

Rose looked surprised at him. "You have some sun."

"Some sun?"

"Yes. You are pink on your nose and cheeks. Baby, I think you have a sunburn."

He was already shaking his head. "Time Lords don't get sunburns, Rose. Desert planet. I've been in the sun before."

Rose put her finger on his nose.

"Ouch!" He complained and jumped back. He looked at his face in her make-up mirror. "I am pink. Why am I so pink?"

She giggled at him. "Hold still."

He stood in front of her, holding Sam in his arms. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed her fingertips over his nose and cheeks. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her, eyes closed and patting Samuel on the back.

"You can open your eyes, Baby." She told him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "How is it?"

She smiled, "Now, you are just …. like you normally are. You really don't tan, do you?"

"I guess not. New body. Some of them tanned, some didn't."

She pointed at him, "This one doesn't. Wear sunscreen next time."

He nodded, "Yes, Mum. You know, Rose. I've been thinking. Could you …. make me ….. ginger?"

She laughed and pushed him out of the closet. "Go, change a nappy you nutter."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	35. Chapter 35 - Dinner with the Umbrellas

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 35 - Dinner with the Umbrellas

They popped onto large sidewalk with shops facing either side. Cars passed on a street nearby, but where they stood seemed shaded. Rose felt the Doctor's hand in hers as she looked around. The breeze blew the cool air around her. It appeared to the evening of a lovely winter day. He took off his jacket and put it on her.

She smiled back at him, "Where are we?"

He pointed up. "I've always wanted to see this."

She looked up to see hundreds of multicolored umbrellas overhead. They had been tied together and shaded the walkway between the shops.

"What's keeping them up there?"

"Some sort of rope. Line. Something. They started doing this a few years ago to shade the street from the heat during the summer, but it became very popular. So, now they put it up sooner in the year."

He stood in front of her wearing a pair of jeans, and a dark blue jumper. Under his suit's jacket, that he had been wearing over his jumper, she wore a lovely long sleeved blouse with flowing sleeves and a pair brown tights with boots that came up to her thighs.

"Where are we?"

He looked back at her. "Águeda, a municipality in Portugal."

She giggled and looked back up. "I've never heard of this. It's lovely."

He smiled and looked up. "And they have little shops. I love little shops."

She smiled at him. "Then, lead on."

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "First stop. In here." He pointed to a shop and held the door open for her. She walked in and discovered it was an ice cream parlor. The woman behind the cabinet smiled and greeted them in a language that Rose didn't understand.

The Doctor smiled and spoke to her. Rose hugged his arm. "Not dinner?"

He shook his head as he looked at the menu on the wall, "Nah. We can get something later where we're going. Ice cream, first."

Rose giggled, "Order something for me then."

"Chocolate?"

She shook her head. "Strawberry."

He nodded his head and held her hand. "Right." He turned and ordered in the strange language.

They left the ice cream shop and walked down the street, looking into the windows of the little shops.

"We can go into wherever you like, Rose. I just like being away from…. Everything. Having ice cream."

She giggled at him. "Like the old days, huh?"

He nodded, "With less running. It's like a holiday here."

She looked at him and smiled.

They continued to walk the streets slowly while they ate their ice creams. They made it to the end of the street and Rose spotted a cat in one of the windows. "Why would anyone have a cat in a shop?"

The Doctor finished his ice cream and rubbed his hands together as they looked in the window.

"That is…. Not a cat."

Rose smiled at him. "What is it? An alien from some crazy place?"

He looked at her and smiled, "That is pest control. Shop owners have done that here for centuries. She's just curious who's walking down the street."

Rose smiled at him and finished her ice cream. She put her hand back in his. He led them to a restaurant at the other end of the street. "Hungry?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We can see what they have."

He led her into the restaurant and after speaking some language that Rose didn't understand, they were seated on the rooftop. The umbrellas were attached to the side of the wall and Rose could see they went on as far as her eyes could see.

"This is lovely." She told him as she sat down.

He beamed at her and ordered something. The waitress nodded and walked away. "Yes. I love the colors. So simple. It's like a sea of umbrellas."

"I love this rooftop restaurant. This is like the bars in Germany. The ones you bought."

He shook his head, sat back and crossed his arms. "I sold them already. I know it will be hard for Lewis to go back there, so I didn't want to keep them."

"You sold them? Already?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. There have been several interested parties in them for a while. I rang them yesterday, and signed the papers this morning. Got a hell of a deal on them. I was just happy to have them off of my hands. I'm learning to say no. It's harder than one would think."

"Dad's too?"

He nodded his head. "Pete Tyler is amazing. He told me to sell them last night. I'm telling you. Making deals in his sleep. I've never met anyone like him. He's one in a million. A billion. A billion, billion."

She giggled at him.

He looked back her with a smile on his face. "I see where you get it."

"Do you have a crush on Pete Tyler?"

He smiled, "I'll fully confess that I have an obsession with Pete Tyler's daughter."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes. Completely. It's….. to an unhealthy level. She's all I can think about."

She smiled. "Maybe you should see a doctor then."

He looked her up and down. "That's what I think, too. One, Doctor Rose Smith. Maybe she can help with my problem."

She giggled at him and looked back at the umbrellas. He became oddly quiet. She looked back at him, "What's on your mind?"

He looked surprised at her. "Why do you think something is on my mind?"

"I can feel it. You feel, uneasy about something."

He shook his head as the waitress returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Rose watched as she poured them both a glass and then walked away. He held up his glass. "To us. A night, just to ourselves."

She clanged her glass to his and sipped the wine. The wine was very sweet.

He poured some more in his glass. "Oh, I like that. That's really nice."

"What are you so uneasy about?"

He sat down the glass and rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Nothing."

She laid her arm across the table and he took her hand. She whispered, "Please. Just tell me."

He looked at her and sighed, "I don't want to leave. I know it's just for a few days, but….. I just don't want to go. When I left with Pete, it was….painful….to be without you. I just want to cancel the entire thing."

"You sounded rather excited about it when you spoke to Tony last night."

He shook his head. "That was to get him excited to go with me. I wouldn't tell him how I really felt. And it's something I can't hide from you."

She held his hand in hers. "It's only three days-"

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Phhhh…. I don't want to talk about this. Talk about something else. How was your lecture? Did you wow them?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded, "I think so. I had a few questions. I was very happy I could answer them all. That's always my fear. Someone asking me something, and I look like an idiot because I can't answer something someone finds simple. Like, what color is a banana or something."

"If that happens, or rather, when it does. You simply say, 'I cover that in my newest book that I'm currently working on. I go into detail there. I'd prefer not to talk about it at this time.'"

She looked impressed. "That's rather good."

He bit his lip and grinned. "Like that, huh?"

She giggled, "I just have one more tomorrow. And then that's done for a while. I'm glad."

"One more. For how long?"

"It's not been announced. They wanted to see what the interest level was with these two first."

"Had a lot of people there?"

"It appeared full to me. But, they had moved it to a smaller room. I didn't mind. I don't fancy speaking to an auditorium. Just the thought-"

He nodded, "Yeah. I understand. People are strange that enjoy that sort of thing."

"You don't seem to mind it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I've had to do it so much. I'm rather….immune to it. But, the majority of people….everywhere….hate public speaking. Well, unless they just….are strange."

She grinned. "Like Stark."

"Well, he's strange without that reason. I've not heard from him since the other night."

"Maybe you should go check on him?"

He was already shaking his head, "Nah. I don't believe so. He's bad to lose track of time when he's working on something. He probably hasn't realized how long it has been."

Rose laughed, "That's true. Pepper complains about that all of the time. She will bring him food, and return to find it uneaten and he's still working. I don't know how someone can stay awake that long. He just….. goes. All of the time."

He sipped his wine and sat it back down, "You were like that. When you were working on that canon."

She nodded her head proudly. "I was. I've never had a focus like that before."

"Determination." He teased.

She giggled, "Oh, absolutely. And, look at that. It worked. You're here with me."

He smiled like a loon at her. "No other place I'd rather be."

She reached across the table. He took her hand in his and kissed it, "The lecture sounds like it went well. Lance said that Jake was a live wire."

Rose sipped her wine, "Yes. Lance also told me you threatened him. What did you say?"

He bit his lip and sat back. Crossing his arms again, "Nothing a lady should hear. What do you think was wrong with Jake?"

"Your threat, most likely."

He rubbed his lips and looked over at the umbrellas. "Alright. I told him that ….. nah. I shouldn't tell you that."

He drank his entire glass of wine. She could feel his nervousness.

"Baby?"

He looked up and hummed at her.

"If something was really wrong, you would tell me. Right?"

He looked surprised at her. "Of course I would. I don't keep things from you, Rose."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "That's not always been the case."

"Well, that's the case now. I know…what you know. Well….what you can know. There's some…. Grey there….are you cross? I can't tell. Am I in trouble?"

She smiled at him. "No."

He shook his head. "Why are we even talking about this? Hell, Rose. I simply have too much shit going on to be able to remember what I've told you and what I haven't. So, I just tell you everything. It's easier that way."

"Easier, huh?"

He held up his finger. "And…..I respect you. It's my understanding that a relationship works better when people are honest with one another. We agreed when we started this-"

"No more secrets." They said together.

He smiled at her. "Right. I know I haven't always honored that, but…. ummm….."

She smiled, "I understand. And I can feel your sincerity."

"So, not cross?"

She giggled, "Not cross. So, Lance and Jake? There is a theory?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Lance seems to think Jake has some….information that he's not telling me."

"Like what?"

He waved his hand as he refilled their glasses. "I have no idea. His theory makes sense."

Rose sat back and crossed her arms. "Jake wouldn't keep something from you. Not if it involved my safety."

He looked up at her and sipped his wine. "You're right. It's nothing to worry about. Lance has only met Jake. He doesn't know him that well."

"I touched his hand today at the lecture. He felt so frightened. I don't know how he was holding it together. He just, smiled and carried on. It really concerned me."

"Lance mentioned it."

"Lance was amazing. I told him how I felt and he offered to have you come to me."

"I would have been there in a second."

She smiled, "I know you would. But, I shouldn't have been so upset. I shouldn't let these things bother me."

"You need to remain vigilant. Things happen. Being cautious is never a bad thing. I'd rather you call me a million times for nothing, than the one time that you should have…and didn't."

She nodded her head. "Why didn't I sense Jake's fear before? I only felt it after I touched him."

He nodded and leaned on the table. "Well, you were nervous. Your feelings take priority over anything else you feel in the room. But, when you touched him, it became oblivious it wasn't your fear. You probably felt the nervousness of the agents there and because you aren't used to that, assumed it was your own. In time, you'll learn to separate all of that."

She nodded, "Interesting. Mine, Jake's, the agents, and the Quauhtin-"

He shook his head. "Nah. You wouldn't have gotten any nervousness from any of the Quauhtin. If you ever feel that they are, something is wrong. Or they are injured, or something. Their training has taught them to turn any fear into awareness. It's rather interesting."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that. Everyone feels fear."

"Everyone from here, feels fear. Others…..have more control over their emotions."

She smiled, "Like Vulcans?"

He rolled his eyes. "Back to Spock, huh?"

She laughed and held out her empty wine glass.

He refilled her wine. "But, Lance is working out?"

"He offered to tell them I was ill. I refused. He was ready to take me home, just because I was frightened."

"Why didn't you return home?"

She sipped her wine. "He held my hand and stood next to me the entire time. I could feel how confident he was and knew that if anything happened, he would take care of me. I knew I would be alright."

He smiled at her. "Lance is good. Yes. Not as good as Lewis, but still…he might just surprise me."

She giggled and sipped her wine. "How is Lewis?"

"Lewis has slept a grand total of three hours, which is an extremely long time for him. He woke up and wanted to play with Arles, so I took him up there to him. Lance is with them now, and they are back in a bottle."

Rose smiled, "You might need to go rescue that little boy later tonight."

He sat down the glass he held and pointed to himself. "I'm off duty for the night."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "A Quauhtin is never off duty."

"Well, I sort of am. I'm with you, so….there's that. Jackie has the children…along with Poltious and Timon. Legate is on a date, I think. He didn't say. Gobbo has Pete for me, and the brothers have Lewis and Arles."

She smiled, "And you have me. The Primary."

"I didn't call you that. I know you hate that."

She smiled, "What are your plans?"

He leaned his chin on his fist and looked dreamily at her. "If you are hungry, we'll eat. Then, I have a hotel room here. Just across the street. We don't have to be home, anytime tonight."

She leaned on the table and whispered, "What are your plans then?"

He looked at her up and down. She could feel his lust growing, "I'm going to kiss every inch of your body. Every curve. Every part of you. I want you to know how much I love you. I might wash it all off in a deep bath and then do it again. Then, see how much deeper you are in a hotel bed in Portugal, than our bed at home."

She blushed and sipped her wine. "I'll never get used to you talking like that."

He chuckled at her. "I'm leaving in the morning. I'll be back as soon as I can possibility can."

She took his hand in hers and kissed it. He watched as she then took his index finger in her mouth and sucked it. She smiled at him, "Then we need to get started. I have a few plans myself. Sounds like we might need all night."

He cleared his throat, "Check, please!"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36 – An Unexpected Visitor

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 36 – An Unexpected Visitor

They checked into the hotel across the street from the restaurant. The room was very simple. There was a large bed that sat in the middle of the room. Two brown leather chairs sat on either side of the room with a long wooden table against the wall. She had taken off his jacket and laid it on the back of one of the leather chairs in the room.

There was another room with a bathtub, wrapped in stone that sat in the middle of the floor. The walls were all painted light brown and trimmed in stone and ornate wood. The French doors showed a small balcony that overlooked the umbrellas. The lights shown underneath them and they seemed to glow in the night.

The Doctor walked in from the balcony and opened a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses just as Rose walked by him holding out the phone. She was speaking to Genie.

"Yes, see. He's just here."

He smiled at the phone. "Hey there, Little One. We're going to stay here a bit, and then I'll have Rose home in the morning. What's Grand doing?"

Genie held her hand up and giggled, "She's changing Sam's nappy. Woo. He really had a bad poo."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, I love that boy."

Rose smiled, "Maybe you should check on Grand in a bit-"

"And make sure he hasn't killed her from the fumes? Yeah. I'm on that. Not to worry."

The Doctor laughed, but turned it onto a cough at the look from Rose. He waved his hand. "I didn't say anything." He walked away drinking a glass of wine.

Rose smiled at the little girl. "Genie. Don't wait up for us tonight. Have Grand read you a story and go to sleep. We'll have a lovely breakfast in the morning together. How does that sound?"

Genie sighed, "Daddy is leaving in the morning isn't he?"

Rose looked up and saw the pained look on the Doctor's face. He shook his head and mouthed, "I hate this."

She smiled back at Genie. "He is. But, we're going to be busy while he's gone. I have several surprises that we need to do."

Genie smiled, "Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, he's standing just here. So, I can't say."

Genie nodded. "Right. I understand. I have a few ideas, too. Daddy!"

He walked back over to Rose, sat his chin on her shoulder, and looked at the image on the phone. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Kiss me before you leave."

He smiled, "I would never leave without a kiss from you. Good night."

She giggled, "Good night."

Rose ended the phone call. "That little girl loves her Daddy."

He poured himself another glass of wine. "Without question. I'm interested in this….surprise?"

She sat in the chair and crossed her legs. She held out her glass of wine. "Well, if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

He nodded and sat down his glass. "I suppose you are right. Did you see this out here?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. "

He sat down his glass of wine and held his hand out to her. "Come and look. Bring the phone."

He led her out to the balcony overlooking the umbrellas. She smiled, "This is so lovely."

He leaned on the iron fence on the balcony, "Let me see the phone."

She handed it to him and he took their picture together with the sea of colorful umbrellas behind them. "Okay, there's one." He looked at her, "Right. Now, kiss me."

She giggled and kissed him. She heard the phone snap a picture, and then a few moments later felt both of his hands on her cheeks as he continued to caress her lips with his own. She held him close to her.

He spoke in her head, _'I can feel it. Don't jump away.'_

She knew he was talking about some vision he wanted her to see. _'I won't.'_

He positioned his hand on the back of her head. _'Hold onto me.'_

She could feel his emotions. They seemed to wash over her like a strong current. She unconsciously gripped his back tighter as she felt like she might be swept off of her feet. Her heart began to feel as if she had run a marathon. He exhaled through his nose as if he was out of breath as he continued to kiss her. And then, she saw the flash of light.

She felt shocked, embarrassed, and determined. An adult Genie stood in front of the Doctor in the island sitting room. They were arguing.

"Daddy! Are you serious?" She shouted.

He pointed at himself. "Genie, I'm your father! He ….. probably had it coming!"

"Had it coming? Really? There was no need to hit him!"

Rose heard herself, "Stop! What is going on?"

They both looked up to see her.

The Doctor bit his lip. "Nothing. I've dealt with it."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Mum. Deal with this nutter! She's gone completely mental!"

He pointed to himself, "Alright. Fine. If that makes me a mad, just…. Fine!"

Rose walked over to Genie and hugged her. Rose heard herself say, "You two stop shouting at one another. Tell me what's going on."

Genie pointed at him, "Him! He-"

He pointed at her. "I could have done…way worse-"

"He completely knocked him out!"

Rose was confused. "Who?"

The Doctor shouted, "He was kissing her! How the hell long has that been going on?"

The light flashed and Rose was sitting in a restaurant looking at a menu. She heard his voice groan.

She looked in front of her and saw the Slitheen impersonating Margaret Blaine sitting across the table from him. "Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name."

Rose heard him answer with his Northern accent, "It's not a date! What's your name?"

The Slitheen smiled, "Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"Nice to meet you Blon." He was looking at the menu again. She could feel he had his guard up and had planted both of his feet on the floor. He was hyper alert, even though he didn't show it.

The Slitheen continued, "Look... that's where I was living as Margaret."

She saw a building where Margaret was pointing.

"Two bedrooms... bayside view..."

A light flashed and Rose found herself standing in a dark, underground tunnel. She looked up and saw metal pipes running overhead where she stood. She felt that this was familiar and whispered, "Sam. They are not going to hurt you. I'm not going to allow it."

She ran as fast as she could down the hallway with her heart in her throat. She was furious at the people who had put her little boy in such a position. She was determined for him to be alright. She was going to protect him, no matter what.

The Doctor stood there holding a small, blond haired boy tightly in his arms. He was laughing and crying at the same time. "He's alright."

Rose stopped and covered her mouth as she began to sob.

She heard the small boy's voice, "It was so strange, Daddy. It was magic."

The Doctor kissed the boy's face. "Tell Daddy what happened, Samuel."

"He tried to hurt me, but then a light surrounded me. Just like that thing Uncle Tony made me. But, they had taken it off. What made the light? It made them disappear. Did they go away to a ship?"

He continued to hold the small boy and cry in relief. "Your Mum made them go away. Don't I tell you she's amazing?"

Rose, overcome with her emotions, ran to them and threw her arms around them both.

A light flashed and the Doctor was standing in his office at Torchwood. He was furious. He threw something heavy that crashed into the window and broke it. He turned his head and Jake stood next to him.

"Right. I know you are upset-"

"You think? No, clearly you haven't had a thought run through your tiny, little brain in some time." He covered his mouth in shock. "Jake. Wow. I can't…. I can't even look at you right now. I need to calm down. Rose will feel this."

The Doctor walked over to the sink and washed his face. His anger was still threatening to overtake him. He leaned on the sink. After a few moments, he demanded, "How long?"

Jake sighed, "A while-"

"How long?"

Jake shouted, "Hell, I don't know!"

The Doctor turned around, leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. "Jake. I might kill you. You need to just get away from me for a while. Let me think."

Jake nodded his head and walked out of the office.

The light flashed and the Doctor felt his lips still kissing Rose's. She was lying across the bed in the hotel room and he lay on top of her. He stopped kissing her, rolled over on his back and exclaimed something in Gallifreyan.

Rose giggled, "And you are swearing."

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I forgot how that makes me feel. I'm all out of breath. Why does it do that?" She asked.

He had covered his face with his hand. "It just does. When it happens, and I'm asleep, I wake up in a cold sweat."

Rose rolled over to lie on top of him. He put his hand on her bum to hold her. "How did we get back in here?"

He smiled at her. "You didn't realize we walked back in here?"

"No."

He smiled proudly, "I'm an excellent kisser. Oh yes."

She giggled and lay on his chest. "Indeed, you are. And I had forgotten about this temper of yours."

He continued to pant and rub his face, "Oh, this daughter of mine. What is she going to put me through?"

Rose sat up, "I have to say, she is a beautiful woman. Wow."

He continued to pant with his face covered, "Oh yes. Stunning. I'm going to have to punch out several men. I can already see it."

She giggled. "Now you are forewarned. Who do you think she was kissing?"

"I don't know. I have an idea. I might go ahead and punch him."

"Well, I can tell you that it wasn't Jake. She's not his type. I'm certain that's not what you where so angry with him about."

He laid his arm above his head and sighed, "Oh, I might know what that's about, too. Please….let me be wrong."

She kissed him. "You are. Our Sam is fine."

His eyes got huge as if he just remembered what they had seen. He rose up and looked shocked at her. "Rose. That is not supposed to happen."

She lay on the bed, looking up at him, smiling. "Same event."

"Yes. But, it's different. Rose…." He was at a loss for words.

She rose up to face him. "I'm serious. Nothing is going to happen to that little boy."

He looked shocked back at her. He noticed a flash of yellow in her eyes, or maybe it was just a reflection from the lights in the hotel room.

She looked confused, "Baby. That feels like…."

"Fear. Yes. I admit it. It's frightening. You changed that! Rose. Fixed points are just that."

She pointed at him, "Within reason."

He shook his head. "No. A fixed point in time is an event that's so crucial to the integrity of the universe's timeline that it must happen and cannot be prevented without disastrous consequences."

"Our little boy getting hurt bad enough to regenerate is a disastrous consequence! I will not let it happen." Her eyes flashed yellow again.

He sighed, "Rose. This isn't how that works."

"Now, it is."

"But! It's not-" He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He was completely unsettled. "Rose Tyler-"

"Oh, geez. Again with the Tyler-"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Sorry. English-"

"That's not something that would translate! Don't blame it on that!"

He groaned, "Right. Umm…. How do I explain this?"

She stood up. "Maybe you just have to accept that there are some things you can't explain."

"But, a fixed point! Rose! Time Lords can't even change that. You! You created a fixed point. And now you have changed one."

She smiled proudly and seemed to be completely enjoying his discomfort. "Yes, I did."

He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Rose. This…."

She laughed and shook her head. "I've missed this so much."

He looked confused at her. "Wait. Rose?"

She smiled and sat down on the bed, "Close enough."

His eyes grew huge as he realized he was speaking with the Bad Wolf and not Rose any longer. "Well, when the hell did you get here?"

"When we were kissing. I was hoping you wouldn't notice and just continue. Oh, I've missed kissing you."

He rubbed his face. "Damn it. I should have spotted that. You can't just….pop in like thi-"

She pointed forcefully at him. "I warned you about this. You need to control your temper. She gets angry, and I show up. It's that simple."

He groaned, "I doubt that. Nothing is ever simple. What are you doing here?"

"Rose became upset when she saw Sam in the tunnel. She was determined to change it, and she did."

"So, she summoned you."

"You make me sound like a witch, or something. That would make her angry. Watch that."

He groaned. "Damn it. This was supposed to be our last night together for-"

"For a few days. Geez. You act as if you are going to be gone for months. She'll be fine. She has my protection. Lance is amazing, and will make you proud. Go, and don't worry. But, be careful. You can be such a klutz."

He crossed his arms and groaned. "I can't believe this! I've got a million things to ask you, and now that you are here, I can't think of one."

She giggled. "Then, we can go back to the kissing."

He shook his head. "Rose wouldn't like that. No."

"Come on. A lovely snog? Imagine what I can do. You already know what she is learning to do."

He considered for a moment.

She smiled with her tongue in her teeth.

He cleared his throat. "Don't change the subject."

She laughed. "Oh, you are so much fun. I love this!"

He covered his face, willing himself to focus his thoughts. "Okay. Fixed points. How are you changing them?"

"You didn't seem to mind when I've changed them before. Why is this such a big deal?"

He put his hands on his hips, "When?"

"When you and Donna went to Pompeii. That family you saved. You knew their deaths were a fixed point, and yet you saved them anyway."

"I'll never forget that face. That was a dream. Not a vision-"

"Stopping the plague from coming to Earth. That was a fixed point. Now, it won't happen here."

He shook his head. "Something else will come. Now, I just don't know what-"

"Boy, you're a barrel of positivity."

He shook his head.

"Lie to yourself, Time Lord. You have gotten so good at that."

He groaned.

"Although a fixed point must happen, some of its details can be changed. I just changed some of the details. Does that help?"

He shook his head. "This makes no damn sense. A fixed point is just that! Fixed!"

She giggled, "I'm so glad I picked Donna. I love the feisty side of her in you."

He looked surprised at her, "That was-"

She laughed, "Oh yes. The stories you told us all of these years. I love it. Her with that ginger temper. How many times did she smack you?"

He smiled, "I lost count."

She laughed, "Baby. Don't worry about this. I have it under control."

He groaned and sat back down on the bed next to her.

She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry to pop in like this. Rose became so upset when she saw Sam in that tunnel again. And then your temper. Woo."

He sighed. "I had this entire night planned."

"Ah, well….if it helps, it was amazing. I remember this. Wait, was this the umbrellas?"

He looked back at her and nodded.

She waved her hand, "Oh yes. I do remember that."

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "As soon as you leave, she'll pass out."

"Oh, stop whining about how you aren't going to get laid now."

He tossed his hand up. "Well!"

She smiled, "There's plenty of time for that. Trust me."

He looked back at her smile.

"How are you, really? I know you tell her you are alright."

He nodded, "I am. When I arrived here, my purpose changed. I know that. It has helped."

She kissed his hand. "Finally, some peace?"

"With myself. And I admit. It feels really nice."

She smiled, "I'm so pleased. You need to tell her this."

"There is something she wants to know. I have no idea about."

She giggled, "Your answer is twenty-two."

He looked surprised at her. "Years?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's counting the time you left right after you met her."

He groaned, "And you know about that."

"I know about it all. You asked her to come with you. She said no, so you left. You wandered for a long while, then returned to tell her that you could travel in time."

"I wanted her company even then. I just didn't realize it."

She smiled, "So did she. Otherwise, I wouldn't have sent you back."

He turned and smiled at her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No, thank you, Baby. Tell me what you are thinking?"

He sighed, "Twenty-two years, huh?"

"She would have waited even longer for you."

He smiled, "Yeah, she would. She loves me. No matter what I have done."

She lay back on the bed and relaxed. He looked back at her smile. "I have always loved you. And what you have done in the past, you will find isn't as bad as you think."

He shook his head. "The murder of your entire species is pretty bad."

She laughed, "Oh, the things that you will discover as time goes on."

"Like what?" He asked and looked back at her. She had gone to sleep. He lay down next to her and stroked her cheek.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 37 - The Clock Starts

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 37 – The Clock Starts

Rose woke up the next morning to the cool, salty air blowing in her face. She felt completely relaxed and rested in her silk nightgown. She smiled, knowing she was back in her and the Doctor's island bedroom. She stretched out her hand to rub his chest, and only felt the empty, silk sheets.

She opened her eyes and sat up. The room was lit from the sunlight outside. The doors to the balcony were opened, and welcomed the breeze into the room. She looked around and saw no sign of the Doctor. She rubbed her face and tried to remember what happened the night before. Weren't they at a hotel? How did she get home?

She rolled over to get her phone that sat on the bedside table. On top of the phone, she saw a small, blue box and an envelope. A vase of red roses sat behind it. She smiled and whispered, "That man."

She took the box and sat it on her chest, leaned back and opened the envelope to read the note he had left her.

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _Please forgive me for leaving before you woke up. I wasn't sure how long you would sleep and didn't want to disturb your rest. I know you have a lecture today that you will be brilliant at. I'm sorry to miss it. Lance will keep you safe. You can trust him. Jake, I'm not sure about._

She smiled.

 _You've ask me a question recently about how long I was apart from you. It's only a number. But, I knew you were curious, and perhaps you are bleeding into me enough that I became curious, too. I was surprised to find the answer, and believe you will be as well. One day, I'll even tell you how I happened upon it. But, you can trust it's a reliable number._

"Well how long was it?" She asked the letter.

 _I'm sorry our night was cut short last night. I'm not sure what you will wake up and remember, but Rose, just know that I love everything about you. Except the fact that you're not here with me. I can still feel your love no matter the distance we are apart. I'll return home as soon as I can. I knew I loved you when "home" went from being a place, to being with you. Three days. And the clock is already running._

 _Since I've been here with you, everything has changed. Who I was. The purpose of my life and yet, I feel more me than I have ever been. I have never been at peace with my own reflection, until I saw it in your eyes. Thank you, Rose._

She smiled as she saw some odd circulator symbols at the bottom of the page. "Gallifreyan. Baby, I can't read that."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called as she folded back up her letter and put it on the table next to the bed.

Lance popped his head in the door. "And good morning!"

Genie opened the door and skipped into the room. She jumped onto the bed and kissed Rose's cheek. "Good morning, Mummy!"

Rose smiled, "And good morning to you!"

Lance carried a breakfast tray into the room with tea, some rolls, assorted cuts of meats and fruits.

Genie sat next to Rose and pointed it out as Lance sat it in the bed with them. "Daddy made you breakfast before he left. He said you wouldn't want a full English like you normally do."

Rose smiled, "He's right. I don't."

Lance smiled. "John knows you well. He told me you had woken up. He asks for you to have breakfast, get dressed, and then give him a ring."

Rose held Genie, "Win a bet?"

Lance rocked on his feet and smiled proudly, "Still on my winning streak. Oh yes."

Rose looked at Lance and laughed. "Well done then."

He laughed and pointed to her. "I'll be just downstairs. Take your time. I'm playing cards with Poltious."

"Thank you, Lance." Rose smiled to him and watched him walk out of the door.

Genie picked up the small blue box that lay on Rose's chest. She sounded out the word written on it. "Who is…..Tiffany?"

Rose giggled, "The company your Daddy buys all of this jewelry from. I think he is trying to spoil us."

Genie nodded her head and laughed. "Yes. He gave me some ear rings. See?"

Rose looked at the small gold hoops that Genie wore. "Oh. Those are lovely."

"Daddy told me to be careful with them. He was worried I would get my hair caught in them, so he braided it before he left."

Rose smiled, "He did a nice job."

Genie smiled. "Thank you. What's in your box?"

Rose opened her box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was a gold band that didn't come together as most rings did. It reminded Rose of a cork screw. As she turned it in the light, the two stones at the ends changed colors. The longer Rose held it in her hands, words appeared that said, "You will forever be my always." There were Gallifreyen symbols behind the words 'you' and 'my'.

Genie looked at it with Rose. "That is lovely. What makes the diamonds change color like that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you like it?"

She smiled and slid it onto her finger. "I love it. I wonder what these symbols mean?"

Genie looked at it. "That's Daddy's language. He's been showing me how to read some of it, but I'm not sure what that is. Well, no…. that is a five."

She laughed and looked at Genie, "You can read Daddy's language? Really?"

Genie nodded and smiled proudly.

"You are so clever."

"That's what Daddy says. I'm going downstairs to help Grand." She kissed Rose's cheek and ran out of the room.

Rose looked at the ring and sipped her tea. She picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons. The image of the Doctor filled the screen. He looked surprised at her, "You've finished breakfast already?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bossy. I'll ring you when I'm ready."

He laughed, "Yes, ma'am. Get your letter then?"

She could see he was in the control room of the ship. The lights around him were dimmed and the big screen to his side showed the streaks of stars passing by. He seemed kicked back in a chair.

"Yes. It was very sweet. I love that you leave me letters like that."

He smiled, "So, I'm forgiven? In my defense, I kissed you good-bye."

She smiled, "How many times?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I lost count. My lips are telling me about it now."

She watched as he applied chapstick to his lips and wagged his eyebrows at her. "My favorite flavor."

She giggled, "I love my ring. I can't read some of it though."

"The words appear when it gets warm."

"Very Lord of the Rings." She teased.

"The ring to rule them all. Ha!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are mad. What are these symbols? Genie said this first one is a five."

He smiled, "That's the answer to your question. How long we were apart. You waited for me for five years. I put the five behind the word 'you'."

She nodded and looked at the ring. "Okay, then what's behind the 'me'?"

He smiled. She could feel his playful attitude. "I just told you, five."

"You know what I mean."

He smiled, "Twenty-two."

She looked shocked, "Twenty-two?! Twenty-two what? Months?"

He shook his head. "Oh, I wish. No. Years. Twenty-two years. That is what I was told."

Rose looked down at the ring and was speechless. "I can't even imagine waiting that long."

He smiled at her. "That's the reason the prize is so grand to me. You are worth it."

She smiled.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

She thought, "I remember the umbrellas, taking our picture on the balcony and seeing a vision. You hit Genie's boyfriend? Is that what we saw?"

He nodded his head. "Apparently. And I maintain, he deserved it."

"You nutter! How can you say that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ah. Just a feeling I have."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. But, I plan to train with Licis before I drop him off. I need to remain in top form if I'm going to have to start beating off suitors in a few short years."

"You need to trust her."

He sighed, "Can we fight about this later?"

"We're not fighting."

"We're headed there. We'll continue this conversation in about …. Fifteen years. But, I'm right."

"Whatever. Fine. How is Dad?"

He rubbed his face, "He's good. Exactly where I want him to be."

She smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm keeping an eye on everything from up here. I could wake him in about an hour, but…he's asked me to let him remain where he is. He's really enjoying that."

"Dare I ask what he's doing?"

He bit his lip and smiled, "You can ask, but I won't tell you."

"Dreaming of Mum?"

He looked away, "Something like that. Anyway. We'll be at picking up Summus and Logan in about two hours."

"You've been gone that long?"

He nodded, "Yep! Tony flew us out here. But…" He panned the camera around and Rose saw her little brother sleeping at the controls. "I think we need to review operational guidelines of a star cruiser with our little brother."

Rose covered her mouth and laughed.

"Ah, he's a good sport. He did everything. I'm just keeping an eye on stuff. One of the guys always flies us out here. Since you remained behind, I decided to take the helm. It's the first time I've really flown the ship. I like it. I like my TARDIS more, but this one is nice. Oh! That reminds me. I need you to spray the TARDIS. Just once a day while I'm gone. Also, change the channel on the telly down there to football. The playoffs are tonight. She'll want to see that."

Rose shook her head. "The playoffs?"

He nodded, "Yes. Well, that and the British Bake Off. She likes that, too. It makes me hungry."

"I'll take care of it. You are picking up Summus?"

He nodded, "Yes. He is …. Ummm… helping us with a surprise for Poltious. We need to go back out and test for the plague where Clagl's ship was destroyed. The Baumeisters are ready to start working on the space station already. I need to give them the okay. Hopefully, we won't run into anymore rogue Jeclaonides."

Rose looked confused, "Remind me. Jeclaonides?"

He rolled his eyes. "You said they looked like demons."

She nodded her head. "Right. Those. Just call them that!"

"But, that's not what they are!"

"Ugh. I've got a million things to do today. I need to get started, I've slept too long."

"I almost had Lance go to wake you, but I didn't want you to break his arm."

She smiled, "Are you ever going to forget that?"

"It's not the sort of thing a man forgets."

She groaned, "I miss you. Please, be careful."

He smiled. "You too, sweetheart."

"Ring me later."

He smiled at her and waved. She ended the call.

He turned and looked at Tony Tyler. He was leaning oddly to the side of his chair. The Doctor chuckled, "And in….. 3….2…1…"

Tony leaned too far over and fell into the floor. "What? What did I hit?"

The Doctor laughed, "The floor, Comrade. You fell asleep."

Tony rubbed his face. "Right."

"Go lay down in the flat and I'll finish all of this."

Tony stood up and stretched. "I'm fine, Brother. Besides, you need the help."

Licis walked into the room and pointed at Tony at the controls of the ship. "Teach them young. I love it."

Tony yawned as Licis pat his head.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked by a loud explosion.

The Doctor was knocked out of his chair. Licis quickly ran to the panel and pressed some buttons to stop the ship. The stars became small dots in the sky instead of the long streaks.

"Friday. What did we hit?" Licis asked.

Friday replied, "There was no collision-"

The Doctor picked himself up off of the floor, "The collision alarm would have sounded. Tony had the forward shields up."

Tony put his hands on his hips. "I'm a good pilot. This isn't me! Friday, were did the explosion come from?"

Friday spoke. "The aft position of the hanger bay."

The Doctor and Licis exchanged a look. "Tony's room?"

Licis looked shocked. "What happened?"

"Tony, stay here with Licis. I need to go see what happened."

Tony immediately protested, "But-"

The Doctor rushed out of the door. "Stay!" The door slid shut behind him.

Tony collapsed back into his seat and crossed his arms. "This is bollocks."

Licis shook his head.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could to the hanger. Legate caught up with him as they went through the hallways.

"An explosion? Is that what that was?"

"Yes. Licis has us stopped."

"Is Tony onboard?"

"I have no idea."

They arrived in the hanger and Luce was already in the bigger than the inside room that had been made for Tony Stark. He had a fire extinguisher and was putting out the small flames that burned around the room. The wall was cracked and parts of one of Tony's suits appeared to be stuck into the surrounding computer screens.

The Doctor looked around and shouted, "Tony?"

Legate rushed over to the desk that Tony often worked at. It had been flipped over in the explosion. Debris was everywhere.

"Looks like one of his suits exploded." Legate observed.

The Doctor looked at the ceiling and saw what appeared to be a deep indention of a large circle. He walked, carefully on top of fallen screens and such until he arrived under it. He picked up screen and found Tony lying unconscious under it.

"Got him!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Tony just as Legate joined him.

"Is he alright?"

Just as he said that, Tony woke with a start and gasped. "Shit!"

Legate and the Doctor quickly pushed him back down on the ground.

"Hold still." Legate told him as the Doctor finished scanning him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He looked seriously at them, "Nobody kissed me, right?"

Legate laughed. "No one kissed you. Relax."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and declared. "He's fine."

They helped him to his feet.

Tony looked around the room. He was still wearing one of the flight stabilizers on his hand. "Well. Damn. Sorry about this, John."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's alright. I'm glad you aren't hurt."

Luce sat the extinguisher down and looked around. He said something in Quauhtin and nodded his head.

Tony held his head. "What?"

Legate looked at him, "He asked what you were doing."

Tony groaned. "Working on something. I came up here because I needed a computer that ran faster than the one in New York. While it was working out something, I decided to change the flight stabilizers on the suit. I must have fallen asleep."

The Doctor looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Tony looked seriously at him. "You just scanned me with your magic wand, Bibbety Boo. Everything sounds like it's in a drum."

The Doctor smiled, "Noise Induced Hearing Loss. It's temporary. You're lucky you were wearing your bracelet. That's probably what kept you from getting hurt."

Tony nodded, "Right."

Legate pat Tony on the shoulder. "I'll take a ship out and have a look outside."

The Doctor nodded, "That's a good idea. Be sure to tell Tony Tyler that it wasn't an alien attack. Well, it sortof was."

Legate laughed and walked out with Luce.

Tony looked around. "John, I'm sorry man. Did I break the ship?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I doubt it. I put a force field on this room when I built it. Otherwise, you would have probably blown a hole in the side of the ship."

Tony took off the flight stabilizer he wore on his hand and tossed it on the floor. "Well, lucky you did that. I can't believe I did this."

"What were you dreaming?"

Tony rubbed his head. "Ugh. It's not important. It was just a dream."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips, "How long have you been up here?"

"Since we left the bar. John, can I level with you?"

The Doctor turned and faced him. "Sure. What's up?"

"I think that fighting program might have done something to my head. I'm…. seeing things that aren't there."

"Like what?"

Tony shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Images. Overlays. Things that…just doesn't make sense."

The Doctor looked concerned. "Let's go up the med bay and let me run a scan to make sure everything is alright."

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not arguing with that. Lead the way."

XxxxxXxxxxx

Tony sat on the side of the bed in the med bay. The screens behind him were lit up with all sorts of stats. He wore a dirty t-shirt and jeans. The Doctor stood looking at the screens, wearing his glasses.

"John. My ears are beginning to ring. "

"That means they are getting better." He assured him as he looked at the displays. "Tony, this all looks normal."

Tony shook his head. "John, I don't think it is."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Alright. Walk me through this. What were you dreaming about?"

Tony sighed, "I was back in the cave. When they had me. I've dreamed of it before, but not for a while. I woke up and I had shot the guy in my dream. Only…."

"It was the suit in real life."

"Good to know I can blow one up with another one."

"Arc reactor explosion." He insisted as he took off his glasses and leaned against the cabinet, "Well, Legate says everything is alright. Licis and Tony can't detect any hull breaches. I'm really glad I put a force field on that room."

Tony shook his head, "I really can't believe I did that."

"Let me get this straight. You've been up here since you left the game at the bar?"

"Yeah. That was just… what? Last night?"

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "No. That was several days ago."

Tony rubbed his head. "Oh. Well, that explains a few things."

"Such as?"

Tony looked at him seriously. "John, I can't explain this. Are you certain?"

He pointed at the computer screens. "This all points to normal. I could look and see what you saw. But, I really believe what you are dealing with can be solved with a shower, something to eat, and some sleep."

He groaned and stood up. "You're probably right. I'll take a shower and go back to New York. Pepper is probably pissed that I lost track of time."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, about that."

Tony turned around as he reached the door. "What? Did she call you?"

He chuckled, "We won't be back in Earth's orbit for about three more days."

Tony turned around and started back down the hallway. "This is some shit! I've been abducted by aliens yet again! Damn it, John!"

The Doctor leaned against the cabinet, smiling at his friend's grumbling.

XxxxxXxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38 - The Lecture

XxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 38 - The Lecture

Lance finished his tea and sat the glass in the sink of the kitchen. He was dressed in his suit. Poltious sat across from him at the bar.

"I can feel Lewis a bit in my head today. Can you?" Poltious asked him.

Lance listened and then shook his head. "No."

"Ah. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. So, Peducko tonight?"

Lance buttoned his jacket. "Ummm. No. Rose has asked me to help her with something, so I'll be busy with that. Well, maybe after she goes to sleep."

Poltious nodded his head and sipped his tea. "That will work."

Lance leaned into the cabinet. "Tell me something, Poltious. You've known these people longer than I have. Do you trust Jake?"

Poltious thought and then shook his head. "I don't really trust any of these people. Outside of the family. There have been too many things that have happened that haven't been explained."

Lance nodded his head. "I'm putting a man on him. Keep it to yourself, but I think something is going on."

Poltious nodded, "I think it's a good idea."

Rose walked into the room. She was dressed in a lovely blue dress. She smiled and twirled around so the guys could see it.

They both smiled. Poltious sat up, "And that is beautiful. John will be sorry he missed this."

She giggled, "Please tell him I am wearing trainers and not heels."

Lance chuckled, "I was left with instructions that prevent you from wearing any heels."

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "I bet you were. He really has a thing about that."

Poltious sipped his tea. "Did you ever go to a place called…. Where is that, Lance?"

Lance thought, "Nefliethea. No! Soynus. That's right. The sky is purple with tall, golden temples."

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, we did. That was in the Prime Dimension though. Not here."

Poltious nodded and smiled, "You apparently took a marriage vow there. Part of the promise the Soynus make to one another is to protect and care for their mates' feet."

She looked surprised, "Really?"

Poltious looked back at her. "Yes. It's a very long tradition. That's probably the reason why he doesn't approve of the heels."

"Finally, an explanation. Why didn't he just tell me this?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "You realize who we are talking about, right? Well, anyway. Ready to go?"

Poltious turned and looked at Lance. "Do you want me to handle what we were talking about?"

Lance nodded, "Ummm. Yes. Ask Gobbo to do that. We're headed to the lecture now. Rose has another appointment late this afternoon, then…. That's it. Right?"

"Dinner with Mum, Caroline-"

Lance nodded, "Right. We'll be in Washington tonight. So, this… the appointment, then dinner. That's everything, right?"

Rose smiled. "I believe so."

Lance nodded as Rose put her hand in his. "I'll be touch." He turned to Rose. "And, ready to go?"

She smiled, "Let's go."

They popped away.

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Summus, Legate and Logan stepped into the control room of the Doctor's ship.

Summus beamed, "And it's nice to be back onboard!"

The Doctor walked to his friend and hugged him in greeting. "I'm so pleased you could join us."

Summus smiled, "I wouldn't miss it." He pointed at Tony Tyler sitting at the controls. "And you are already training this young man to fly a starship?"

Tony smiled at Summus. "I flew us out here!"

Summus smiled at the boy. "Impressive. We'll make a Quauhtin out of you, one day!"

The Doctor and Logan greeted one another in a tight embrace, "How are you, Logan?"

Logan smiled. "Brilliant! Legate says there is a game tonight."

The Doctor smiled and rocked on his feet. "Yes. Pete wants me to wake him for that."

Summus ran his hand through Tony's hair. "Pete is well?"

Tony smiled at Summus. "Daddy is sleeping. He needed a rest."

They all smiled at him.

Summus nodded his head, "So, we're going to finally bring home Poltious' ship. He will be very pleased to see her again."

Legate nodded, "Yes. He has only mentioned it a million times over the past few weeks. I believe he is missing her. Him racing in the lanes with John has put the taste in his mouth again."

Summus sat down next to Tony Tyler at the controls. "I really hope we're not making a mistake with this. Granted, he is in a much better place than when he put it there. Lenox is well, and we know that Legate survived the invasion."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Poltious' mental well being is fine. Well….. as good as it ever was. Lewis might tell you different. But, he still believes we both have a death wish."

Summus laughed. "Yes, we have spoken about this."

Logan nodded, "Summus says the ship is hidden on an asteroid?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. A bit away from where we have to go, but not too far. It will add about four hours to our trip."

Summus crossed his arms and smiled proudly at the gathering.

Tony Tyler smiled. "You mean? That really happened?"

Summus looked back at Tony. "Yes. Poltious was racing some terrible aliens. They were similar to the ones you faced. No honor. They just wanted to win. They shot at his ship and disabled it. But, Poltious is very wise. His ship has many things on it to keep him safe. Just like Legate's."

Legate smiled, "He spun the gun torrent around to the back of the ship, and shot some trash he had onboard. It created an explosion just as he turned off his radars and got close enough to the asteroid that it shielded his signal. It looked like he had exploded."

Summus chuckled, "Everyone thought he had. Even me. I transported him out immediately, but we had to leave his ship behind. I have thought, all of this time that it had been destroyed. It's only been very recently he told us the truth of what happened."

Tony laughed, "Yes. He has told me this. Of course, he tells it better."

Legate rolled his eyes. "Oh, I bet he does."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Lance walked with Rose to join the Torchwood agents and Jake. They all stood in the hallway of Cambridge University. Rose smiled at Jake. "Hello, Jake. The Doctor said he saw you last night."

He returned her smile, "Yes. I went to speak to Jackie for a bit."

"Everything alright?"

He shook his head, "No. But, it's always helped to talk to her about it."

She smiled. "She makes the best tea just for a chat."

He chuckled, "There wasn't any tea. But it was a good chat."

She held his hand and felt the same near panic she had felt from him earlier. "Jake-"

A Torchwood agent walked up to them and said, "Director Simmons. Everyone is in place."

Jake became serious. "Right then. Lance. Your guys-"

"I have them. Go ahead."

Jake looked at Rose and walked into the lecture hall. He was followed by several agents.

Lance walked over to Rose and took her hand. He quietly asked her, "You're alright?"

She nodded, "Yes. He's still wound up about something. What did John threaten him-"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Lance told her flatly.

Rose looked at him. "Fine. I'll get it out of John."

Lance laughed and cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Are we still on for tonight, then?"

Lance smiled, "Certainly."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Let's go, then."

They walked into the lecture hall to a tremendous applause. Rose took her time getting to the stage. She signed autographs and shook hands with many of the audience as she walked into the room.

The applause and cheers continued as she got to the stage. Lance, right behind her the entire time, made her feel comfortable and safe in the crowd. She sat down as the Dean got up and introduced her. The crowd stood and applauded as she took the stage. Before she began her lecture, she turned to look at Lance. He smiled encouragingly.

During the speech, Lance scanned the lecture hall at the students. All of them were taking notes, or seemed to be hanging onto Rose's every word. There was one man, who sat in the very back, who he couldn't help but feel suspicious of. He wore a very expensive suit and sat with a bored expression on his face.

Lance reached out to Gobbo through their telepathic connection. _'Do you see this guy? There, in the back?'_

 _'The creepy man?'_

Lance smiled, _'You think so to, huh?'_

 _'I'll check him out.'_

Gobbo, being phased out, walked to the back of the lecture hall unseen by anyone. He stood behind the man and looked over his shoulder. _'And he has a tablet on his lap.'_

Just as Gobbo told Lance that, the man unlocked the tablet. Gobbo took notice of the password. He saw the man open a notepad. _'He's taking notes. Well, huh. Interesting.'_

 _'What is interesting?'_

Gobbo watched as the man wrote down, _'And this bitch thinks she knows all about this sort of thing. No one would give two shits about anything she had to say if she wasn't Pete Tyler's "daughter".'_

Gobbo relayed the information to Lance.

 _'I'd like to have a chat with this man. Arrange that for me.'_

Lance moved behind Rose and whispered to her, "It's time for a break."

Rose stopped mid sentence. "You know? This is rather involved. Let's take a quick break and get back to it in 15 minutes."

The audience, some clapping, all relieved, stood up. Some started out of the room. Gobbo appeared behind the man and put his hand on his shoulder. "I need you to join me, sir."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Gobbo sat on the top of the desk inside of an office at the University. Adriano and Bassanio stood against the walls with him. The man held his tablet and sat in the chair, without speaking.

Lance walked into the office and closed the door. "Okay, the Primary is secure. Who is he?"

Gobbo shook his head. "He's not said anything-"

The man spoke, "This is against my rights. You have no cause to detain me!"

Lance nodded, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Let's just have a chat and make sure it's just that."

"Am I under arrest?"

Lance shook his head. "No. That can be arranged, though."

Jake walked into the office. Seeing the man sitting there, he asked, "What's up?"

Lance crossed his arms. "Just checking on something. Sir, what is your name?"

"I'm Professor Theodor Blankley."

"And what are you doing here today?"

"I came to hear the lecture."

"Fan of Rose Tyler's, huh?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Her theories are all…. Laughable. Ridiculous. I came to ask her a few questions."

"That doesn't sound very friendly." Lance told him.

He threw his hands up, "No one would ever come to see her if her last name wasn't Tyler! That's really what this is about."

Lance nodded his head. "I completely agree. That is what this is about. And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to allow you to return to the lecture."

He stood up, "Why? That's ridiculous! This is a free country and I can do what I damn well want!"

Lance held his finger up. "Well, yes and no. We need some answers before we let you go. See, there are a lot of people that wish to do harm to the Tyler family. It's our job to prevent that. I'm sure you understand. We just need to check things out and make sure you are who you say you are…. That sort of thing."

The man collapsed into a chair. "This is outrageous!"

Lance nodded his head. "Guys. Do you have this? I'll go back to Rose."

Gobbo nodded his head. "Yes, sir!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39 - The Corvus

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 39 - The _Corvus_

Later that evening, the Doctor, Legate and Logan were walking down the hallways of the Doctor's ship. They walked into the hanger and Legate pressed the hatch to open the door on his ship.

They all heard a crash from Tony's room. Curiously, they all walked over to find Tony, showered with clean clothes on, tossing a damaged screen out of the room. He had created a pile of damaged items in the wide doorway.

The Doctor spoke, "I thought you were going to bed?"

Tony looked up and shook his head. "I know I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew how bad this is. So far, it's not looking bad at all. I've destroyed one suit, fucked up another one really good, and need to copy some more screens in here."

Legate picked up a table and tossed it out of the room into the pile Tony had created. "Add a table to that list."

Tony laughed. "Right. Hell, hey Logan. I didn't know you were here." They shook hands.

Logan smiled, "It's nice to see you, Tony. Legate told me you had a bit of excitement down here."

Tony put his hands on his hips and nodded his head. "Excitement. Yeah. We'll call it that."

The Doctor nodded. "Just pile up whatever you can't use and we'll put it in the transporter matrix."

"Matter to make matter. I love this shit, John." Tony looked at them. "Where are you guys going?"

The Doctor smiled, "Come with us. You'll like this."

Tony dusted his hands off and joined them.

They all climbed aboard Legate's ship and took a seat. The large hanger door opened to show the blackness of space. Several large asteroids sat several hundred meters away from them. Legate and the Doctor sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats and navigated the ship out of the _Asclepius._ Logan and Tony sat behind them.

Tony looked around. "So, are we aiming for an asteroid? Is that what we're doing?"

Logan laughed.

The Doctor shook his head as he looked at the monitor in front of him. "No. We're looking for something."

Tony nodded, "What? A little green man?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. There's not any Vinvocci out here."

Legate laughed and mumbled, "Cactus people."

Tony turned and looked at Logan. "What? People that look like a cactus?"

Logan chuckled, "I don't know. Nothing surprises me anymore. Oh, I wanted to thank you again for my book."

Tony sat back and smiled proudly. "Helping with your love life?"

Logan smiled sheepishly, "Well, yes. She's made me some notes herself. I'm also taking this class."

The Doctor and Legate both stopped looking for Poltious' ship and turned around to look at Logan.

Logan smiled, "Wow. Guys. You need to take this class! It will change your life. And the homework is….brilliant."

Tony sat back and looked smug. "I don't need to take a class, kid. I have that entire thing figured out. I've never had any complaints."

Legate chuckled, "I've taken that class. Well, one like it. It is really good. I'm glad you are doing it, Logan."

Logan blushed and laughed. "It's something."

The Doctor had went back to looking at the screen, "The class on lovemaking, huh? See, I'm curious about this tattoo."

Logan shook his head. "Tattoo? I don't have a tattoo."

Tony laughed, "Oh, that's right. I had forgotten about that. Ginger mentioned you have a tattoo, Legate?"

Legate closed his eyes tightly and mumbled, "Well, shit."

Logan laughed, "Hey man, I didn't say anything."

Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Oh, this is something good! What is it? What have you done?"

Legate rolled his eyes and shook his head, "It's….. really nothing."

Logan laughed. Legate looked back at him and Logan cleared his throat. "So….. you lot met Ginger, huh? She's nice. Don't you think?"

Tony pointed at Logan. "Yeah. But, you're changing the subject. What is the deal with this damn tattoo?"

Legate shook his head as he reached up to press a few buttons. "Summus is sending a probe out to see if it will help us locate it."

The Doctor smiled as he pressed a few buttons overhead, "You know in certain cultures, it is the custom for the life mates to get tattoos rather than to exchange rings. Rings are only an Earth custom. Well, and a handful of other places."

Tony held his hand out. "You're saying Legate has a wife someplace?"

Legate rubbed his face. "Damn it, John. How the hell do you figure this shit out?"

The Doctor smiled his 1,000 watt smile at him, "I'm clever."

Tony was laughing under his breath. "Well, shit. Legate has a woman-"

Legate shook his head. "No. Legate doesn't. And keep this to yourself. Poltious doesn't know-"

The Doctor looked shocked, "Your father doesn't know!?"

Legate closed his eyes tightly and groaned.

Logan smiled, "The way he explained it to me is that they didn't work out. They were on ummm… Albea? Is that how you said it?"

The Doctor laughed, "Albea! You got married on Albea?"

Tony waved his hands, "Whoa. Earth boy not following. What-"

"It's like Vegas." The Doctor explained.

Legate nodded his head. "We woke up the next morning, and decided to go our separate ways. So, it's not…. An actual life mate promise. Just a..."

"One night stand with a good story." Tony filled in and laughed. "Yeah, I have a few of those. But, I never got married. I don't think I did."

Logan laughed, "And the best part is, he doesn't know her name."

Tony looked impressed, "Must have been a beautiful woman."

Legate nodded. "She was. I think she was Albean. She looked like it."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh ho ho! I have the most interesting bunch of Quauhtin in the universe. Wow! No wonder Summus kept you lot on a tight leash. Quauthin gone wild. Damn."

Tony rubbed his chin, "You know, you can get that tattoo removed. That gel that John gave me took one off that I had."

Legate looked surprised, "Yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, it's not made for that. But it will work. That way you don't run the risk of Poltious seeing it. What the hell would he say?"

Legate shook his head. "Something like, 'Lenox wouldn't do something like this. What were you thinking?' You know, something…. Snarky."

The Doctor shook his head and laughed. "This is nuts. When did you do this?"

Legate bit his lip. "It was a long time ago."

Logan added, "Yeah. A really long time ago."

The Doctor pointed at him, "No, it's not. I've seen you without your shirt on when we play football and you are surfing. This happened recently."

Legate shook his head.

The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to say anything."

Legate sighed, "Alright, John. Recently."

Logan laughed. "Just tell him, Legate. Geez."

Legate rubbed his face. "Logan was fine there on Andromeda. Summus had filled up his schedule with all sorts of stuff. So, hours after you left, so did I."

Tony laughed, "That's the reason you were back so early."

The Doctor shook his head, "And here I thought it was because of me passing out."

Legate pointed at him. "It was. I was told about that on my way back to Andromeda, but just came back to Terra instead."

Tony pointed at him, "Would something like this toss him out of the Guard?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. Well, maybe 400 years ago-"

"Or if Summus found out-" Legate insisted.

The Doctor nodded, "Or if Summus found out. He's from that time period. But, nah. Not anymore."

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "I could go to Vegas and get married."

The Doctor looked at him in surprise, "You really didn't catch her name?"

Legate shook his head. "No. I met her in a bar there. Got drunk, woke up with the tattoo."

"What the hell where you drinking?"

Tony laughed, "Something I need to try."

Legate pressed another button. "I don't even remember."

Tony chuckled, "I'm impressed, Legate. How old are you?"

"Old enough to have known better."

Tony smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, the best looking ones, I never caught their names, either."

The Doctor asked him, "Speaking of names, Pepper's name. Her name isn't Pepper, is it?"

Tony looked seriously at him, "Well, what's wrong with Pepper?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing-"

Legate smiled, "It's a spice. It's not a name."

Tony countered. "Ginger is a spice. And John is upset that she doesn't have red hair-"

"John is upset that he doesn't have red hair!" Legate pointed at the Doctor.

Logan laughed, "Tony. You don't know what Pepper's name is?"

"And you do?"

Logan smiled, "Of course I do. Her name is Virginia. Her birthday is May 18th, and she's from-"

Tony held up his hand, "Hold on, kid. How the hell do you know this about my girl?"

"Everyone knows. I'm surprised you don't."

Legate pressed a button and mumbled, "He used to have a bit of a crush on her."

Logan blushed and rubbed his face. "Well, yeah."

Tony laughed, "Shit. John, this is the best ride I've ever taken."

The Doctor laughed. "Now, when she gets pissed at you, call Logan to figure out why."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "What am I talking about? She's pissed at me now."

The Doctor pressed another button as he looked at the screen. "Send her flowers. What sort does she like?"

Tony looked at Logan.

Logan smiled, "Easter Lil-"

"Easter Lilies! Right. I knew that."

Legate laughed.

Tony pointed at Logan, "I have your number, Stalker. I'll use it. You can help keep me out of trouble with our girl."

Logan laughed. "Sure, Tony."

The Doctor rose up in his seat. "Is that it? Peaking out just there."

Legate slowed the ship down and looked out of the main window. "That's her! Wow. How in the hell did he get her into that tiny cavern?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Let's hope we can get her out of that tiny cavern. Damn. Poltious is a hell of a pilot."

Tony rose up and looked through the main window. On the side of the asteroid was a ship that was barely visible. "That looks … familiar."

Legate laughed, "She's a Laterus. From the Luta System. You know, with pink oceans. They don't make them anymore. He loves that ship. I'm surprised he's left her out here as long as he has."

The Doctor sat up and pressed a few buttons on the console. "Do you think she would have a self destruct on her?"

"I would expect one."

The Doctor nodded, "Right. Let's dock with her and check it out."

They swung the craft slowly closer to the ship and the sudden bump told them they had reached her. The Doctor stood up and walked to the back of Legate's craft and pressed a few buttons. He read a panel and nodded, "Well, that's good news. The life support still works. There is a code."

Legate nodded as he joined him, "Maria. It was my mother's name. That's what he uses for everything."

Tony looked surprised, "Really?"

The Doctor typed it in and the top hatch of Legate's ship popped open. He jumped up into the tunnel and pulled down a ladder. Lights blinked as they turned on from their long slumber. "And let us see what we have here."

He climbed up the ladder and twisted a lever on the side of the wall. Tony climbed through the floor right after him. The lights blinked to life. Tony looked around and nodded his head. "This looks just like…."

The Doctor walked over to a large panel in the big round room to press a few buttons. "The Millennium Falcon. Yes. It was modeled after this sort of ship."

Tony shook his head. "Wait…what?"

Legate was the next one through the floor. He stood up and looked around with a smile on his face. "Wow. She still smells the same."

The Doctor smiled without looking back at him. "It's like returning home, huh?"

Legate nodded, "Oh yes. I learned to fly with this ship. She saved our entire family. Well, pre-Lenox days family."

Tony asked, "How old was Lenox when your Mom died?"

Legate shook his head. "Just a few months old. I barely remember it. She's in a lot better shape than I expected."

Logan came through the tunnel in the floor. Legate offered him a hand, "Welcome aboard the _Corvus_ , my friends."

As he said that, the computer system turned on. "Welcome aboard, Legate."

He smiled, "Ah, she's still on. Brilliant!"

Tony looked surprised, "A.I.?"

"She's more like a flight assistant. _Corvus_ , disable all lock-outs and warm up the engines. We're taking you back to Poltious."

"Disabling all lock-outs and warming up the engines."

Legate joined the Doctor at the large control panel. "John, you think you can get her out of this cavern?"

He scratched his head. "That's what I'm looking at. Looks like if you go straight out, you'll miss the wall by 28 centimeters. Did he have the shielding off on her?"

Legate laughed proudly, "Most likely. Gosh, I wonder how bad the damage is?"

The Doctor pointed at another screen. "Well, she can't make it far. These cells need charging. Get her off of the asteroid and we'll have the tractor beam bring her in the hanger."

Legate nodded. "That sounds doable. Which one do you want to fly?"

The Doctor pointed at him, "Yours. This one is DNA coded."

Legate groaned, "Damn it. Forgot about that. Lucky we brought me along."

The Doctor laughed and pat Legate on the shoulder. "Tony, come back with me. Logan, stay here with Legate in case he needs another pair of hands."

Logan held his hands out. "Why I came!"

Tony watched the Doctor disappear back through the tunnel and followed him. As soon as they were both inside of Legate's ship, he pressed a few buttons to shut the door to the tunnel.

The Doctor sat down in the pilot's seat and pointed at the co-pilot's chair. Tony took a seat and looked out of the window. He heard the unmistakable sound of them separating from the ship.

The Doctor spoke, "Good. Legate has the engines back online. Well….one. The other one seems…kaput."

Tony watched as the front of the ship in the cavern seemed to change from a dark grey and into shiny silver. He pointed at it, "Did that ship just change color?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. That's what has kept it from being detected. It blends in with its surroundings."

"Your ship did that. You said it was a Chameleon circuit, right?"

The Doctor smiled at the mention of his TARDIS. "Yeah, she did. Hers was a bit different though. Wait, when did I tell you about that?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "We were drinking. But, yours changed its complete appearance, right?"

The Doctor continued to look out of the main window. "Yes. She would turn into something to blend into wherever we landed. A rock. A tree. A Police Box. Poltious' ship can just change colors of the hull to blend in, or disappear."

"Are you sure Poltious and Legate aren't pirates? They have some serious tech on their ships."

"Illegal tech. I won't sugar coat it." He told him as he moved the ship further away from the cavern. "Right. Legate wants me to stay here." He pressed a series of buttons and held his finger on top of one, ready to press it.

Tony noticed, "And what's that?"

"I can transport them both out if he hits the wall. The hull might be compromised. I'm not sure what to expect."

Tony noticed a funny look come across the Doctor's face.

"You alright, John?"

He looked back at him, "Yeah. I thought I heard Lewis."

"Maybe he's getting better."

Legate's voice could be heard over the speakers. "Do you read us?"

Tony pressed a button, "Yeah, man. We hear you."

Legate's voice laughed, "Cool. That still works. We're getting all sorts of readings, John. Stand by in case I need a rope."

The Doctor looked surprised. "You have a tow rope on this?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Right. Wow." He looked back at Tony. "This ship is full of surprises."

Tony chuckled, "Like her captain."

"That's very true." He smiled proudly.

They watched as Legate slowly moved the _Corvus_ out of the cavern. The Doctor kept his finger trained on the button that would transport them out. Tony leaned up in his seat and watched the ship move slowly. As he began to see more of it, his eyes got larger. "That even looks like the Millennium Falcon! How the hell did he get that into that tiny cavern?"

The Doctor chuckled, "I have no idea. I wouldn't have done it. Hell, I didn't want to even take it out. Legate is probably sweating bullets at this moment."

"The pucker factor is high." Tony insisted as they continued to watch more of the ship appear.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Tony, Poltious' ship was clear of the cavern. He shook his head. "I'd say 97% of that ship was inside of that cavern. You?"

The Doctor smiled, "This is something. Poltious is one hell of a pilot."

"How long did that take to get her out?"

"11 minutes and 47 seconds."

Tony nodded his head. "And he did it in just a few minutes, masked by an explosion. Damn."

Legate's voice came over the speaker. "I believe I have it, John. I'm moving towards the ship. Licis has the beam ready."

Tony pressed the button, "Got it."

The Doctor pressed some buttons and moved the ship underneath the _Corvus_. "I'll stay just behind him in case he has a problem. I'd rather see him go in from out here, than in there."

Tony nodded, "Makes sense."

The Doctor took his hand off of the transport button. "Right. Well, this will take a bit. Let's chat."

Tony looked confused, "About what?"

"You seeing things."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shit. Nevermind about that. I've had a shower, and a big ass bowl of soup. I'm fine. I feel like a damn cry baby looking back at that-"

"It's just you and me here-"

"Sorry. Not my type."

"Talk to me. What do you feel like you saw?"

Tony crossed his arms and looked back at him.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at him. "Well?"

He bit his lip. "John. I really feel that I'm losing my damn mind. I would have never said anything about this shit before."

"So, now you have. Let me help."

"What? You're a damn psychologist or some shit now?"

He turned in his chair and pointed at himself. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm older than even your entire species. I saw the beginning of this universe and several others-"

"Are you trying to impress me? Is that what this is?"

The Doctor dropped his head and groaned, "Tony! What did you see?"

Tony rubbed his face. "I thought I saw an atom. Like for an element. I was washing it through your computers to find out which one it was. It wasn't able to detect anything. I'm telling you John. Losing my fucking mind."

The Doctor smiled and quickly rubbed his face. Tony noticed, "That. Now what the hell is that?"

"Nothing."

"You have the worst poker face I've ever seen in my damn life! That is what I saw, isn't it?"

"You weren't supposed to find it in this order. You have found it backwards."

The ship moved slowly above them. A flash of blue light surrounded the _Corvus_ and then she moved towards the hanger on the Doctor's ship. Legate came across the speakers, "And we're in the clear."

The Doctor pressed the button, "I'll celebrate when we have the latch down."

Legate laughed, "Copy that."

Tony was still processing what the Doctor said, "So, it is an element."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but yes. Howard Stark worked on a project during World War II. A….umm…. item from another world…..was found by Germany. They were using it to make weapons way beyond what Earth should even see today. Howard Stark saw it as a way to produce clean energy….similar to the arc reactor. He began closely researching the object as he believed it to be the key to limitless, renewable, clean energy. During the course of his study of the object, Howard theorized a new element structure that could partially replicate the energy of the item."

"Then why didn't he create it?"

"He was limited by the technology of his time. He was unable to create the element for himself and instead left the blueprints for the element hidden in a model of the Stark Expo fairgrounds for you to discover. His research notes are clearer on this. I've got a man looking for them now."

Tony shook his head. "Phhhh…. That's a good story, John. How much of that is even true?"

"Every word!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"My old man? Hiding something in the open for me to find that like? Why wouldn't someone else take that information-"

"Who says someone else hasn't?"

Tony sat back and sighed. "Well, that changes the ball game. Why the hell would he do that?"

They sat and watched the ship dock inside the hanger. The Doctor turned his chair. "Licis is looking over everything on the bottom before they set her down. Just to be sure."

Tony nodded. "This is just some shit. Where are you getting this information?"

"Licis just told me-"

"No, jackass. About this element and Howard Stark?"

"In the other Dimension, we didn't know one another. Things happened and you ended up having to find a replacement for the arc reactor that was inside of your chest. Another man brought this to you, but he was killed in this Dimension, so you never met him."

"So you are taking his place?"

He shook his head, "That's the last thing I want to do. This man was in charge of something I don't want any part in."

Tony laughed at his friend. "There is so much more to that story. I really need to get your ass drunk."

"That I really can't tell you. I shouldn't tell you this. But, you feel so certain that something has gone wrong with your head that if I don't say something, you will become fixated on that. Tony, nothing is wrong. You are fine. PTSD, but that shouldn't surprise you."

Tony nodded his head. "Nah, I know about that. I sometimes dream I'm back in the cave and I wake up…well, just like I did on the ship. I see the insurgents standing in front of me. I'm still asleep and they are there. I worry….I'll hurt Pepper, thinking she's them."

"It's a real possibility. That's probably why you sleep better when you are on the ship."

"We've started sharing a room…back in New York. She doesn't know, but I come up here and sleep after she falls asleep. I have always woke up before her, so she doesn't question it."

"You worry you will fall asleep though. With her."

He nodded, "This entire thing with me and her…..it's so…..new. And that fucking Happy went and kissed her. Did I tell you about that shit?"

"What? The bodyguard?"

"Oh yes. I had a meeting with him that I've missed. I was planning on punching him."

"She's not said anything to anyone about you two dating?"

"I'm not even sure that's what it is, man."

The Doctor sat back and counted on his fingers. "You are pissed someone is kissing her, you are sleeping with her. Well, having sex, and watching her sleep, taking her to dinner, sharing a bedroom, that sounds like dating…or at least… togetherness. In some cultures, that's marriage-"

"Hold on! It's not that. Whoa."

The Doctor laughed at his friend's reaction. "Quite right. Never rush something you want to last. You're doing just fine."

Legate came back over the speakers, "And we have the latch down!"

The Doctor smiled and pressed the button, "That's great news. Now, let's get to work to fix her."

"Making a list now. I wish we had brought Timon." Legate laughed.

The Doctor pressed some buttons and started to fly back to the ship.

Tony rubbed his chin in thought. "So, this element. It replaced the Palladium?"

"As I remember, you tried to patent it as 'Badassium'. You ran into some legal issues with that."

Tony crossed his arms and laughed, "Okay. I'll keep at it. I know a place to look for those notes. The old man had a safety deposit box. It's probably in there."

"Really?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, he sure did. He had several. He said he didn't trust anyone with some of that research. I remember him taking me to this bank when I was about…. I don't know…. Ten, eleven. He was pissed about something and put notebooks, film reels and all sorts of stuff in there. He told me to remember where it was. I would need it one day for something I would work on with him. I remember he made me repeat that I would finish whatever was in there."

"That's probably it then"

"Who is looking for this stuff? One of your ghosts?"

"Nah. Your friend….Rogers."

Tony rolled his eyes. "That guy? Does he even know what he's looking for?"

The Doctor sat down the ship in the hanger and pressed a few buttons to turn it off. "I really don't think so. I was very vague with him. But, if you think you know where it is, I'll ring him and tell him not to worry about it."

Tony nodded, "I'll call him. I need to call Pepper, too. Explain where I am. I might need some help with that."

He smiled, "I'll catch your head when it rolls down the hallway."

Tony laughed, "And reattach it. Yeah. Thanks."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	40. Chapter 40 - Virus

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 40 - Virus

Lance opened the door to Jake's office at Torchwood and walked in. Jake stood at the windows with his arms crossed, "So, pulling random people out of lectures? What was that about?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I had some information that made him a threat."

"So you detain him until the end of the lecture?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Or even longer to make sure he's not."

Jake shook his head. "He's a professor at the University-"

"So."

"He's not the type-"

"The person who has been able to get to her has been informed, clever, and has a hatred of her. He went there today with the sole intent of embarrassing her-"

"That's not cause for detaining him-"

Lance stood up proudly. "My job is to protect her from anything. While John is gone, I'm to act as he would in this matter. I don't see any problem with what I've done."

Jake rolled his eyes. "John wouldn't either."

Lance put his hands on his hips. "It's a simple matter really. The Guard is working together with the Torchwood agents. That is my understanding. I'm in charge of the Guard, and you are in charge of your agents. I'm not asking your agents to do anything. I'm handling this, with my guys-"

"Oh you handled it alright. He's threatening to sue-" Jake nodded his head,

"Let him. I'd love to have a reason to question him some more."

Jake groaned and rubbed his shoulder, "You've told John all about this, haven't you?"

"No. But he is my Primus and I will report it to him."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"You seem….anxious about something."

Jake looked confused, "You lot can't sense people's emotions, can you?"

Lance crossed his arms. "Some of us can. What's going on? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Jake considered for a moment. "No. You know everything I do."

"Sure about that?" Lance insisted.

Jake nodded his head. "Yes. And I'm sorry, but I'm late for a meeting. I'll have to continue this later."

Lance typed something in on his bracelet. "It's alright. I'll be in touch. Thank you for your time, Director."

Jake watched him pop away. He mumbled, "I'm in so far over my head here."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Legate stood with his hands on his hips watching Logan flip through the channels on the telly. They were in the Doctor and Rose's suite onboard the ship.

"I have no idea which channel it is on." Legate told him.

"I'll find it. I can't believe John can get all of these channels out here."

Summus sat on the sofa holding Arles in his huge hands. Lewis sat next to him, smiling down at his son. Summus' deep voice told him, "He is absolutely beautiful, Lewis. Perfect."

Lewis sipped his beer and smiled, "He is absolutely tiny. I think you could hold him in one of those huge paws of yours."

Summus laughed. "Logan, you haven't sorted this out, yet?"

Logan groaned, "This is weird. I've never seen a telly set up like this."

Tony Tyler ran back down the hallway wearing his Arsenal uniform. "You haven't found it, yet?"

Logan pointed at the screen. "What channel would it be on? You would know."

Tony Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I know what? I'm a child for Christ's sakes."

Legate rolled his eyes. "I think that's a swear. Simmer down."

Tony Stark walked into the room and looked around. "So, this is where the party is? What are you guys doing?"

Legate pointed at the telly. "Trying to find the game. Stark, can you work this thing?"

"John has a television that picks up this shit way out here?"

Lewis shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Stark sat down his drink. "Alright. I'll help this group of soccer obsessed aliens see the damn game before there is anal probes. Hand me the remote."

Logan handed the remote to him and laughed.

The Doctor walked into the room with Pete Tyler. The room cheered at his arrival. Tony Tyler smiled and ran over to him. The Doctor caught Tony, picked him up, and held him in his arms. "How about we let your Dad sit down and then you can hug him. He's a bit sleepy still, and I don't want him to fall."

The boy smiled, "Alright."

Pete sat down next to Lewis on the sofa and the Doctor put his son down next to him. Tony Tyler climbed into Pete's lap and they embraced one another tightly. Pete kissed his cheek and laughed. "I've missed you, little boy. What have you been up to?"

Tony smiled proudly at him. "I flew the ship out here. John showed me how!"

Pete smiled proudly at him. "Did you really? That's amazing."

The Doctor reached in his pocket and tossed Legate a small container of gel for his tattoo. "Here. As promised."

Legate caught it and nodded, "Thanks, John."

Lewis looked at Pete and smiled, "You look better."

"You, too. John says he's prescribed some interesting medicine."

Lewis smiled, "Rose has prescribed some interesting medicine. That's for sure. John, Rose rang earlier."

Legate snapped his fingers. "Yeah. Sorry about that. We were trying to get the telly to play the game. I accidently ended the call."

The Doctor groaned, "You guys are going to get me into trouble with the misses."

Pete laughed, "Trouble and Strife. That's what Jacks says."

The Doctor laughed, "Trouble. Yeah, she would call her herself that."

Pete laughed and rubbed Tony's red hair. "My son. I'm so glad you are here."

Tony Stark laughed as the game appeared on the screen. "Ah! There it is!"

The room cheered in celebration.

The Doctor smiled as he walked over to the bar and started to dial his phone. He stopped and seemed to be listening to something. Tony noticed. He walked over and asked, "Forget her number?"

The Doctor looked at him seriously, "Walk with me."

The Doctor and Tony Stark started to walk out of the room. Legate noticed they were leaving. "Hey! The game is just getting started!"

The Doctor pointed at him, "It's alright. I'll be back."

They got into the hallway and the suite's door slid shut. Tony looked surprised at him. "What's up?"

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face. "Ah. I know you don't like football. Tell me, have you slept?"

Tony threw his hands up. "Seriously?! That's what you want to know?"

They continued to walk down the hallway together. "Tony, you've been up here for three days. You need to sleep-"

"Shit. I'll sleep tonight. Don't worry about me. I did talk to Pepper, finally."

"And?"

"She's used to me losing track of time. But, the flowers helped. Logan was right. Those are her favorites. My ass if off the hook for the moment. Although, I had to call that….Natasha."

The Doctor laughed at his grumbling, "Told her how long you're going to be gone?"

"That didn't come up."

The Doctor chuckled, "It might need to."

They arrived inside of the control room. Licis was looking at a computer screen in the back of the room. "John, these readings from the probe we sent ahead are just coming in."

Tony looked at the screen. "What is this?"

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at the screen. "Readings from where we destroyed Clagl's ship. Oh, this is not good news."

Licis asked. "Are the Baumeisters already there?"

"No. They are in the next system. I asked them to gather everything and hold their position until I was certain this plague threat was gone. I'm really glad I did that. We would have had a serious problem."

Licis shook his head. "I didn't know that."

"Ashena doesn't even know that." The Doctor mumbled. "I asked Tectus to hang back as a favor to me. Damn. Well, this is ….. a new development."

Tony put his hands in his pockets. "So, the plague survived?"

Licis pointed at the numbers, "According to this, it's thriving."

"In space?" Tony asked.

The Doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his face, "I would have thought the explosions would have destroyed it. But, this shows that some of the rock is still warm from the fires and that's how it's alive. Plus, it's close enough to that damn star just there. This plague, I'm telling you, it is…. Dangerous. The virus isn't much larger than an atom."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not a doctor, but I know that viruses are not that small. An atom is 10,000 times smaller the size of the smallest known virus."

The Doctor looked at the screen. "Known to Earth. Earth hasn't seen this virus yet."

"Huh. That's ….. Frightening." Tony mumbled.

"How long until we get there?" The Doctor asked Licis.

Licis typed in something on a screen, "2 hours and 41 minutes."

The Doctor nodded. "Increase the engines to 70%. That will get us there in about an hour. Divert any unused areas' power to the shields and the bio-guards. I'll have a think about this."

Licis pressed some things into the screen and nodded his head. "Right."

The Doctor took off his glasses and walked into his office. Tony followed him, "This….virus."

The Doctor collapsed into a chair and propped his feet up. "Yeah?"

"You have encountered it before. What did you do then?"

The Doctor propped his head up on his fist, "Ran away."

"Well, that's encouraging." Tony sat down on the sofa next to him.

He waved his hand. "Well, there's a lot more to that. I wasn't in any state of mind to …. Fix anything."

He nodded, "Hell, you can figure this out. Just don't over think it like all of you space boys tend to do."

The Doctor pointed at him and started to say something.

Friday spoke, "There is a call for you, Doctor."

"Put it on the screen in here."

Rose appeared on the screen inside of the wall. She covered her mouth and laughed when she saw Tony Stark sitting in the office with the Doctor. "Well, that explains that message Pepper left me today."

Tony smiled proudly, "She's talking about me. What did she say?"

"That she was going to kick your ass." Rose told him flatly.

He pointed to himself, "I maintain I was abducted by a gang of aliens."

She laughed.

He looked back at the Doctor and laughed, "I'm going to go see the guys need any more help with the television." He threw his hand up, "See you, Rose." He walked out of the office and pressed the button on the outside to slide it shut.

Rose appeared to be lying in their bed back in the island home. She wore her hair down and had on the Doctor's favorite dark blue t-shirt.

He smiled at her and rubbed his lips. "It's so good to see you."

"You have been so happy all day and I just felt this…."

He sighed and dropped his hand in his lap.

She continued, "I just felt like I needed to ring you."

"I was just reminded of some stuff. I'm working it out."

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

She nodded. "Alright."

"I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. The guys were messing with the telly. It…. I don't know. They told me they accidently ended the transmission."

She smiled warmly, "It's okay. I know you don't carry your phone around with you when you're on the ship. I bet it's lying next to the bed."

He pointed at her, "I'll check there. Only place I haven't looked."

She smiled, "Genie wanted to say good night to you. That was it."

He dropped his head. "Damn. I missed good night."

"She wasn't upset. Don't feel badly about that. I've missed good nights. It happens."

He covered his face and groaned. "You're right."

"Baby, you feel so sad. She's really alright."

He sat back and sighed. "What else is going on there?"

She nodded, "Right. Well, your son had his first bit of food tonight."

He propped his chin up on his fist. "The rice stuff?"

She smiled, "No…. a biscuit."

He looked confused. "He has one tooth! How the hell did he eat a biscuit?"

She laughed, "Howie gave it to him. We had dinner with him, Caroline and Harriet to discuss. Well, I can't tell you."

He pointed at her. "No secrets, woman."

"Grey area. I'll be able to tell you in three months."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled as he thought. "Three months? What's in three months?"

She pointed at him, "Shut up. I've already told you too much. Anyway…we… me, Mum and Genie had dinner with them. I didn't realize he had given it to him. It just… melted all over his face. It made the biggest mess. We had to give him a bath there to keep him from tracking it all over the White House. He loved it."

He chuckled. "A biscuit is Samuel's first food."

"Howie insisted he knew what he was doing. Genie and Jacob ate them with him. I didn't know what to think, but Mum reminded me that he also gave Tony a biscuit when he was small. And he lived."

He smiled. "Uncle Howie strikes again."

"He was complaining that we hold him too much."

He rolled his eyes. "He's an infant. You can't hold a baby too much."

She bit her lip, "Well. I agree, but did you know he could crawl?"

"Oh, he's too little to crawl."

"I promise you, he can. Either he's been able to do it for a while, or he just aced it tonight. He went right across the floor!"

He smiled and groaned, "And I missed it. Damn."

"I really feel like I missed it, too. I was chatting with Mum, Harriet and Caroline. The children and Howie-"

"The biggest of the children."

She laughed, "Very true. They all crawled into the room together. And there he was. Right in the middle of them all."

He laughed and shook his head, "That's the maddest thing I've ever heard."

She laughed. "Mom thinks it's rather early, but Caroline says Jacob crawled at that age."

"He doesn't realize he is a baby. He's trying to keep up with the older children."

"That's what I think. Oh, you will love this, I've sorted out this stress problem of Howie's."

"And how did you manage that? Doctor Smith?" He teased.

"Well, that's not completely right. It wasn't my idea. Genie showed him some yoga. So, he was doing it with her." She covered her mouth and laughed. "It was hysterical. I don't think I've laughed that much in a very long time."

He felt her happiness and couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Howie. Doing yoga? Please tell me you got a picture."

She held her tongue between her teeth, "Oh, even better. Mum got a video. She's sent it to Dad."

He laughed and ran his hands through his hair. "Pete's in our suite now. I'll have to check it out."

"So, he's alright?"

"He's fine. A bit unsteady on his feet, but…that's from the medicine. He plans to call Jackie after the game tonight."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just what she said he would do. Why aren't you watching the game? I almost didn't contact you."

"I came up here to deal with something, and just haven't made it back."

"Well, I should end this call so you can get back to it-"

He shook his head. "No. I'd rather talk to you."

She smiled, "I miss you, too. But, I can't talk for too much longer. I have something I need to do."

"Yeah? What's that?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Something. Something I can't tell you."

He smiled, "I don't think you are taking our agreement about having no secrets between us seriously woman."

She giggled, "I'm grateful for the void of grey."

He rolled his eyes and pointed at her. "It's getting late. Try to sleep. I left that medicine right next to the bed."

She smiled warmly, "Ring me back in a few hours. So, I can say good night to you proper."

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

She kissed her hand and waved at him as she ended the call.

He sat back and smiled as he thought about her. Then he remembered the problem he now faced with the plague. The plague that had taken his grandchildren's parents. The one that Alex had been so sick with right before he died. He thought of Alex's face, and how much it looked like Susan's. Like Samuel's. His heart sank as he thought of how close the threat was to his family now. He began to grow angry at himself for allowing it to be here.

He heard Rose's voice in his head. A comfort and calm spread across him like a warm blanket. _'Baby. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you something.'_

He cleared his throat and smiled, _'What was that?'_

 _'That I love you. The first day is nearly over. Just two more remain.'_

 _'And I can hold you in my arms again. I can't wait.'_

He felt her laugh. _'Take a deep breath, and go do whatever it is that you need to. Remember, we will be alright.'_

He nodded, _'Thank you, Rose. You're right.'_

He stood up and stretched his back. "Friday, contact Tectus the Baumeister for me."

"Ringing him now, Doctor."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41 - The Odd Plant

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 41 - The Odd Plant

The Doctor walked out of his office into the control room. Licis continued to look at the screen he had been standing in front of before. He glanced over to him. "About 38 minutes, John."

The Doctor stepped over to the control panel that navigated the ship. "Change of plans. This isn't something we can solve in a day. We're going to Andromeda. The Queen and Tectus will meet us there so we can sort out what we need to do."

Licis nodded his head. "Alright. So…. Two, three hours, then?"

"There's no need to be in a hurry. I'm reducing our speed. Five hours and 34 minutes." He stood up and looked at Licis. "Want me to take the helm?"

Licis smiled, "Nah. Go watch your football game. I'm fine."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Pete sat on the sofa in the Doctor and Rose's suite. He had his arm propped up on the armrest and was unconsciously rubbing his head.

Lewis sat at the bar, eating a meat pie. "These are wonderful."

Tony sat next to Pete with Summus on the other side of him. He laid his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

Pete looked at him, "Long day?"

Tony rose his head up and rubbed his face in both of his hands. "I'm fine."

Summus was still holding Arles, who had fallen asleep in his large hands.

The Doctor walked into the room. He looked around and put his hands on his hips. "Where is everyone? What happened to the game?"

Pete continued to rub his head, "Severe weather delay. They will replay tomorrow."

"Shit. We'll be at that dinner-"

"You'll be at that dinner. My ass will be here, watching the game." Pete informed him.

Lewis laughed, "I'm with Pete. He might need protection, you know. Vicious footballers."

Tony's ears must have been bothering him because the Doctor noticed he put his finger in his ear and shook it.

Summus stood up and walked over to Lewis. "I'll take your son back to his cot."

Lewis nodded, "Luce should be there. Thank you. He's probably ready for a bottle."

"Good night, all." Summus walked out of the room.

The Doctor picked up a bag of crisps off of the bar. "Well this is…. Ugh. Anyway. Where did Legate and Logan go?"

Tony leaned up and grabbed his beer. "To work on that ship. They took midget Tony with them."

Pete laughed, "Midget Tony. He won't like that."

"He'll cuss me out about it I'm sure." Tony laughed.

"Is he still swearing?"

Tony nodded his head, "And I honestly have, no damn idea where the hell he gets that shit."

Pete looked at Tony and shook his head as he began to laugh under his breath. "Shit."

The Doctor walked over and sat down on the sofa with Tony and Pete, eating from the bag of crisps. "Well, we're headed to Andromeda. I have a meeting in the morning with Queen Ashena and the Baumeisters."

Tony chuckled, "Baumeisters. That's one species that look like what you would expect. Is Summus part of them?"

Lewis laughed, "I've wondered that myself. I dare you to ask him."

Tony shook his head and laughed. "You win. No way."

Pete and Lewis chuckled.

The Doctor groaned, "No. Summus is a Quauhtin. Idiots."

"A big ass Quauhtin." Tony insisted.

Lewis picked up his phone and looked at something on it.

Pete complained, "When is it going to stop being so uncomfortably bright?"

The Doctor continued to eat the crisps, "Not long. That's from the medicine." He then yelped and sat down the bag in his lap. "That crisp cut my lip a bit. Aw."

When Lewis looked up at the sofa, he saw Pete covering his eyes to shield them from the light, Tony with both hands over his ears, and the Doctor rubbing his lip. He laughed and quickly took their picture.

"And that's one to send to everybody. Brilliant!"

Tony pointed at him, "I might have to kick your ass. Don't think because you are hurt, I won't."

Lewis didn't look up from the phone. "You are welcome to try, Tony. I'm certain I'd give you a good work-out."

The Doctor smiled, "Feeling better then?"

He put his phone in his pocket. "I'm still weak. It took a lot to get in here. But, I'm seeing improvement."

"How's the leg?"

"Sore. And yes. I've been walking on it."

"You are going to hate that tomorrow. Stay off of it." The Doctor told him as the door opened and Tony Tyler came back into the room.

"Legate and Logan are nutters!" He declared.

Pete smiled, "Oh boy, what have they done?"

Tony shook his head. "They have this ship down in the hanger. Legate says he beat up Han Solo for it."

Pete smiled, "Well, he might have."

Lewis smiled, "I see Lance winning it in a card game before Legate beating Solo up for it."

The Doctor smiled, "I can see that. Yes."

Tony shook his head, "Guys. Han Solo isn't a real person. See? Legate is just full of-"

"Ah!" The Doctor insisted.

Tony Stark laughed.

Tony Tyler shook his head. "Anyway. Oh, John. I made a drawing for you!" He ran down the hallway into his bedroom.

Tony Stark chuckled, "I love his accent. Drawing." He mocked.

Pete smiled. "How do you say it?"

Tony looked back at him, "Drawing." He said with his American accent.

Pete and the Doctor laughed.

Pete pointed at him. "I have heard that before. I like how you say it. That's….. plain."

"Plain? What?"

The Doctor and Lewis laughed.

Tony brought a piece of paper back into the room and climbed onto the sofa to sit next to the Doctor. He held the drawing out and pointed at it. "This is a timeline. See? Like what you talk about. This is when we were on Earth. Then we left and came out here. You went to get that other ship, and then came back. Then Daddy woke up and we watched our football game."

He smiled, "Yes. This is great! When did you do this?"

"Today, when you were getting the ship."

The Doctor smiled as he looked at the line on the bottom of the page. He ran his finger across it. "See, this is where so many people get this wrong. Time is not a straight line. It looks more like…." He rose his finger in the air and twirled it around. They all watched him.

Tony Tyler smiled. "John, that's not correct."

The Doctor pointed at himself. "I'm a Time Lord. I know about these things. See, this is how you see it. And that's alright, because most everyone sees it this way. As the straight line. But…" He rolled the paper up and held it in his hand, "So, now this is better. See, the line is overlapping. Around and around. Like a ball. Imagine you have a way to walk through the paper. You could jump from this point in time, to another. Or…a better explanation." He unrolled the paper. Then he folded it in half. "You can leave the game and tell yourself that you need to get more crisps before you leave Earth. You just bend time and space. Then you pop out where you need to be."

Tony Tyler smiled and looked back at him. "That actually makes sense."

He kissed his ginger head. "Go hang it on the refrigerator for me. I love it. It's just what the kitchen needs."

The small boy jumped off of the sofa and took his drawing to the kitchen. Pete was interested in the conversation. "Well…. What drives you through the paper? How do you do that?"

"It's complex. Time Vortex. Systems on board, short-range guidance, just…. A hundred things."

Tony Stark pointed at him, "You are talking about your ship. The one you lost."

He bit his lip and nodded his head. "Yeah."

Tony Tyler walked back into the sitting room with them. "The TARDIS. That was what it was called. Rose says it meant, 'Time and Relatives in Dimensions of Space-'"

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's so not it. Tony. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's all relative, as Einstein said all of the time."

Tony shook his head. "That's just what I said."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not really."

Tony Tyler climbed back on the sofa and took the crisps bag from the Doctor.

Pete shielded his eyes. "What actually was your ship? What was it called?"

"She was a TT Type 40, Mark 3. Older than me, if you can imagine that."

Tony Stark asked. "Can you get those here?"

"No. They were unique to where I'm from. The sort I had, they didn't even make anymore. Well….make…. that's not right."

Tony Tyler stopped eating crisps and pointed at him. "It wasn't made. You told me they were grown. That's how they were alive and could talk to the people who owned them. Like how you and Rose talk to one another in your heads."

Lewis crossed his arms, "Now, I didn't know that. It was telepathic?"

The Doctor nodded, "She was. It was like this….consent hum…in my head. When I first came here, I didn't know Rose was telepathic. It was extremely painful for a while not hearing that. Feeling that… connection."

Lewis nodded, "I can relate. Since I was hurt, I've not heard anything in my head but me. It's an odd….void."

"That's the reason I have you on some the medicine I do. Hopefully, yours will return. And the pain won't begin. Although, I thought I heard you today when we were getting that ship. Are you able to hear anyone?"

Lewis shook his head. "I was asleep when you lot went out to get the ship. I don't remember that."

Pete asked, "So, Rose being telepathic helped?"

He rubbed his face and looked back at Pete, "I'm certain I would have completely lost my mind had it not been for her being able to talk to me that way. It is amazingly soothing for us both. Us being joined, and I can feel her in my mind all of the time, has replaced that."

Tony Stark smiled, "That is so cool. What is she doing?"

He listened, "She's laughing. She feels…. Excited about something. Clever. She must be working on her book, or something."

Pete rubbed his head, "So, these ships were grown? How long does it take to grow a ship?"

"A long time. You can speed it up, but it's risky. It's best to let it take it's time, and grow up slowly. It's a living thing. It needs to be entertained. Hear people talking."

Pete nodded, "Right. Put a telly on for it. Like what you've done for your little plant."

Lewis stopped drinking his beer and looked at them.

Tony Stark held up his hand. "Hold on just a damn minute! You have one of these? You are growing one of these now?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I didn't say that-"

Tony pointed at Pete, "Pete said a little plant. Where the hell is this? You're growing a ship?"

The Doctor looked back at Lewis, who shook his head and laughed, "And you wasn't even drinking, John. That's rather sad."

Tony Tyler had stopped eating the crisps and looked at him.

The Doctor looked at the small boy and groaned. "I really need to learn to shut up. I'm not used to being around such clever people. No apes in this room."

Pete smiled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, son. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't realize that's what that was. I thought it was just an odd plant."

Tony Stark pointed at Pete. "So, you've seen it?"

Pete nodded his head. "I had to take care of it when he was gone. Who's caring for it now?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose."

Tony snapped his fingers, "It's in that room. The one with all of your movies." He covered little Tony's ears, "You're letting it watch porn, man?"

"What?! No!"

Pete laughed and slapped the arm of the sofa. "Oh, shit."

Lewis ran his hand through his hair and laughed. "See, my mind wouldn't have even gone there. That's hilarious, Tony."

Tony Tyler slapped his hands off of his ears. "That really doesn't work, Mr. Stark."

"It makes Mr. Stark feel better, Mr. Tyler." Tony told him.

Pete pointed at Lewis, "Lewis. Did you know that's what this was?"

Lewis smiled, "I did. But, he had asked me not to say anything."

The Doctor nodded his head, "Yeah, Lewis figured it out months ago. He's bond by oaths not to say anything."

Tony Stark pointed at himself. "But you haven't told me. Or Pete. Why are you growing a ship?"

Tony Tyler had heard enough. "Because he's going to leave. That's why."

He quickly shook his head. "No! That's not it."

"Why are you going to leave, John? Are you going to take Rose?" Tony Tyler asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But, you have one of your…. Time machines-"

"It doesn't work. It won't for a long time."

"But, when it does, you'll leave."

"It's nothing you should worry about, Tony."

Tony started to cry. "I'm not stupid! You left Rose for all of those years! You plan to take her and leave us, don't you?"

"No. I don't."

"You do!" Tony insisted and ran out of the room.

"Tony!" Pete yelled to his son. He didn't slow down.

The Doctor sighed and sat back. "Well, that went….."

"Like shit." Tony Stark finished his sentence.

Pete groaned. "He's been so….angry lately. I don't know what's going on in his head. Ugh. I'll go talk to him."

"No, this is my mess. I've got this one." The Doctor exhaled and stood up. "I have a good idea where he went. Tony, help Lewis back to his room-"

Lewis shook his head. "I'm fine-"

"Stay off of that leg. Help him back. I'll be a while. Pete, you need to ring Jackie."

Pete nodded his head, "Right. Good luck with that. Call me if you need backup."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42 - Long Distance Love Bites

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 42 - Long Distance Love Bites

The Doctor used his bracelet to find Tony's location. The GPS tracker that he had planted in his arm told him that he was sitting inside of the playground system on the Top Observation Deck of the ship.

He took his time and walked down the hallways to the lift. He could feel Rose's excitement at something she was doing. He couldn't help but smile. He reached out to her. _'What are you doing, woman?'_

He felt her smile, ' _I'm just having a laugh with Lance. Evening tea, you know.'_

He whispered to himself, "Evening tea?"

 _'Baby. We need to sort out the boys and nursery and such-'_

He groaned, _'I don't know if Lewis is ready to talk about that just yet.'_

 _'I understand. Lance says we should just move his stuff into the house and be done with it.'_

 _'I agree with Lance, but I need to make a room for him and Arles. I'll find something to copy. Is Lance staying? Do you know?'_

 _'Don't know. I'm not going to ask him.'_

 _'Why not?'_

 _'I'm worried he will say no.'_

He smiled at how comfortable she had become with Lance. _'So, Lance is working out?'_

 _'Yes. I'm sitting here with him now. He sends his regards.'_

He nodded his head as the lift reached the floor. _'He wants to raise the bet on the football match, doesn't he?'_

He felt her smile, _'That is between you and him.'_

He cleared his throat as he walked out of the lift and into the Top Observation Deck. The large domed ceiling showed streaks of stars passing by overhead. The room was dim and very quiet.

"Tony? Are you in here?" he called.

"No." Tony's voice called back from the play system.

The Doctor climbed up the ladder and through the tunnels. He arrived at the top where he found Tony Tyler sitting against the wall, inside of the tube. He hugged his legs and seemed to have just stopped crying.

"May I sit?"

Tony hid his face. "I don't care."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset." He sat down next to him and rested his arms on his knees.

"This is nice. I've not been up here."

Tony pointed at the wall. "Lewis did that."

On the wall had been written, 'Lewis loves Arla.' The Doctor smiled and felt a lump grow in his throat. "Lewis is a big child."

Tony didn't look at him. "Genie told him he would get into trouble."

"Nah. Not for that. That probably made Arla laugh."

Tony rubbed his face. "It did. She was nice."

"It's alright to be sad about that."

"You're not."

"I am. I just….try not to think about it."

"Did you think about Rose?"

He sighed and stretched out his legs as best as he could. "Of course I did. Everyday."

"Then why did you leave her here? She was here a long time without you."

"These are hard questions, Tony. I couldn't come back."

"You are here now."

"Well. She brought me back."

"So, you didn't want to come back?"

He sighed and looked at him. "This is really….difficult."

"What's hard about it?" Tony insisted and held his hands out.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"You don't like to talk about a lot of things, John."

He smiled and looked at him. "That's true."

"I'm your brother. You can tell me things you wouldn't tell anyone else."

He smiled at him and nodded, "Well. Tony, my brother. Rose came here, with your Mum…. And I didn't come back because I knew she was with her family and thought she was alright. I didn't think she needed me."

"She did. She cried all of the time."

He closed his eyes tightly as Tony's words seemed to pierce his heart. "I'm sure she was happy…a bit."

"Not much. She mostly just….stayed in her room and cried. She wasn't like she is now. She's happy and smiles all of the time."

"Well. That's good news. Tell me, why do you think I'll leave again?"

"Because you left her before."

"Tony, I'm not going anywhere. I didn't even want to come out here into space without her."

Tony looked confused. "You didn't?"

"No way." He told him and sat back. "I thought you would come with me if it sounded exciting."

Tony looked at his trainers.

The Doctor looked at him again. "Why do you think I'll leave you? I have a ship now. And look. You are right here next to me. Having a different ship won't change anything."

"But, why do you need another one?"

"Well, she won't be ready to do anything with for a long time. You'll nearly be an adult."

"So, you'll leave?"

He pointed at him and shook his head. "No. Let's sort that out now. I'm not leaving. I'm here. I'm not running. I've promised Rose that I won't even travel in time. So, I won't even use that part of the TARDIS when she grows up. Not for a while."

"But. That's what you do."

He shook his head. "No. I don't have to do that."

"So, you like just….staying here? With Rose?"

He nodded, "Yes. I like kissing her too much to leave."

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's just disgusting. You two kiss too much."

He laughed at the small boy. "No, the truth is…. You are part of my family. As long as I can be around you, I want to be. I don't want to miss any of the time we have together."

Tony looked confused at him, "What does that even mean?"

He rubbed his head, "These are really….grown-up questions. I promise I'll explain all of this one day when you're older. It's complicated. But, for now. All you need to know is that I'm here. I'm not leaving you, or Rose. Or anyone."

He looked up at him, "Promise?"

He smiled, "My most excellent promise, Tony. We've had way too many people leave already. Arla, Clagl. Sam. Even one was too many."

Tony shook his head and admitted quietly. "I don't like Sam."

"My Sam? Why?"

"His name. Why did you call him that? It makes me think of the Sam that got hurt."

He nodded, "Well, Sam saved Rose and my Sam. That's the reason we named him that. So, that we would remember him."

"I'll never forget him. He was so funny. Him and Lewis laughed all of the time. He was a great footballer, and he always brought us sweets."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Sweets? Really?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah. It was something different each day."

He rubbed his hands together and sighed, "Well, Sam doesn't like being called Sam, either. He told me that before we left. He prefers Samuel. Is that better?"

Tony thought for a bit. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Sam's name wasn't Samuel. I don't think it was. Was it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I never called him that. He was always, Sam. Sam and Lewis. Boy, Lewis has had a rotten year."

Tony crossed his legs and groaned.

The Doctor looked back at him. "And you have had a rotten year. Pete got hurt. You started having to share Rose. Then me. Lost Sam. And-"

"Got hurt by those aliens." Tony added quietly. He looked back at him, "We're not going to see them again, are we?"

He shook his head. "No. You're quite safe. You have your bracelet this time, and you're on the ship. Nothing can take you. And I promise that I'll do everything I can so you never have to see them again."

Tony nodded his head. "I'm still frightened. When will it go away?"

"I won't lie to you, little brother. It might never go away."

"If I could fight like Lewis, that would make it go away. Do you think Lewis could teach me how to fight?"

The Doctor lifted his eyebrows. "Huh. Fight like Lewis, huh? I have a better idea."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Rose walked back into her bedroom. It was late at night. Lance had shown her how to play Peducko and she was thrilled to discover that she was rather good at it.

After she took a shower and slipped on some cotton jammies, she looked on the Doctor's side of the closet. One of his Oxford shirts lay tossed across the bench. She put it on and raised it to her face to smell him.

 _'I miss you.'_ She told him.

 _'Oh, sweetheart. I miss you.'_ She heard his voice.

She turned off the closet light and walked back into their bedroom. A teddy bear sat in the middle of the bed, with a small box of chocolate covered strawberries. Rose smiled and covered her mouth.

 _'There is a teddy bear in here.'_ She told him and felt him laugh.

 _'My mates are helping me. I can't be there, but wanted you to know you are on my mind.'_

She picked up the brown teddy bear and hugged it. _'He smells like your after shave.'_

 _'I hope Gobbo didn't use too much.'_

She giggled, _'Thank you. This is a wonderful surprise.'_ She climbed onto the bed and pulled the duvet over herself. She took a strawberry out of the box and ate it. _'This is wonderful.'_

Her phone rang. She picked it up and the image of the Doctor filled the screen. He appeared to be lying across the bed in their room on the ship. The room was lit dimly. She could see he was wearing a red t-shirt. His wet hair was sticking up in every direction. It caused her to laugh.

"What did you do to your hair?"

He ran his hand through it. "Oh, I just got out of the shower. I might need a trim."

"You seem better."

He nodded his head. "I believe so. I'm just working through all of this stuff for the hospitals. It's going to be a long night here."

She noticed movement on the bed behind him. "Who is that?"

He turned and put his finger over his lips. _'Our little brother. He's keeping me company tonight. We had a long chat and got some stuff sorted. Tony has had a rough year. He needs some extra attention from his older brother.'_

Rose nodded her head, _'I suppose he has.'_

He looked back at him and tucked the duvet around the small boy. _'He'll be alright. I had to give Pete something rather strong. He had a rather intense headache.'_

 _'Yeah? From the medicine?'_

 _'I believe so. He's resting in Tony's room now. If he's still not well in the morning, I know we have something else to worry about. But, I believe he's fine. It's just a side effect.'_

 _'Well, I was planning on telling you good night proper-'_

He held up his finger. _'We probably can't do that. Not with our brother in the bed with me.'_

She smiled, _'Then can you answer something?'_

 _'What's that?'_

 _'The night before you left. What happened? I woke up at home and you had gone.'_

He sighed and walked into the small office that sat within the bedroom. He quietly closed the door and turned on the lamp. Rose saw him sit down in the chair and toss the tablet on the desk. "Hmmm…. We might need to wait until I get home to talk about that."

Rose groaned, "Why? Was it something bad?"

"Well, tell me what you remember."

"I remember going to the hotel. We went out on the balcony and you took our picture. Then you kissed me. We started to look at the visions and …. Did we see that Slitheen?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"So, we see her again?"

"No, that's something that already happened."

"But, you didn't go to eat with her."

"I did. That night we were there. Jack stayed back at the TARDIS, and she requested a last meal. Yeah. That happened."

Rose looked surprised, "Oh. I didn't know that. Where was I?"

"As I remember, you had gone off with Mickey."

She covered her mouth. "Oh, yes. I do remember that. He had gotten us a hotel room-"

"I really don't want to hear this." He insisted.

"Nothing happened. He told me he was dating someone."

He looked surprised, "He did?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but what she said….what was she playing at? Was she…ummm?"

"What? Was she what?"

Rose sighed, "Nevermind. It's none of my business."

"What? Ask me."

"Was she trying to get you to go back to her flat with her?"

"What? NO!"

"That's what it sounded like."

He rolled his eyes. "No! Wow. No. She was distracting me to pour poison into my drink. She was trying to kill me to keep from returning to her execution. And second, Rose. Ew! A Slitheen?!"

She covered her mouth and laughed, "I'm sorry. That's just what I thought."

He shook his head and held his tongue out of his mouth. "Oh that's just…. Nasty. Ew. I'm not Jack!"

Rose hugged the teddy bear and inhaled its scent deeply. "It just made me a bit…."

"Jealous?"

"Cross. And after you being so, furious about whatever Genie had been doing-"

He held up a finger. "Kissing. That's all I said. Don't….put that imagine in my head. I'll kill some guy when it happens if I've had to live all of these years thinking they are doing that. Kissing. That's all they are doing. Kissing."

Rose smiled and mumbled, "That poor girl."

He groaned. "Boys. That's all they better have been doing."

"I'm not going to talk about it anymore. I can already feel your blood pressure rising."

He bit his lip. "I need to get a lid on this."

She leaned over to the nightstand and held up the injector. "Is this what you were talking about?"

He looked at it. "Yes. That's it. Give yourself that and it will help you sleep."

"Can you visit me in my dreams?"

He smiled, "I plan to. Give it to yourself in your neck. Just like you did with that other medicine. Wait, first….where is Samuel?"

"With Lance. He's insisted on rocking him all night again."

He nodded, "Good. Alright. He'll have him then."

"Samuel sleeps at night."

"Sam has never slept through the night. He's too much like….us."

Rose giggled, "Us. Yes. Poor child."

He watched her give herself the injection in her neck. "Right. Now, tuck yourself in and get comfortable. Sweet dreams my darling."

She raised the phone to her lips and kissed his image.

He ended the call and leaned back in the chair. "Friday, display all of the hospital records in here."

"Certainly."

The room dimmed and the files of hospital records appeared to float a few feet above the desk. He put on his glasses and propped his feet up on the desk. "Yeah, this is better." He waved his hand to flip the files as he quickly read through everything. The files disappeared into a neon green folder that displayed on the side of the room as he finished them. He stopped at one and rubbed his chin. "Now, this is interesting."

He opened the file to read the entire record. He mumbled, "Very interesting."

He put his feet on the floor, "Friday. Contact the hospital on….." He looked at the file, "Andromeda. Well, that's lucky."

Friday spoke, "Yes, Doctor. Connecting them now."

He clicked on a light next to him as a female doctor came on the screen. She was light blue and had two antennas that stuck out from her ginger hair.

The Doctor thought, "Everyone is ginger but me."

She smiled, "Princeps Doctor Johnathon Smith! To what to I owe the pleasure?"

He smiled, "I assure you, the pleasure is mine. What's your name?"

She smiled warmly. "I am Taufe. I'm the physician on duty at the moment."

He smiled, "Right. I was looking over these files and I have a question about this case…." He looked at his tablet to see the file again. "This young boy in the coma but with very active brain activity…."

She thought and then nodded, "Oh yes. I know the one you are speaking of. Very strange case. A very strange situation."

He sat the tablet down on the desk and took off his glasses, "I'll be there tomorrow. I'd like to have a look at the patient. Would that be possible?"

She smiled, "Of course, Princeps Doctor. Any case you are interested in, you are most welcome to. I'll have everything ready for you. You have the records already, I'm sure."

He nodded, "Yes. There are a few things I'd like you to do before I arrive."

"Certainly. Let me make some notes and we'll get right on that."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Rose sat in the tall grass on a hillside. She could see a small, stone cottage down the hill, and a vineyard surrounding it. And old man, with a large straw hat, tied up the grapes. She watched him work, unseen in the tall grass.

The wind blew his after shave to her nose. She smiled and looked beside of her. He sat smiling at her.

"And there you are." She smiled.

"Here I am." He looked around. "You are dreaming something lovely. Grapes?"

She giggled, "I have no idea why I'm dreaming this. I was thinking about that hill where we made love that time."

He leaned back on his elbow and smiled, "That was odd. That….angle. It was…..well. Worth it."

She pulled her hair back and looked at the man tying up grapes. "What sort of person do you think owns a vineyard? Seems like a lot of work to me."

"Says the posh lady-"

"I am not posh." She rolled her eyes and whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. "I suppose, someone who loves simplicity. Things they can predict. He just has to mind the grapes and take care of them. If he's successful, he'll have some wine to drink at harvest. Not a bad idea, actually. Sounds rather inviting."

She looked at him, "For retirement?"

He smiled at her. "Imagine that. Retiring and owning a vineyard."

She giggled and leaned back on her elbow to face him. "How are things there?"

He caressed her face. "Never mind that. How are you?"

She whispered, "Missing you. This feels so real."

He looked in her eyes longingly. "It's not re-"

She leaned in and kissed him. He lay back in the grass and she climbed on top of him. She could feel his hands in her hair as her tongue danced with his. She rose up and looked at the smile on his face. He laid his arm behind his head and laughed at her. "I don't care it's not real, either. How far do you want to take this?"

She took off the blouse she wore and leaned back down.

He smiled, "And I'm really good with that."

She put both of her hands on his face and kissed him as she felt him take off her bra and rub her breasts. She unbuttoned the oxford he wore.

He held her tightly as he rose up and lay her down in the tall grass. He continued to kiss her as she unfastened his jeans and pulled down his pants to stroke him in her hands.

He smiled at her, "So real. So amazing."

He pulled her skirt up and found her without knickers. He moaned as he began to kiss her again. She rolled him over and straddled his waist, putting him inside of her.

"I feel we missed this last night." She whispered to him as she moved her body to stroke him inside of her.

He smiled with his eyes closed under her, "We did. Oh this feels so real. Rose-"

"It is real. We want this so much. Tell yourself it is real. Maybe we'll surprise ourselves."

He smiled, "Maybe we will. You are amazing."

She leaned down to kiss him again and he rolled over on top of her to take over thrusting. He kissed her neck and lips as she moaned loudly. She rose her hand and put it to his lips. "Just a bit."

He looked confused. "What?"

She turned around and got on her knees. He smiled as he pulled off her skirt, and took off his oxford, and put himself back inside of her. He rubbed her breasts as he thrust deeply inside of her. He kissed her back and, caught up in the moment, bit her. She was lost in her pleasure and didn't seem to notice. She moaned loudly and he only hoped that the island wasn't being awakened by her.

Well, in some way he did hope.

Just as he thought of the bragging rights he would have, he was pushed out of her opening as she cried out and collapsed on the ground. She rolled over and smiled breathlessly at him. He lay on top of her and wiped the sweat from her face. "Oh, wow. Rose."

She reached up to point at his chest. "You have a love bite. I'm sorry about that."

He looked at his chest and laughed. "I wonder if I really have it. I didn't even notice you did that."

She smiled at him and then became serious. "Can you tell me what happened? The night before you left?"

He stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "We were interrupted. I lost my temper in a vision and it…. caused …"

"Her to show up. Right?"

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"What did she say?"

He continued to look in her eyes and stroke her cheek. "That you would be safe. Lance would make me proud. That sort of thing."

She asked quietly, "That's all?"

He kissed her nose and said quietly, "She told me I needed to tell you that I'm happy. No. At peace."

"What does that mean?"

He smiled, "What I put in your letter. That I'm at peace with myself. Things I've done. She told me that I'll find out they aren't as bad as I think now. But, Rose…."

She smiled, "Yes?"

"I know you love me no matter what I've done. I can face it with you. Because of you."

She held him tightly and felt the sweat on his back. "And you're right. No matter what."

He leaned down and kissed her again. She felt his hand on her breast again. He rose up and rubbed his nose to hers. "I can even smell you. This is amazing, Rose."

She giggled, "This makes it better. Just two more days. One more night."

He smiled at her. "Yes. One more night. I'll not be able to sleep after this."

"You'll have to take a cold shower." She teased.

He rolled over and pulled back on his jeans. "Most likely. Oh wow."

She sat up and whispered in his ear, "Or just do it yourself."

He chuckled, "Oh, I won't lie. If I leave here and it's what I fear….I'll totally do that."

She lay back in the tall grass with her hands behind her head. "Please tell me you aren't lying in our bed. With Tony."

He shook his head. "I wasn't sure what to expect. I went into Genie's room and closed the door. I didn't want anyone to walk in on whatever I might have done. I wonder if you have woken up the island with your moaning."

She laughed, "You hope I have."

He smiled proudly, "I rather do."

She smiled, "You need to sleep, Baby."

He groaned and looked away from her. "I don't want to sleep. Ugh. I have some stuff I need to sort out."

"Like what?"

He looked back at her and ran his hand down her chest again. "I love these curves. You are so, incredibility sexy. I can't believe you are mine."

She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her bare chest, "Tell me what you are thinking. Right in this moment."

He teased her chest with his fingertips. "How much I love to laugh with you. How I can feel your love washing over me in this moment. Rose, I've never thought anyone would love me like you do. All I want to do is travel the universe with you, and have so much, insanely dirty sex everywhere we can."

She laughed, "It's a great plan. Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately again. He rose up and rubbed his nose to hers. "I need to let you rest, Sweetheart."

She whispered, "I'm asleep. This is my dream."

He rose up and nodded. "I know. But, while I'm here, you can't go into a deep sleep. It's so important that you sleep, Rose."

She groaned.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, still running his fingertips across her chest to tease it.

"Genie and I are meeting Mum and Harriet. Some…. Charity thing Harriet wanted us to appear with her at. Genie's excited about it. We're going to have our hair done. Make-up, nails. Everything."

He rose his eyebrows, "Make-up? She's six. No make-up."

"She's going to be on the telly. She can wear a little make-up."

He groaned and sat up.

She rose up wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Never mind I said anything. Just remember one thing."

He looked back at her, "What's that?"

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him proper. He could feel her tongue dance with his and her hands rub his chest. He held her tightly and then suddenly, he found himself opening his eyes in Genie's room on the ship. He hadn't meant to leave her dream and sat up in surprise.

"Alright, that's weird." He mumbled. He tasted her on his lips and in his mouth. His skin on his chest tingled from her touch. He sat up on the side of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. He could feel she was asleep. He stood up and felt the wet sensation in his pants.

He nodded his head, not surprised.

He quietly walked down the hallway, into his bedroom and saw Tony was still sleeping peacefully. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took off his t-shirt and saw the love bite that Rose had given him.

"No way." He insisted as he picked up a towel, ran the edge of it under the water of the shower and rubbed it. It remained.

He looked at it in the mirror and noticed another one on his shoulder. It had been real. He chuckled and took off his clothes. "Oh, I love that woman." He mumbled as he stepped into the shower.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43 - Tony on Tony

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 43 - Tony on Tony

Gobbo, Poltious and Lance sat in the kitchen of the island home, having tea that next morning.

"He really hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. He seems stressed to me. He went to the training level there at Torchwood and beat the hell out of a bag for about an hour. Then, he returned to his flat and packed stuff away in boxes." Gobbo told them.

Lance nodded, "Jack's stuff, most likely. I wonder what happened there with them?"

Poltious shook his head. "I don't know. They seemed an odd mix if you ask me."

He nodded, "I agree. Jake's extremely independent, that's what has me wondering if he's trying to handle something on his own that he shouldn't."

"I understand. It's a good thought. I also saw some notes he made last night. He's wanting to put Rose as the Head of Security."

Lance sat back and looked surprised, "She said she was just going to do this until they found someone else."

"Looks like he has decided on 'the someone' else."

He shook his head. "Well, that shit just isn't going to happen. She'd never agree to that. John wouldn't allow it, and she's simply too busy to take that on."

Rose walked into the kitchen holding Genie's hand. "And we're here!"

Lance turned around and smiled at them. "I just spoke to John. He had to jump into a meeting."

Rose smiled, "Yes. He told me he would contact me later. He sounds like he has as busy of a day as we do."

Lance stood up, picked Genie up and held her in his arms. "Yes! And we should get started! First, breakfast with the ladies. Then, hair and make-up for you both before the interview."

Gobbo and Poltious laughed at Genie's excitement.

Lance looked at Gobbo. "Relieve Exton on that special team and keep me posted. I'm still not comfortable letting this one go."

He nodded, "I agree. Adriano has Jackie at your breakfast meeting point already. Aemilius is in the shadows."

Lance looked at Genie and smiled playfully at her, "Do you know what that means?"

Genie laughed, "We're late!"

"We're late! Let's go!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor stood in the ornate meeting room of the Andromedaen castle. Summus stood next to him with his arms crossed.

"This shouldn't take long." The Doctor assured him. "Well, I hope it doesn't. I'd like to get over to the hospital and check on that patient."

Summus nodded and grunted. "Hospitals. Blah."

He looked surprised back at his friend, "I didn't know this about you."

"I don't know any warrior who likes to go to a hospital."

"So, you won't be joining me then I take it?" He asked.

"Why should I? You're a Primus. You can guard yourself." He teased.

"Shit." He complained as Tectus walked into the room. He stood next to Summus and for the first time since he had known him, the Doctor thought Summus looked small.

Tectus made a fist and held it out as a form of greeting. "It is nice to see you again, Doctor Smith."

The Doctor smiled and made a fist. He held it in front of Tectus' fist as he spoke. "Thank you for coming back to Andromeda this morning for this. I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary."

Tectus put his hand back in to his pocket. "It is no problem."

The Doctor held his hand out to Summus. "Have you met my friend, Summus the Quauthin? The Primus of the Andromedaen Guard and protector of the crown. Not to mention, a hell of a Peducko player."

Summus laughed as he held up his fist in front of Tectus'. "Peducko, indeed."

Tectus laughed. "I've not played that in years. We should get a game together. That sounds like a good time!"

Summus nodded, "Indeed. We shall."

They looked at the door to see Queen Ashena glide in. She wore long white and golden robes. Her hair was covered in a white long piece of cloth. A few strains hung out from the cloth and glowed brightly.

The men all bowed their heads respectfully.

She approached them. "Please, gentlemen. This plague sees no difference in station. Let's get to it."

The Doctor and Summus exchanged a look as they all sat down.

The Doctor began, "Right then. Your Royal Highness, I have gathered the physicians at the Andromedaen hospital, and the scientists who presently are onboard the research vessel, who will be addressing this issue with us."

He clicked a few buttons on the tabletop and the screen on the wall showed both of the groups. They bowed their head respectfully to Ashena and then the Doctor continued, "This virus, is extremely dangerous and appears to be thriving on the asteroid where the late King and Prince both perished. Using it, as we had planned, to construct the lab to find a cure to this will not be possible."

Ashena sighed, "Seems as if it has outsmarted us in this respect." She rose her head proudly, "It's no matter. We will find a way. Is it possible to have the laboratory constructed in that system with this threat so near?"

The Doctor pointed to the scientists onboard the space lab. A man nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am. But, the concern will be ships passing through that system to deliver supplies and personal. The virus can spread in that way. It is our recommendation that the area be quarantined until we can find a solution to eradicate this."

Ashena nodded, "The problem with quarantining an area in space is that it will make it an attractive target for our enemies. They will believe we are guarding something valuable with a cover story of a virus."

The Doctor leaned on the table. "In this case, that's the only option I currently see. I've consulted with the physicians and scientists. A solution is in the works, but it must be decided what will be done presently."

Ashena nodded. "The quarantine is the solution. This is what will happen. Tectus. I would like you to first build a base in this area for my military to train. Military bases are not questioned, and it will make it less inviting of an area for our enemies. We can control the areas people enter and exit, in this respect. Anyone who breaks the quarantined will be met with deadly force to prevent this from spreading. Then, build a laboratory for the scientists. This research needs to be guarded to prevent it from being turned into a weapon in the wrong hands. Doctor Smith? Your thoughts?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head, "This is very wise. I agree."

She faced the screens, "Thank you for being here with us today. I trust a solution will present itself in due time."

They all bowed their heads and the screens ended their connection.

With the meeting over, they all stood expecting Queen Ashena to depart. She continued to sit and smiled warmly at them. "My apologies, but I need to speak to Doctor Smith for a moment in private."

They bowed as they left the room. The Doctor, standing in front of the large windows, put his hands in his pockets and looked back at her. "What's on your mind, ma'am?"

"Ma'am, indeed. Remember." She pointed at him. "To you, I am, and will always be simply, Ashena."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Of course. Ashena. My apologies."

She held out her hand to the chair next to her. "I need to inform you of something. Please, you will want to sit down."

He groaned and took the chair next to him, "Oh dear."

"Well, it's really not as bad as I might have made it sound. But, it is something you should be informed of. The case with the Jeclaonides, has created some….questions."

He leaned on the table and threaded his hands together. "Questions?"

"There was another attack, in your absence, by another ship of Jeclaonides towards the Andromedaen Army. A supply ship in the Lyca System. They managed to get aboard and kill the crew. It's still under investigation. Summus has sent some Quauhtin to investigate, along with some soldiers."

"And let me guess, they are calling this another rogue crew that stands apart from them."

She nodded, "They are. And then there is the problem with you."

He looked confused, "I'm not following. What's the problem?"

"No one knows who you are, or where you are from. The Jeclaonides have raised the question of why my father trusted you so much, and it has caused the Andromedaens to ask why you were attacked by them. They feel we are facing is a problem from another place that we're getting pulled into a fight that is not of our own."

"They took a child from the palace. Here. They had no idea who he was. That could have been anyone's child."

"That is what I continue to remind them. Since this has happened anytime a child wonders off, or is lost sight of by their parents, they assume it was another attack by the Jeclaonides. Summus has his men patching every hole, but….the fear is a real thing here."

He sighed, "That's an extremely dangerous environment."

"Sometimes it's just easier to address the publics' questions, than it is to try to ignore it. An identity, and a past, have been created for you. You, Doctor Johnathon Smith, are a Quauhtin. Proper, from their homeworld. Trained in medicine by them, and then you sought more training from other worlds. As far as anyone knows here, you were a close, personal friend to my father and served with him during the war. You aided, secretly, with security as we rebuilt. Summus and Luce have collaborated, and a record of your service as a Quauhtin has been documented for several centuries. I asked them to make some things unclassified for the public's knowledge."

He waved his hand, "Hold on. So, the Andromedaens believe I'm from some place, hired by the Jeclaonides, to begin a war after the kidnap of my young brother?"

She nodded, "You see the problem we face."

He sat back and groaned, "Oh, this is mad."

"Whenever there is a change in leadership, there will always be people who question just how far their leaders will go. I was prepared for this. My father dealt with something similar in his time. I have never been told where you are really from, but Rose told me it wasn't Terra. Through our many conversations, I came to realize that you are the only one of your kind here. I'm certain you are very proud of your true identity and heritage, but in the absence of that, one had to be created for you. I'm sorry I didn't consult you on this, but you understand that this had to be done. Given your long life span, this could provide an explanation for a long while. I know you won't want to remain on Terra after Rose has died."

He leaned back and rubbed his hands on his trousers. He dropped his head and sighed.

"I'm so sorry to have made you uncomfortable. Logan has explained that the human lifespan is not very long. It is similar to our own. I wanted to list you as an Andromedaen, but a Quauhtin's lifespan is very long, and the universe knows that they are trusted far above any other species."

He nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "That's true."

She looked sympathetic, "John. What have you planned to do when Rose is gone? Surely it has crossed your mind recently with Lewis losing his wife."

He shook his head, "It's something I shouldn't ever have to worry about. Not for a very long while."

"I don't understand."

"It's very complicated, and it's not something Rose wants to talk about. But, she isn't completely human. She's…. something that hasn't been seen before. Something we are still trying to sort out."

"I wasn't aware of this."

"Not many are. She's very uncomfortable admitting to even herself."

"So, Pete and her mother-"

"Oh, they are human. As human as they come. Something happened to Rose to make her this way. It's not genetics. It's something I would prefer not to explain until I have a better understanding of it."

She smiled, "Of course. Well, you look very similar to a Quauhtin. You and Lewis could pass as brothers."

He chuckled, "As if he doesn't have enough of those."

She laughed, "You can never have too many of those. And your telepathy can always be explained as your link within the Quauhtin. I know it's something you don't tell a lot of people, anyway."

He nodded his head. "That's true. I suppose it had to be done."

She smiled, "I'm glad you see it as I do."

He crossed his arms and smiled at her. "This was very wise, Ashena. It seems like a small thing, but you're right. These things have a history of completely spinning out of control."

She nodded, "And rather quickly. I didn't want this to appear to be to be something between you and the Jeclaonides."

"But, it really is. It was me who blew up that ship-"

"Under my instruction. This was my call, John. The attack against your vessel was an attack against me. You were in my service at the time, with three of our ships surrounding you. This wasn't you. You said it yourself, they had no idea it was young Tony Tyler they had kidnapped that night."

He sighed and nodded, "Yes. You are right."

She leaned up and took his hand in hers. "Rose told me this is how you would respond to this news. She says you always find a way to blame yourself."

"When did you speak to Rose about this?"

She smiled at him, "Just this morning. We speak often and I appreciate her honest canter. I don't get that here. Everyone is so worried that they will disagree with me that they won't give me an opinion."

He nodded his head, "She's very good council to have."

"I completely agree. Although, she did tell me that I need to consult you more on things."

"You are always welcome to."

She smiled warmly, "I know that, John. And I thank you."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

After returning to his ship, The Doctor walked into the training room onboard. Tony Tyler was in the ring with Legate who was pointing at the young boy. "Now. You want to disable the person you are fighting. Alright, just like we talked about."

Tony had his hands up and was hanging on every word. "Right."

Pete, Logan and Tony Stark stood on the side of the ring.

Tony smacked the mat. "Come on, Mr. Tyler! You can kick his ass!"

Pete smiled waved his hands. "Just…. Be careful, son."

Legate gently swung his fist and made connection with Tony's headgear. He held his hands out. "Now, Tony. You didn't even try to block me. What's going on?"

Tony shook his head. "Legate. You're so much bigger than I am. I don't think this is possible."

Tony Stark groaned and slipped out of his shoes. "Hang on, Legate. I need to talk to this kid. Tony on Tony."

He jumped into the ring and got on his knees in front of Tony. "Alright. Hold your arms up. Like this. You have to block people from hitting you when you fight."

The little boy held up his arms and Tony gently swung a punch to show him how the block worked. "See. I didn't hit you in the head. Your arms are stronger than your face."

"But, he's so much bigger than me."

Tony looked back at Legate. "Hell, he's bigger than me. I'd fight him. That doesn't matter."

The Doctor stood in the doorway, unnoticed by everyone, and watched.

Tony continued to explain. "This is perfect for you, Mr. Tyler. It's just what I think you need. See, when you fight, it's a great place to use all of the anger you have inside of you. Let it just explode and…." He punched his hand, "Hit him!"

The little boy shook his head. "I don't know about this."

Tony held up his finger. "My old man told me something once. Let me see if you know this. Who is the king of the jungle?"

"The lion."

"Now, if who was bigger really mattered, wouldn't the elephant be the king?"

The boy smiled.

Tony smacked him in the chest. "Alright. Close your eyes. Pretend I'm just a small boy, like you. I'll stay right here on my knees in front of you."

The little boy closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back. "Alright. I've got this."

Pete tossed Tony some headgear, which he put on as he spoke. He stood up on his knees and cracked his knuckles. "Right. Okay, Mr. Tyler. Focus your anger. Think about those damn aliens who hurt you and what you would like to do to them."

He kept his eyes closed. "Alright."

"And don't worry about me. You're not going to hurt me. Just…. Do what Legate was showing you."

He nodded his head, "Okay."

"And war face. It helps."

Pete rolled his eyes and then clapped. "You can do this, Tony!"

Stark slapped him in the chest again, only for Tony to grab his wrist and twist it around. Tony fell onto the mat as the little boy jumped onto his chest. A quick jab to the face made connection with his nose and Tony yelled. "Shit! Get the hell off of me, man!"

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Pete clapped, "That's it, Tony! Well done."

The little boy quickly got off of Tony's chest and took off his headgear. "Mr. Stark? Did I hurt you?"

Tony stood up, holding his nose pinched together. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just…. A lucky punch. But, that's what I'm talking about. Now. Beat up Legate."

He slipped out of the ring, still holding his nose. He took off his headgear with one hand, and tossed it to Logan.

"Want some ice, Tony?" Logan asked.

"Nah. It's fine."

The Doctor walked around and looked at Tony's nose.

Tony shook his hand away. "I'm alright. He's a kid. He just needed encouragement."

Pete crossed his arms and smiled, "Thanks for that, Tony. Look here now."

They looked up in the ring to see Tony and Legate fighting. Legate was surprised that Tony was holding his own against him. He ran and slid under Legate then kicked the back of his knee before Legate realized what he had done. Legate fell onto the mat and Tony jumped on top of him, arm pulled back ready to strike.

Legate held up his hands, "Whoa! You win!"

Pete laughed proudly and clapped. "That's amazing, son. Well done!"

The little boy smiled and bounced on the mat. "I love this mat. It's springy."

Tony rubbed his nose and sniffed. "Lucky punch. The kid isn't bad."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah. His fighting style reminds me a lot of his sister's."

Tony turned around and pointed at him. "Did you-"

"I need to get down to the hospital. Do you still want to go?" He said and quickly walked away.

Tony looked back at Tony Tyler, jumping inside of the ring. He looked at the door that the Doctor had just walked through and pointed. "John. You suck! I'm rethinking this entire friendship."

Pete laughed at Tony's grumbling.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	44. Chapter 44 - The Boy at the Hospital

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 44 - The Boy at the Hospital

The hospital sat between two huge statues of former kings of Andromeda. Carved into the side of the canyon, they stood 300 feet tall. A waterfall fell between them. The hospital, built into the canyon, looked almost like a large anthill. The lights from the tiny windows dotted the earth. Moss and vines seemed to hang throughout the cliff banks. One of the two suns for the planet seemed to be setting. The sky was full of oranges, pinks and yellows. The other sun hid behind the clouds. The scene couldn't have looked more lovely.

The Doctor, piloting a small shuttle from his ship, saw Tony's face as he watched the landscape from the window. "This is beautiful. It looks like a resort, not a hospital."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Clagl had it built into the canyon, the same time as the castle was constructed. He liked the look that it gave. Plus, it keeps it safe from any sort of bombing. Air raids. You know."

"That makes sense. Now, why didn't we just transport down here?"

"Ah. I needed to take the shuttle out. I've not flown this one and I knew you would find this interesting."

The shuttle they flew was the smallest that the Doctor had on his ship. It was silver and reminded Tony of a Range Rover with its boxy shape, and the eight bucket seats that sat in four rows inside. There was only one door on the side of the craft that sat between the second and third rows.

They landed the shuttle on the rooftop of the hospital. A teenage boy wearing a white suit opened the door for them. "Welcome, Princeps. Shall I park it for you?"

The Doctor walked out of the craft with Tony. "Nah. She's on a return program. We'll transport when we're finished."

The boy nodded his head and spoke into a radio on his shoulder. "Yes, Princeps. They are awaiting your arrival. The lift is just that way there. They are on the 87th floor."

The Doctor buttoned his jacket as the cold wind blew through his hair. "Thank you."

They walked off of the roof to the lift. Tony was surprised to see the shuttle launch itself and head back into orbit. He pointed at it. "That…is wicked cool. I had no idea it could do that."

The Doctor smiled. "You'll probably see some strange stuff here."

"I'll be good." He insisted as they got into the lift.

The Doctor spoke, "87." The lift jumped to life. "How's the nose?"

Tony pat it unconsciously. "Sore. The kid has a great jab. That tiny little fist is like a hammer. Just… pop." He motioned a jab.

The Doctor smiled, "Thank you for helping him. You are rather good with children."

Tony put his hands in his pockets. "Pepper would say it's because I'm one myself. Ah. He just needs to know he's not alone with this shit. We have his back."

"You know that, don't you?"

He looked back at the Doctor. "Are we going to start singing now?"

The lift's door opened.

Tony held out his hand. "After you. Princeps."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked out of the lift. He was met by the alien woman he had spoken to the night before. He took her hand, "Ma'am Taufe."

She smiled, "Princeps Doctor. Welcome to our hospital. It is an honor to have you and your guest here."

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "This is my associate, Tony."

Tony smiled. "Ma'am Taufe."

"Such an odd name."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I get that a lot here."

She led them down the hallway. "The boy you were curious about is just up here."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"We don't know much about him. He was found by some shop keepers behind their establishment, and they alerted the authorities. We are concerned that he was taken by the Jeclaonides, and then returned. There have been several reports of that happening over the past few days. The Queen has insisted that a guard has remained with him after you expressed interest in him last night. Primus Summus sent over one of the Royal Guard. She has also declared that you have complete control of this case."

The Doctor walked with his hands in his pockets of his suit.

Tony asked, "Parents? Guardians?"

"We've checked every available missing child notifications here and off world. No one knows where he came from. He's just in here."

They walked into the room, the Quauhtin standing guard bowing his head as they passed through the doorway. The room was bright white with a bed in the center of the room. The small, thin boy lay on his back, sleeping. He had brown hair that hung in long curls and appeared to be bruised on every inch of his body. His eyes were swollen shut.

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at the screens behind the bed. "Has the heavy brain activity lasted this entire time?"

She nodded. "Yes. Our people are not telepathic, and the tests doesn't identify that he is. Although, we're not completely sure he's Andromedean."

The Doctor looked at him closely. "Are all of the medications he's on listed here?"

"Yes. Everything you need is on the screens." A nurse called for the woman who was with them. She turned, "If you will excuse me."

"Yes. Thank you, Ma'am Taufe." The Doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Tony stood next to the child's bed side. He shook his head as he took in the bruises and marks on his body. "Who would do this to a kid? Is he human?"

The Doctor rose up the blanket and looked at the boy's legs. They appeared to be bruised just as badly. "No. A human wouldn't have survived this. I'm not certain what he is." He grabbed a stool and pulled it underneath him as he sat down. "Before you get angry, get all of the information."

Tony crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, anger is taking over everything in my head at the moment. I've never seen someone beat up like this."

The Doctor positioned his hands on the boy's face and closed his eyes. Tony rolled the little boy's arm over and saw he was bruised there. Long dark lines ran through his body. Purple and blue bruising filled in the areas in between. Tony sat down and took the small boy's hand in his. He noticed his fingernails and tips of his fingers were black.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at Tony. "Well, he wasn't beat up. This isn't what it looks like."

"No?"

"He was electrocuted."

"Yeah, that's so much better." Tony nodded his head.

"This should have killed him. This doesn't make sense." He stood up and clicked a few areas on the records behind the boy. He read the records and pointed, "This really doesn't make sense."

Tony grinned, "You love this shit, don't you?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh, this isn't what I thought. This is something I've never seen before. And it's not often I can say that."

He suddenly held his hand up and listened. Tony recognized it as the look he got on his face when he was talking to Rose or one of the Quauhtin. "That sounds like Lewis."

"What is he saying?"

He shook his head. "I can't make it out. It's…. like a child. It's….mushed all together."

"Like yesterday?"

He nodded, "Licis heard it, too. That's promising."

Tony took the boy's hand. "Did you see this?"

The Doctor looked at the black fingertips. "I bet his toes are the same." He went down to the end of the bed and pulled back the sheet that covered the boy's feet. The toes looked to only be bruised.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Lighting. This little boy was struck by lighting. That's what happened."

"Lighting?"

"Yeah. And they don't have lighting here on this planet. The atmosphere can't support it. This couldn't have happened here. Interesting."

"Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. That's why he has these large streaks of black under his skin and then it exited his body through his hands, but not his feet. That's strange."

Tony watched as the Doctor rubbed his chin and looked at the boy and mumbled, "That's very strange. Just his hands."

Tony asked, "So, that's a shitty deal, huh? Extreme electrocution. He probably can't recover from -"

"Nah, he just needs our device we use on our bruising. Well, that and….some other stuff I have up there. That will sort him right out. He'll probably wake up if his body doesn't have to work so hard to repair this."

Tony nodded. "Right. So, we'll bring it down-"

"Hell no! We're taking him with us! Something here doesn't add up. Plus, I hate hospitals." He walked out of the room to find Ma'am Taufe.

Tony held the little boy's hand. "Buddy. You'll be alright. He's not as crazy as he might sound."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Pete walked down the hallway of the med bay until he got the room where the small boy lay in the bed. He looked at him and put his hands on his hips.

"So, it is true. I thought Stark was kidding."

"It's true. We're heavy one."

The Doctor put up the device he had used to repair the bruising back in a cabinet. He took out a cold compress and put it on the boy's eyes. The boy had returned to a more normal, pink color. The screens behind the bed showed his levels, which all seemed to be in the green.

"They just let you take him?" Pete asked.

The Doctor, wearing his glasses, looked at the screens behind the bed. "Oh, I was hoping someone would try to stop me. I don't need to get angry, but….oh this shit really has me wound up."

Pete nodded, "Why?"

He didn't answer as Tony walked back into the room. He had changed out of the suit he had worn to the hospital, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "John, you need to get the hell out of here if you're going to get to your party in time."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah. Someone needs to be here in case he wakes up. I'll explain to him that he's been abducted by aliens. Don't worry."

"We have no idea about this child. He might have never seen an alien-"

Tony looked at him seriously, "However, he was found on a planet that doesn't support lighting, after he has been stuck by it. Explain to me how he wouldn't know about aliens."

Pete chuckled, "Stark makes a good point."

The Doctor groaned, "This is a sad day indeed. Well-"

Tony went back to clicking channels on the telly. "Stop worrying. I'll be gentle. He's a kid. Relax and get the hell out of here."

The Doctor looked back at Pete. Pete shrugged his shoulders. "What else can you do?"

"Fine. I need to change anyway."

"So, everything needs to stay in the green?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on this. He has traces of a drug in his system that was keeping him asleep. Something isn't lining up to the story we got at the hospital."

Tony sat down and propped his legs up in a chair. "There's a lot that doesn't make sense about this kid."

Pete crossed his arms. "Where are his parents?"

Tony waved his hand. "No one knows."

The Doctor groaned, "I really hope he can tell us."

"If he can't?" Pete asked.

"I'll ring Lenox."

Pete raised his eyebrows. "Well. I haven't thought of that. Damn."

The Doctor pressed some buttons behind the bed. "Tony. I have his stats with me, but…ring me if anything changes."

Tony rubbed his face and quickly jerked his hand away as he hit his nose. "Aw! Yeah. We'll be fine. Go, have a party."

He turned and looked at Pete.

Pete smiled. "I've got a game to watch with Lewis and the boys. I'll walk you back."

They turned to walk out of the room. Tony was already interested in something on the telly.

The Doctor asked, "Tony? Are you sure?"

Tony didn't look up and pointed to the door. "Beat it. I'm watching Top Gear without you, freak."

XxxxxXxxxx


	45. Chapter 45 - Lewis' Favorite Game

XxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 45 - Lewis' Favorite Game

The Doctor put on his grey suit and smiled at himself in the mirror of his bathroom.

 _'And I'm wearing your favorite suit.'_ He told Rose.

 _'Have someone take a picture and send it to me.'_ She told him.

He smiled and sat down his hairbrush. _'They are all here to watch the game. What are you doing?'_

 _'We're about to go on the telly with Mum and Harriet.'_

 _'How much make-up is Genie wearing?'_

 _'Very little.'_

He nodded his head and walked down the hall, grumbling. "Six years old…"

Pete stood holding Arles, and looking at the telly. He playfully popped his mouth when he looked down at the baby and laughed. Arles kicked his legs and coo'ed at Pete. The pre-game activities were being broadcast. Tony Tyler was putting food on the bar along with Luce and Licis.

"Pete. Did you know Rose and Jackie were going to be on the telly?"

"Yeah. Some….wedding….something. I told her I would record it and watch it later. I mean, it's the playoffs!" He looked down at Arles. "A man has to have his priorities sorted."

Arles coo'ed and the Doctor couldn't help to wonder if Pete would have been so bold if Jackie Tyler wasn't millions of miles away.

Pete looked back up, "You wouldn't believe the betting. It's epic for even a Quauhtin. I've been rang by people I've not done business with in years."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and looked around the room, "Damn. I'm sorry I'm going to miss this. You know who my money is on."

Licis pointed at him and laughed, "Yes. And Lance is betting against the team. Does he know something we don't?"

Pete laughed, "I ask myself that so often with Lance. I was going to ask, can Quauhtin….be…..I'm thinking of the word…"

The Doctor looked confused at Pete, "What?"

"Where they can see the future?"

The Doctor looked surprised, "Lance?"

Licis laughed hysterically. "I'm betting 'no.' And I've known him the longest in this room."

Pete kissed Arles' face. "His first game. When we return, we'll do a game proper for him and Sam."

Arles grabbed Pete's face and coo'ed. Pete smiled back down at him. "Yes, we will."

The Doctor smiled at the scene, "He likes you, Pete. Where is Lewis?"

Licis handed Tony a juice box, "He's been asleep for about three hours. I was about to go check on him. Did you hear him earlier today?"

"I thought I did. Would that have been while he was asleep?"

Licis nodded his head, "Yeah. Just after that. I thought I heard it too. Just…I couldn't make it out."

"Hang on. You said…after. After what?"

Licis bit his lip, "After he was finished. He went to train-"

"Train?! What the hell is he thinking?" The Doctor complained.

Luce laughed and said something to Licis.

The Doctor grumbled. "Oh, I'm sure he wasn't supposed to say anything to me about that. Ugh. Lewis the Stubborn. I'm going to sedate him when I get back."

Licis laughed, "Good luck with that, John. You would have a fight on your hands-"

Pete laughed, "That I would pay to see."

Licis continued, "I think he's doing well. He limped a bit, but not bad. He just needed a rest."

Tony ran up to the Doctor and handed him a meat pie. "Football food, John?"

The Doctor had a strange look come across his face.

"John?" Tony asked.

He continued to listen, and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. He looked over at Licis. "Are you getting this from Legate-"

Licis nodded, "Tony. Come with me real quick. John needs a different tie."

Tony looked confused, "What? He's wearing a tie."

Licis didn't explain and picked Tony up and ran down the hall with him. The meat pie fell out of the little boy's hand. The Doctor quickly turned and looked at Pete. "Everything will be fine. Just, stay calm."

Pete looked surprised, "What?"

Just then the door slid open. Legate, with his hands on his head…was lead into the room by a gang of five of the most frightening demon looking aliens Pete had ever seen. They all were towering above Legate and one held a knife to his throat.

The Doctor held his hands out, "We're all unarmed here. There are children present. Let them go to safety and we'll-"

"You didn't give my people time to get to safety! They will remain."

The Doctor groaned, "And we're back to this."

The Jeclaonide that held the knife to Legate's throat, hit him in the back of the head with the butt of the knife. He fell unconscious to the floor. Four of them walked into room. Two took the Doctor's arms and held him. One stood by Luce while the other one walked over and looked down at Pete and Arles.

Pete unconsciously turned his body to shield Arles from the monster. He looked over and saw Luce with his hands up. Pete, surprising himself, looked the demon in the eyes and heard himself say, "If you have decided to hurt this child, you will have to pry him out of my cold, dead hands first."

Pete, unsure of how his backbone had suddenly became so stiff, stood face to face and glared as the demon growled. Arles cried in Pete's arms. Pete covered the baby's face so he wouldn't be able to see the frightening alien.

The Doctor groaned as his arms were twisted behind his back, "So. You have a choice. You can leave and we can forget this-"

"That will not happen!" the leader demanded as he walked a bit away from the door and pointed the knife at the Doctor.

Pete looked at the Doctor and noticed a grin spread across his face. He nodded his head and said, "Well…. If that's what you have decided. I don't offer second chances-"

Suddenly, the demon standing in front of the Doctor, fell unconscious to the floor. Lewis stood behind him with a smile on his face. "Oh, I love it when they decide to do things this way."

Pete took cover with Arles just as the fight broke out. He held the small baby close to his chest and turned his back to the room, shielding Arles from whatever might come their way. He could hear the sounds of the struggle and suddenly the room became quiet. Arles screamed.

Pete felt a hand on his back. "It's alright."

He looked up and saw Lewis standing next to him. He smiled and held his hands out. "Let me see if I can calm him down."

Pete handed Arles to Lewis and stood up. Lewis sat down on the sofa, propped up his sore leg, and kissed the small boy. "You are fine, son. It's all over. Pete and your Papa wouldn't let anything happen to you. Shhh….."

Pete looked around in surprise. All of the demons were lying on the floor. Luce stood with his foot on one of the demons' head. Legate was busy tying their hands up as Summus ran in. "I came as soon as Legate said they had come aboard!"

The Doctor stood up from the unconscious Jeclaonide on the floor. "Yeah, I had him bring them up here."

Summus' deep voice boomed in laughter, "Wow. That was really unfair."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "They asked for it. Is Logan alright?"

Legate nodded, "Yeah. He just has a nice crack in the head. He'll be alright."

Pete was confused, "I thought they knocked you out?"

Legate shook his head. "Nah. I have my bracelet on from Stark. It's easier to take an opponent, if they are surprised. Rose told me that."

"Yeah, his head is as good as it always is." Pete teased. "Hell, I believed it."

The Doctor laughed, "Friday. Transport protocol, 'Emergency Out'. This room only."

Friday replied, "Voice pattern recognized. Time?"

"I'll cancel when they are gone."

"Very good, sir." The lights in the room turned red.

Summus put his hands on his hips and nodded his head. "Legate. You saw them first. How did they get aboard?"

"They came out of that small shuttle. My guess is that they transported onboard when it was on the return program earlier today from the hospital."

The Doctor looked surprised, "It doesn't have transport shielding on it?"

"Apparently not. But, it will before it goes out again." Legate insisted.

The Doctor nodded his head, "Good man. Cheers."

Lewis held his son and kissed him playfully. The baby had calmed down and was coo'ing at him. "See. You're safe. Your Pete was keeping you safe." He looked back at Pete, "Thank you, Pete."

"I didn't do anything, Lewis."

"I heard what you told that Jeclaonide. You shielded my son from danger. It means a lot. Thank you." He told him, sincerely.

Pete chuckled and watched as Andromedaen soldiers came into the room with Leontes and Oberon. Summus pointed at the Jeclaonides, "John has activated the 'Emergency Out' Protocol. Transport them to the box aboard the space station, immediately."

Two soldiers knelt next to each Jeclaonides. Using a transporter on their shoulder, they disappeared. The Doctor looked around, "Okay. Everyone is good?"

Pete looked around the room, "I believe so."

The Doctor spoke again, "Friday. Transport protocol, 'Emergency Out' has expired."

Friday spoke, "Yes, sir." The red lights turned back into white in the room. Pete looked around and was impressed. Nothing had looked like it had even happened. "So, Emergency Out allows them to transport off of the ship without coding?"

The Doctor nodded as he took off his tie and tossed it to Pete, "Yeah. Well spotted."

Pete caught the tie, "What's this?"

The Doctor grinned as he called down the hallway. "Tony Tyler! I need that tie! I'm going to be late!"

Realizing he had planned the entire thing to keep his promise to his son that he wouldn't see anymore of the Jeclaonides that frightened him so badly, Pete laughed as Tony ran down the hall with a red tie in his hand.

Pete smiled proudly, "That was brilliant, son."

Tony Tyler handed the Doctor the tie, "Here you go, John. Licis says this one will look better with your suit."

He knelt down in front of Tony. "I think he's right. Thank you. You saved me from a fashion crisis."

Tony held his head sideways, "Is everything alright? You are a bit….. red."

"It's hot in here to me. And yes. Meat pie! I need one of those before I go. Pick me out one while I put on my tie."

Tony ran to the bar, climbed up in a stool while the Doctor put on the new tie. Licis smiled at Lewis, "So. Rose told you five days, Lewis."

Lewis smiled, "I took it easy on them."

Pete laughed and sat down on the sofa. "Damn, I'm glad we're friends, Lewis."

Tony returned to the Doctor and handed him the small meat pie. "There you go, John! We'll record the game for you."

"Thank you. We can watch all the good bits over and over."

Tony smiled at him. "I'll mark the times." He ran over and sat down next to Pete.

The Doctor smiled at Lewis, "Nice to have you back, Lewis."

Lewis nodded, "I never realized how much I would have missed that."

Pete looked back at Lewis, "Telepathy?"

Lewis nodded, "And it couldn't have come back at a better time." He rose Arles up to his lips and kissed him again.

"How's the leg?" The Doctor asked him.

"Promises to really let me know I shouldn't have came down here so quickly later. I have medicine, John. I'll be alright."

"Take it. Don't wait until it is hurting. Let me know if you need me to come back for any reason."

Tony Tyler waved his hand. "Go to your party, John. This is the only excitement up here. We have a match to watch."

Pete laughed and rubbed Tony's ginger head.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46 - A Drink with Summus

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 46 – A Drink with Summus

The Doctor walked into the huge reception hall of the castle. He saw Summus and the Quauthin Mardian, Leontes, and Oberon immediately. They all turned and greeted him. He smiled and shook their hands.

Summus smiled, "It has all been sorted for the moment."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Thank you all for the help."

Leontes smiled, "My Genevieve was sad to hear that your Genie wasn't with you this trip."

He nodded, "She stayed behind with her Mum. They are having a very "Girl Day". They started with getting their hair and make-up done. Then their nails. Our Quauhtin, Lance, ended up getting his nails done, too. They sent me pictures to show to his brothers."

They all laughed.

"Ah, he's a good sport. He's really surprised me while I've been away. He's risen to the challenge."

Summus pointed at his chest. "Which makes me rethink this entire rule about his Trials. Walk with me. We need to chat."

The Doctor nodded to the Quauhtin. "Excuse us."

They bowed their heads, "Sirs."

Summus walked with the Doctor out to a bar that sat on the terrace that overlooked the snowy city. Summus ordered a bottle of some sort of green liquid and two glasses. He gathered them in his huge hands and walked with the Doctor over to a small table and sat down. After he sat down the glasses on the table, he opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the glasses. They both took a drink. The Doctor closed his eyes tightly as he was sure he felt his hair stand on end. Rose spoke in his head, _'What the hell are you drinking now?'_

He smiled at Summus. "Rose felt that. I need to shield her. What is this? Hebridan?"

Summus refilled their glasses. "Yes. From Copernicus. Have you been there?"

The Doctor took another drink. "Yes. It's been a while. Are there already colonists there?"

"Indeed. And they pass their time making this beautiful liquid. It's really my absolute favorite. If I plan to get pissed, this is what I drink." Summus told him flatly.

The Doctor laughed, "So, you have plans to get piss drunk-"

"I have plans to get piss drunk with you, my friend. I have information that I need to discuss with you that will you take a lot better in an altered state of mind." Summus told him as he refilled both of their glasses.

The Doctor took another drink, "Well. Let's get this started then."

They drank as they spoke.

Summus began. "First of all, the attack on the ship is classified. We don't need more fuel to an already strong fire."

He nodded, "I understand. Ashena has told me of you and Luce's work. So, I'm a Quauhtin, huh?"

Summus smiled proudly, "A proper Quauhtin. From the same town as myself. There are so few. I'm very proud to add you among us."

He took another drink. "Anything I should know?"

"I've sent a full report to your ship for your review. I feel confident you will be pleased, my friend."

He rolled his eyes.

Summus refilled both of their glasses, "You understand, these questions had to have answers."

He sighed, "I do. I just didn't realize it would have to be done so quickly. I thought I would have some input on who I am."

Summus nodded, "It had to be done quickly."

He nodded, "I understand." He sighed, and groaned.

"You are not pleased?"

"No. Not about this. I'm sure I'm going to have to remain here longer than I had planned. I was hoping to leave as soon as I could after the party tonight-"

"You are free to go."

He poured their glasses full again. "Why? What's happened?"

Summus held up his hand. "Everyone is fine. We have much to discuss."

The Doctor's head was already spinning. "Alright. I'm ready to discuss whatever. Proceed."

Summus smiled and nodded his head, "Lance has told me of his suspicions. Jake? Really?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Something is going on there. Not that I feel it is related, but him and Jack had a disagreement bad enough that Jack came to sleep on my sofa. I had offered Jack a flat, but-"

"Yes. Another time travel error. Do you think Jake is overwhelmed by this Director position?"

"I'm not sure. Lance seems to feel that he's withholding information that I need to know."

"I have known Jake for a few years. He is not your enemy. Jake is extremely independent and wants to appear strong. The Director position is not a good idea for him. He will attempt to do everything on his own. He does not delegate well."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I agree."

Summus nodded, "How is Rose?"

The Doctor looked confused, "She's fine."

Summus shook his head, "In this moment. How is she?"

The Doctor listened, "She's happy. Laughing. Feels safe."

"You are still shielding her?"

"Well, yeah. From this drink."

Summus pointed at him, "And now would be an excellent time to put your telepathic shields from Rose at their highest."

"You have new information. What has Lance told you?"

"Well, Jake is keeping things from you. Lance confirmed with me today that he knows that Dorian Idles is still alive."

"What? Dorian Idles?"

"Yes. He asked me to ensure that he was the same man who you lot had called the Time Weaver and had been responsible for all of the trouble before."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. That's not possible. Howard Shepherd sent a unit in and they were eliminated. Him and that other guy from the CIA. What was his name?"

"Ard. Ryan Ard. Yes. I remember that. Lance says his intelligence shows that Dorian Idles has attempted to contact you three times in the past week."

The Doctor sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "That means not only does he know, but he's keeping it from me. Why would he do that?"

"What does he have to lose?" Summus asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Ugh. This is ridiculous. After all of that. I'm going to kill Jake."

"I've known Jake a long time. I feel he hasn't told you because he wants to show you he can do this Director position on his own. Without you or Pete. Jack was Director of Torchwood while in the other Dimension, alone. Jake wants to fix this problem all on his own."

The Doctor grew angry. "Defending him. While he's keeping this shit from me and putting my family at risk-"

Summus held up his hand to calm him. "There's nothing to say he is doing that."

The Doctor closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I need to calm down. Rose will feel this." He took another drink.

Summus pointed out, "Jake has probably never looked out more for their well being. He knows that nothing can happen to them while you are uninformed of this. Anything that happens, he has to stop."

He shook his head. "This is …" He bit his lip. Unable to form words. "I really need to calm down."

Summus groaned and held out his hands. "First of all, you can feel her. She's alright."

He nodded. "She is. Wondering why I'm blocking her, but yes."

Summus poured them both another drink. "She is safe. I have Lance and Poltious' assurances."

The Doctor drank the glass and nodded his head. "Something happened. That's why you are getting me pissed before you tell me. To keep me from getting angry."

"I know your anger will trigger the Bad Wolf. Something has happened, but, all is well. The family is safe."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready. Out with it, then."

"Lance worked out that there was going to be a kidnapping this afternoon. They were at a charity event with Jackie Tyler and Harriett Jones. When Gobbo and Lance surrounded the guys, they faded away."

"Transported?"

Summus chuckled, "No. Rose's weird thing she does. She stopped them."

"And nobody told me this?! Why?"

Summus shook his head. "It has only just happened. The same time the attack happened on your ship, this was happening on Terra. Rose doesn't know about either. I have forbidden them from informing her of our situation, or hers. Lance has never seen the effects of the Bad Wolf, so he has been chatting with me to ensure that's what it was."

"Poltious-"

"He's with Sam. They are fine. Rose, Genie and the other two Primaries are secure. None of them know what happened. Lance didn't tell you because he didn't want to frighten them. I've explained your connection with Rose isn't like that, but he didn't want to be responsible for causing her alarm. Especially in your absence."

The Doctor groaned and crossed his arms again. "I can't believe this. And still. No call from Jake."

Summus held his finger up to make a point. "That's the other thing. Jake has no idea this has happened."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed a glass of green liquid that was sat down in front of him and drank it quickly. Summus watched as he kept his eyes closed and reached out to Rose.

"Okay. Thank you, Summus. She's alright. Lance has her back on the island. She's still….her."

Summus chuckled. "No doubt, the drink helped."

The Doctor drank another glassful exhaled slowly. "Okay. I'm …..better. I can't do anything about this anyway. That is the worst about this. Being helpless."

Summus nodded. "That's the reason I believe Lance has really done a hell of a job. If not for him, this would have been so much worse."

He nodded, "Lance has saved them." He looked back at Summus and chuckled, "Wow. Do you see that? He really has. Who knows what they would have done to them, and I'm trapped out here. Lance really came through for me."

Summus nodded his head. "Yes. Now, I need you in a proper, sound state of mind for the next thing."

The Doctor poured them both another glass. "We are four drinks past that, my friend. This is a hell of a chat."

Summus chuckled, "Alright. Well, you can still form words, so I'll accept it. I've decided to promote Lance to Praetor. You will have to agree with me to make it permanent."

The Doctor leaned on the table and looked surprised. "Praetor? That's just one level below-"

"Primus. Yes. I realize he is jumping over two ranks, but he should have been promoted long ago. He's ready for the Trials, but he has spoken to me and said he wants to wait. He has decided to remain with his brother. That loyalty speaks volumes to me."

The Doctor nodded, "So, he's decided. I'm not surprised. My only hesitation with that is that we are pushing him into an advancement that he might not want."

Summus nodded, "I have thought about that. He is welcome to sit at Praetor, and not do the Trials. It is completely up to him. We're not sure if Lewis will fully recover from this. He was injured so badly, both physically and mentally. He will always feel some effect in his judgment now when it comes to children and wives. You understand this from your past."

He took a drink and shook his head. "Let's not make this about me. Lance isn't supposed to do any of the Trials under the direction of me or his brother."

"But, he can with Poltious as a Primus Partner. Poltious is also a Praetor. The only thing that has kept him from Primus is his recklessness racing. You know how he is! Who would put him in charge of a unit?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "He's in charge of the Prime Guard now. Ummm… with Lance. I feel as if a bit of recklessness is necessary to perform at optimal level."

"You would." Summus insisted and took a drink.

The Doctor chuckled. "So, does Lance know?"

"No. You are his Primus and so it falls to you to tell him. I've already informed Luce. I knew you would agree with me, so it is official. Well, as soon as Luce returns to records, it will be. Personally, I'd make him sweat it out and do something…embarrassing. I know you won't let me down on that."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh the possibilities. I'll give it a think."

Summus laughed, "This also means that Poltious and Lance can now enter the trials together. If they are Primus Partners, you and Lance can administer the Trials. It will not be frowned on."

The Doctor nodded his head and laughed, "This is great news!"

Summus held up his drink. "Give them hell."

They clanged their drinks together and laughed.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	47. Chapter 47 - Tony meets the boy

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 47 – Tony meets the boy

Tony sat in the chair on the med bay ward with his feet propped up on the chair. He mumbled at the television. "Huh. A Bowler Wildcat. I need two of those. That looks like fun."

He glanced back at the boy who lay in the bed. His bruises appeared to have almost completely disappeared. Tony sighed. "Friday. Call Pepper."

"What would you like me to call her, Mr. Stark?"

Tony rubbed his face. "Damn, British aliens." He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Pepper's image filled up the screen.

"Two phone calls in one day." She teased.

He smiled at her, "How about that?"

He could see she was sitting on the sofa in the New York penthouse. The flowers he had sent her sat next to her on the glass table. She had her hair tied up and appeared to be wearing a dressing gown.

"What time is it there?" he asked her.

"Late. I should really get to bed. I was just watching the news."

Tony nodded his head. "The stocks, I'm sure. How did we do?"

She smiled, "Up 18 more points today."

He smiled, "See, I know what I'm doing with this Expo."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, that and Rose mentioned it during a public appearance earlier today."

He looked surprised, "She did? What did she say?"

"That is was interesting. They keep playing it over and over on the news. That her and John plan to return before it closes, but….well, you should watch it."

He nodded his head, "And just like that, it's up 18 points. Remind me to send her something nice."

She smiled, "I already did. So, you didn't say earlier. I assume you are off with John, again."

He nodded his head. "Pepper, I'm sorry."

"What have you done, now?"

He rubbed his eyes, "I am off with John again….but…."

"Don't tell me. On the ship?"

"Yeah. We won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

She nodded her head, "I kindof put that together."

He looked confused, "You did?"

"This isn't the first time you've done something like this. I knew you weren't here. And the background didn't look like Malibu."

He rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I was in my suite on the ship."

She saw that he sat in the dimmed room. "One day, I'd like to see that room."

He smiled. "Sure."

"Where are you now?"

"The med bay. I'm keeping an eye on someone for John. He's picked up a stray."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ask."

"That's probably best."

She sat back on the sofa in New York. "Tony. What's wrong? You seem….odd."

He shook his head. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how….to say it."

She relaxed, "Then maybe it needs to wait until you return?"

"Nah, I think it would be easier if I'm not there."

She nodded, "Okay. Then what it is?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "You know. Maybe you are right. Can I tell you when I return?"

She laughed, "Yes. Of course. When are you getting back tomorrow?"

"Ah, John is at some damn party. I'm not sure…but he said we're leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure when."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow. I'll make some coffee, and take off from work when you get there."

"You work on Sunday?"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, Tony."

"Oh. Time change, you know. Between here and there."

She smiled. "Good night, Tony. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and ended the phone call.

He looked back at the bed to see the little boy's eyes had opened and he was looking around. Tony stood up and took the little boy's hand. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

The little boy slowly raised his other hand and rubbed his eyes.

Tony asked Friday, "Friday. The Universal translator is on, right?"

"It is now, Mr. Stark." Friday replied.

Tony groaned and spoke to the boy again. "I said, hi. You are safe. How do you feel?"

The little boy spoke, "Sleepy."

"Sleepy, huh?" Tony asked as he pressed a button on the wall behind the boy to manage his pain. "Anything hurt?"

The boy took a deep breath. "No. Am I dreaming?"

"No. I believe it's safe to say that you are awake."

"Everything feels….tired."

"Your body has been working hard to get better. Do you remember what happened?"

"No. Are you a doctor?"

Tony smiled, "Well, yes and no. I am a doctor, but not the sort that takes care of people."

"Then why are you here?"

He smiled, "I didn't want you to wake up and be alone. Your doctor will be back in a bit. I'll stay with you until then. Do you want something to drink?"

Tony pressed a button on the side of the bed and the top of it rose up. Tony looked at the boy, "Drink then?"

The boy nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. Please."

Tony asked, "Friday, is there anything this young man can't have?"

Friday answered. "Apples would not be a good idea with his body chemistry at this time."

Tony clapped his hands together in excitement. "Alright. You need a milkshake."

The boy looked confused, "A what?"

He went over to the food replicator. "A milkshake. They don't have those where you are from?"

The boy looked confused, "What is it?"

Tony walked over to the bed and handed him a glass. "A vanilla milkshake. Simple. And perfect." Tony told him as he took the cherry out of his own and ate it. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and sipped it through the straw. The little boy watched him and drank his own milkshake. He looked surprised at it and smiled, "This is really good."

Tony smiled. "Yeah? Like that, huh?"

"And I can have this?"

Tony nodded, "Well, yeah. But, sip it slowly. I don't want it to make you sick."

"Am I your prisoner?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I'm a friend. No one here is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

The boy relaxed and looked around the room as he drank his milkshake, "Where am I?"

"You are onboard a ship. Your Doctor's ship. He'll return after he is finished with his party on the surface."

The little boy looked confused. "He must be important."

"He thinks he is. The Queen Ashena threw him a party. He's the new Primus. No. Wrong word-"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "He's a Primus?!"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. So? There's another onboard, too. Lewis is a Primus."

"Lewis the Primus is here?" The boy asked.

Tony looked surprised, "You know Lewis?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I've never met him. But, I've heard stories. I didn't know he was real."

"Oh, he's real. He threatened to beat me up last night."

The boy laughed. "Lewis wouldn't do that."

Tony smiled. "If I'm honest about it, I probably deserved it. Would you believe that?"

The little boy smiled. "Who is the other Primus?"

"John. Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The little boy looked confused. "I've never heard of him."

Tony continued to drink his milkshake. "He's with Lewis. They are in charge of the ….. um….. Prime Guard of Terra."

The little boy looked confused. "But, he's a Doctor?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. He's my friend. He's your Doctor."

"So, what are you? A Quauhtin?"

Tony shook his head and sat his glass back on the food replicator. "Nope. Not a Quauhtin. I'm just …. A person. Human. From Earth. From Terra."

He looked confused. "I've never met someone from there. What are you called?"

"Tony. They call me Tony. Some people find that hard to remember."

"Ton-key."

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Tony. Like your knees. Ton-knee."

The little boy smiled at him.

"What do they call you? Do you remember?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'm called Velt."

Tony nodded, "Velt. Well, it's nice to meet you. Where I'm from, we shake hands when we meet." Tony held out his hand to the boy. The boy looked at him and seemed to be deciding if he should trust him or not.

Tony continued to hold his hand out. "It's alright. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you. Alright?"

"You'll keep me safe?" He asked.

"That's what adults do for children on Terra. Alright?"

The little boy shook his hand. "Thank you, Tony."

XxxxXxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #7 in the series, Vigor. Go ahead and Favorite it as I'll be updating it as soon as this is published. Thank you for all of the warm reviews and kind words. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I love writing this FanFic! Granted, it's taken on a life of its own. Also, thank you to TheDoctorMulder for creating such a great base for me to jump from. I really had no idea it would have went this long._


End file.
